3 folles au pays des merveilles
by Lili-le-cake-barjo
Summary: Célia, Sonia et Sophie, trois jeunes filles au caractère bien trempé, se retrouvent soudainement dans le monde de Kuroshitsuji. Là bas, elle vont apprendre qu'être sage, c'est bien, mais que d'être insupportables et gaffeuses, c'est dix fois mieux! Et c'est les personnages qui vont en pâtir...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Je vous présente une nouvelle fic, sur Black Butler cette fois! Alors, les OC de cette fic, à savoir Célia, Sonia et Sophie, appartiennent à leurs éponymes (Moi, Elliot the best et... Sophie, qui n'est pas sur ce site). Les autres personnages sont à Yana Toboso-sama. Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'était l'été. La ville était calme, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait, la vie était belle, quand tout à coup...

- AHHH PUTAIN CELIA MON PIEEEEEED!

Dans la rue, une jeune fille, assez petite, brune, sautillait sur place, se tenant le pied dans la main.

- Désolée Sonia, t'es tellement minuscule que j'tavais pas vue...

Cette phrase avait été prononcée par une fille assez grande, qui remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air sérieux.

- Tu aurais du manger plus de soupe quand t'étais gosse!

Enfin, ces derniers mots avaient été dits par une autre adolescente, coiffée d'un chignon et habillée d'une manière peu banale... Ces trois amies d'environ 13 ans, prénommées respectivement Sonia, Célia et Sophie, marchaient ( enfin, sautillait sur un pied pour l'une d'entre elles) actuellement sur le trottoir, dans le but de se rendre à la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, elles étaient presque arrivées quand Célia avait «malencontreusement» marché sur le pied de Sonia. Les deux autres se doutaient bien que la jeune fille à lunettes l'avait fait exprès, mais n'osaient pas la contredire. On ne contredit jamais Célia. Question de vie ou de mort.

Bref, après avoir traversé le trottoir, elles réussirent à arriver (presque) saines et sauves à la bibliothèque. On les applaudit s'il vous plaît. Car c'est un exploit pour cette belle bande de bras cassés!

Les trois compères flânèrent un moment entre les rayons du bâtiment, jetant un coup d'oeil aux mangas, aux romans, et autres livres, quand Sophie s'écria:

- EH EH, venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé! C'est trop génial!

Ses deux amies vinrent la voir sans grand enthousiasme. Sophie s'extasiait pour un oui ou pour un non, alors elle avait sûrement dû trouver un truc totalement inintéressant, du genre: « Les aventures de Winnie l'ourson et de ses joyeux amis»... Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent compte que Sophie n'avait pas trouvé quelque chose en rapport avec un certain ourson, mais un livre plutôt étrange. Il ressemblait à un vieux grimoire: sa couverture violette foncée était moisie et s'effritait de tout les côtés, et les pages avaient été jaunies par le temps. Le livre n'avait pas de titre, mais sur la couverture, un étrange symbole était gravé: une étoile pleine d'écritures mystérieuses dans une sorte de cercle hérissé de pointes.

- Tiens, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce signe quelque part... déclara Sonia d'un air pensif.

- Dans tes rêves peut être? Hasarda Sophie, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Son amie soupira, désespérée par le comportement de la blondinette à chignon.

- Bon, vous comptez le regarder longtemps ce bouquin, ou l'ouvrir? Demanda Célia d'un ton rude.

Sophie se décida et posa ses doigts sur la couverture, lançant un grand débat dans son esprit: «- Je l'ouvre, je l'ouvre pas, je l'ouvre, je l'ouvre pas...» jusqu'à ce que Célia lui fasse un grand sourire qui voulait clairement dire «Tu l'ouvres ou je te bute». La pauvre Sophie n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir le grimoire pour tomber sur...des pages blanches. Un grimoire rempli de pages blanches.

- Oh putain, trop une arnaque ce livre! Déclara Sonia l'air choqué.

- Passe moi ça, dit Célia en arrachant le livre des mains de son amie, c'est pas possible qu'il y ait rien dedans...

Pile à ce moment-là, la jeune fille à lunettes se coupa avec une page du livre, ce qui trempa la page en question de sang.

- Olalala, pas douée , rit la petite brunette.

C'est alors qu'un phénomène étrange se produisit: la page commença à se recouvrir de mots, rouges comme le sang, et le symbole qui était sur la couverture se dessina au milieu de la page.

Les trois filles restèrent scotchées devant le spectacle qui se produisait devant leurs yeux. Célia lâcha même un magnifique «-What the fuck?» tellement qu'elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Les mots se traçaient tout seuls, comme si une main invisible les écrivait avec le sang versé sur la page...

- C'est... c'est ptêtre comme l'encre invisible, sauf que ça marche pas avec du citron mais avec du sang... dit Sophie, à moitié morte de trouille. Oui, Sophie est un peu émotive. Juste un peu.

- Ou alors mon sang a des supers pouvoirs... proposa Célia.

Ses deux amies la regardèrent de travers, et la jeune fille se tut. Il y eut un grand silence ; plus aucune fille ne parlait, elles étaient trop occupées à regarder l'étrange grimoire, jusqu'au moment où Sophie s'approcha de l'ouvrage et commença à lire à voix haute les mots apparus.

Sophie. En train de lire des mots étranges écrits avec du sang. Sonia et Célia se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, avant de se jeter sur la blondinette en beuglant «- NON FAIT PAS ÇA!». Mais c'était trop tard. Sophie avait déjà finit de lire la page. Il y eu un flash, pendant lequel les filles se sentirent comme aspirées dans un vortex, et puis après ça, le noir total.

Célia se réveilla sur une surface dure, froide et légèrement humide. C'était étrange, car dans ses souvenirs, son lit était plutôt doux, chaud et moelleux, et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait dormi autre part que dans son lit. Elle hésita à se réveiller complètement ou à replonger dans le doux monde des rêves, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un «crouic» qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux instantanément. Un rat. Juste à côté de sa tête. La jeune fille eut un mouvement de dégout et se redressa, faisant fuir l'animal par la même occasion.

Une fois assise, elle put enfin contempler l'endroit où elle se trouvait: une ruelle. Elle avait dormi sur le sol d'une ruelle sombre et totalement glauque. Du genre la ruelle parfaite pour un crime sanguinolent. Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce liquide rouge par terre? De la sauce tomate? Célia n'était pas débile au point d'aller goûter, elle préféra plutôt observer plus en détails la dite ruelle. Des murs décrépis encadraient une rue sale, pleine de déchets et de chats errants. Une forte odeur d'urine flottait dans l'air...hmm, alléchant! La jeune fille remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et se releva. Ses yeux s'étaient accoutumés à l'obscurité ambiante, et elle put donc apercevoir que Sophie et Sonia étaient elles aussi allongées par terre. D'ailleurs, la blondinette se réveillait doucement. Elle regarda la rue d'un air choqué, regarda Célia, re regarda la rue, re regarda Célia, et répéta ces deux gestes jusqu'à ce que son amie la lève de force.

Bon, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à réveiller Sonia. Les deux jeunes filles essayèrent à peu près tout: la réveiller doucement, la baffer, lui piétiner le crane, mais la petite brune restait profondément endormie, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles, un sourire idiot scotché aux lèvres. C'est là que Célia décida de passer aux choses sérieuses: elle enleva sa ballerine, et colla son pied sous le nez de Sonia, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux immédiatement. Elle regarda ses deux amies, l'air perdu, mais ces dernières lui attrapèrent les bras et déclarèrent en chœur:

- On t'expliquera plus tard!

Les amies entrainèrent la brunette à leur suite, et elles commencèrent à marcher dans un dédale de ruelles qui n'en finissait pas. Alors qu'elles discutaient du pourquoi et du comment elles avaient pu arriver ici à cause d'un livre, leurs pas les amenèrent dans une immense rue. La lumière ambiante les aveugla légèrement (elles avaient fini par s'habituer à l'obscurité des ruelles), c'est pour ça qu'elle ne virent pas très bien où elles allaient et surtout où elles étaient. Après quelques minutes à plisser les yeux pour distinguer quelque chose, les fillettes se rendirent compte qu'elle étaient en plein milieu de la route, et que tout le monde les regardait.

- On bouge, chuchota Célia en tirant ses deux comparses, alors que Sophie faisait coucou au gens.

Mais se mettre sur le trottoir n'améliora pas leur situation, les gens les dévisageaient toujours avec autant de méfiance et d'étonnement. C'est là que Sonia compris pourquoi.

- Les filles... nos fringues...

- Bah quoi, t'as un problème avec mes fringues? Lui demanda Célia en haussant un sourcil...

Sonia soupira et montra d'un large geste du bras les personnes autour d'elles, qui s'éloignaient pour la plupart. Les gens pointés par la brune portaient tous des vêtements... d'époque. Costumes à queue de pie, longues robes, le tout dans les tons sombres, en bref, des vêtements d'époque Victorienne. Et, comparé à toutes ces personnes habillées comme dans le temps, c'est sur que nos chères héroïnes faisaient un peu tache, surtout que Sophie s'était habillée d'une manière particulièrement colorée ce jour là (pantalon rose et foulard bleu, ça vous donne une idée?)! Les amies restèrent quelques instants décontenancées, plantées en plein milieu du trottoir, jusqu'à ce que Célia (qui en avait ras-le-bol d'être dévisagée) retourne dans la ruelle sombre, suivie par ses deux compatriotes.

- Bon, commença la fille à lunettes, il faut d'abord qu'on règle ce problème de vêtements, j'veux pas m'faire remarquer moi.

- Et t'as une idée pour remédier à ce «problème» questionna Sonia, l'air peu convaincu...

- Eh bien...

Un sourire purement sadique illumina le visage de Célia, et ses amies frissonnèrent. Cette tête là n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose...

- J'ai une sublime idée... Déclara la fillette en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste diabolique.

Un peu plus tard...

Sophie arriva devant les «proies». Une petite fille qui devait avoir tout au plus 8 ans, un grand garçon extrêmement maigre, et un autre avec une tête rappelant celle du porc. Sophie inspira un grand coup. C'était à elle de jouer maintenant, il fallait qu'elle vainque sa timidité, qu'elle montre au monde de quoi elle était capable, qu'elle prouve à la terre entière que... Elle sentit une main la pousser dans le dos, et atterrit en trébuchant devant le groupe d'enfants.

- Euh...bon-bonjour, dit-elle en se massant l'arrière du crane.

Après ce moment là, elle commença à débiter tout un tas d'âneries aux enfants, et même à danser comme une gogolle, ce qui détourna leur attention de la «chose» qui venait d'arriver derrière leurs dos...

Le grand garçon maigre sentit quelque chose le frapper avec une grande puissance et tomba à terre, évanoui. Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec étonnement, mais la petite fille cria car on l'avait frappée à la tête, et tomba par terre elle aussi. Le garçon restant, celui au nez de cochon, ne comprenait rien à la situation, et fut extrêmement surpris quand Sophie lui donna un coup de poing en pleine tronche. Bon, Ok, ce coup de poing était aussi fort qu'une patte de mouche, mais cela avait suffit à déstabiliser le pauvre garçon qui se sentit à son tour frapper dans le dos et rejoignit ses amis au sol.

- Paix à leuurs ââââmes, déclara Célia, un couvercle de poubelle à la main.

- Tu dis ça comme si on les avait tués, riposta Sonia avec un immense sourire, un gros bout de bois entre les mains.

- Pardon pardon pardoooooooooooooon, pleurnichait Sophie, agenouillée devant les «victimes», encore conscientes mais trop terrorisées pour bouger.

Célia s'approcha du grand garçon maigre, et commença à le déshabiller, sous le regard outré de Sophie et le regard pervers de Sonia.

- Bah quoi, dit la fille à lunettes en regardant la blonde, il nous fallait des fringues, on en a trouvées!

La fillette déshabilla tour un tour chacun des enfants, aidée par Sonia, car Sophie avait trop la trouille et était trop gênée pour le faire. Puis, une fois qu'elle eurent pris les vêtements, elles s'en revêtirent, rangèrent les leurs dans la grosse sacoche que Sophie avait pris à un des garçons, et attachèrent avec une corde leurs victimes.

- C'est cruel, imagine si ils peuvent pas défaire cette corde... sermonna Sophie.

- C'est bon, mon nœud est nul et c'est pas un bout de ficelle qui peut retenir 3 personnes. C'est juste pour faire comme dans les films.

Sonia éclata d'un rire satanique, et les amies se mirent en route, arrivant finalement dans la même rue que précédemment. Cette fois ci, personne ne les dévisagea, elles étaient enfin habillées «normalement». Mais, alors qu'elles déambulaient dans la grande rue, un nouveau problème se posa.

- Au fait...on est où?

Les jeunes filles se stoppèrent et regardèrent Sonia, qui venait de prononcer cette phrase. Tiens, c'est vrai ça, elles étaient où?

- Eh bah on va savoir!

Célia s'approcha d'un monsieur un peu enrobé qui avait l'air fort aimable. Elle lui tapota l'épaule, avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Monsieur! Pourriez vous, s'il vous plait, me renseigner sur la ville ou nous nous trouvons?

L'homme la regarda bizarrement, et Célia s'empressa d'ajouter, pour ne pas passer pour une folle:

- Voyez vous, moi et mes amies sommes des voyageuses et nous avons égaré notre chemin, nous ne savons donc point où nous avons atterrit. Quelle est cette ville?

- Voyons jeune demoiselle, nous sommes à Londres! Je pensais que tout le monde savait ça...

La fille à lunettes remercia l'homme, avant de retourner auprès de Sonia et Sophie!

- Londres? AH AH la bonne blague! Londres ne ressemble pas du tout à ça! Ce Monsieur est un mythooooooo... déclara la brunette, en regardant l'homme suspicieusement.

- T'as raison, il nous a forcément menti, on doit continuer notre recherche! Affirma Sophie.

Les trois amies continuèrent donc de chercher en vain des indices pouvant les renseigner sur la ville dans laquelle elles étaient. Elles cherchèrent, cherchèrent... jusqu'à ce que Sophie aille parler à un jeune garçon qui vendait des journaux.

Ses deux amies virent la blondinette faire une tête bizarre, écarquiller les yeux, et s'approchèrent donc pour voir ce que disait le journal que Sophie regardait par dessus l'épaule du garçonnet.

« London newspaper, April 3rd 1895»

Les jeunes filles restèrent scotchées. 1895? Comment ça 1895?

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre...murmura Célia.

Mais les fillettes n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises. A à peu près 5 m d'elles, marchant dans leur direction, se trouvait deux hommes. Mais, ces deux hommes n'étaient pas inconnus des jeunes filles.

Le premier, assez grand, portait un costume entièrement noir. Ses yeux rouges étaient bien mis en valeur par ses cheveux noirs, et les traits de son visage étaient très beau.

Le deuxième état petit, il devait faire à peu près la taille de Sonia, peut être un peu plus. Ses cheveux sombres encadraient un visage encore juvénile, et l'un de ses yeux était masqué par un cache œil. Son autre œil lui, était d'un très joli bleu.

Ces deux hommes, les trois amies les reconnaissaient.

Ces deux personnages faisait partis d'un manga que les 3 trois jeunes filles adoraient.

Ces personnages n'étaient autre que Sebastian Michaelis et Ciel Phantomhive.

Elles avaient atterrit dans le monde de Black Butler.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2! Donc, au niveau des persos c'est toujours pareil, les trois héroïnes sont à leurs éponymes, et le reste est à Yana Toboso. Enfin, l'histoire et toute les conneries dites dedans sont à moi...

Je m'excuse si ce chapitre est moins bien que le premier, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira! Enjoy!

* * *

Les 3 amies contemplèrent pendant un long moment le jeune comte et son diable de majordome qui venaient de passer devant elles.

- Oh mon dieu... commença Sophie...

- Mais... MAIS C'EST GENIAL! Termina Sonia, des étoiles dans les yeux. On est dans le monde de Black Butler! BLACK BUTLER! Mwahaha!

- Ne t'emballe pas, c'est ptêtre que des cosplays... hasarda Célia, l'air peu convaincu par ce qu'elle disait.

- Et t'as déjà vu un cosplay aussi réaliste? Riposta Sonia.

Célia se tut. Non, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de cosplays aussi bien faits, et que la seule explication «plausible» à tout cela était qu'elles étaient dans le monde du manga Black Butler.

- Et puis, tout se tient: le signe sur la couverture du grimoire que Sophie a lu, c'était le symbole de Black Butler!

C'était vrai que tout les éléments concordaient. Maintenant, deux choix s'offraient aux jeunes filles: suivre Ciel et Sebastian, ou alors trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elles sans intervenir dans la trame principale du manga.

- Euh... Je veux pas faire ma chieuse, mais Ciel et Sebastian s'éloignent là... On les suit ou pas? Demanda la blondinette d'une petite voix. Moi je pense qu'on devrait rester ici, par prudence mais...

Sonia et Célia se regardèrent dans les yeux, et le même sourire illumina leurs visages, tandis qu'elles déclaraient, parfaitement en chœur:

- On les suit bien sûr !

Sophie n'eut pas le temps de protester, ses deux amies l'entraînaient déjà à la suite du démon et de son maître. Elles les suivirent plus ou moins discrètement pendant une petit bout de chemin, jusqu'à ce que Sebastian se stoppe et se tourne vers elles.

- Pourriez-vous arrêter de nous suivre, s'il vous plait?

- Ciel se retourna lui aussi, et contempla les fillettes d'un air méprisant. Ces dernières d'ailleurs, ne savaient pas quoi dire.

- Alala, rajouta Sebastian, vraiment, de nos jours, on trouve des filles de joie partout!

Il y eut un petit silence, le temps que les paroles du démon arrivent au cerveau des jeunes filles, puis Célia s'écria:

- Je rêve ou je viens de me faire traiter de pute? J'VAIS L'BUTER!

Si ses deux amies ne l'avaient pas retenue, la jeune fille à lunettes aurait sûrement étripé le pauvre Sebastian. Enfin, vu la différence de puissance, _elle_ se serait plutôt faite étripée. Et au passage, oui, Célia a un vocabulaire très raffiné.

- Tss, que voulez vous? Demanda Ciel d'un ton plus que méprisant.

Il y eu un petit silence. Mince, elles n'allaient quand même pas lui dire «un autographe» ou une autre connerie dans le genre, il fallait trouver quelque chose qui tienne la route...

- Nous faire embaucher à votre service!

Sonia avait dit ça spontanément, sans réfléchir, mais ce n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise idée! Si elles se mettaient au service de Ciel, elles pourraient être proches des personnages principaux et découvrir pleins de choses... Rien qu'à cette pensée Célia sourit d'une manière diabolique, car elle allait pouvoir exercer son activité favorite: foutre la merde.

- Vous voulez que je vous embauche? Ricana Ciel. Et puis quoi encore! Mes domestiques sont triés sur le volet, je ne prends pas n'importe qui!

- Oui, vous recherchez des personnes sachant se battre à la perfection n'est-ce pas?

Sebastian, Ciel, Sophie et Sonia regardèrent Célia avec des yeux ronds. Cette dernière fit signe à ses amies qu'elle maîtrisait la situation, avant de continuer:

- Vous devez vous demander comment je sais ça hein? Oh, mais je sais bien plus de choses sur vous que vous ne le pensez, cher Monsieur Phantomhive.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, et contempla Ciel de toute sa hauteur, avec une tête encore plus méprisante que celle du garçonnet. Ce qui énerva d'ailleurs ce dernier, qui commençait à tiquer des sourcils.

- Et en quoi le fait que vous savez des choses sur moi peut m'être utile?

- Oh, mais nous ne connaissons pas que des choses sur votre petite personne, mais aussi sur ceux qui vous entourent...

Le jeune comte paru surpris, et pour encore mieux prouver ses dires, Célia rajouta:

- Par exemple, des choses sur votre _diable _de majordome.

La jeune fille, qui avait insisté sur le mot «diable», plongea ses yeux bleus clairs dans ceux rouge sang du démon, et afficha un petit sourire suffisant.

- Et puis-je savoir comment avez vous eu ce genre d'informations? Demanda Ciel, de plus en plus étonné.

- Hmm... Peut-être que vous le saurez si vous nous prenez à votre service? Intervint Sonia.

- Ou alors, je peux vous le faire avouer sous la torture... Rajouta Ciel, dont l'énervement allait crescendo.

- Kya! Non! PAS LA TORTURE!

Cette intervention plus que compromettante était due à Sophie, qui était terrorisée rien qu'à l'entente du mot torture. Célia lui fit un petit signe qui voulait dire «Continue comme ça et ce que je te ferais MOI sera pire que la torture», avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Ciel:

- Croyez vous vraiment que nous avouerons quelque chose si vous nous torturez? Ah ah, vous êtes si naïf!

Une veine gonflait dangereusement sur la tempe de Ciel. Il était prêt à exploser, quand un éclat de rire retentit.

- Pourquoi rigoles-tu Sebastian? Cette situation n'a rien de drôle!.

- Oh, mais jeune maître, vous rendez vous compte que ces jeunes filles arrivent à vous faire tourner en bourrique? Rien que ça, c'est drôle!

Le démon repartit dans une rire très classe et distingué, tandis que Ciel virait au rouge. Sonia reprit:

- Bon, alors, soit vous nous embauchez, soit je révèle des choses sur vous à vos ennemis, monsieur Ciel Phantomhive. Par exemple, je pourrais leur dire que votre œil droit est d'un magnifique violet et que dessus il y a...

Le garçonnet plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Sonia (qui d'ailleurs était aux anges par ce simple contact), avant de grommeler d'une voix vraiment énervée:

- Je vous embauche si vous réussissez le test que je vais vous proposer. Si vous le ratez, je demande à Sebastian de vous tuer. Est-ce bien clair?

Les trois jeunes filles hochèrent la tête, deux d'entre elles affichant un sourire diabolique et l'autre étant pâle comme un linge. Ciel et son serviteur se remirent en route, et les jeunes filles les suivirent gentiment. Tandis qu'ils marchaient pour retrouver la calèche du comte garée plus loin, Célia se posa soudainement une question existentielle:

- Au fait... Comment ça se fait qu'on les comprenne ?

- Qu'on les comprenne?

- Bah oui, ils sont pas censés parler anglais et nous français?

- Ah ouais...c'est pas faux ça...

Les jeunes filles cogitèrent un petit moment avant que Sonia ne déclare:

- Bah, il nous est arrivé tellement de choses chelous depuis qu'on a trouvé ce bouquin que je crois qu'il ne faut même pas chercher le pourquoi du comment...

Ses deux amies étaient d'accord avec elle, et elles se turent pendant tout le trajet. D'ailleurs, dans la calèche, l'ambiance était un peu tendue. Sebastian jouait le rôle du cocher, et donc Ciel était seul, face à face avec les 3 jeunes filles. Il les regardait suspicieusement, Sophie lui faisait des grimaces (du genre les narines dilatées, les yeux écarquillés et un sourcil levé) , et de temps en temps, après s'être regardées, Sonia et Célia pouffaient de rire pour on ne sait quelle raison... Le jeune garçon était très ennuyé de devoir faire le trajet avec ces folles, et se dit que ce serait encore pire si elles réussissaient le test et qu'il les embauchait. Bon, il était presque sur qu'elles rateraient, mais tout de même, ces fillettes étaient si étranges... Déjà, elles ne se comportaient pas comme des jeunes filles. Celle dénommée Célia avait posé ses pieds sur la banquette à côté de Ciel, et le défiait du regard. Ce dernier avait vivement protesté , mais sans Sebastian à ses côtés, il n'était rien qu'un garçonnet face à une fille qui faisait deux têtes de plus que lui. Celle qui s'appelait Sophie , elle, avait passé 5 bonnes minutes à s'écrier «Oh les sièges sont moelleux», en sautant dessus. Ensuite, ces jeunes filles n'avaient pas les traits de filles de rue. Pourtant, c'est là-bas qu'il les avait ramassées. Mais non, elles étaient propres, et à part leurs vêtements (qui d'ailleurs n'étaient sûrement pas à elles), elles avaient un port assez noble. Notamment dans la façon que la petite brune nommée Sonia -d'après ce qu'il avait compris en les écoutant se parler- avait de sourire d'une manière arrogante.

Bref, après un certain moment passé dans la calèche, ils arrivèrent enfin au manoir Phantomhive. Les jeunes filles s'émerveillèrent devant le lieu: c'était vraiment très grand et luxueux, du moins vu de l'extérieur. Oui, car le petit comte ne les fit pas entrer, il leur annonça que le mystérieux test se ferait à l'extérieur.

- Bon, je vais vous expliquez les règles, commença le jeune Phantomhive, mais avant ça, dites à votre amie d'arrêter de courir comme une dingue...

- SOPHIE AU PIED!

Célia attrapa la blondinette qui courait partout en hurlant «OH DES FLEUUUUUUURS», et la tira d'un coup sec vers elle. Elle lui fit un regard noir et la jeune fille à chignon se calma instantanément, bien qu'elle regardait toujours les fleurs environnantes avec un air affamé. Non, Sophie ne mange pas de fleurs... enfin... je crois pas...

- Bien... repris Ciel, une main sur la tempe et les sourcils tiquant dangereusement, maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir vous dire quel est ce test. Le but est simple: je veux voir si vous savez tenir une arme.

Les trois amies, qui jusque là étaient très confiantes, perdirent leur assurance en un clin d'œil. Euh...tenir une arme? La seule arme qu'elles n'aient jamais tenue, c'était un couteau... et encore, un simple couteau de cuisine.

Sebastian arriva et remis une arme dans la main de chaque fillette. Sophie se vit hériter d'un pistolet (elle hurla d'ailleurs «Trop chouette maintenant chuis un cow-boy!»), Célia eut le droit à une hache, et Sonia a une petite dague bien pointue.

- J'ai pensé qu'une hache était parfaite pour une carrure comme la votre mademoiselle, dit Sebastian à Célia avec un sourire légèrement sadique.

- T'as dit qu'j'étais grosse là?

La jeune fille allait se jeter sur le démon avec son arme toute nouvellement acquise (arme qui d'ailleurs était vraiment lourde), mais Ciel reprit l'énonciation de la «consigne».

- Imaginez que les arbres qui vous entourent sont des ennemis, et tuez les.

- Gneuuuuuuuh?

Les 3 fillettes restèrent interdites un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sonia se penche et coupe une fleur avec son couteau.

- Comme ça? Demanda t-elle d'un air ahuri

- Euh...

C'est à ce moment-là que sous les yeux de Ciel, tout dégénéra. Célia fonça dans un arbre proche avec sa hache en hurlant «BWAAAAAAAA», et Sophie commença à tirer au hasard entre les branches. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que la blondinette a tué quelques oiseaux en les prenant pour des feuilles... Mais chut, ne lui dites pas, elle risquerait de pleurer!

Ciel resta interdit encore un instant, et puis se dit que son plus bel arbre allait bientôt y passer si il n'arrêtait pas la jeune fille à lunettes, et qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus de fleurs si Sonia continuait de les couper avec une joie presque malsaine. Il hurla «STOP», mais les jeunes filles continuèrent leur massacre de la faune et de la flore. Surtout de la flore. Ciel regarda Sebastian d'un air désespéré (ce dernier était d'ailleurs sur le point d'éclater de rire devant l'air dépité de son maître), et lui ordonna d'arrêter la folie meurtrière des jeunes demoiselles. Le démon dit sa phrase fétiche (à savoir «Yes my lord») et en un éclair, il avait attaché les jeunes filles et leur avait enlevé leurs armes. Il aurait mieux fait de les bâillonner, car Sophie n'arrêtais pas de chanter "AH AH AH AH! Stay in a life! Stay in life!", même si personne ne comprenait pourquoi...

- Vous comptiez vraiment que je vous embauche? Demanda Ciel en s'approchant des trois amies.

- Oh, mais nous avons respecté votre consigne. Vous nous avez demandé de faire comme si les arbres étaient nos ennemis et de les tuer, c'est ce qu'on a fait, répliqua Célia.

- Elle n'a pas tort, appuya Sebastian, elles ont fait ce que vous leur avez dit.

- Mais... quand j'ai dit ça, je voulais juste qu'elles montrent des coups, des techniques et des bottes secrètes sur les arbres... rétorqua le jeune compte, l'air dépité.

- Dans ce cas, fallait mieux choisir vos mots, affirma Célia avec son petit air supérieur. Et pour approuver ses dires, Sophie tira la langue au jeune comte (et s'arrêta enfin de chanter par la même occasion!).

- J'en ai mare de vous, explosa Ciel, tue les Sebastian !

- Êtes-vous sûr jeune comte? Elles ont pourtant respecté vos conditions et réussi le test. N'avez vous donc aucune parole?

Cela se voyait que le démon prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique le Phantomhive. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était à deux doigts de se taper violemment la tête contre un mur.

Bon d'accord, déclara t-il, au summum de l'énervement. Vous êtes embauchées! Mais vous avez intérêt à être des domestiques efficaces et à utiliser les informations que vous possédez sur mon entourage et moi-même pour m'être utile.

Sur ces mots, le garçonnet rentra dans son manoir d'un pas énervé. Le majordome en noir le regarda s'éloigner, soupira, et se retourna vers les jeunes filles.

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos nouvelles chambres en tant que domestiques. Vous commencerez votre travail demain. Avez-vous des talents particuliers, par exemple pour faire le ménage?

- OH OH, moi je sais faire du Hula Houp, dit Sophie en sautillant sur place, la main levée et un sourire béat scotché sur le visage.

Célia enleva ses lunettes et se tapa la tête contre l'épaule de Sonia, désespérée par son amie. Sebastian lui, se contenta d'un soupir, et pointa du doigt Sophie (oh le malpoliiiiii):

- Toi, vu que tu as l'air d'aimer les fleurs, tu iras faire du jardinage avec Finnian, le jardinier du manoir.

- WOUHOUUUU trop cool, j'vais pouvoir faire pousser de la chicha!

Célia eut très envie de la taper, mais Sebastian avait déjà déplacé son doigt et la pointait elle maintenant.

- Toi, tu sais faire le ménage?

- Non, je suis vraiment nulle pour faire le ménage! Mais Sonia, par contre, est très douée dans ce domaine là! Répondit Célia en battant des cils.

La petite brune lui jeta un regard noir. Sonia était vraiment nulle pour faire le ménage. Limite si elle savait tenir un balais... Bon, j'exagère un peu, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle n'était pas douée pour nettoyer.

- C'est d'accord. Tu feras donc le ménage, dit le démon en pointant Sonia.

Célia murmura à sa compère «Comme ça, c'est pas moi qui nettoierai les chiottes!», et en réponse la brunette lui fit un discret signe du majeur très poli...

- Enfin, tu te chargeras de la cuisine, reprit Sebastian en désignant Célia. Bien, je vais aller vous chercher des vêtements, et vous exercerez vos fonctions dès demain. Pour le moment il est trop tard, je vais juste vous faire visiter le manoir et vous vous installerez dans vos chambres.

En effet, la nuit commençait à tomber, et les jeunes filles suivirent donc Sebastian à travers le dédale de couloirs du manoir. La soirée passa lentement, Sebastian leur apporta à manger dans leur chambre (les filles avait choisit une chambre plus grande et avaient décidé de dormir toutes dans la même pièce) , leur donna de nouveaux vêtements, et finit par leur dire d'aller se coucher. Il les réveillerait le lendemain, donc elles purent s'endormir sans le soucis de devoir mettre un réveil.

Les fillettes ne revirent pas Ciel de la soirée, et se dirent qu'il devait sûrement être encore en rogne.

Après avoir éteint leurs lumières, les jeunes filles se glissèrent dans leurs lits respectifs et le silence se fit. Jusqu'à ce que Célia déclare, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix:

- Les filles...On a réussi... On est des domestiques au service de deux bishos d'un des meilleurs manga du monde...

Ses deux compères ne répondirent pas, elles se contentèrent de sourire d'une manière diabolique dans l'obscurité de la pièce...

* * *

Une petite rewiew peut être? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, je vous poste le chapitre 3! Pour le disclaimer, c'est toujours pareil! Je tiens aussi à remercier Sophie, ma fidèle correctrice, sans qui cette fic manquerait cruellement d'accents circonflexes! Si vous vous demandez qui est le Elliot dont je parle au début de ce chapitre, je vous invite très fortement à lire Pandora Hearts! Au pire, Google image est votre ami! Je tiens aussi à m'excuser, dans le chap' 1, j'ai mis que l'histoire se passait en 1895, mais comme me l'a habilement fait remarqué une lectrice, elle se passe en 1888. Donc, oubliez ce que vous avez lu hein? :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Au début, ce n'était qu'un murmure. Un simple petit murmure lointain, et que Sonia croyait appartenir à son rêve. Mais bientôt, le murmure devint plus fort, plus pressé, et la jeune fille sut que quelqu'un essayait de la réveiller. Qui osait troubler son sommeil ainsi? Elle n'avait pas fait son quota d'heures de sommeil, et elle était en plein milieu d'un magnifique rêve! Un rêve ou Elliot, le personnage le plus fabuleux de tout les temps selon elle, lui avouait son amour devant le soleil couchant, sous une pluie de pétales de fleurs de cerisiers. Qui donc osait troubler ce bonheur intense? Oh, et puis, qui que ce soit, elle s'en fichait! Personne ne la tirerait des bras de Morphée (enfin, d'Elliot) aussi facilement! La brunette s'apprêtait à replonger profondément dans le sommeil, quand elle entendit «- Sonia, Elliot est dans la chambre!». La jeune fille ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, et tournant sa tête de droite à gauche, hurla «Où ça, OU ÇA?».

- Vous voyez, j'vous avais dit que ça allait marcher!

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle: Célia et Sebastian étaient penchés sur elle, la fillette à lunettes affichant un air victorieux et le démon un air désespéré. En arrière plan, Sophie dansait en regardant ses pieds, bref, rien de très inhabituel. La brunette compris que son beau Elliot n'était pas là, et que ce n'était qu'une tactique vile de cette diabolique Célia pour la réveiller!

- Bon, Mademoiselle, pourriez vous vite vous dépêcher? Votre service commence dans à peine 5 minutes! Soupira Sebastian.

- Kuwaaaaaa?

- Bah oui, nous on est levées depuis longtemps, mais on galérait tellement à te réveiller... Dit Célia d'un air nonchalant en regardant ses ongles.

- Mais...mais...

- Bon, je vous attend devant la porte, si vous n'êtes pas là dans 5 minutes, vous risquez de le payer, dit Sebastian en sortant de la chambre, son sourire sadique flanqué aux lèvres.

A partir de ce moment là, ce fut la course contre la montre. Sonia s'habilla aussi vite qu'elle put, sous les «dépêche toi!» de Célia et les chansons pourries de Sophie. Elle eut quand même le temps de regarder l'horloge, et constata qu'il était 5 heures du matin! Nan mais on avait pas idée de réveiller les gens à des heures pareilles! 5 minutes plus tard, elles sortirent de la chambre. Sonia ne s'était pas coiffée, sa tenue était mal mise, mais bon, elle n'aurait pas à subir les conséquences d'un retard. Tout en marchant, la jeune fille put voir à travers les nombreux miroirs du manoirs ses nouveaux vêtements: Une chemise blanche à manches longues, avec un noeud accroché au niveau du sternum, une petite jupe à volants sur des collants, et des bottes à lacets. Par dessus la chemise et la jupe, elle portait une sorte de robe noire ultra décolletée et séparée en deux vers la bas, laissant entrevoir un petit bout de la jupe, le tout arrivant au dessus du genou. La brunette attacha un gros noeud dans ses cheveux, et contempla ses deux amies, elles aussi habillées d'une manière spéciale. Sophie portait une robe sans manches, resserrée en dessous de la poitrine (inexistante chez la blondinette) par un petit noeud, et tout en volants en dessous. Elle avait des bottes hautes, presque des cuissardes, avec des petits boutons de chaque côtés, et ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon, comme d'habitude. Elle était en train d'enfiler des gants de jardinage, ce qui donnait un aspect comique à son apparence.

Célia, elle, portait une chemise blanche, dont les boutons du haut était détachés (elle se faisait d'ailleurs réprimandée par Sebastian, mais refusait d'attacher ses boutons, car ça lui donnait un «genre»), une jupe à volants, des collants et des bottes toutes simples. Elle avait mis un tablier par dessus sa tenue, sur lequel était dessiné un petit bonhomme tout à fait ridicule. Elle avait d'ailleurs elle même nommé ce bonhomme «Monsieur Smiley».

Bref, après avoir marché pendant un bon bout de temps, les filles arrivèrent dans une salle. En entrant, elle virent que 4 personnes étaient déjà présentes.

- Bonjour, voici nos nouvelles domestiques! Je vous présente donc Sonia, Sophie et Célia, chargées respectivement d'effectuer le ménage, le jardinage et la cuisine avec chacun d'entre vous.

Sebastian pointa les jeunes filles du doigt, et présenta ensuite les domestiques présents:

- Mesdemoiselles, Voici May Linn, la femme de chambre, Finnian, le jardinier, et Bardroy, le chef cuisinier. Oh, et l'homme avec les serpents autour du cou est Snake, le valet.

- Enchantées, déclarèrent Sonia et Célia en chœur, un grand sourire affiché sur le visage. Sophie, elle, se tut, trop mortifiée pour parler.

- Bien, reprit Sebsatian , je vous confie ces jeunes filles, je vous surveillerais d'un œil distrait, et Monsieur viendra vous voir lui même en fin de journée pour s'assurer de la sauvegarde de son manoir (le démon lança un regard noir aux jeunes filles, l'air de dire «Évitez de détruire les murs s'il vous plait»).

Et sur ces entre-faits, le majordome en noir sortit, sans donner plus d'indications sur le travail des fillettes. Les jeunes filles commencèrent à parler avec les domestiques, à se présenter, et Célia ne quittait pas Snake des yeux. De la bave menaçait de lui couler des lèvres. Le charmeur de serpents était encore plus beau en vrai! Non, cette jeune fille n'a pas des gouts...particuliers. Pas du tout...

- Bon, il faut qu'on aille s'occuper des plantes, déclara Finnian d'un ton enjoué, il vaut mieux les arroser quand le soleil n'est pas encore là! Et, au fait, appelle moi Finny, c'est plus rapide, rajouta-il en attrapant la main de Sophie et en la tirant derrière lui. La blondinette regarda d'ailleurs ses amies d'un air apeuré, amies qui lui firent signe de s'en aller sans plus de préambules.

- Bon, nous aussi on va y aller, le ménage ne se fera pas tout seul! Dit May Linn. Viens, je vais te passer un balai!

Sonia sortit en sautillant à la suite de la femme de chambre. Snake lui aussi sortit, en adressant un petit sourire à Célia. La jeune fille afficha un sourire béat, et Bardroy sortit lui aussi de la pièce.

- Viens, j'vais te montrer la réserve et la cuisine, on commencera le repas tout à l'heure!

- Okaaaaayyy! J'peux t'appeler Bard? Demanda Célia en marchant à côté du cuisinier. Ou tu préfères que je t'appelle Chef Bard?

Les yeux du domestique se mirent à briller, et il déclara d'un ton faussement modeste en se passant la main dans les cheveux:

- Oh, je me fiche de comment on me nomme jeune fille, mais si m'appeler Chef Bard te fait plaisir, ne te prive pas.

La fillette sourit intérieurement. Règle Numéro 1: toujours se mettre les gens dans la poche. Ça peut être utile.

Les fillettes découvrirent leurs «métiers», et tout se passa bien. Plus ou moins... Sebastian avait ordonné aux domestiques les plus âgés de faire exécuter les taches les plus ingrates et les plus difficile aux plus jeunes. C'est ainsi que, devinez quoi? Oui, Sonia nettoya les toilettes! D'ailleurs, cela donna lieu à une discussion un peu particulière:

- Hmm, Monsieur Sebastian, pourriez vous m'indiquer où sont les latrines, que je les nettoie.

- Nous n'avons pas de latrines, mais des toilettes. Lui répondit le démon en la regardant le sourcil levé.

Bref, rien de très extraordinaire, si on considère que Sonia est bizarre. Je disais donc que tout se passait bien. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain moment. Aux alentours de 9h30, les choses dérapèrent légèrement..

Alors que Sebastian donnait une leçon d'histoire à Ciel, qui était de trèèèèèès mauvaise humeur ce matin, un énorme «BOUUUUUUM» retentit. Un «boum» venant de la cuisine. Le démon soupira, affligé, et ne préféra pas regarder son jeune maître, car quand ce dernier était très énervé (comme maintenant), il faisait peur à voir.

Le majordome arriva sur le lieu du crime en quelques secondes. Bah oui, croyiez vous que si vous étiez un démon vous perdriez votre temps à courir pour aller plus vite, comme les humains normaux? Bien sur que non! Sebastian privilégie la rapidité, et a de très bonnes techniques secrètes pour ça!

Bref, il arriva dans la cuisine, et ce qu'il vit ne le surprit pas: Bard, les cheveux et le visage carbonisés, le four fumant devant lui. Ce ujhrtrjhvjtrn (mot très vulgaire) de cuisinier avait encore fait cramer le repas. Comme d'habitude... Par contre, Sebastian fut plus surpris par la scène se déroulant derrière Bard : Célia s'amusait à jeter du gâteau en l'air. Oui, gâcher la nourriture c'est mal, c'est pour ça qu'elle mangeait ce qu'elle avait préalablement balancé dans les airs. Le majordome resta interdit quelques instants. En même temps, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit une fille à la bouche couverte de crème glacé en train de balancer une pâtisserie en l'air avec le sourire béat de l'imbécile heureux. Le démon se précipita sur la fillette, lui enleva les mains du gâteau, et lui dit:

- Es-tu folle?

- Oui, pourquoi? Répondit-elle en souriant

- Gâcher un gâteau d'une manière aussi sale, n'as tu aucune éducation? Rétorqua le démon en la regardant de travers.

- ROLALA, quel rabat-joie! Explosa Célia. Je suis debout depuis 5 heures du mat', à me crever le cul à travailler, j'ai pas pris un bon ptit dèj, et j'peux même pas manger un gâteau que j'ai fait MOI ? Faut pas abuser non plus!

Et pour appuyer ses dires, elle tira la langue à Sebastian et partit bouder dans son coin. C'est à dire dans les jupes de Bard, qui regarda Sebastian l'air de dire «-Ne traitez pas une pauvre enfant malheureuse de cette sorte!». Non, je vous assure qu'il ne s'est pas du tout fait embobiner par Célia, le cuisto. Pas du tout...

- En tout cas, tu as intérêt à vite refaire un gâteau pour ce midi !

- Gnagnagnaaa...

- Ahlala, soupira le majordome en ouvrant la porte, quelle gamine insupportable!

Le démon sortit alors de la cuisine, tandis que derrière il entendait crier «C'EST QUI LA GAMINE?». Il fit son célèbre sourire de violeur, et retourna voir son jeune maître. Enfin, il aurait dû retourner le voir, mais en chemin il s'arrêta de nouveau : et une nouvelle scène insolite qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, une!

Sebastian détailla la scène : May Linn par terre, entourée de vaisselle cassée, rien de grave. Sonia en train de chanter dans un balai, la, c'était déjà plus effrayant.

Le majordome s'approcha de la brunette, lui tapota l'épaule, et commença:

- Mademoiselle, vous...

- CAN'T READ MY, CAN'T READ MY, NO HE CAN'T READ MY POKER FAAAAACE!

- Mademoiselle, je...

- SHE'S GOT ME LIKE NOBODY!

Le démon craqua, et tira les cheveux de la petite brune pour la faire taire. Celle-ci émit d'ailleurs un «AIE» retentissant, et eut un réflexe purement humain (en fait, purement féminin): elle envoya son pied dans l'entrejambe de Sebastian. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, ne s'y attendant pas, et il écarquilla les yeux. En voyant où Sonia avait balancé sa jambe, elle fit un sourire purement sadique, et s'écria:

- Ah ah! Tu pourras plus violer personne maintenant, j'tai Ca-strééééé! CHAI!

Le démon dû vraiment prendre sur lui même pour ne pas étriper la petite, soupira bruyamment, et déclara en souriant:

- Mademoiselle. Un. Balai. N'est. Pas. Fait. Pour. Chanter. Maintenant. Travaillez!

Son ton était vraiment effrayant, et la brunette déglutit difficilement. Le majordome, fier de son ordre imposant, partit. Ça y est, il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver son petit comte adoré, mais un cri de joie retentit. Cette fois, l'exclamation venait du jardin. Le démon tiqua des sourcils (il se met à avoir les même réflexes que Ciel, le sale copieur!), et se précipita dehors.

Sebastian croyait avoir tout vu avec les deux autres filles, mais, si il connaissait mieux Sophie, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'elle fasse pire. Bien pire. Ce qui ne loupa pas: la blondinette avait atteint un sommet de «pirité» pire que tout. Oui, j'emploie beaucoup le mot pire.

Le démon fut très surpris quand il vit la jeune fille, debout sur une plante. Bon ça aurait été si cette plante ne faisait pas 2 mètres de haut, n'avait pas des dents longues et aiguisées comme des poignards et ne rugissait pas. Ça n'avait pas l'air de choquer la blondinette qui criait «Hu dadaaaaaa» du haut de son promontoire végétal. Le majordome se précipita vers Finny, qui était à terre et regardait la scène l'air...pas si choqué que ça.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, Finnian?

- Oh, c'est une plante carnivore, mais Sophinette a versé un produit chimique dessus et elle est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure.

Sebastian ne releva pas le surnom débile (Sophinette), et regarda la blonde à chignon qui s'éclatait sur sa plante. Il s'élança avec classe, car quand-on-est-un-démon-faut-toujours-être-sexy-et-super-classe-sinon-ça-le-fait-pas, et trancha d'un coup sec la plante, faisant Tomber Sophie par la même occasion. Il rattrapa cette dernière -qui criait «je vooooooole»- plus par nécessité qu'autre chose, et la posa à terre. Il commença alors à la sermonner (et à engueuler ce pauvre Finny, qui n'y était pour rien, par la même occasion) et la blondinette ne put que baisser la tête, désolée. Mais une sorte d'éclair passa dans ses yeux, et elle releva la tête, un air de défi sur le visage, avant de cracher, d'une voix tremblotante:

- S-sale pédophile!

La bouche du démon se déforma en un rictus, et il voulut gifler la gamine, ne se retenant que de justesse. Comme quoi, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse! Il soupira bruyamment, tout ça l'avait énervé, et pourtant il était de bonne humeur le matin même. Il put enfin retourner voir son chéri-d'amour, son petit maître tout roudoudou en sucre (ok, j'abuse, je sais!), et la journée reprit son cours.

Enfin, le démon ne se doutait pas que, dans l'ombre du manoir, un complot se traficotait lentement mais sûrement...

En effet, Célia, Sonia et Sophie avaient trouvé une pièce vide, et alors que les autres domestiques continuaient leur travail, elles élaboraient tout un tas de plans plus ou moins foireux. Pourquoi donc?

- J'en ai ras le cul de ce ojijjkhhbhjb de démon!

Voilà la réponse. Oui, les jeunes filles venaient à peine d'entrer dans ce monde fabuleux et dans ce manoir magnifique, mais déjà Sebastian leur tapait sur les nerfs. Déjà que Sonia ne le portait vraiment pas dans son cœur, mais lui tirer les cheveux avait été le vase qui fait déborder la goutte d'eau... Euh, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase pardon.

- Ma plante! Il a tué ma plante!

- On a comprit Sophie, c'est le 56ème fois que tu nous le dis, soupira Célia. Écoutez les filles, on a deux solutions: sois on se venge, et on venge Plantini-chou par la même occasion -oui, Sophie avait appelé sa fleur Plantini-chou, et tenait à ce prénom!-, sois on prend sur nous.

- ON SE VENGE! S'écrièrent en chœur les deux autres.

- Bien... sourit Célia d'un air sadique, c'est la réponse que j'attendais.

Elle éclata d'un rire diabolique, qui ressemblait à «MWAHAHAHAHAH», et expliqua à ses amies que se venger de Sebastian risquait d'être dur, et qu'il leur fallait des plans plus ingénieux les uns que les autres. Les 3 jeunes filles réfléchirent, et chacune proposa des choses plus ou moins idiotes. Les propositions défilaient, mais aucune ne leur convenait.

- Mettre une araignée dans son café?

- Depuis quand un démon boit du café?

- Danser Levan Polka devant lui!

- Sophie, tais toi.

- Le traiter de pédé?

- En quoi c'est une bonne vengeance?

- Lui dire «coucouuuuuu»!

- Sophie, je t'ai déjà dis de te taire.

- Lui faire les oreilles d'âne alors?

- Pour la dernière fois: tais toi.

Aucune des ces propositions n'était bien brillante, vous me l'accorderez. Mais, tout à coup, Célia s'écria:

- J'ai une idée!

Elle se pencha vers ses compères et expliqua son plan. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Sophie se mit à glousser comme une dinde asthmatique et Sonia se mit à sourire d'un air sadique. Elles sentaient qu'elles allaient bien s'amuser!

- Bien. Vous avez compris? Demanda Célia en remontant ses lunettes.

- Oui, chef! Répondirent les deux autres.

- Ok. Alors, enclenchement du plan A cet après midi, après manger, sourit la diabolique jeune fille à lunettes.

Les jeunes filles sortirent, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte. Elle se lancèrent un regard complice, et disparurent dans les couloirs du manoir.

Sauf que, de son côté, Sebastian aussi voulait en faire baver aux gamines. Et lui aussi avait trouvé des plans, sûrement plus ingénieux que ceux des demoiselles.

C'est comme ça que la guerre démarra.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que Sebastian n'est pas trop OOC, et... N'oubliez pas la rewiew... *part s'enterrer*


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le chapitre 4! Pour le disclaimer, toujours la même chose, j'vais pas le répéter à chaque fois... Profitez bien de ce chapitre, car je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais poster le prochain, je pars pendant toutes les vacances et je ne pense pas avoir internet... J'essaierai de vous poster des chap's, mais je ne garantis rien!

Enjoy!

* * *

Elle était stressée. Bien qu'elle essayait de se persuader du contraire, elle était stressée. Contrairement à ses deux amies, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se défendre en faisant chier le monde. Elle, elle préférait rester passive, et être la victime de tout le monde. Enfin, préférait, c'est faux. Elle n'avait pas le choix: c'était dans sa nature!

Donc, quand Célia lui avait dit qu'elle allait vraiment avoir besoin d'elle pour se venger de Sebastian, Sophie avait senti le stress l'envahir. Mais elle n'avait pas refusé. Je vous l'ai déjà dit: on ne contredit pas Célia, et on ne lui refuse rien!

La blondinette soupira, pour essayer de se calmer, et leva la tête vers une des fenêtres du manoir. Derrière celle-ci, se trouvait Célia. La jeune fille avait attaché ses cheveux, preuve que leur mission demandait beaucoup de concentration. Elle tenait des jumelles dans ses mains, qu'elle avait piqué dans le bureau de Ciel pendant que ce dernier mangeait. Elle scruta le jardin pendant un moment, et repéra enfin Sebastian qui arrivait. La jeune fille à lunettes fit un signe du pouce à son amie en contrebas. Ça y est. Il allait pouvoir démarrer. De quoi je parle? Du plan A Bien sur! Baptisé par Célia «Une seule fourmi est inoffensive mais des milliers le sont beaucoup moins». Oui, quand il s'agit de trouver des noms stupides, la fillette a l'imagination fertile. Mais en quoi consistait ce plan? Eh bien, comme son nom l'indiquait (ou pas), le but était de faire pleins de petites choses désagréables pour énerver Sebastian. Vous savez, ce genre de petits gestes ou de petites paroles, qui, isolés, ne sont rien, mais en grand nombre sont très énervants et épuisants mentalement? Et bien, Sophie était chargée d'énerver Sebastian au maximum par ce moyen là. Car, bien que la blonde à chignon ne soit pas douée pour se défendre verbalement et physiquement, quand il s'agissait de faire chier les gens en se croyant drôle, elle était très forte.

Sophie inspira lentement, et expira, les yeux fermés. Elle les rouvrit avec un regard déterminé. Le démon approchait dangereusement d'elle et de Finny, qui était en train de planter des roses. Snake était là lui aussi, regardant les deux jeunes s'occuper des fleurs d'un air impassible. La fillette s'écria bien haut, de façon à ce que ses deux compagnons l'entendent:

- Oh, mais c'est Sebastian! Sebastiaaaaan!

Finnian se releva et alla à la rencontre du démon, de même que Snake. C'était bon, tout était en place, Sophie allait enfin pouvoir activer le plan A...

Elle observa les trois hommes, tout en les rejoignant: Finnian était face à Sebastian, le premier parlant avec de grands gestes, et le charmeur de serpents était à la gauche du majordome. Le démon tournait le dos à la fillette. Parfait.

La blondinette adepte du chignon se plaça à la gauche de Sebastian, en retrait par rapport à Snake, et tapota l'épaule du majordome tout en se déplaçant à droite. Le démon se retourna et contempla Snake:

- Oui?

- ...Comment ça, «Oui?» ? Demanda le valet d'un ton monotone

- Eh bien, tu viens de me taper l'épaule non?

- Non...

Sophie contint difficilement son rire, tandis que le majordome lançait un dernier regard suspicieux à Snake avant de se retourner pour continuer sa discussion avec le jardinier. La jeune fille n'arrêta pas de faire ça: elle tapotait une épaule de Sebastian puis changeait de place, pour faire croire qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Finny ne voyait rien, et le charmeur de serpents, bien qu'ayant capté le manège de Sophie, ne disait rien. Dénoncer n'était pas son genre. A chaque «tapotage», le démon se retournait, et au bout d'un moment, il s'énerva contre Snake.

- Arrête de me déranger!

- … Mais ce n'est pas moi.

- Si ce n'est pas toi, qui est-ce? Finny est en face de moi, et tu es le seul derriè...

C'est là que le majordome réalisa que Sophie aussi était derrière son dos. La jeune fille lâcha un «Ooops», et Sebastian comprit la supercherie.

- Toi...

- Au revoir!

Et, se rappelant de la consigne de Célia, qui était « Si tu te fais griller, cours!», la jeune fille pris ses jambes à son coup. Elle ne se retourna que pour constater que le sourire que le démon affichait en arrivant avait disparu, et elle fit un grand sourire béat. Elle avait réussi sa mission! La suite était à Sonia maintenant!

Après sa «mésaventure» avec Sophie, le démon avait vite compris. Bah oui, il n'est pas stupide tout de même. Il avait donc compris que les jeunes filles essayaient de l'énerver. Mais il était décidé à ne pas céder! En vérité, Sebastian était un peu déçu: en les embauchant, il avait pensé qu'elle iraient embêter Ciel, et non pas lui. Il se réjouissait à l'avance de voir son jeune maître péter les plombs.

Et bien, cher Sebastian, ne t'inquiète pas, ton vœu va être exaucé. Mais pas tout de suite: alors patience!

Le majordome se dirigea vers le salon. Il devait aller vérifier que le ménage avait était fini, ce qui n'était pas gagné avec les deux bras cassés qui étaient chargées de cette tâche. Le démon était habitué à ce que quand il arrive, le travail ne soit pas fait ou pire, que n'importe quoi ait été fait. Bizarrement, c'était toujours la deuxième proposition qui arrivait le plus souvent. À croire que le monde se liguait contre lui! En arrivant dans la pièce, il constata donc que le ménage avait été réalisé n'importe comment, et que Sonia, la petite brunette, était debout sur la table. Balai à la main. En train de chanter. Oui, elle confonds les micros et les balais. C'est l'explication la plus plausible.

C'est là que le brun réalisa 3 choses sur Sonia: 1, elle avait l'imagination développée, tout comme sa camarade à lunettes. 2, elle aimait chanter avec un balai. 3, elle ne l'appréciait pas.

Si vous faites le lien entre ces trois choses, vous comprendrez aisément (ou pas) que Sonia était en train de chanter dans son balai une chanson qu'elle venait d'inventer sur Sebastian. Ce qui donnait à peu près:

_- Sebastian est un pédooo, et en plus il est pas beauuu, il fait la sortie des écoles tous les soiiiirs, au lieu d'nettoyer l'manoiiiir! Sa sale tronche me fait pitié, on dirait un pain au laiiiiit..._

Oui, c'est pas toujours facile de trouver des rimes, mais pardonnons Sonia et continuons:

_- Ras le bol de me faire engueuler, il me donne envie de gerber! Ouhoooooo!_

La petite fille fit pivoter son balai et se mit à faire du air guitare avec. Elle s'amusait, et ça se voyait!

Le démon recommençait à tiquer des sourcils. Croyez vous que Ciel déteint sur lui, comme les tee-shirts de couleur? Il soupira, ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit avec un sourire sadique. Ça, c'est pas bon pour Sonia. En deux en trois mouvements, le démon attrapa le nœud sur la tête de la brune, la bâillonna avec, pris une corde et l'attacha à une armoire. La jeune fille se débâtit tant bien que mal, mais le démon avait été trop rapide pour elle. Il la contempla d'un air satisfait, et, savourant la tête énervée de la fillette -qui essayait avec peine de parler-, déclara d'un ton purement sadique:

- Hmm, tu sais que les femmes sont bien plus supportables quand elles ne parlent pas? Enfin, quand je dit femmes, je compte aussi les fillettes comme toi. Donc, pour te faire méditer sur ça, je pense te laisser attachée ici jusqu'au repas de ce soir. Peut être que comme ça, tu seras plus prompte à travailler et non pas à chanter.

- Ghunhugnu... répliqua en vain Sonia en essayant de dégager sa main pour montrer son mécontentement à l'aide de son majeur droit.

Le grand brun adressa un dernier petit regard semi amusé, semi méprisant à la fillette, et repartit dehors.

Entre temps, Sophie avait passé sa tête en travers une petite fenêtre, et, en voyant Sonia attachée à un meuble, ne trouva à dire que:

- Ca va?

- Ghnuuinhniuu, répondit la bâillonnée.

Elle lança un regard noir à Sophie, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que chignon-girl vint la détacher. La blondinette préféra plutôt signaler à Célia que le plan A avait échoué, et ceci de la manière la plus discrète du monde, c'est à dire en hurlant:

- PLANNNNNNNNNNN B!

Du haut de sa fenêtre, Célia l'entendit parfaitement, et se tapa la tête contre le mur. Cette fille était si stupide! La bigleuse arrêta de martyriser son pauvre crâne, et décida d'enclencher le plan B. Plan baptisé «Miaou». Oui, c'est bien plus court comme nom que pour le plan A. Elle se pencha donc à la fenêtre, et fit un grand signe du bras à Sophie qui était ressortie (sans pour autant détacher son amie, toujours collée à l'armoire). La blondinette fit un signe du pouce l'air de dire «je maitrise la situation, yeah Baby!». Les deux fol...jeunes filles patientèrent quelques minutes, quand une de leurs 2 victimes arriva: un chat. Oui oui, un chat. D'où le «Miaou» du plan B. Sophie se précipita sur le petit félin, et l'attrapa avec délicatesse dans ses bras. À entendre par là «L'arracha au sol avec une grande violence, et le serra contre elle malgré les protestations de l'animal». Quelques coups de griffes plus tard, la deuxième victime arriva: le seul, l'unique, le je-me-la-pète-mais-j'ai-le-droit-car-j'ai-la-classe : Sebastian! La fillette regarda sa compère accoudée au bord de la fenêtre, et dès que cette dernière lui lança le signal, le plan B commença réellement.

Le petite au chignon posa le chat sur un petit muret, le dos contre la pierre. Le félin, à force de caresses de la part de Sophie, était devenu un peu plus docile, et se laissa faire. Elle lui pris délicatement -enfin aussi délicatement qu'en est capable Sophie- les pattes avant , et s'écria bien fort en regardant Sebastian:

- Je vais violer un chaaaaaat...

… Transmission de l'information au cerveau de Sebastian Michaelis, veuillez patienter s'il vous plait. Information transmise. Instinct d'amoureux des félins activé.

Le sang du beau brun ne fit qu'un tour. En voyant ce petit chaton, cette magnifique créature au pelage noir comme la nuit la plus profonde et aux brillants yeux verts émeraude, aux mains de cette sorte de psychopathe dont les cheveux blonds étaient attachés en chignon et dont le sourire arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles, le démon ne put que laisser son instinct agir. En un éclair, il retira le chat des mains de la dangereuse zoophile, et propulsa cette dernière dans un arbre. Le tout tout en douceur: il ne voulait pas faire de mal au félin et si Sophie s'était cassé le dos en atterrissant dans l'arbre, cela aurait été problématique. Donc, récapitulons la situation: on a un Sebastian en train de jouer avec les coussinets d'un pitit chat, une Sonia attachée à une armoire, une Sophie coincée entre deux branches en train de crier «NON LACHE MOI SALE ARBRE! AH! AU SECOURS! AU VIOL!» (je précise au passage que c'est sa sadique amie à lunettes qui lui a appris cette réplique, ce qu'elle regrette d'ailleurs aujourd'hui) , et une Célia qui se tape violemment la tête contre les murs. D'ailleurs, si elle continue, elle risque de perdre le peu de neurones qu'elle a , la pauvre!

- Elle sont connes, si connes... murmurait la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs.

Elle se reprit, et décida d'activer le plan C. Plan pour lequel elle allait participer, exceptionnellement. Car oui, depuis le début le jeune fille se servait des ses deux amies comme larbins pour effectuer toutes les missions. Oui, Célia prend tout le monde de haut. Non, c'est pas un défaut. Non j'vous dis!

- Bon, faudrait ptêtre que j'aille les sortir de là... chuchota Célia pour elle même.

Elle descendit au salon, hésita à défaire le bâillon de Sonia, mais le fit tout de même en voyant le regard noir de la petite brune, puis la détacha (ce qui pris du temps, vu que la fillette à lunettes était nulle quand il s'agissait de défaire des nœuds). Une fois celle-ci décollée de son armoire, elles se dirigèrent vers le jardin. Arrivées devant l'arbre de Sophie, et alors que celle ci s'époumonait à répéter «-Oh mes amies, je vous aime, détachez moi! Mes amiiiiiiiies», les larmes aux yeux, elles furent prises d'une hésitation.

- T'es sûre que tu veux l'enlever de là? Demanda Sonia.

- … C'est vrai que dormir dans un arbre ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et elle a raté sa mission: Sebastian est plutôt de bonne humeur.

- Et puis c'est marrant de la voir dans cet arbre.

- C'est vrai, accorda Célia avec un grand sourire sadique. Bien. On la laisse crever ici!

Et les deux amies s'en allèrent sous le regard dépité de Sophie qui ne savait que dire. Apparemment, l'expression «solidarité féminine» ne fait pas parti du langage de ces fillettes.

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau de Ciel pour activer le plan C. Vous voulez savoir en quoi consiste cette mission? Pour cela, un petit retour en arrière s'impose!

**Flashback:**

- Et si les plans ne marchent pas, on fait quoi? Demanda Sonia sur la pointe des pieds, pour se mettre à la hauteur de Célia.

- Eh bien, j'ai prévu un plan C! Après tout je suis génialissime! Répondit la fillette à lunettes en enlevant une mèche tombant sur son visage.

- Et c'est quoi ce plan ? Demanda Sophie en dansant.

Pourquoi la fillette à chignon dansait? Elle seule le savait. Ses deux amies avait renoncé depuis longtemps à la comprendre, bien que Célia essaie toujours de temps à autres (soif de connaissance oblige).

- Hmm, ce plan est simple: on va essayer de «voler» une des choses que Sebastian aime le plus au monde. Déclara Célia en joignant ses mains d'une manière diabolique.

- Tu pourrais pas être plus claire? Questionna Sonia, l'air peu convaincu.

- Et bien, d'après vous, qu'est ce que Sebastian aime le plus au monde?

- Les chats. Mais on en utilise déjà dans le plan B.

- Exact! Et qu'est ce qu'il aime le plus juste après les chats?

- Les bottes noires à talons aiguilles? Hasarda Sophie.

- Nan... Allez, réfléchissez!

- Euh... les vêtements noirs? Proposa Sonia.

- Non! La chose que Sebastian préfère après les chats, c'est Ciel, évidemment! S'exclama Célia, apportant la clarté dans le cerveau des 2 autres.

L'information ne mit pas longtemps à arriver dans l'esprit Yaoiste de Sonia, qui fit un très très très grand sourire:

- Ohhhhhhhh...Je voiiiis... Héhéhéhhééééééé...

- Sonia, arrête, tu fais peur.

- Et donc, on est censées faire quoi? Ça explique rien ce que tu viens de dire! Dit Sophie, toujours en dansant.

- Eh bien, si. On va faire en sorte que Sebastian perde son petit Ciel, et que ce dernier se mette à nous préférer à lui. Qu'il devienne trèèèèèèèès proche de nous...

**Fin du Flash Back.**

En gros, elles allaient draguer Ciel. Les fillettes n'étaient pas des championnes dans ce domaine, mais après tout, Ciel avait à peu près leur âge , elles pouvaient réussir! C'est donc dans cette mentalité qu'elles se digèrent vers le bureau, le sanctuaire du jeune comte, et qu'elles entrèrent dans même frapper.

- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ici? Demanda Ciel d'un ton peu amical en levant à peine le nez de ses papiers.

- On venait juste voir notre comte préféré, répondit Célia, rayonnante de joie (c'est plutôt une bonne actrice).

- Tu travailles trop, c'est pas bon pour toi ça... Ajouta Sonia d'un ton mielleux en s'approchant du garçonnet.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, partez.

- Maiiiiiiiiiiis, pourquoiiiii? Questionna la petite brune en se plaçant derrière le fauteuil de Ciel. On a rien fait de mal! T'es trop tendu! J'vais te faire un petit massage.

Dans sa tête, Célia ne put s'empêcher de dire _«Toutes mes condoléances, repose en paix Ciel Phantomhive», _en pensant que son amie allait sûrement broyer les épaules de Ciel. Oui, la délicatesse n'est vraiment pas le fort des ces jeunes filles!

- Alors Sebastian n'avait pas tort en disant que vous étiez des filles de joie lors de notre première rencontre, déclara le comte d'une voix ou perçait l'amusement.

- Peut être que Sonia en est une, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, se défendit Célia en approchant à son tour de Ciel.

- Ehh, spèce de salope! Rétorqua son amie en lui adressant un regard noir.

- Quel vocabulaire développé! Remarqua Ciel, détournant enfin le regard de sa paperasse pour concentrer son attention sur les jeunes filles.

- Ignore la, s'il te plait, ordonna Célia en mettant ses mains sur le bureau, de façon a être en face du maître de Sebastian.

- Qui t'a autorisée à me tutoyer? Et à me donner des ordres? Rétorqua Ciel de sa voix plus-méprisante-que-ça-tu-meurs.

- Mais voyons, nous avons le même âge, je te traite donc comme mon égal. C'est légitime non? Minauda la jeune fille en se rapprochant du garçonnet, et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle essaya de mettre toute l'intensité qu'elle pouvait dans son regard, et bien que le jeune comte ne céda pas et ne détourna pas les yeux, Sonia remarqua que ses joues commençaient à rosir. Elle sourit. C'était compréhensible: a part Lizzy, Ciel ne fréquentait pas beaucoup de jeunes filles, et là, son visage et celui de la fillette étaient assez proches.

- Je ne suis pas ton égal, je suis ton maître, et tu me dois l'obéissance totale et une dévotion sans limite, contredit t-il d'un ton légèrement gêné, mais ou perçait toujours cet amusement non feint et ce mépris.

- A mon avis, tu parles un peu trop, pour un garçon, déclara son interlocutrice en penchant la tête sur le côté dans un geste «mignon», ce qui fit un peu plus rougir le petit noble.

- Eh bien, vous vous relâchez quand je ne suis pas là, Monsieur...Intervint alors une voix.

- Se-Sebastian! S'exclama Ciel en reculant sa tête de celle de Célia.

- Ohhhh, mais je dérange? Demanda le grand brun d'un ton faussement désolé.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, arrête de te moquer de moi, s'énerva le plus petit, cette fameuse veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

- Hmm, serait-ce trop indiscret que de vous demander ce que vous fabriquiez à l'instant? Continua le majordome avec une petite moue amusée.

- Je mettais en avant le fait que le prénom de Ciel et le mien sont extrêmement semblables, et que cela ne peut être qu'un signe du destin, ce sur quoi Ciel est d'accord! Mentit Célia en se retournant vers le démon, un sourire radieux scotché sur le visage.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, et un œil attentif aurait pu voir une légère pointe d'énervement, mais vraiment très légère, apparaître sur son visage, bien qu'elle disparût presque aussitôt. Dans la tête de Yaoiste de Sonia, les pensées actuelles de Sebastian ressemblaient à_ «- Comment osent t-elles toucher à mon petit Ciel d'amûûr? Il est à moi, à moi! Nyaaaaa!»_. Bien sur, les vrais pensées du démon n'étaient pas du tout comme ça. Bah oui, le majordome n'aurais jamais dit «Nya», même dans sa tête!

- C'est pas vrai! S'exclama Ciel, de plus en plus rouge. Je n'ai jamais affirmer une telle chose! Toi, et toi, sortez de mon bureau! Rajouta t-il en pointant les deux jeunes filles.

- Okaaaay, mais on se reverra mon chou ! Affirma Sonia en passant la porte (en même temps, ils sont forcés de se revoir: ils habitent dans le même manoir...enfin, passons).

Célia elle, se contenta d'envoyer un bisous avec sa main à Ciel, et sortit à la suite de sa compère. En refermant la porte, elle entendirent très clairement le noble crier, tout gêné, et son serviteur se moquer de lui. Ce dernier éclata même de rire.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient raté leur mission: Sebastian était d'excellente humeur. Mais, elles avaient réussi à gêner Ciel, et voir sa tête couleur tomate avait été bien plus distrayant que de voir le démon péter un câble. Les deux amies se sourirent et regagnèrent leur chambre, avec le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un...

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé! Et n'oubliez pas: à chaque fois que vous oubliez de mettre une rewiew, un bébé panda meurt. Fin, je dis ça moi, je dis rien...


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour les gens *évite les tomates lancées par les lecteurs* Oui, je sais que ce chapitre a un retard monstrueux, mais je pouvais pas faire autrement, je n'avais pas internet pendant 2 mois! Donc je vous le poste tout de suite, certes en retard, mais au moins il est là! Bonne lecture, et merci pour toutes les rewiews que vous me laissez, ça me comble de bonheur!

Enjoy

* * *

Sonia et Célia ne se pressèrent pas pour retourner dans leur chambre, et une fois arrivées, commencèrent à s'étaler sur leurs lits et à se détendre. Jusqu'à ce que Célia se relève en s'écriant :

- PUTAIN ON A OUBLIE SOPHIE!

Les deux fillettes s'empressèrent de sortir hors de la chambre, et commencèrent à courir dans les couloirs. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à descendre les escaliers pour se rendre au salon, puis au jardin, Sophie arriva à leur niveau, accompagnée de Finny. Elle jeta un regard semi noir, semi terrifié à ses compères, avant de se retourner vers le blondinet et de déclarer en bégayant légèrement :

- M-Merci de ton aide Finnian, je t'en suis t-très reconnaissante. Maintenant je vais retourner avec mes «amies», avec qui je suis très en sécurité...

Et elle foudroya du regard les deux autres, qui sourirent d'un air idiot. Elles retournèrent ensemble dans la chambre, leur sanctuaire de paix (sauf quand Célia sautait sur son lit pour tester sa résistance – en espérant le casser pour emmerder Sebastian- ou que Sonia chantait à tue-tête) et de bonheur. La blondinette bouda pendant un long moment, mais ses amies réussirent à la persuader de leur pardonner (Sophie est très influençable, et son amie à lunettes a de grands yeux innocents, qui cachent bien sa personnalité démoniaque) et elles retrouvèrent la joie et la bonne humeur. La petite fille à chignon en profita d'ailleurs pour raconter à ses amies comment elle était sortie de l'arbre.

**Flash Back : **

- Sophinette! Sophie! Où est tuuuuu?

Finnian, jeune jardinier respirant la joie de vivre au service du manoir Phantomhive, parcourait les jardins l'air inquiet.

- Où a t-elle bien put passé? Murmura le garçon pour lui même, les mains sur les hanches et une moue terriblement mignonne scotchée sur le visage.

Il regarda autour de lui, soupira, et se dit que la blonde avait dut rentrer dans le manoir. Il renonça à la chercher et attrapa un râteau, dans le but de ramasser les feuilles mortes, mais un bruit l'interrompit dans sa tache. Un bruit venant de l'arbre à côté de lui. Le blondinet prit son râteau à deux mains (et son courage aussi, par la même occasion), et commença à taper entre les branches à l'aide de son outil.

- AIE AIE AIIIIIIIIE!

Cette série de cris aigus interpella le jeune homme, qui décida de monter dans l'arbre pour voir ce qu'il avait trouvé. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit Sophie!

- Sophinette! Je t'ai cherchée partout! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques là? Attend, je vais te sortir de là, Sophinette!

Le jardinier aida son «apprentie» à se décoincer des branches et à descendre. Il faillit d'ailleurs lui arracher le bras en essayant de la sortir (ce jeune garçon ne contrôle pas sa force, rappelons le!). Une fois descendue, Sophie fondit presque en larmes dans ses bras, le remerciant de tout son cœur et tout le tralala qui va avec. Il la consola comme il le put, et la jeune fille se calma petit à petit. Puis il la raccompagna à la chambre, nous faisant retourner au début de ce chapitre, et c'est donc la

**Fin de ce Flash Back!**

Sonia rigola bien en entendant l'histoire de Sophie, qui d'ailleurs protesta face à ce manque de compassion de la part de la brune, mais Célia, elle, nota autre chose: à chaque fois que Sophie avait évoqué Finnian, ses joues avaient rosies. La fillette binoclarde sourit d'une manière machiavélique. Intéressant...

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il est d'jà minuit! Se reprit la sadique, On devrait se coucher!

- Bah justement, il est QUE minuit! Protesta Sonia.

- Je te rappelle que demain, on se lève à 5 heures du mat', et que tu vas encore mettre un temps pas possible à te réveiller, contredit Célia.

Les jeunes filles capitulèrent et se couchèrent, le sommeil les emportant bien vite. Le lendemain matin, Sebastian vint les réveiller. Célia s'était levée avant qu'il n'arrive, aux aguets, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Mauvais pressentiment justifié: le démon réveilla ses deux amies avec un seau d'eau froide. Elles n'apprécièrent pas du tout d'ailleurs, ce qui fit sourire de manière sadique le majordome et éclater de rire Célia. Après tout, même si elles n'avaient pas réussit à l'énerver, Sebastian était bien décidé à leur en faire baver. C'est ainsi qu'il les obligea à se préparer en 10 minutes, temps ridiculement court quand on est une fille, et que toute la journée, il leur donna encore plus de travail que le jour précédent. Sonia dut nettoyer chaque parcelle du manoir en prenant le moins de temps possible, ce qui l'épuisa rapidement, surtout qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse bien briller le carrelage. Célia se vit obligée de recommencer 4 fois le même Cheese-cake car le démon ne le trouvait jamais parfait. Si Bardroy n'avait pas retenu la jeune fille, elle aurait sûrement lancé la pâtisserie sur le beau brun. Ce qui aurait été comique, avouons que Sebby recouvert de crème et de gâteau, c'est drôle! Enfin, Sophie dut arracher toutes les mauvaises herbes du jardin en une matinée, sous un soleil de plomb. Sebastian avait refusé de lui donner un chapeau, et la blondinette attrapa un beau coup de soleil sur le crâne. Si si, c'est possible: j'ai testé- d'ailleurs, quand votre crâne se met à peler à cause de ce putain de soleil, tout le monde croit que vous avez des pellicules, génial-! De plus, le grand brun s'était procuré un fouet, et s'en servait quand les fillettes lui désobéissaient. Quand il l'avait claqué dans le dos de Célia, la jeune fille avait balancé la poêle à frire sur son tortionnaire, qui, malheureusement, l'avait évitée. Enfin bref, tout ce travail laborieux et épuisant (-la petite vengeance personnelle du majordome-) passa aux jeunes filles l'envie de l'emmerder, et elles décidèrent qu'il était préférable de prendre Ciel comme victime. Le pauvre. Ayez une petite pensée pour lui, s'il vous plait.

À chaque fois que Sonia voyait le garçonnet, elle lui lançait des petits regards censés être charmeurs (mais qui ressemblaient plus à des regards pédophiles qu'autre chose) et lui faisait des petits signes de la main. Célia, elle, s'éclatait à profiter de sa grande taille par rapport au comte: elle lui ébouriffait les cheveux, se servait de lui comme buzzeur quand on lui posait une question, en gros, le mettait en rogne. Sophie elle se contentait de faire des remarques plus stupides les unes que les autres et de lui faire des grimaces inquiétantes. Ciel regrettait de les avoir embauchées, il en avait vraiment sa claque! Les jours passèrent ainsi, plus ou moins tranquilles, le quotidien rythmé par les blagues des fillettes, par les crises de colère de Ciel et par les punitions de Sebastian (C'est qui qui, qui s'est retrouvée attachée à une armoire 12 fois? C'est Sonia!) . Mais une semaine après l'arrivée des trois amies, un évènement moins ordinaire que réveil laborieux/boulot/dodo se produisit. Tout commença à cause de ce vilain défaut appelé curiosité...

Sonia restait plantée devant la porte. Une bien trop grande porte à son goût. Elle hésitait à l'ouvrir. Célia lui avait donné la clé pour le faire (elle l'avait chapardée on ne sait où) mais la petite brune n'osait pas faire le grand pas et ouvrir les battants. Qui avait t-il derrière l'objet de l'hésitation de la fillette? La chambre de Ciel. Derrière cette grande porte, démesurée aux yeux d'une petite fille comme Sonia, se trouvait la chambre du comte Ciel Phantomhive. La brunette contempla à nouveau la porte, vérifia que personne n'était dans les parages, et l'ouvrit. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, un grand sourire illumina son visage poupin. Elle allait pouvoir fouiller dans les affaires du garçonnet, et cette pensée la remplissait de joie. Elle allait peut être trouver des indices prouvant l'amour réciproque de Ciel et de Sebastian, ou encore trouver les caches œil du premier. Si elle les trouvait, elle en piquerait quelques uns, ils pourront servir de doudous à elle et ses amies. Oui, c'est assez glauque, je vous l'avoue. Mais la jeune fille, avant d'entreprendre sa fouille de la chambre, se jeta sur le lit. Difficile de résister à un grand lit d'apparence chaude et moelleuse quand on a passé la matinée à travailler! Elle s'allongea de tout son long, se mettant à son aise, et ferma les yeux, remplie de joie et de bien être. Ah, ce que la vie était belle! Mais soudain, elle se releva, se rendant compte d'un détail très important: elle avait laissé la porte ouverte. Si Sebastian la voyait ici, elle allait encore dire bonjour à l'armoire, et elle préférait éviter ça. Elle alla donc fermer l'immense porte, à clé, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour se faire un peu d'air.

Grossière erreur.

Alors que la petite fille, allongée sur le lit, s'apprêtait à s'endormir, elle entendit un bruit venant de la fenêtre. Elle eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'elle sentit une main se plaquer contre sa bouche, et une autre lui tirer les cheveux en arrière. Elle paniqua, ne sachant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle mordit violemment la main qui la tenait et commença à hurler de toute la force de ses petits poumons. Et Sonia a beaucoup de force dans les poumons, il faut croire. Mais on lui plaqua à nouveau une main crasseuse sur les lèvres, et on tira encore plus fort ses cheveux. C'est là qu'elle vit qu'elle était tenue par un homme (enfin, si on peut appeler ça un «homme», il ressemblait plus à un porc qu'autre chose), et qu'un autre s'approchait d'elle, un chiffon à la main. Celui qui la retenait enleva sa main de sa bouche, pour que l'autre lui colle le chiffon à la place. Elle ne comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que le chiffon était en train de l'endormir. Elle entendit le rire gras des deux hommes, se sentit tomber, puis se fut le noir total.

Sonia avait crié très fort, pourtant, personne ne l'avait secourue. Sebastian et Ciel l'avait entendue, mais quand le beau démon avait levé un sourcil interrogateur vers son maître, pour savoir s'il devait aller sauver la fillette, le garçonnet avait répondu «Rien à foutre.». Non non, vous ne rêvez pas: Rien à foutre. Peut être que Célia lui as transmis sa fâcheuse manie de dire des gros mots et d'être vulgaire, qui sait? Bon, en tout cas, la pauvre brunette aux prises avec ses assaillants ne pouvait rien attendre des deux hommes.

Concernant ses amies, la situation était un peu plus compliquée...

Sophie, elle, n'avait pas du tout entendu le cri de la petite brune. Elle plantait des fleurs avec Finnian, qui lui expliquait la différence entre les roses normales et les roses trémières. La blonde à chignon le regardait avec fascination, et elle buvait littéralement ses paroles. Elle était tellement absorbée par le jardinier qu'elle n'entendit rien des hurlements de son amie. Quand Sophie est concentrée, Sophie est concentrée!

Célia, elle, l'avait très bien entendu crier. D'ailleurs, quand elle avait entendu Sonia, qui avait l'air en danger, elle s'était empressée d'aller la retrouver. Enfin, d'essayer. Voyez vous, au moment ou la petite brunette s'était faite attaquer, son amie apprentie cuisinière était à la réserve de nourriture. Elle devait ramener des oignons à Bard. Donc, elle était seule, le cuisinier se trouvant...bah, dans la cuisine. Logique. Pour une personne normalement constituée, il aurait été facile d'aller secourir Sonia en moins de deux. Sauf que, je vais vous apprendre une chose à propos de Célia: elle a un très mauvais sens de l'orientation. Très très mauvais. Du genre capable de se perdre dans sa propre salle de bain. La jeune fille à lunettes était donc sortie en trombe de la réserve, mais s'était rapidement perdue dans les longs, larges et nombreux couloirs du manoir Phantomhive. D'ailleurs, en entendant que son amie avait arrêté de crier, ce qui n'était pas normal (oui, Sonia est du genre Brailleuse-qui-fait-chier-son-monde), Célia avait commencé à paniquer. Elle envisageait de défoncer un mur pour retrouver son chemin, quand son sauveur arriva.

- Ssssssss.

- COOKIE! TU ES LA! Je suis sauvée!

Célia se précipita vers le dénommé Cookie, une vipère appartenant à Snake, et qui s'appelait au départ Georges, nom que la sadique à lunettes n'aimait pas, car il lui rappelait une certaine personne de son arrêt de bus. C'est sûr que, Cookie, c'est mieux... hum hum...

- Cookie, mon petit Cookie d'amour, dis moi ou est Snake, je t'en supplie, c'est un besoin vital!

La fillette fit sa tête de cocker-dépressif-et-battu-à-mort-tous-les-soirs, et le serpent indiqua d'un signe de tête le couloir derrière lui. Elle s'y précipita, et se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme, entouré comme d'habitude de tout ses reptiles. Elle feignit de pleurnicher un petit moment- manipulatrice un jour, manipulatrice toujours- puis exposa la situation au valet.

- S'il te plait, emmène-moi dans la chambre de Ciel, le cri venait de là-bas il me semble.

- D'accord.

Il se leva et elle le suivit dans le manoir, le pressant pour aller plus vite. Arrivée devant la scène du crime, Célia put constater les dégâts: la fenêtre grande ouverte, une lampe brisée, signe que Sonia s'était débattue (et que ce n'était donc pas un plan à la con pour attirer l'attention) et les draps du lit défaits. La binoclarde s'élança dans le couloir de gauche, courant comme une damnée.

- Célia, où vas tu? Demanda l'ex membre du Noahs'arc Circus.

- Dans le bureau de Ciel! Cria la jeune fille.

- C'est de l'autre côté.

Elle pila brusquement, fit demi-tour, et adressa un signe de tête pour remercier Snake en passant devant lui. Elle arriva en peu de temps dans la pièce, parce qu'elle n'était pas très loin et parce qu'elle courait plutôt vite. Elle entra en défonçant la porte d'un coup de pied (pas solide, ces vieilles maisons), et avança d'un pas déterminé vers le garçonnet qui la contemplait, stupéfait. Elle plaqua ses mains contre le bureau en bois avec violence, et planta ses yeux « de tueuse » -comme dirait Sophie- dans ceux de Ciel.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches là toi? Lui demanda le petit comte, les sourcils levés sous l'effet de la surprise, Sors d'ici tout de suite!

- Tu as très bien entendu Sonia crier, comme moi, Cielounet. -Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à l'entente du surnom- Elle s'est faite kidnapper!

- Et alors? Ce n'est pas mon problème, déclara-t-il en reprenant son calme.

- Mais faut aller la secourir!

- Et bien, vas-y toi même!

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se paaaaaaaaasse?

Sophie venait d'entrer dans la pièce, en effectuant des petits pas de danse, pour changer...

- On peut savoir c'que tu fous? L'agressa Célia, T'as pas entendu Soso crier comme un porc qu'on égorge?

- Euhhhhhh... Bah... Non?

La fillette à lunettes soupira bruyamment et expliqua tout à son amie blonde, qui hochait la tête sans rien dire.

- Et là, j'essaie de persuader ce foutu gamin têtu -elle pointa son doigt vers un Ciel plutôt énervé- d'aller la sauver!

- Ahhhhhhh, je voiiiiiiiiiis! Approuva Chignon-girl comme si tout s'éclairait dans sa tête.

- Et moi, je disais à cette dinde d'aller la chercher elle même, contre-attaqua le garçonnet.

- C'EST QUI LA DINDE? Explosa la fillette.

- Calmez vous, Ma-deu-moua-sell-euh, annonça Sebastian en souriant d'un manière effrayante, ce qui calma tout de suite la binoclarde.

- Oui, et puis, vous devez toutes les deux savoir qui a enlevé votre amie, continua le petit garçon en affichant son rictus de «Je-suis-plus-fort-que-toi-et-vous-n'êtes-tous-que-des-pions-sur-mon-échiquier-Mwaahahahahahah», après tout, vous m'avez dit que vous connaissiez tout de mon entourage, et de ce qui se passe dans mon manoir, non? Alors, dites-moi donc qui a enlevé Sonia.

Il fit un petit sourire satisfait, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses deux domestiques se turent, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Alors? J'attends, les pressa Ciel.

- C'est... commença Célia.

- C'est Pedobear! Continua Sophie, Oui, c'est Pedobear qui a kidnappé Sonia!

Célia la contempla avec des yeux ronds, puis sourit en dévoilant bien toutes ses dents (y compris ses canines «de vampire»).

- C'est ce que j'allais dire! Pedobear a enlevé Sonia sans aucun scrupule, c'est tout fait son genre.

- Pedobear? Qui est-ce? Questionna Ciel, surpris et intéressé en même temps.

- Pedobear est un dangereux pédophile, qui a déjà fait plusieurs victimes. Il a dut croire que Sonia était plus jeune qu'elle ne l'est réellement, à cause de sa petite taille et de son air enfantin, et l'a enlevée pour ajouter une nouvelle gamine à son tableau de chasse, expliqua Célia.

- Tout à fait! C'est exactement ça! Appuya Sophie, convaincue de leur mensonge.

- Bon. Et bien, vu que vous savez où elle est, allez la chercher si ça vous chante, ordonna le jeune garçon.

- Mais... Commença Sophie.

- Pas de mais, je ne vous aiderai pas à la retrouver.

- Très bien. J'm'en bas les couilles moi! Dit Célia, en sortant de la pièce, suivie par la blondinette, qui lui disait «Mais t'as pas de couilles!».

Une fois les deux énergumènes dehors, le comte soupira, leva les yeux au Ciel (jeu de mots de merde, ok), et reprit son travail, sous le regard pédo...hum, protecteur de Sebastian.

Dans le jardin, les deux jeunes filles cherchaient désespérément un moyen de retrouver la brunette.

Célia s'était assise par terre, s'était fait une couette lâche sur le côté, et réfléchissait à plein régime. Sophie, elle, tournait en rond, en murmurant à voix basse.

- Je te jure que si par chance on retrouve Sonia, je lui fait bouffer tous ses mangas par les trous de nez, lâcha la bigleuse en soupirant.

- T'as pas fini si tu lui les fais tous bouffer.

- Tu as raison, vaut mieux qu'j'l'étripe.

Les deux gamines soupirèrent de concert.

- On y arrivera jamais, capitula Sophie, on ferait mieux de laisser tomber et d'abandonner Sonia à son triste sort.

- Nan. Si on l'abandonne, je pourrais pas lui foutre la raclée qu'elle mérite, on DOIT donc la retrouver à tout prix! S'écria Célia en se relevant. Même si on doit parcourir tout Londres! Je suis sûre qu'elle est prisonnière dans une ruelle sombre, comme celle ou l'on s'est réveillées! Faut qu'on se rende à Londres toute suite!

- Mais comment?

- Hé hé...

Célia afficha son sourire de manipulatrice préparant un mauvais coup et se dirigea vers la calèche garée devant le manoir, que Tanaka -sous forme humaine- nettoyait à ce moment-là. Elle se jeta à ses pieds et commença à faire tout un flan pour qu'il les emmène dans la capitale. Quand il s'agit de persuader quelqu'un, la fillette est prête à tout! Au départ, le vieillard résistait, refusant de céder, mais quand Célia commença à faire venir des larmes à ses yeux, il craqua. Sophie contempla son amie avec admiration, et elles montèrent dans le véhicule, s'installant confortablement. Du haut de sa fenêtre, Ciel les regardait partir. Il soupira (encore, on devrait l'appeler le soupireur...ok, je la ferme) et ordonna:

- Sebastian, suis-les.

- Vous avez peur qu'elles ne reviennent pas, maître? Vous vous y êtes attaché au final? Répondit le majordome de sa voix malicieuse.

- Tais-toi et suis-les. C'est un ordre.

- Yes, my Lord!

Et le démon s'effaça dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Dans la calèche, conduite par le vieillard aux allures de grand-père gâteau qu'est Tanaka, les jeunes filles décompressaient. Traduction: Elles chantaient en hurlant presque une chanson qui, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, était l'opening 1 de Black Butler. Il ignorait ce que c'était et ne voulait pas le savoir: les fillettes étaient mignonnes mais carrément bizarres, il ne valait mieux pas chercher. Le trajet se poursuivit tranquillement et quand les petites descendirent en criant «- ON REVIENS DANS JE SAIS PAS COMBIEN DE TEMPS, ATTENDS LA!», et s'éloignèrent, Tanaka sentit ses tympans revivre. Pas que les jeunes filles chantaient mal mais... en fait, si.

Dehors, Célia et Sophie couraient à toute allure. Où? Ça, elles ne le savaient pas, mais elles s'y précipitaient. Elles continuèrent comme ceci un petit moment, mais s'arrêtèrent finalement, essoufflées. Entre deux respirations, la bigleuse lâcha:

- En fait, fuu, c'était une, fuu, idée, fuu, à la con. On va pas la retrouver, fuu, en courant comme des autruches comme ça. Fuu.

Je précise que «fuu» est le bruit de la respiration de Célia. Et quand elle éternue, elle ne fait pas «Atchoum» mais plutôt «Atsiiiiiiu». Cette fille est définitivement bizarre.

- En tout cas, là, on est prêtes pour le CROSS!, souffla la blonde.

- Parles pas de malheurs...se lamenta son amie. Je sais que t'es forte au cross, mais pour moi c'est juste un supplice immonde. Le type qui a créé ça était un sadique de première. Surement pire que moi!

- C'est clair! Mais ça ne dit pas ce qu'on va faire là. On retourne au manoir? Répondit Sophie, en lançant un regard paranoïaque autour d'elle, détaillant la ruelle jusqu'à laquelle elles avaient courues.

- Nan. 'Faut la retrouver. 'Faut trouver un moyen. Peut être un indice ou un...

_**- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**_

Les deux jeunes filles relevèrent brusquement la tête à l'entende du cri. Il venait de loin, pourtant elles l'avaient entendu comme si on le leur avait crié dans l'oreille. Un cri aussi strident, aussi aigu, aussi puissant, ça ne pouvait être que...

- SONIA! S'exclamèrent-t-elles en se regardant dans les yeux.

Elles se remirent à courir, vers la droite.

- Euh Célia, je crois que le hurlement venait de la gauche, fit remarquer la blondinette.

- Grmmmfnrglulu, répliqua l'autre en faisant demi-tour pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Et elles s'élancèrent. Elles mirent un petit moment avant d'arriver dans une impasse. Cinq portes s'y trouvaient.

- Elle est forcément là, chuchota Célia, mais dans laquelle de ces maisons?

- Eh, y'a un Ipod par terre! Signala Sophie.

- Ouais ouais, quelqu'un a dû le perdre... Attends... On est au 19ème siècle... Ça veut dire que... Cet Ipod est à Sonia!

Effectivement, c'était bien l'Ipod de Sonia. Elle l'avait sur elle quand le grimoire les avaient transportées, et depuis l'avait toujours gardé à porté de main. Bien sur, la brunette ne pouvait pas beaucoup l'utiliser, étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien pour le recharger, mais de temps en temps, elle passait un écouteur à Célia et elles lançaient une chanson, ne se privant pas pour chanter en chœur ou tout simplement prendre le temps d'apprécier la musique. Le reste du temps, la petite brune jouait le jukebox pour ses copines, et vu qu'elle chantait bien, ça remplaçait.

- Numéro 3, lu Sophie à voix haute sur la porte devant laquelle se trouvait l'appareil électronique de leur amie.

La jeune fille à lunettes lui intima de se taire, et colla son oreille contre la porte. Elle entendait quelques bribes de conversation, mais rien de vraiment compréhensible.

- Sonia est sûrement là-d'dans, murmura t-elle. On fait quoi?

- On entre? Proposa Sophie à voix basse.

- Non. On attend un peu. J'écoute.

La blonde décida elle aussi d'écouter à la porte. Les deux fillettes avaient donc la tête appuyée contre le bout de bois, Sophie accroupie et Célia avec les genoux légèrement pliés, le tout dans un équilibre plutôt précaire.

- Dis-moi Cécé, c'est quoi ce bruit?

- On dirait un bruit de pas qui se rapproche.

Elles se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, une expression vide accrochée sur le visage, et réalisèrent en même temps ce que cela voulait dire. Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de reculer. Quelqu'un tira la porte et elles tombèrent dans la pièce dans un grand bruit sourd et une explosion de poussière.

* * *

N'oubliez pas la rewiew, c'est gratuit et rapide à mettre! Et puis vous avez une chance d'être tiré au sort pour gagner notre super-prix-spécial-de-la-mort-qui-tue... Une pomme!


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée pour le retard! C'est la faute de...de la rentrée (aaah, cte bonne vieille rentrée xD) Bref, bon chapitre!

* * *

Quand Sonia se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle se demanda fut «Pourquoi je suis dans un endroit aussi sombre?». Elle essaya de bouger et se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée à ce qui semblait être une chaise. Et qu'elle était bâillonnée. «Sebastiaaaaan...» rumina t-elle intérieurement. Le démon ténébreux avait dut la surprendre en train de faire une connerie, et l'avait attachée et bâillonnée une fois de plus. Elle s'était retrouvée dans ce genre de situation tellement de fois qu'elle était capable de reconnaître le tissu du bâillon les yeux fermés. Au manoir Phantomhive, c'était souvent de la soie. Pas là. Étrange... En plus, cette fois ci, il ne l'avait pas attachée à l'armoire, mais à une chaise. Y'a du progrès. La petite fille pensait déjà à sa vengeance contre le beau brun, quand elle entendit un rire. Un rire gras, vulgaire et rauque. C'est là que tout lui revint en mémoire. La clé, la chambre de Ciel, l'enlèvement, les deux porcs/humains. La fillette grogna dans son bout de tissu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait accepté la clé que Célia lui avait donné hein? Pourquoi? Elle se dit que rejeter la faute sur la binoclarde serait une bonne idée, au cas où quelqu'un viendrait la sauver.

- Voilà Patron, on l'a capturé.

La brunette releva la tête, et distingua les deux hommes qui l'avait enlevée, ainsi qu'un autre, caché dans l'obscurité. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il lui sembla étrangement petit et sa tête lui paraissait bien trop grosse.

- Bande de..., commença le mystérieux homme d'une voix suraigüe, Qu'est ce que vous m'avez ramené? C'est quoi ce truc?

Ok, Sonia a une tête bizarre, mais de là à la traiter de «truc»... C'est pas gentil. Méchant. Allez, tous ensemble «Méchant, Méchant, Méch..»/PAF. Ok je me tais.

- Bah, on vous l'a ramené Monsieur. Ce que vous nous aviez demandé. Ciel Phantomhive.

La petite fille écarquilla les yeux, et s'exclama: «- Hein? Comment ça Ciel Phantomhive? Moi, c'est Sonia!». Bon, vu que la fillette était dans l'incapacité de parler, ce qui sortit de sa bouche ressembla plus à «HU? Cmmmofk cha Chiuulu Pheutnmivfh? Mnf chu Chonja!». Ses tortionnaires la regardèrent comme un poisson rouge regarde son bocal. La fillette soupira sous le bout de tissu. Au secours, pensa t-elle.

- Hoooo, vous avez ramené Ciel Phantomhive, hein?

- Bah oui, Patron.

- Hmm, oui, bien sur. VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI?

Sonia ferma les yeux tant le cri lui perça les tympans. Cet hurlement était encore plus aigu et puissant que le sien. C'est pour dire.

- Ce truc n'est pas Ciel Phantomhive espèce de crétins finis!

- Pourtant, on l'a trouvé dans la chambre que vous nous aviez indiqué, Patron...

Le chef soupira bruyamment, faisant reculer les deux autres vers Sonia, et elle put sentir leur haleine particulièrement désagréable. S'il vous plait, chers lecteurs, cotisez pour leur offrir une brosse à dents. Ou un chewing-gum. Et du déo aussi. Ça devient urgent... L'homme à la grosse tête s'avança vers la brunette, et lui attrapa la tête, ce qui ne révéla pas son visage pour autant.

- J'ignore ce que vous m'avez ramené, mais ce n'est pas le comte Phantomhive. Savez vous pourquoi? Questionna t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

- N...Non Patron, répondirent ses sbires en chœur.

- Et bien, je vais vous le dire, dit-il sur le même ton faussement gentil. Tout d'abord, Ciel Phantomhive a un œil bleu, et l'autre caché sous un bandeau. Ce truc a les DEUX yeux marrons. Ensuite, Ciel Phantomhive a les cheveux courts. Cette chose les a LONGS. Et enfin, partie la plus importante : Ciel Phantomhive est un garçon, ET CE MACHIN EST UNE FILLE!

- Pa-pardon Patron, on avait pas remarqué, protesta un des deux hommes en se couvrant le visage d'un geste craintif.

«- Quoi? Comment ça vous n'aviez pas remarqué que je suis une fille? Connards!». La seule chose que la fillette reçut en échange de cette «phrase», ce fut 3 regards semi-blasés/semi-crétins. Enfin, pour l'homme caché, elle supposait qu'il faisait la même tête que les autres.

- Débarrassez-moi de ce truc, et allez chercher le vrai comte.

- Bien Monsieur.

Et sur ces mots, le porc humain s'approcha de Sonia, et commis l'irréparable. Il lui enleva son bâillon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais crét...commença le chef.

Sonia ne se fit pas prier pour enfin déverser tout ce qu'elle avait envie de dire depuis son réveil, et le tout en un cri:

_**- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII !**_

Son tortionnaire se rendit compte de son erreur et replaça vite le chiffon sur la bouche de la fillette. Mais c'était trop tard, la jeune fille avait déjà avertit tout Londres de sa présence.

- Alors toiii, gronda le Patron d'une voix menaçante peu crédible. Albert! Gérard! Donnez-moi du feu.

- À vos ordres Monsieur!

- Gloups, articula la brunette derrière son bâillon.

Les deux imbéciles se précipitèrent dans la pièce d'à côté, et notre héroïne les entendit trafiquer d'une manière inquiétante. Ils revinrent finalement quelques minutes plus tard, une boîte d'allumettes à la main.

- Passe-moi ça, ordonna le monsieur-pas-gentil-avec-sa-grosse-tête en arrachant la boîte des mains du dénommé Albert.

Il gratta une allumette contre l'emballage, et l'approcha de Sonia.

- Tu sais ce que je vais te faire avec ça, hein petite?

- Hmmmmm...? Répondit Sonia en faisant son célèbre regard bovin.

Quoi, vous ne connaissez pas le regard bovin? Incultes! Ce regard si particulier consiste à arrondir les yeux au maximum, pour vous donnez une lueur de stupidité et ainsi faire croire à l'ennemi que vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre cruche sans défense. La plupart du temps, ça marche, et en voyant la tête de la petite brune inoffensive et toute mignonne avec son petit visage tout rond, le chef fut pris d'une hésitation et au lieu de jeter l'allumette sur Sonia comme prévu au départ, il la garda entre ses doigts. Et se brula au passage.

- AÏE AÏE AÏÏÏÏE!

Gerard pouffa, s'attirant le regard noir de son supérieur.

- Bon, fini de jouer, déclara t-il. Tu va crever gamine.

- Chmbu passru bu (J'men passerais bien...) Répondit Sonia.

- Attendez Monsieur! J'entends des bruits de l'autre côté de la porte! Intervint Albert.

- Tssss, va voir et dépêche-toi, j'ai envie de foutre le feu à ce satané machin.

Actuellement, Sonia pensais: «Euuuuuuh... on pourrais pas plutôt prendre le thé? Avec des p'tits biscuits? Et du fromage aussi. Hein Monsieur, reculez cette allumette, s'il vous plait, et on...». Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par un énorme bruit, et de la poussière se répandit de partout, aveuglant la fillette et ses tortionnaires.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore? Rumina le pyromane mystérieux.

- AAAAA CELIA GERTE GERTE GEEEEEERTE!

- Nan attends Sophie, t'as un cul vachement confortable!

- TU M'FAIS MALLLLLLL.

Sonia écarquilla les yeux en voyant la scène: Sophie, allongée par terre au milieu de la poussière, en train de remuer les jambes et les bras en hurlant, et, assise tranquillement sur elle, Célia, en train de lire un bouquin sortit de nulle part.

- Et puis d'abord tu le sors d'où ce bouquiiiin? Gémit la blondinette.

- J'l'ai chopé dans la poche du monsieur qui nous as gentiment ouvert. C'est son journal intime. Il écrit très mal d'ailleurs. En fait, c'est plutôt des gribouillis. Oh, y'a même une fleur dessinée dessus.

- Cool, cool, mais Célia, POUSSE TES GROSSES FESSES!

- T'as dis quoi là?

La petite blonde déglutit difficilement. Célia venait de faire son regard de tueuse. Un regard que la fillette craignait par dessus tout.

- J... J'ai rien dit. Je t'aime grande sœur.

La binoclarde afficha un sourire satisfait, et continua la lecture de son bouquin. Je rappelle qu'au départ, elles étaient là pour sauver Sonia. C'est fou comme elles se distraient facilement.

- Albert, fais les moi dégager, ordonna le Chef d'un ton agressif.

- Euh...bien patron..., répondit l'autre en s'approchant dangereusement de Célia.

- WOO WO WOOOOO, STOOOOOOP! S'écria celle-ci. Vous n'oseriez quand même pas faire du mal à une jeune fille innocente et pure comme moi?

«Vachement pure et innocente», pensèrent ses deux amies...

- On va se gêner. Dépêche-toi, Albert.

- Je... Je peux pas patron... Cette petite est trop... est trop... EST TROP MIGNOOOOOONNE!

Là, vous vous dites «What the fuck» je parie? Et bien, c'est juste que Célia a utilisé sa tête de «chibi qui pleure» sur cette pauvre loque dégueulasse qu'est Albert. Kézakoqueçaencore, me direz vous? Eh bien, à même titre que le regard bovin de Sonia, c'est une technique secrète que l'on met des années à maitriser et qui sert à attendrir l'ennemi. Elle se compose de la moue du canard (les lèvres en avant) et des yeux de chien battu (Regarder l'ennemi entre ses cils, des larmes dans le regard). Le tout vous donne une expression très mignonne, et avec ça, vous pouvez manipuler n'importe qui.

- C'est bien. Gentil garçon. S'amusa la bigleuse en se relevant (pour le plus grand bonheur de Sophie) et en tapotant les cheveux très sales de l'homme en face d'elle. D'ailleurs, après ce geste, elle s'empressa de s'essuyer sur sa copine, qui protesta vivement.

Sonia, elle, contemplait la scène, incrédule. Puis, quand l'information fut montée à son cerveau et qu'elle réalisa que ses amies étaient là pour ELLE, pour la SAUVER, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Mes chamies... Marmonna t-elle sous son baillon.

- Bah Sonia, pourquoi tu pleures? Questionna Sophie. T'as épluché des oignons?

- …, fut la seule réponse de la brunette qui était vraiment désespérée.

- Bon c'est pas tout les moules, je ne voudrais pas interrompre vos émouvantes retrouvailles pleines de larmes et cris du cœur, mais y'a les trois messieurs qu'on pas l'air franchement content content, intervint Célia.

Passons le fait que la jeune fille appelle ses amies «les moules», vous avez dût finir par comprendre que ses deux neurones ne sont pas toujours connectés.

- Je... commence...à...en...avoir...marre..., gronda dangereusement le Chef.

- Adresse...toi...à...moi...d'une...façon...normale...là...on...a...juste...l'air...débiles, rétorqua la fillette à lunettes sur le même ton. Provocante, elle? NAAAAAAN!

- Toi, tu va souffrir gamine. Je vais te tuer lentement.

- Eh eh, regardez, y'a des allumettes par terre. Trop biennnnnnnn! Les interrompit Sophie, des étoiles dans les yeux. J'vais les ramasser!

- Savais tu que les allumettes avaient été inventées en 1805?

Célia, mine de savoir inutile.

- Naaaaan? Mais c'est trop bien ça! Et c'est qui qui les a invent...

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUIIII! Explosa le tortionnaire de Sonia. VOUS COMMENCEZ A ME CHAUFFER LA! ALBERT! GERARD!

Silence.

- ALBERT, GERARD, RAMENEZ VOS CULS POILUS ICI.

- Il est allé vérifié pour voir si ils étaient poilus? Chuchota Sophie à l'intention de son amie tyrannique.

- Peut être...je préfère pas imaginer. C'est trop hard pour moi.

- OU SONT CES DEUX CRETINS FINIS?!

- Euh, monsieur, je crois qu'ils se sont barrés en douce. Enfin, je dis ça juste parce que la porte est grande ouverte et que je les ai vus détaler comme des lapins hein, mais z'êtes pas obligé de me croire...

L'homme mystérieux donna un énorme coup de pied dans l'armoire se trouvant à côté de lui, le tout accompagné d'un cri de rage.

- J'en ai marre! MARRE! MARRE J'VOUS DIS!

- Bah, suicidez-vous dans ce cas...proposa innocemment Sophie en serrant sa trouvaille (la boite d'allumette) contre son cœur. Tenez, une allumette Monsieur.

- SALE GAMINE!

- Olalalala, on calme sa joie! S'exclama Célia en se précipitant vers Sophie. Cette petite vous propose gentiment de quoi vous tuer, et vous lui cirez dessus! La pauvre! Ne pleure pas Sophie, ne pleure pas (je précise que Sophie ne pleure pas, mais rigole comme une dingue).

L'interlocuteur des deux fillettes poussa un gémissement aigu, et avança de quelques pas.

- Très bien...je ne voulais pas en arriver là...mais...je vais devoir vous montrer mon visage.

- Mu chu chu brul di vo viage (Mais on s'en branle de votre visage! ) Lâcha enfin Sonia, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le retour de ses amies, totalement blasée.

Il ne l'écouta pas, et sortit enfin de l'ombre, laissant les 3 fillettes sans voix. Et pour les laisser sans voix, 'faut être balèze! Elles le contemplèrent un long moment. Une grosse tête poilue avec de grands yeux brillants et un air débile, des oreilles rondes, un corps petit, dodu et tout aussi poilu... Cela ne pouvait quand même pas être...

- P... Pedobear? Murmura Sophie, stupéfaite.

Et effectivement, devant les yeux de nos héroïnes, se tenait bien une réplique exacte de ce joyeux ourson violeur d'enfants qu'est Pedobear.

- Pas possible... Oh putain... Continua son amie sadique sur le même ton.

- …, fut tout ce que Sonia réussit à articuler (si on peut dire ça).

- Surprises hein? Cette tête horrible que je tente à tout prix de cacher, vous êtes presque les seules à l'avoir vue. Je vais donc devoir vous tuer. MWAHAHAH.

- Dis comme ça, ça sonne très mal, commenta la blondinette en jaugeant d'un regard blasé Pedobear.

Il sortit un couteau de sa fourrure et se jeta sur les deux gamines. Célia esquiva à droite et poussa Sophie à gauche en même temps, les mettant hors de portée de l'arme. L'ours ne se laissa pas faire et pivota, effleurant la joue de Sophie avec sa lame. Cette dernière poussa d'ailleurs un petit cri de surprise, trébucha, et tomba par terre, juste à côté de la chaise ou se trouvait Sonia. Le pédophile n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et se jeta sur la fillette à lunettes. Elle se pencha en arrière juste à temps, mais le couteau lui coupa une mèche de cheveux. Quand elle vit ceci, la jeune fille agrandit les yeux de stupeur, et murmura d'une petit voix:

- Mes cheveux... Mes magnifiques cheveux...

Son regard changea d'un coup, prenant la teinte la plus maléfique possible.

- Tu vas m'le payer... Grogna-t-elle.

Elle bougea à une vitesse impressionnante, se positionna devant Pedobear et envoya son pied...

Dans l'entrejambe de ce dernier.

Je peux maintenant vous l'assurer. Pedobear ne violera plus jamais personne, il s'est fait castré. Vous pouvez remercier Célia.

- Ca, c'était pour mes cheveux adorés! Et ça, c'est parce que t'a une sale gueule! Rajouta-elle en piétinant furieusement la tête du pauvre ourson.

Ses deux amies contemplèrent la scène avec plaisir, limite si elle ne mangeaient pas du popcorn. Sonia donna un coup de pied à Sophie, pour lui faire comprendre de la détacher, ce que la blondinette à chignon s'empressa de faire. Une fois débâillonnée, la brune put enfin respirer.

- AHHHH, c'que ça fait du bien de vous retrouver les amies, vous m'avez manqué! Ne plus voir la petite tête de gogolle de ma Sophie-chan adorée ni la tête décoiffée de Célia-sensei, c'était un supplice.

Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire, toutes heureuses que cette histoire soit finie.

Derrière la porte de la maison numéro 3...

Sebastian soupira. Il les avait suivies pour rien. Même s'il trouvait ces gamines extrêmement têtues et fatigantes, il devait bien avouer qu'elles étaient débrouillardes, et surtout très divertissantes. Ça le changeait un peu de son maitre, qui lui ne souriait jamais et passait son temps à râler. Et puis, elles étaient pratiques, on pouvait s'en servir comme appât, comme larbin, comme punching-ball... Multifonctions! Le beau démon jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux petites, et s'en alla, aussi silencieux et souple qu'un chat.

Les trois amies sortirent quelques minutes plus tard, leur bonne humeur habituelle retrouvée, et retournèrent à la calèche (avec plus ou moins de difficultés pour s'orienter, je ne vise personne...), qui les ramena au manoir.

La vie reprit son cours tranquille, et pendant 2 jours, elles effectuèrent les tâches habituelles, et vécurent leur train-train quotidien tout ce qu'il y a de plus normalement.

Mais, un beau matin ensoleillé...

Sophie coupait les mauvaises herbes en sifflotant, sous le regard attentif de Finny, ravi des progrès de sa protégée, quand elle entendit une vois crier son nom. Elle releva la tête, et aperçut Célia à une fenêtre du 2ème étage. La fillette avait beau être l'apprentie cuisinière, elle se trouvait plus souvent dans les pièces inutilisées du manoir que dans la cuisine. Ses amies de s'en plaignait pas, car tous les soirs la grande binoclarde leur ramenait des trucs plus ou moins utiles qu'elle avait trouvés en fouillant. Un jour, elle avait ramené un string rose avec des petits éléphants bleus, qui, vu la taille, devait appartenir à Ciel. Les trois amies avaient passé toute la soirée à rigoler comme des dindes.

En apercevant sa camarade, Sophie lui fit un grand signe de la main, son sourire de crétine scotché sur le visage.

- Ramène-toi Sophie, 'faut que je te montre un truc, gueula la sadique. C'est trop bien!

- C'est quoi? Encore un string?

Finnian haussa les sourcils en entendant la blonde dire ça, ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire stupide.

- Non, mieux que ça! Répondit Célia. Bouge tes fesses et viens-là!

Sophie monta au 2ème, le sécateur lui servant à couper les herbes encore dans les mains. Elle arriva là où se tenait Célia (et Sonia, tellement petite qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu de la fenêtre), une sorte de grande pièce encombrée d'un tas de livres. Pas une bibliothèque, juste un débarras.

- Ahhhhh, j'en ai marre, cette petite mèche j'y tenais moi! Connard de Pédobear! Se plaignait Célia.

- C'est bon, ça se voit même pas que tu l'a plus, personne ne remarque rien! La consola la petite brune.

- Moi je le remarque! Je l'aimais cette mèche, elle bouclait quand j'avais les cheveux mouillés, j'ai passé tant de bons moments avec elle!

- Je te soutiens Célia! Intervint Sophie. Pour te montrer ma compassion...

Elle détacha son chignon, empoigna son sécateur et se coupa les cheveux, un peu en dessous du menton.

- Sophie! Mais ça va pas, pourquoi t'as fait ça? Protestèrent ses amies, en chœur.

- Pour te soutenir, grande sœur Célia. Et parce que j'ai chaud avec mes cheveux longs.

- T'es timbrée...lâcha Sonia. Mais cette coupe te va bien. Tu les as joliment coupés.

- Merciiiiiiii! Bon, tu m'as fait venir pour quoi? Célia? Pourquoi tu te tapes la tête contre un mur?

- Euuuuh, pour rien. Oui, donc, revenons à nos moutons. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

La jeune fille tendit un livre à sa copine, qui sourit en le prenant.

- Trop bien, un livre! Mais ça déchire!

- Crétine, c'est pas ça! Regarde la couverture!

Violette foncée, avec une symbole gravé dessus, ce livre n'était pas inconnu des jeunes filles...

- Le...le grimoire qui nous as amené ici?

- Exact. Il était là, sous un carton, planqué entre deux toiles d'araignées et quelques mouches mortes.

Sonia et Sophie considérèrent leur amie bigleuse avec un drôle d'air, et cette dernière haussa les épaules.

- Je pense qu'on peut rentrer chez nous avec ça. Continua t-elle. Je l'ai feuilleté, il y a la même formule qui nous a amenées ici. En la lisant, on doit pouvoir retourner au 21ème siècle.

- Mais...je veux pas rentrer moi... murmura Sophie. Et puis j'ai pas dit au revoir à Finny!

- Moi non plus! On s'éclate trop ici, approuva Sonia.

- Je sais, je sais, moi aussi je suis bien dans ce manoir, mais on pourrait au moins essayer. Si ça marche, on la relira et on reviendra ici. Juste pour tester. S'il vous plait.

- Ok ok, pas la peine de faire cette tête, répondit Sonia en contemplant le regard larmoyant de sa manipulatrice d'amie. Je vais la lire.

- Non, il vaut mieux que ce soit Sophie qui le fasse, proposa la binoclarde. C'est elle qui l'a lue à l'aller, si ça se trouve elle est la seule à pouvoir le faire.

La blonde, qui n'avait plus de chignon désormais, afficha un sourire radieux, toute contente qu'on lui confie cette tâche. Elle s'éclaircit la voix, et commença à lire l'ouvrage, comme quelques jours plus tôt dans la bibliothèque...

Il y eu un flash. Comme quelques jours plus tôt dans la bibliothèque.

«Ça y est. Pensa Sonia. Ça marche. On rentre à la maison...»

Mais quand le flash disparu, les trois fillettes étaient toujours à la même place. Elles n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Quoi? Pourquoi on est toujours là? Demanda Célia en se tournant dans tous les sens.

- Je sais pas! Répondit Sonia. C'est bizarre! Mais...où est Sophie?

- Là! AIE! Y'a un truc qui m'écrase! S'exclama la concernée.

Ses deux amies regardèrent par terre, où Sophie était allongée. Sur son dos, se trouvait une fille. Grande, encore plus grande que Célia, avec des cheveux châtains foncés et des yeux marrons. Elle regardait autour d'elle d'un air perdu.

La binoclarde écarquilla les yeux en la voyant. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, la referma. Puis elle se décida à parler:

- ... Allisson?!

* * *

N'oubliez pas, la rewiew est le salaire de l'auteure, si ça se trouve, avec ce salaire, je pourrais m'acheter un cerveau! Donc n'hésitez pas!


	7. Chapter 7

Euh...Bonjour? Non, ne me tuez pas! Je sais que je suis en retard, et j'en suis vraiment désolée! Je remercie vraiment toutes les personnes qui continuent de me lire malgré ma stupidité et mes écarts temporels (ça existe ce mot là?). Je remercie aussi ma chère correctrice Sophie, sans elle, cette fic serait pleine de ptites fautes que mon cerveau ralenti n'avait pas vu, ainsi que Allisson et Sonia, toujours prêtes pour les délires, et qui m'inspirent malgré elles. Bon, j'arrête mon bla bla, Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

- ... Allisson?!

La jeune fille qui venait d'atterrir sur Sophie regarda la binoclarde d'un air effaré. Elles se dévisagèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que...

- ALLISSON! MON AMOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!

Sonia se jeta sur la dite Allisson, qui l'esquiva en roulant sur le côté (écrasant encore plus Sophie au passage). La brune se prit le mur en pleine poire, faisant éclater de rire toutes les autres. Elle afficha une mine contrariée, et déclara d'un ton de de reproche, les mains sur les hanches:

- Allisson, mon amour, cela fait 2 semaines que nous ne nous sommes pas vues, et toi, tu ne m'accordes même pas un ptit bisou? Tu es sadique! J'aime ce côté de ta personnalité...

- De 1, je ne suis pas lesbienne, de 2, cela ne fait que 2 heures que je ne vous ai pas vues, et de 3, où je suis ?

Je crois qu'une petite explication s'impose. Vous devez sûrement vous demander qui est Allisson. Et bien, au même titre que Célia, Sophie et Sonia, c'est une psychopa... une jeune fille aux manières très distinguées, qui n'est autre que l'amie de nos héroïnes. Ensemble, elles forment une sorte de tribus de folles machiavéliques, qui convertissent de plus en plus de monde à la folie au fil du temps, et qui un jour domineront le monde (même si Célia compte virer les autres une fois arrivée au pouvoir). Enfin bref, vous aurez compris que la nouvelle arrivée n'était pas une illustre inconnue.

- Mon amour, ma chérie, mon roudoudou en sucre... cela ne fait pas 2 heures, mais bien 2 semaines que l'on ne s'est pas vues, alors, viens la que je te bisouille! Ordonna Sonia en tendant la bouche et en ouvrant les bras.

- Nan mais ça va pas la tête! S'exclama son interlocutrice en allant se cacher derrière Célia, ce qui fit trébucher la petite brunette sur son amie blonde, toujours par terre.

- Ma chériiiiie...pleurnicha t-elle.

Là aussi, je pense que je dois faire une petite mise au moins. Non, Allisson n'est pas lesbienne. Sonia non plus d'ailleurs. Elle est bi'. Nuance... Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que notre brunette internationale s'amuse beaucoup à faire croire qu'elle est amoureuse de la grande fille, qui est très mal à l'aise face à ce comportement. Ça amuse beaucoup tout le monde d'ailleurs.

- Euh, bon, j'voudrais pas faire ma chieuse ...en fait, si, je vais faire ma chieuse, commença Célia en décrochant la fille aux cheveux châtains qui était scotchée à son bras, mais on peut savoir pourquoi t'es là?

- Bonne question ça, je voulais vous demander la même chose, répondit l'autre. Et, où suis-je d'ailleurs?

- Euh... C'est une histoire compliquée... Commença la brunette en se triturant les cheveux.

- Compliquée, comme les équations à deux inconnues! Héhé! Intervint Sophie, toujours par terre.

La binoclarde s'avança vers elle, une lueur maléfique dans le regard, prête à écraser sa petite tête blonde, mais se stoppa au dernier moment, préférant répondre à la question de sa grande (au sens propre) amie.

- Pour faire bref, on est dans le manoir Phantomhive, dans le monde de Black Butler.

Précis, franc, direct.

- …, fut la seule réaction de son interlocutrice, qui n'était déjà pas très bavarde de nature.

- Oh, mon canard en guimauve, ne t'évanouis pas, dit Sonia, la main sur le cœur, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Quoique...si tu t'évanouis, je te rattraperais, et je pourrais te faire pleins de choses...

- Tu m'laisseras filmer? Quémanda Sophie, les yeux brillants.

- Personne ne va faire des choses, et personne ne va filmer, les stoppa Célia. Allisson, ça va? T'es toute pâle. J'veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude.

- Euh ouais mais...le coup de Black Butler, c'était une blague hein?

- Ach Nein, viens par là, je vais te montrer un truc.

Oui, Célia parle Allemand quand ça lui prend, même si elle ne sais dire que quelques mots du genre de «Gutten Art» . Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, suivie par la nouvelle arrivée, et pointa du doigt quelques chose en contrebas. La chose en question? Finnian. Allisson, en grande fan du manga Kuroshitsuji, le reconnut aussitôt, et sa surprise ne se lut que mieux sur son visage.

- Pas possible...

- Bah si, la preuve, déclara la blondinette en se relevant.

- Au fait Soso, qu'est ce que t'a fais à tes cheveux? Demanda la grande en se retournant.

- Je me suis sacrifiée pour Célia-nee, répondit l'autre avec une tête d'imbécile heureuse.

Regard interrogatif d'Allisson vers la bigleuse, qui haussa les épaules, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas chercher.

- Bref, reprit la sadique, t'es dans le monde de BB, et nous aussi, et ce depuis 2 semaines.

- Mais, c'est pas possible, ça fait 2 heures seulement que vous m'avez laissée pour aller à la bibliothèque!

- Euuuuuuuuuuuuh...nan.

- Ptêtre que le temps ne se déroule pas de la même manière dans les deux mondes? Hasarda Sophie.

- Pour une fois que tu dis un truc intelligent... s'émerveilla Sonia. C'est sûrement ça. En tout cas, je ne sais pas comment tu nous a rejoins, mais je suis si contente de te voir ma belle!

- J'peux la taper? Demanda la «proie» de Sonia avec un air suppliant.

- Te gène pas! Répondirent les deux autres.

Au moment où elle allait foutre la raclée de sa vie à la brunette, May Lin entra dans la pièce. La binoclarde tyrannique s'empressa de pousser Allisson derrière une pile de livre, et sourit de son air le plus angélique.

- Un problème, May? Demanda Sonia en affichant le même air de sainte que son amie.

- Célia! Sophie! Bard et Finny vous cherchent! Vous n'êtes pas censées vous trouvez ici! On s'inquiétait nous!

- Désolée, mais j'avais besoin d'aller au toilettes, et on s'est perdues à cause de Célia! Expliqua Sophie.

La bigleuse lui jeta un regard noir.

- Là n'est pas le problème, revenez vite travailler!

- Oui May! On arrive dans cinq minutes!

La femme de ménage repartit après une petite moue dubitative. Les jeunes filles soupirèrent.

- CELIA! NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS DE ME POUSSER COMME ÇA? TU VEUX ME TUER?!

- Eh eh, t'es pleine de poussière Lilisson! C'est marrant! Remarqua Sophie en tapant dans ses mains comme une otarie.

- Bref, on fait comment concernant le cas Allisson? Deux possibilités: soit on la jette dehors et elle se démerde, soit on trouve un moyen pour qu'elle travaille elle aussi au manoir. Déclara Célia en ignorant royalement la grande jeune fille.

- On trouve un moyen pour que Ciel l'accepte! Comme ça, elle sera toujours près de mouah! S'exclama Sonia, des cœurs pleins les yeux.

- Ouais, on pourra s'en servir comme balai pour récurer les chiottes, Proposa Sophie en souriant d'une manière plus qu'idiote.

Le poing d'Allisson la cueillit en pleine tête, et la blonde vola pour aller s'encastrer dans le mur d'à côté.

- Bref, soupira la fillette à lunettes, Déjà, 'faut changer tes vêtements, Allisson. Tu fais trop tâche habillée comme ça.

- Merci pour le «tâche»...

- Tiens, prend ça, ordonna Célia en enfonçant des sortes de fringues miteuses dans les bras de son amie. J'les ai trouvées dans le recoin plein d'araignées là bas.

L'autre pâlit, les araignées et elle, ça faisait deux. Elle se décida quand même à enfiler les vêtements, et alla derrière un carton pour se changer. Sonia et Sophie essayèrent de la voir en train de s'habiller, mais à la vue du sourire diabolique de leur amie à lunettes, et arrêtèrent de mater. La grande revint quelques secondes plus tard, habillée comme un sac, et les fillettes se mirent en route vers le bureau de Ciel Phantomhive.

- TOC TOC TOOOOOOOOOOOC, beugla Sophie arrivée devant la porte.

- Crétine, tape au lieu de gueuler! La réprimanda la nouvelle venue.

- Comme ça? Demanda la blondinette en donnant un coup de coude dans l'épaule de Sonia.

- AIEUUH, mais ça va pas? S'exclama la petite fille en griffant son amie (Sonia a des ongles qui ressemblent étrangement à des griffes, très pratiques pour se défendre.)

- Bah, elle m'a dit de taper...

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Demanda le petit comte en ouvrant la porte. Et qui est cette grande asperge? Rajouta-il en jaugeant Allisson d'un air suspicieux.

La fillette se retint de justesse de lui foutre son pied dans l'entrejambe. Colérique, elle? Non non, pas du tout, d'où vous sortez ça?

- C'est une de nos amies qui vivait dans la rue avec nous, avant que tu nous recueilles dans un élan de grande bonté merveilleuse, expliqua Célia en battant des cils, Elle s'appelle Allisson. On se demandait si elle ne pouvait pas travailler ici elle aussi...

- Vous rêvez! Je ne vais quand même pas ramasser tous les clochards qui trainent, s'indigna Ciel.

- Clochards? Je vais le buter, s'énerva la nouvelle, des flammes de l'enfer dans les yeux.

- Allllllllleeeeeeeeeezzzz, s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiit Cieeeeeeeeeellllll, supplia Sonia.

- Hé hé, on dirait une chèvre quand tu parles comme ça, remarqua Sophie.

Hop, un poing dans la gueule de la blonde! Hop, une blonde dans le coma! Les jeunes filles continuèrent d'implorer Ciel. Par tous les moyens. En faisant les gentilles petites filles, en le menaçant, en chantant pour qu'il soit hypnotisé (idée de Sonia, ne pas chercher), et autres techniques ultra-secrètes-de-la-mort-qui-tue-sa-maman. Mais rien ne marcha, le garçonnet refusait d'embaucher Allisson, qui commençait d'ailleurs à perdre patience. Jusqu'à ce que...

- Monsieur, Voici le cheesecake à la myrtille que vous... Oh tiens, mais ce sont nos adoraaaaables petites domestiques.

- Sebastian! Tu tombes bien! On a besoin de toi! S'exclama Célia en se retournant pour voir le beau brun qui venait d'entrer, un gâteau d'aspect succulent à la main.

- Pour une fois que je suis contente de te voir! Lâcha Sonia, rayonnante.

- Bouzou bouzou gnéhéhhéééééé... prononça Sophie, toujours dans les vapes.

Allisson, elle, ne dit rien. Elle était trop estomaquée pour parler. Il était là. Il se tenait devant elle.

Elle l'observa, bouche bée. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre brillants et fins comme de la soie. Son teint pâle qui rehaussait à merveille le rouge sang de ses yeux. Son corps parfaitement proportionné. Ce petit sourire en coin tout à fait charmant. La fillette sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il était là. Sebastian. L'amour de sa vie.

Elle faillit tomber à terre tellement que son cœur battait vite. À l'extérieur, elle ressemblait juste à un poisson rouge; le regard vide, aucune expression affichée sur le visage. A l'intérieur, c'était plutôt...

_KYAAAAAAA KYAAAA KYAAAAAAAA! QU'IL EST BOOOOOOOOOOW! Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aiiiime! _

Oui, Allisson est une fangirl. Même si on ne dirait pas comme ça, en la regardant.

- Qui est cette charmante demoiselle? Demanda le démon en jetant un regard à la fan.

- Charmannnnnnnnnte...répéta-t-elle d'un air idiot.

- Elle s'appelle Allisson, et c'est ma chérie! Énonça Sonia avec une tête de chibi-tout-content.

Regard interrogatif du brun, regard désespérée de la binoclarde, regard noir de la nouvelle.

- C'est une de nos amies, qui aimerait beaucoup travailler ici, dit Célia avec un signe de tête appuyé vers Ciel. Malheureusement, le grand Ciel Phantomhive ne veut point de sa ravissante présence. Il est si borné qu'il ne voit pas à quel point Allisson est utile, et surtout, il est incapable de distinguer le fait qu'elle ensoleille la journée des gens. Pourtant, sa présence illumine nos cœurs d'une douce chaleur, et sa bonté est si grande, si belle, si pure... Allisson est parfaite!

- Waaaa comment t'es en train de l'embobiner! Lâcha Sophie, réveillée.

- Bah en même temps, c'est le but banane! Rétorqua Sonia.

- But, comme le magasin! Hé hé!

/SBLAAAAAF!/Vous pensez que le traumatisme crânien arrive au bout de combien de coups en pleine face? Les blondes ont-elles une plus grande résistance à la douleur?

- Alors, Sebastian, dit à Ciel d'engager Allisson! Une de plus ou une de moins, ça ne change rien! Persévéra Sonia.

- Hors de question! Vous me causez déjà assez de soucis comme ça! Entre Sonia qui fait fuir les visiteurs avec ses chansons bizarres, Célia qui trouve le moyen de faire exploser le four à chaque fois qu'elle est contrariée et Sophie qui ramasse les feuilles pour les mettre dans mon bureau, j'en ai déjà assez, pas besoin d'une autre folldingue en chaleur, Protesta le comte.

- Vous êtes sûres que je peux pas le tabasser? Demanda la fillette aux cheveux châtains.

- Ah ah ah, rit Sebastian de son air classe, auriez vous peur de ces jeunes filles, Monsieur?

- Je n'ai pas peur! Elles m'énervent, c'est tout!

- Hmm, bien sûr... Je dirais plutôt qu'être en présence d'autant de jeunes filles vous met mal à l'aise..

- C'est faux!

- Ah oui? Alors prouvez le!

- Et comment? S'énerva le jeune homme, prêt à exploser.

- En acceptant cette demoiselle à votre service par exemple...

- D'accord! Si ça peut te faire taire!

Toutes les personnes présentes affichèrent un sourire machiavélique, sauf Ciel, qui se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se tapa la tête contre la main, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, puis releva les yeux, enragé.

- Tu m'le payeras un jour, Sebastian.

La seule réponse du démon fut un sourire tout à fait splendide, qui d'ailleurs fit fondre Allisson (qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter d'un air béat «il a pris ma défense...Huhuhuuu... gnégnégnéééé»). Le beau brun aux prunelles écarlates se tourna vers les fillettes, et annonça:

- Bien. Mademoiselle, vous serez valet avec Snake. Votre travail commence demain, en attendant, je vais vous donner des vêtements plus... saillants, et je vais vous expliquer votre tache. Oh, et, vous trois, ne bougez pas d'ici, je ne veux pas vous voir fureter, rajouta-il à l'intention des autres.

- Mais bien sûr Sebby-chouuuuuuuuuuuuu, déclarèrent-elles en chœur d'un ton mielleux, avant que Célia ne se rapproche et ne chuchote: Je suppose qu'on te doit une faveur...

- Oui, murmura le diable, mais je vous la demanderai en temps voulu. En attendant, pendant que je fais visiter à cette jeune fille, amusez-vous un peu avec le jeune Maitre.

Trois sourires crétins accueillirent cet ordre. Alors que la nouvelle et le majordome s'éloignaient, les autres en profitèrent pour faire souffrir Ciel, et se lancèrent dans un «Question pour un champion» avec le comte dans le rôle du buzzeur.

De son côté, Allisson était aux anges. Elle suivait le démon dans les couloirs, et buvait ses paroles d'un air béat. Il lui expliqua son rôle de valette, et la présenta à Snake. La jeune fille soupira d'aise en constatant que le jeune homme n'était pas bavard. Elle n'aurait pas à tenir une conversation stupide, et ça la soulagerait un peu des cris de ses amies. Elles étaient sympas, mais franchement bruyantes...

Après quelques échanges de politesse avec le charmeur de serpents, Sebastian donna des vêtements à la fillette.

- Comme tu es très grande, je préférerais que tu les essayes tout de suite, dit-il en lui tendant des chaussures. Néanmoins, je pense que ça devrait t'aller. Tu peux aller dans cette pièce pour te changer.

La jeune fille obéit sans dire un mot, trop contente d'avoir son amour en face d'elle, et alla s'enfermer dans la petite pièce confinée qu'avait désigné Sebastian. Elle enfila les affaires, qui lui allaient parfaitement, et se contempla dans un miroir (seul objet de la pièce). Une veste noire par dessus un veston violet sombre et une chemise blanche, accompagnée d'une jupe noire, de bas blancs et de chaussures sombres. Une petite chainette en or pendait sur la poche placée sur la poitrine de la veste. La fillette tourna sur elle même, se trouvant plutôt jolie dans ces vêtements, et sortit pour montrer à son idole le résultat. Il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, et lui fit signe de la suivre. Il lui fit visiter la chambre de ses amies, dans laquelle un autre lit avait été rajouté. Le majordome soupira à la vue du désordre ambiant, ce qui fit rire Allisson. Des livres, ainsi que des vestes et autres vêtements s'entassaient autour du lit de Célia. Sonia avait trouvé le moyen de caser un piano dans la chambre, jonché de partitions (pour la plupart gribouillées par les fillettes). Sophie, elle, avait du s'ennuyer pendant la nuit, et avait écrit des phrases cultes sur le mur. Je précise que les phrases cultes sont des phrases qui ont tellement fait rire les fillettes qu'elles sont restées gravées dans les mémoires. Par exemple, un certain «Grosse tapeeeeeeeeeette. LOL.» que la brune et la binoclarde répétaient à longueur de journée, et un tas d'autres conneries dans le genre. Oui, je sais, nos protagonistes sont stupides, elles mériteraient qu'on leur achètent un cerveau, mais pour ça il nous faudrait de l'argent. Donc faites des dons, même 1 centime les rendra heureuses! Surtout Sophie. Elle adore les pièces (en particulier celles qu'elle trouve par terre). Allez savoir pourquoi. Sûrement son ptit côté clocharde...

C'était le passage publicité, revenons à l'histoire.

Sebastian faillit ranger la pièce, rien que pour se venger (les jeunes filles tenaient beaucoup à leur bazar) Mais préféra laisser Allisson s'installer. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et quelques minutes plus tard, ses crétines/adorables amies arrivèrent en rigolant comme des bananes. Quoi? Depuis quand une banane rigole-t-elle? Hmm, et bien...oh, regardez là-bas! (Détournement subtil de la conversation...ou pas...) D'accord, je me tais, retournons à nos folles favorites:

- Alalalallaaaaaa, riait Sophie, Ciel est trop marrant quand il s'énerve! On l'a bien fait chier!

- Clair! Mais...Oh mon amour, tu es là!

Sonia se précipita sur la jeune fille, qui fût contrainte de lui faire un câlin.

- OUAIIIIIS, FREE HUUUGS! S'exclamèrent les deux autres en se joignant à la brune et à la grande.

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur ; quand il fût l'heure d'aller manger, une bataille de petits pois fut déclenchée par Sonia, les jeunes filles avaient vraiment l'impression que rien n'avait changé, qu'elles étaient toujours chez elles, tranquilles, en train de délirer entre amies. Elles allèrent ensuite se coucher, papotèrent jusqu'à pas d'heure, se faisant interrompre deux fois par Sebastian venu leur dire de fermer leurs gueules (enfin, il l'a dit plus poliment que ça... rien qu'en montrant l'armoire de la chambre du doigt, il avait réussi à faire taire Sonia). Elles finirent par s'endormir, ne se doutant pas que les prochains jours allaient être plutôt mouvementés...

Le lendemain, Allisson put profiter du réveil made in Sebby. Célia l'avait levée plus tôt, lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit, et quand le démon arriva avec un seau d'eau, qu'il versa sur la tête des deux endormies, les jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire. La brunette et la blonde, elles, étaient carrément moins hilares. Elles grognèrent en cœur, sous les moqueries de leurs amies, et se préparèrent. La matinée se passa normalement (enfin, aussi normalement que possibles avec nos héroïnes...). Allisson se fit rapidement à son rôle de valet, et sentait son cœur bondir dès qu'elle voyait Sebastian.

Mais, au moment de la pause déjeuner, alors que tout se passait normalement...

- Wesh ziva Allisson, pousse tes grosses fesses!

- Bah Sonia, je croyais que tu l'aimais..., déclara notre bigleuse préférée en mâchonnant une cuillerée de lentilles.

- Ouais mais elle m'a piqué ma placeuuuuuuh! Protesta la brune sous les rires de la «voleuse». Eh, mais Célia, rends-moi mon fromage! LE FROMAGE C'EST SACREEEEE! Raaaaaah, mais pousse toi à la fin, Allisson! J'peux pas attraper mon fromage d'amour! C'est pas juste de profiter de votre grande taille! GRAAAAH!

Comme vous le constatez, Sonia s'énervait toute seule, tandis que les deux grandes filles lui menait la vie dure. Normalement, c'est dans ce genre de situation que Sophie sortait un truc débile du genre «Le fromage, ça pue! Héhé! Comme Sonia! Héhé! Trop drôle non?». Pourtant, ce jour là, elle ne disait rien, le regard rivé sur son assiette. Cela inquiéta d'ailleurs ses amies, qui arrêtèrent leur gueguerre ridicule pour voir ce qui troublait la blondinette.

- Sophinette?

- …

- Olalalala, ma Soso, qu'est-ce qui va pas?

- …

- Allo allo, c'est quoi le problèèèème?

- Les filles...

- Ouiiiii? Crièrent les jeunes filles en chœur, heureuses que leur amie parle enfin.

- J'ai...j'ai un problème.

- Tu peux tout nous dire Sophie, tu sais qu'on est là pour ça, expliqua Célia en entrant dans son mode psychologue du dimanche.

- Ouais, accouche! Rajouta Allisson.

- Eh bien... En fait... En fait vous voyez... Eh bien...

- Bon, tu nous dit quelques chose ou tu bégayes pendant trois plombes, s'impatienta la dernière arrivée.

- Bon... En fait... je...je...

- Tuuuu? Demanda Sonia, penchée en avant pour mieux entendre la réponse.

- JE CROIS QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE FINNIAN!

Un silence accueillit cette réponse, alors qu'une certaine brune se bouchait les oreilles, les tympans percés par le cri.

- Oh...Je vois... Lâcha finalement Allisson.

- Ne me jugez pas, j'ai pas fait exprèèèèès, s'excusa Sophie (sans aucune raison).

- Sophie... commença Célia en s'approchant de l'amoureuse.

Elle prit son amie par les épaules, et la regarda droit dans les yeux, l'obligeant à faire de même. Elle reprit d'une voix lente et douce, comme si elle parlait à une enfant:

- Tu aimes Finny?

- Oui, je viens de vous le dire...rougit l'autre.

- Tu es prête à tout pour qu'il t'aime à son tour?

- Euh je...je sais pas...

- Réponds par Oui ou par Non.

- Euh bah... Oui. Oui, je veux qu'il m'aime lui aussi.

Célia pencha la tête, ses cheveux empêchant de voir ses émotions, et se releva lentement. Puis, elle releva brusquement le visage, dévoilant un sourire démoniaque. Elle se tourna vers Allisson et Sonia, et déclara d'un ton plus qu'enjoué:

- Les filles, je crois bien qu'on va devoir jouer les cupidons!

Deux sourires machiavéliques ainsi qu'un petit rire satanique lui répondirent, alors que Sophie ravalait sa salive, se demandant si elle avait bien fait d'en parler...

* * *

Une petite rewiew, ce serait sympa non? :3 Même si je ne poste pas à l'heure... Ah oui, aussi: n'hésitez pas à ma faire partager vos idées pour les futurs chapitres de cette fic, si vous avez une petite ampoule allumée au dessus de votre tête, je prends! Et dites moi aussi quels sont vos personnages préférés, laquelle de nos héroïnes déjantées vous plait le plus!

A la prochaine!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 8 de cette fic. Alalala, quand je repense au moment ou j'ai eu cette idée et que je l'ai soumise à Sonia, qui a tout de suite approuvé, je suis prise de nostalgie... Bref, mes états d'âmes de vous intéressent pas, alors enjoy!

* * *

- Lancement de l'opération Cupcake tout rose plein de sucre! YEAH! S'exclama une certaine binoclarde que vous commencez à bien connaître.

- C'est quoi ton problème avec le nom des opérations? Questionna une petite brunette qui ne vous est pas inconnue.

- J'avoue que lors de votre dernière mission commando, d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, tes noms étaient...inventifs. Rajouta une grande fille aux cheveux châtains.

- J'aime les Cupcakes! Termina une blondinette surexcitée.

Nos héroïnes préférées étaient entassées dans une petite pièce sombre. Sonia était debout, la tête touchant presque le plafond, alors qu'Allisson était recroquevillée en deux dans une position plus qu'inconfortable. Célia tenait un plan du manoir dans les mains, qu'elle étudiait attentivement à la lueur d'une bougie, Sophie regardant par dessus son épaule.

- Bien. On va former deux groupes, continua la bigleuse. Le groupe des canards en guimauve, chargé d'aller soutirer le max d'informations à Finny sur sa vie sentimentale, et le groupe des caramels au chocolat, chargé d'enquêter de manière plus couverte et vicieuse. Je fais partie du deuxième groupe, choisissez le votre.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu as choisi ce groupe car y'a «Caramel» dedans, soupira Allisson en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Exact! Répondit Célia, grande adepte de cette sucrerie. Bien, donc, tu vas dans quel groupe toi?

- J'men fous...lui répondit la nouvelle, faisant tout pour ne pas se cogner la tête.

- Elle vient avec moi! S'exclama Sonia en l'attrapant par le bras (la faisant se cogner au passage). On va dans le groupe des canards!

- Ok, tant mieux, comme ça Sophie vient avec moi, ce sera moins suspect aux yeux de Finnian.

- Elle va me violeeeeeerrrrr..., Répondit la blondinette en levant les sourcils d'une manière... euh, bah, stupide.

- La seule chose qui va te violer c'est mon poing dans ta gueule, alors tu me suis tout de suite, contre attaqua son interlocutrice. Les lesbiennes, j'vous fait confiance!

- CHUIS PAS LESBIENNE! S'énerva la grande, tandis que la petite se collait encore plus à son bras.

C'est ainsi que le bordel démarra. Pardon, l'aventure, restons poli. Les deux groupes se séparèrent, et allèrent chacun de leur côté. Suivons nos caramels au chocolat.

Célia et Sophie marchaient d'un pas joyeux, en direction du bureau de Ciel. Elles chantonnaient une chanson, «Oh no!», le sourire aux lèvres. Même si Sophie était au départ réticente à l'idée de sortir avec Finny, ses amies l'avait convaincue que c'était génial, et la blonde était désormais joyeuse comme une hirondelle.

- Oh regarde, y'a des hirondelles dehors!

J'ai l'impression qu'elle le fait exprès. Bref, Sophie se ravissait à l'idée d'avoir bientôt un petit ami, et Célia était toute contente de pouvoir fouiner et jouer les Cupidons. Elles jetèrent un coup d'œil dans le bureau du comte, et voyant que ce dernier s'y trouvait, décidèrent de faire une petite diversion. Elles allèrent dans le débarras dans lequel était arrivée Allisson, et attrapèrent des assiettes. En porcelaine. Bien chères. La binoclarde les colla dans les bras de l'autre, et lui fit un sourire entendu. La blonde descendit dans le jardin, à la limite de la forêt, et utilisa les assiettes.

Savez-vous le bruit que produit un objet fragile quand il touche un arbre? Ça fait à peu près SBADAGLING. Et quand vous entendez une série de «SBADAGLING» retentissants, vous vous inquiétez. C'est ainsi que Ciel sortit en trombe de son bureau pour voir ce qui se passait, Sebastian sur les talons, laissant le champs libre à Célia pour agir. La fillette entra dans la pièce, prenant soin de bloquer la porte avec une chaise, et commença sa fouille. Elle connaissait déjà l'emplacement des papiers, pour avoir fourré son nez plusieurs fois dedans (comment ça, la curiosité est un vilain défaut?) mais espérait que Sophie tiendrait la diversion assez longtemps. En parlant de la blonde...

Elle avait posé sa pile d'assiettes à côté d'elle, et s'en donnait à coeur joie en les lançant sur le sapin le plus proche. Elle avait son éternel sourire béat de crétine satisfaite scotché au visage, et sautillait sur place tellement elle s'éclatait.

- Nan mais ça va pas! Qu'est ce que tu fais?! S'exclama Ciel en courant vers elle.

- Je t'emmerde, répondit Sophie en souriant encore plus.

- Alors celle-là... S'énerva le jeune homme, une veine palpitant dangereusement sur le front.

- Hé hé, fut la seule réponse de la gogolle, qui continua son magnifique lancé d'assiettes sur un pauvre arbre innocent (oui, les végétaux souffrent beaucoup dans cette histoire).

Le garçonnet fit un signe de tête à son majordome, qui s'avança vers la blonde avec la démarche d'un prédateur. Elle se retourna vers eux immédiatement, tira la langue au démon, et affirma:

- Tu m'attraperas pas! MWAHAHAH!

Et elle se mit à courir, les bras levés, riant comme une psychopathe (ou un lapin crétin, à voir). Sebastian se lança à sa poursuite, et ils disparurent dans les bois. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit un grand bruit sourd suivit d'un «AIIIIIIIIIIIE» strident, et le beau brun revint avec une Sophie assommée dans les bras. Devant le regard interrogatif de Ciel, il expliqua:

- Elle s'est cognée contre un arbre...

Bien sûr Sebby, on te croit... Les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert, laissèrent Sophie par terre, et remontèrent dans le bureau.

Pendant ce temps, Célia cherchait frénétiquement des renseignements sur Finnian. Elle tira un papier depuis le tiroir et lut à voix haute:

- «Nom: May Lin, Age: Inconnu, Caractère en tant que tueuse: froid, calme, Caractère au manoir: Distraite, maladroite, Capacités à tuer sur une échelle de 1 à 10: 7...». RAHHH mais c'est pas ça!

Elle fourra rageusement le papier là où elle l'avait prit et recommença à chercher. Elle avait réussit à dénicher une fiche comme ça pour Bard, et même pour Snake, mais celle de Finny était introuvable!

La fillette continua sa fouille jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin le papier qu'elle cherchait. Elle faillit pousser une exclamation de joie, mais se retint en entendant des pas. Des pas qui venaient vers le bureau. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre: Ciel et Sebastian n'étaient plus dehors. Merde, pensa-t-elle (ouh la malpoliiie!). Elle fit un rapide calcul et en déduit qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de sortir par la porte, Ciel la verrait. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une seule solution: la fenêtre. Elle enleva la chaise qui bloquait la porte (trop suspect), et fourra le papier dans sa chemise. Puis elle ravala sa salive, et sauta , se raccrochant à un renfoncement juste en dessous de la fenêtre. Pile à ce moment là, elle entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir.

- Tiens, c'est étrange, lâcha le comte, je pensais avoir fermé la fenêtre... J'ai dû oublier, conclut-il en la fermant.

La binoclarde soupira. Elle était sauvée. Enfin, plus ou moins... Elle regarda en bas et son estomac se noua à cause du vertige.

- Hé hé, Céliaaaa, on voit ta culooooootte, s'amusa Sophie en contrebas (elle venait de reprendre connaissance).

- Crétine! Beugla l'autre. Viens m'aider au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule. ET PLUS VITE QUE CA MISERABLE INSECTE!

- Okaaaaaaayyy nee-chaaaaaaaan! Obéit la fillette en disparaissant dans le manoir.

Quelques instants plus tard, la fenêtre de la pièce à côté du bureau s'ouvrit, et Sophie tendit les mains à Célia, la hissant à l'intérieur.

- OUUUF, j'ai cru que j'allais crever! S'exclama la sadique en s'allongeant par terre.

- Crever, comme un ballon, hé hé.

Célia lui lança un regard noir et se releva, enlevant la fiche de Finnian de son décolleté par la même occasion.

- C'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il nous faut! Avec ces infos, on va pouvoir décoder la personnalité de Finny! Viens, on va autre part, faudrait pas se faire prendre.

La blonde répondit juste par un sourire, et elles se dirigèrent vers leur chambre en sautillant.

Du côté de nos canards en guimauve...

- Je t'aime!

- Pas moi.

- Je t'aime!

- Ta gueule.

- Je t'aime!

- MAIS TU VA LA FERMER?

- Mais mon amouuuuuuur...Je t'aime!

- Raaaaah, tu me saoule!

Allisson et Sonia marchaient dans le jardin, dans le but de tomber «accidentellement» sur Finnian. Et notre brunette internationale prenait un malin plaisir un embêter la grande, qui était sur le point de péter un câble et d'envoyer balader son amie d'un bon coup de pied en plein dans le bide. La petite s'approcha de grands rosiers, sortit des ciseaux d'on ne sait où, et coupa une des fleurs.

- Tiens, en preuve de mon amour passionné pour toi, je t'offre cette rose rouge, couleur du sang, du feu, de la passion brûlante me dévorant et de...

- Sonia-chan, tu ne dois pas couper les fleurs! C'est interdit! L'interpella une voix enfantine.

- Tiens, l'autre bolosse est arrivé, murmura Allisson en voyant le jardinier courir vers elles. Sérieux, comment Sophie peut être amoureuse de _ça_?

- L'amour est quelque chose d'irrationnel, ma tulipe, déclara Sonia, une main sur le cœur et les yeux fermés.

- Sonia-chaaaaaan, tu m'écoutes? Demanda Finny qui s'était soudainement rapproché.

- Euh...Ouais, tu disais quoi?

- Je disais qu'on ne peut pas couper les fleurs qui ne sont pas abimées! Sinon, Sebastian va se fâcher!

La fillette frissonna en repensant à ce que le démon pouvait lui faire subir, tandis que son amie soupirait de bonheur en pensant à son bien-aimé.

- Oui mais vois-tu, cher Finnian, reprit la fillette, cette fleur est la seule qui puisse témoigner des sentiments que je ressens envers Allisson. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'amour, tu aimes quelqu'un toi?

Bien joué Sonia. On dirait pas comme ça, mais elle est pas si con la ptite brune...

- Moi?

- Nan nan, le pape, s'exaspéra la nouvelle, en regardant de haut le blondinet.

- Et bien, oui! Reprit-il. J'aime beaucoup de monde: Monsieur le comte, Sebastian, May Lin, Bard, Toi, Célia, Sophie, les fleurs, Allisson, mon chapeau...

- Nan mais quel crétin celui-là...se désespéra la grande tandis que la petite affichait une tête blasée. On veux savoir si tu aimes quelqu'un en amour, j'men fous de savoir si t'aime les gâteaux au chocolat ou si tu préfères ceux à la pistache!

- En amour? Demanda la jardinier d'un air idiot (mais terriblement mignon).

- Jvais l'buter j'crois...

- Oui, en amour! Quelqu'un que tu as envie d'embrasser, de tenir dans tes bras, pour qui ton cœur bat avec une force insoupçonnée, l'amour quoi! Expliqua Sonia en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux.

- Pourquoi cette question? Il pencha la tête sur le côté, renforçant son côté crétin/Kawaï.

- Pour ta mèèèèère, commença Allisson, sur le point de frapper le jeune homme.

- Parce que, je trouve que tu es bizarre en ce moment, rattrapa Sonia, et on se demandait si tu n'étais pas amoureux de quelqu'un...

Le jardinier parut réfléchir un instant, et puis une ampoule s'alluma au dessus de son crane, et il s'écria:

- NON! JE N'AIME PERSONNE! Hé hé. C'est la bonne réponse?

- Cette fois, c'est clair, je le tue, commença Allisson en frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

- Personne personne? Tu veux dire que, il n'y a même pas une fille, ou un _garçon_, pour qui tes sentiments sont plus forts?

Sonia et sa manie de voir des gays partout... Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur vers le blond, attendant sa réponse avec impatience.

- Et bien... commença Finny, j'aime beaucoup Monsieur, car sans lui, je ne serais pas ici. Mais, j'adore aussi Sophinette! Elle est drôle et sympa! Et puis, il y'a aussi cette fille...

- QUELLE FILLE? S'écrièrent les fillettes, soudainement trèèèès intéressées.

- La fille que j'ai rencontrée l'autre jour en ville. Elle était vraiment très jolie et charmante.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis toute une petite famille d'anges jouant de la trompette et des cymbales.

- Oh... Je vois... Et a quoi ressemblait cette demoiselle? Questionna Sonia.

- Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, de grands yeux noirs eux aussi, et elle avait une telle classe...

- …, fut la seule réponse des deux autres, qui pensaient exactement la même chose: «Cette meuf est tout le contraire de Sophie». Et, qui est-elle, cette fille? Reprit Allisson.

- Je ne sais pas trop, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle s'appelait Jessica Smith, et m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait mignon, expliqua le jardinier, les joues roses.

- Okaaaaaay...Bon, tu nous excuses, mais on doit y aller, dit la grande fille en attrapant son amie par le bras pour la tirer jusqu'au manoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la chambre de nos héroïnes...

- OKAY! Notre seule solution, c'est de buter cette pute! S'exclama Célia, les poings fermés, d'un air déterminé.

- Oulah calme ta joie, lâcha Allisson en se bouchant les oreilles. Il a pas dit qu'il aimait cette fille, il l'a placée au même niveau que Sophie et Ciel!

- Ahhhhh, l'amour... Murmura Sonia, la tête dans les nuages.

- Il...en...aime...une autre. On devrait laissait tomber! Se stressait Sophie.

- ALORS LA HORS DE QUESTION! S'écrièrent la bigleuse et la brune en même temps, alors qu'Allisson s'enfonçait un coussin sur la tête. L'amour vaincra!

- Mais... Protesta Sophie, il a l'air d'aimer cette fille.

- Pour la deuxième fois, s'énerva la nouvelle: il a dit qu'il l'aimait autant que toi et Ciel, alors arrête de t'inquiéter, te voir stresser, ça me stresse.

- Tout à fait! Approuva Célia. Ça veut dire, que, à partir de maintenant, on a 3 solutions pour que vous finissiez ensemble.

Ses amies la regardèrent. Elles étaient toutes réunies sur le lit de Sonia, le plus grand de tous (même si la brune était la plus petite). Une petite pluie fine s'abattait sur les carreaux, mais il faisait malgré tout clair dans la pièce. Les yeux bleus de la binoclarde brillaient d'une leur déterminée, on voyait qu'elle était prête à tout.

- Donc, 3 solutions: Soit on fait en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux de toi en te valorisant le plus possible à ses yeux, soit on dévalorise tes rivaux. Ou alors, on fait les deux.

- Les deux! C'est bon, on a choisi! Déclara Allisson en souriant de toutes ses dents, une aura maléfique planant autour d'elle.

Les deux grandes du groupe ont pleins de points communs: celui de faire flipper les gens en est un. Les deux autres s'écartèrent un peu, effrayées par l'ambiance démoniaque qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Bien, reprit Célia. On va encore devoir se séparer pour accomplir cette mission. Déjà, il faut enquêter sur cette Barbara!

- C'est Jessica.

- Ouais, Barbara, Jessica, Débilla c'est pareil! Donc il faut qu'on prouve à Finny que c'est une vrai salope et qu'elle ne le mérite pas. Qui veut taper sur une crétine?

- MOI, MOI! S'écria Sonia en sautillant comme une puce.

- Adjugé Vendu, Sonia se charge d'aller en foutre sur la gueule de Débilla. Pendant ce temps, il faut que Sophie fasse tout pour plaire à Finny, et pour nous aider, on a la fiche que j'ai chapardé.

Allisson attrapa la feuille de renseignements et lut à haute voix.

- «Finnian, age: inconnu. Caractère:...»Bah on s'en branle, dit-elle en sautant quelques lignes. Ah, voilà : « Goûts: semble aimer les choses mignonnes et naïves, n'aime pas les situations compliquées, réfléchit avec ses pieds. (Sonia et Sophie éclatèrent de rire à cette phrase) Aime la couleur verte. Aime manger des gâteaux. N'aime pas les gens méchants. Aime rire.»

- Bon, ça nous fait un paquet d'infos tout ça, déclara Sonia en se tortillant comme un ver de terre. Avec ça, Sophie, tu vas pouvoir le pécho ce jardinier!

- C'est dit avec une telle classe...Commenta Allisson.

- Donc, il faut que vous mettiez tout en œuvre pour que Sophie-chan lui plaise, reprit la brunette, pendant ce temps je vais buter Débilla, c'est ça?

- Ouaip, confirma Célia. Mais il faut aussi qu'on écarte l'autre rival de Sophie: Ciel.

- Bah t'as qu'à le draguer! Proposa Allisson, je sais que ça t'amuse! Comme ça, l'autre blond stupide verra qu'il est djà pris.

- Dis pas que Finny-d'amour-en-sucre est stupide! Protesta la blonde.

- Mais jvais quand même pas draguer CIEL? S'étonna Célia. Ça va foirer votre truc.

- Ouuuuh la trouillardeuuuuuh, chantonna la brune pour seule réponse.

- Bon ok, ok, je le fais. Donc on récapitule: Sonia écarte Jessipute, moi je m'occupe de notre cher Ciel, et Allisson aide Sophie à être charmante. Ça convient à tout le monde?

- OUAAAAAAIS! S'écrièrent toutes les jeunes filles en cœur.

- 1, 2, 3, Cri de guerre: SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSE! Beugla Sonia.

- SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSE! Répétèrent les autres, les bras levés comme des mongoles (qu'elles sont).

Derrière la porte...

Sebastian retint un éclat de rire. Vraiment, depuis qu'elles étaient là, il y avait de l'ambiance! Ça le changeait des journées monotones. Car, quand le comte n'avait pas d'affaire sur les bras, et bien, on s'ennuyait à mourir au manoir Phantomhive. Le beau démon était alors content de pouvoir profiter du spectacle divertissant qu'allaient offrir les demoiselles. Et, pour rajouter un peu de piquant, il pourrait leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues... Le brun afficha un sourire à sa mesure, démoniaque, et retourna dans le bureau de Ciel, de mauvaises idées en tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les jeunes filles sortirent à leur tour. Après quelques rapides recherches effectuées sur cette Jessica Smith, grâce à l'aide précieuse de Sebastian (monsieur je-sais-tout, rappelons-le) elle découvrirent que la jeune fille était une noble, nièce d'un duc du coin.

- Donc, on peut pas la traiter de fille de pute, si c'est une fille de duc...S'inquiéta Sophie

- …, répondirent les autres, blasées.

- Oh regardez, y'a de la poussière par terre! Reprit la blondinette.

- Pour que Finny tombe amoureux d'elle...commença Sonia.

- C'est pas gagné! Termina Allisson.

Les fillettes passèrent le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter de tout ça, des plans qu'elles allaient utiliser et de comment elles aillaient manipuler les gens pour y arriver. Sophie proposa d'hypnotiser Jessica avec de la confiture, et elle se prit une claque d'Allisson. Sonia proposa de foutre Jessica dans une poubelle et de ne plus en parler, et elle se prit une claque d'Allisson. Cela continua comme ça pendant un bout de temps, jusqu'à ce que nos fillettes tombent de fatigue et s'endorment sans s'en rendre compte.

Parce que, on dirait pas, mais être folles, ça épuise!

* * *

Attention! J'ai actuellement pris un lapinou tout mignon en otage, si je n'ai pas un nombre suffisamment important de rewiews pour ce chapitre, c'est le lapin qui va payer... Donc, commentez! Vite! La vie d'un petit lapin adorable est en jeu. Gnégnégnéééé...


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour! Je sais, je suis un peu en retard, mais c'est pas ma faute: une vaisseau spatiale rempli de lapin crétins verts portant des bouées en forme de canards est tombé sur ma maison! Euh...bon ok, j'arrête d'inventer des trucs, et je vous laisse lire le dernier chapitre des aventures de vos mongoles favorites!

* * *

Au petit matin, après le réveil habituel du seau d'eau froide en pleine tronche, nos héroïnes encerclèrent Sebastian, des sourires de psychopathes scotchés aux lèvres.

- Sebby Sebby Sebbyyyyy, commença Célia de sa voix de manipulatrice confirmée.

- Mon petit Sebby en sucre... Continua Sonia d'un ton mielleux.

- Hé hé, Sebby, on dirait le nom d'un chien! Intervint Sophie avec sa tête de crétine heureuse.

Allisson, elle, bavait trop pour parler. Fangirl un jour, Fangirl toujours.

- Qu'y a t-il, Mesdemoiselles? Demanda le Majordome, le seau vide toujours à la main.

- Il y a que, en fait, je te trouve particulièrement charmant aujourd'hui, expliqua la bigleuse.

- Oh oui, ce costume te va à ravir! Renchérit la brunette.

- Je confiiiiirme... Murmura Allisson, en train de mater le brun comme pas possible.

- Oh, merci Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes adorables. Maintenant, dites moi ce que vous avez à me demander. Répondit leur interlocuteur d'un grand sourire.

- Merde, démasquées... Lâcha la binoclarde.

- Bon, on va pas y aller par quatre chemins: 'Faut que tu nous aides! Absolument! Ordonna Sonia.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça?

- Pour... heu pour... Parce qu'on est mignonnes? Proposa la blondinette.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Il a dit qu'j'étais moche là? S'exclamèrent en chœur Célia et Sonia.

- Pour Allisson alors... Hasarda de nouveau la blonde.

Le démon posa ses doigts sur son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir. Puis il se pencha légèrement vers la dernière arrivée (qui était à peine plus petite que lui) et déclara:

- C'est d'accord, mais c'est uniquement parce que Miss Allisson est adorable, comparée à vous toutes.

Attention, je crois qu'on a une Allisson qui va tomber dans les pommes. Qui veut la rattraper au vol? Personne? Bon alors on continue:

- Super! Bref, il faut que tu accompagnes Sonia chez le Duc Smith. Pour voir sa fille, Jessica.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Je vais tout expliquer.

Et Célia partit dans un long monologue, racontant les déboires amoureux de Sophie et tout ce qui allait avec. Quelques longues minutes plus tard (Célia est chiante quand elle se met à parler, plus personne ne peut l'arrêter!), Sebastian hocha la tête, et sortit de la pièce accompagné de Sonia, pas franchement ravie de faire cette mission avec lui. Notre binoclarde sadique, elle, se dirigea vers le bureau de Ciel, pour effectuer sa propre mission.

Allisson et Sophie restèrent dans la chambre, mettant un plan au point.

- Tiens, tu va mettre cette robe, avec ça, oh et puis ça aussi!

- Euh mais, Al-lili, pourquoi je devrais changer de tenue?

- M'appelle pas «Al-lili», et tu changes de tenue parce que j'ai décidé! Et puis, sur la fiche, y'a marqué que Finny aime le vert, donc tu mets du vert et tu la fermes!

- Oui mais...

- Je t'ai dit de te taire!

- C'est pas juste, pourquoi t'es méchante avec moi...pleurnicha la blondinette.

La grande lui fit son regard le plus noir, du genre «je fais flipper tout un troupeau de cachalots», et commença à habiller son amie, en serrant bien le corset de la robe. Oui, elle aussi est une sadique. Un jour, le sadisme dominera le monde (Et Célia et Allisson en seront les reines). Bref, après avoir vêtue correctement la fillette, la plus grande la maquilla convenablement, et la coiffa de la manière la plus «mignonne» possible. C'est donc vêtue d'une courte robe vert émeraude, de collants blancs, et d'une coiffure assez compliquée pleine de barrettes vertes que Sophie sortit de la chambre, en direction du jardin. Son amie la suivait de près, lui répétant ce qu'elle devait faire pour plaire à Finnian.

- Déjà, si tu marchais droit, ce serait bien Sophie.

- Mais quand on me regarde ça me gène et je...

- Y'a pas de mais. Tu marches droit, sinon j't'enfonce un balai dans le cul. C'est clair?

- Oui Madame, acquiesça l'autre, terrorisée.

- Bien. Oh mais tiens, y'a Snake! Remarqua la nouvelle.

En effet, le charmant charmeur de serpents (Vive les jeux de mots!) arrivait à la rencontre de nos deux compères. La fillette se précipita à sa rencontre, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et déclara d'une voix rapide:

- J'viens pas travailler aujourd'hui, donc tu te démerdes. Adios Cassos!

- Et elle s'en alla, Sophie sur les talons, sous le regard interrogatif de l'ex membre du Cirque de L'arche de Noé.

Pendant ce temps, Sonia et Sebastian étaient arrivés à Londres. Le démon gara la calèche, en fit descendre la petite brune (qui dut sauter pour pouvoir s'en extirper) et ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir Smith. La demeure était moins belle que celle des Phantomhive. Plus petite et moins décorée, elle restait néanmoins convenable. Par contre, Sonia commença à se poser des questions en voyant que les arbres de l'allée menant au manoir étaient taillés en forme de...femmes. Ce Duc Smith avait l'air spécial...

- Souviens-toi bien de ton rôle, petite. Recommanda Sebastian. Si cette mission rate, tu en seras seule responsable.

- Ça va, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chiens!

- ...Je parie que tu as voulu dire «sur tes grands chevaux», non?

- Wesh fais pas le malin là! J'ai compris, je jouerais la comédie à la perfection, et on ressortira de ce manoir en vrais vainqueurs. Même qu'on nous acclamera et qu'on nous jettera des roses. DES ROSES JTE DIS! Mwahaha!

Le démon ne releva pas, et il frappa à la porte. Le plan des deux noirauds consistait à se faire passer pour des visiteurs venus parler affaires. Pendant que Sebastian occupe le Duc, Sonia va «jouer» avec Jessica, qui théoriquement devrait avoir le même age qu'elle. Elle en profite pour la décourager à propos de Finnian. Si ça ne marche pas, elle la menace. Si ça ne marche toujours pas, Sebastian intervint. De manière douce. Puis violente. Bien sur, aucun des deux ne voulait en arriver à la dernière solution. Sauf peut être Sonia (Une sadique de plus, une!).

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune servante. Elle avait l'air terrorisée, et ses grands yeux marrons jetaient de brefs regards un peu partout.

- Qu..Que puis pour v-vous? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle. Nous venons pour parler avec le Duc Smith. J'ai des offres intéressantes à lui faire pour ses bateaux. Je suis moi aussi maître d'une compagnie maritime. Pouvons-nous entrer? Dit Sebastian de son ton le plus doux (le ton qu'il prend pour manipuler tout le monde).

La servante hocha la tête et s'effaça dans l'entrée, laissant passer nos deux compagnons. Sonia observa la décoration de la maison tandis que la servante les emmenait au salon. Du orange et de la couleur taupe sur les murs, des statues de Cupidon tous les deux mètres, des tableaux représentant des femmes nues accrochés partout, de la tapisserie avec des cœurs. Ça y est, c'est officiel, ce duc est un gros beauf. Le démon et notre brunette pénétrèrent dans le salon, une grande pièce aux tons aussi écœurants que le reste du manoir. Assis sur un sofa rose, entouré de coussins, se trouvait ce que notre héroïne supposa être le duc. Un grand homme un peu gras, ayant de longs cheveux blonds et portant un costume... Rose. Nan, vous ne rêvez pas: rose. Rose, comme celui des sur-ligneurs qu'on utilise tous au bahut. Rose. Du putain de rose. Sonia eut comme un bug. Qui, sur cette terre, pouvait porter un costume entièrement rose? Des chaussures au chapeau, en passant par la veste et le jabot, tout était rose! Du rose quoi! Sonia se sentit vomir intérieurement. Si si, c'est possible.

Le bonhomme au style vestimentaire douteux se leva, et alla serrer la main à Sebastian.

- Enchanté Enchanté! Vous devez être Sebastian Michaelis, le grand propriétaire de la société Michaelis! J'ai reçu votre lettre ce matin!

Sebastian et sa fâcheuse manie de s'inventer une vie.

- Oh, mais qui est cette petite fille? Elle est adoraaaaable! S'exclama le Monsieur bizarre en s'approchant de Sonia. Tu as quel age ma petite?

- Chuis pas petite! Protesta la brune.

- Elle a 8 ans. Elle est mignonne, n'est-ce pas? C'est ma fille! Renchérit Sebastian, le sourire

aux lèvres.

- Toi un jour, je te tuerais, rumina la brunette...

- Oh, vraiment mignonne! Une petite femme comme je les aime! Lâcha le duc.

En voyant son expression, Sonia fit un pas en arrière. Il avait la même tête que le prof de sport qu'avait eut Allisson, Sophie et Célia en 6ème. Inutile de préciser que ce prof était un gros pédophile plus flippant que le croque mitaine en tutu rose à pois verts.

- Oui, mais elle risque de s'ennuyer en nous entendant parler d'affaires, déclara Sebastian en faisant une petite moue, n'avez-vous rien pour l'occuper?

- Oh, mais il y a ma fille! Marie-d'amour, emmène la petite voir ma Jess-chou. Et reviens vite surtout! Rajouta-il à l'attention de la servante, qui frissonna en voyant le duc faire un clin d'œil .

- B-bien M-monsieur...

Elle attrapa le bras de la fillette et la tira à l'étage. Elles errèrent un moment dans le dédales de couloirs (Heureusement que Célia n'était pas là, sinon elle se serait surement paumée une bonne douzaine de fois. Quand on est une blaireaute, on l'est à vie!), sans prononcer un mot, puis Sonia se décida à parler:

- Tu sais meuf, faut pas être soumise comme ça. La soumission, c'est pas du tout swab. La soumission, c'est ce que fait Sophie! Et Sophie est une mongole! Donc ça veut dire que tu es une mongole!

La brune pointa son doigt sur la servante, dans une pose ridicule, sous le regard étonnée de la pauvre femme.

- DONC REBELLE TOI! Gueula la petite. Libère-toi de ta condition! Éclate une guitare sur scène, comme les rock-stars. ROCK N ROLL BABYYYYY, OH YEAAAAH.

Quand Sonia part dans ses délires, il ne vaut mieux pas l'approcher. Question de survie.

- Euh oui M-mais... mais Monsieur me fait peur.

- Ouais, j'ai cru remarquer que c'était un gros pervers... Mais tu sais ce qui faut faire dans ce genre de cas? Questionna Sonia tandis que la pauvre femme hochait négativement la tête. Les mecs comme ça, FAUT LES CASTRER! Un bon coup de pieds dans les couilles, et paf! MWAHAHAHAH!

La servante s'apprêtait à partir en courant -il faut dire que quand vous voyez une brune de 1m40 se rouler par terre en rigolant comme une démente...- quand une porte s'ouvrit.

- C'est quoi tout ce bruit? S'indigna une voix féminine.

- Pardon Mme Jessica! Désolée! Désolée! S'excusa la servante.

Sonia contempla sa cible. Elle était toujours par terre dans une position bizarre, ce qui donnait un effet assez étrange (genre grosse voyeuse quoi...ou handicapée mentale, à voir) .

Le dite Jessica faisait à peu près la même taille que Sophie. Point positif. Elle était brune, avec de grands yeux noirs. Point négatif. Elle affichait un air arrogant tout à fait insupportable. Point négatif. Elle avait une poitrine extrêmement volumineuse. Gros point négatif. Très très gros.

Sonia déglutit difficilement, puis afficha un joli sourire de petite faux-cul.

- Bonjour, je suis la fille de Monsieur Michaelis actuellement en train de parler avec votre père. Je peux entrer? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la chambre de la brune à gros seins.

- Hmpf... D'habitude j'fais pas entrer de gamines dans ma chambre, mais vas-y...

Sonia faillit lui arracher les tripes à l'entente du mot «gamine» mais se retint de justesse.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre, qui, à son plus grand désespoir, était entièrement rose. Elle parla un peu avec la maîtresse des lieux, échangeant quelques informations inutiles (-Tu aimes les poneys? -Euh...oui... -Moi, je préfère les licornes! ), avant de parler d'un sujet plus intéressant.

- Et sinon, tu aimes quelqu'un?

- Une gamine comme toi ne devrait pas parler d'amour, à ton age, on ne peut pas connaître ce genre de choses.

- Eh bien si, figure toi que j'ai un petit ami, et qu'il s'appelle Elliot. C'est un jeune duc tout à fait charmant. Mentit Sonia, prête à commettre un meurtre sur une pauvre greluche aux poumons développés. Alors? T'es amoureuse, oui ou non?

- Pff... Écoute-moi bien petite: je peux avoir tous les hommes que je veux! Affirma Jessica en se rapprochant de notre héroïne. Je suis une bombe humaine.

«Ne pas la tuer elle peut servir, ne pas la tuer elle peut servir, ne pas le tuer elle peut servir, ne pas le tuer elle peut servir...» se répétait mentalement Sonia, contenant son envie d'arracher l'énorme poitrine de la jeune fille pour l'étouffer avec.

- Mais, pour répondre à ta question, oui, je suis «amoureuse», reprit la futur duchesse, croisant ses bras d'un geste arrogant.

- Ah bon? Comment s'appelle-t-il? Ou elle... Questionna Sonia.

- Elle?

- Nan nan, j'ai rien dit. Alors, c'est quoi son nom?

- Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Fibian, un truc dans le genre. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il était adorable, et surtout extrêmement naïf. On a rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, pour faire plus ample connaissance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Expliqua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sonia faillit la griffer avec ses ongles immensément longs, mais se retint. Elle allait finir par craquer tellement que cette nana l'énervait. Pire que Sophie quand elle chantait sous la douche. C'est pour dire.

- Ohh, et c'est quand votre rendez vous?

- C'est un interrogatoire? L'agressa Débilla. J'ai pas à te raconter toute ma vie privée!

Au prix d'un grand effort, Sonia afficha la même tête de chien battu que Célia quand elle demandait quelque chose. Le résultat était moins bien que ceux obtenus avec la binoclarde, mais il était satisfaisant.

- Au parc deux rues plus loin, mercredi prochain, à 15h. Ça te va comme réponse?

- Okaaaaayyyy, sourit Sonia, contenant difficilement sa joie.

C'était une info capitale. Avec ça, nos héroïnes allaient pouvoir faire foirer le rendez-vous et Sophie finirait avec Finny à coup sur. Hé hé hé hé. Oui, l'auteure rigole comme une débile (ou comme Sophie). Un problème?

Notre petite brune favorite s'apprêtait à changer de sujet quand Jessica s'effondra devant elle. Sonia releva la tête et aperçut Sebastian derrière la jeune fille.

- Elle est juste inconsciente , ne t'inquiète pas.

- Avec un peu de chance, elle s'étouffera avec ses seins en dormant, marmonna la brune. Quoi, vous pensez que Sonia a quelque chose contre les fortes poitrines? Mais pas du tout voyons! Qu' est ce qui vous fait dire ça? Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fous là toi? Reprit la fillette.

- Hmm, le Duc Smith commençait à percer ma couverture. Je l'ai donc assommé. Au réveil, il ne se souviendra de rien. En attendant, il faut qu'on s'en aille, avant que les servants ne nous attrapent.

- Dis plutôt que ça t'inquiète de savoir que Célia se trouve seule avec ton précieux Ciel...

Un cri retentit à l'étage du dessous au même instant, confirmant le fait qu'il fallait vite partir. Sonia n'eut pas le temps de protester: Sebastian plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la petite, l'attrapa dans ses bras, la portant comme une princesse puis...

Il sauta par la fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir Phantomhive, alors que dehors, Allisson et Sophie cherchait Finnian, Célia s'occupait de sa mission: draguer Ciel. Oui, je sais que vous aimeriez être à sa place hein? Bah tant pis, c'est elle qui est et pas vous! Hé hé hé hé! Aïe! Mais qui m'a balancé cette chaussure? Que le coupable se dénonce! Euh oui, donc, retournons à l'histoire.

- La bigleuse venait d'entrer dans le bureau du comte. Sans frapper bien sur. Bah oui, on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes!

- COUCOU C'EST MOIIIIIII, cria t-elle en avançant jusqu'au bureau du garçonnet.

- Oh non, pas toi...

- Ah ah, ça fait plaisir de voir que ça te fais plaisir que je sois là.

Célia, ou comment faire des phrases pas françaises du tout.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Questionna Ciel, cette fameuse veine commençant déjà à palpiter sur son joli petit front.

- Je veux juste parler un peu avec mon cher employeur adoré! Expliqua la fillette en souriant.

- Ouais c'est ça, et moi je suis un lapin sado-masochiste!

Oui, même Ciel, au contact de nos héroïnes, adopte des expressions bizarres. C'est ça de côtoyer 4 folldingues 24h sur 24!

- Mais voyons Cielou, tu sais que c'est pas mon genre de mentir!

- HUM HUM...

- Ouais bon, d'accord, ptêtre un peu...

- HUM HUM HUM...

- Bon ok, je mens souvent. Mais c'est pas une raison! Je disais donc que j'étais là pour discuter un peu avec toi. Déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau du jeune homme. Ça va bien la vie?

La veine sur son front était clairement visible maintenant. Mais, comme vous le savez, Ciel n'est pas du genre à capituler face à la moindre difficulté, encore moins quand la difficulté en question est une fillette mal coiffée.

- Moi, je vais très bien merci. Mais parlons un peu de toi et de ton complexe d'infériorité.

- Gneuh?

- Oui, une jeune fille affichant autant d'assurance que toi ne peut que manquer de confiance en soi! C'est une attitude courante. N'ai-je pas raison?

Et paf, en plein dans le mil! On dirait pas comme ça, mais Ciel est un fin psychologue, qui cerne très facilement les gens. Il y eu un petit silence, puis Célia contre-attaqua:

- Et toi alors? Tu souffres intérieurement, c'est pour ça que tu te sens obligé de démolir les gens et de feindre un stoïcisme inexistant. N'ai-je pas raison?

Il faut croire que la binoclarde a exactement le même don que le comte pour cerner les gens. Le garçonnet afficha un sourire.

- Tu es une personne intéressante.

Célia rougit légèrement, ce qui passa presque inaperçu, ses joues étant roses de nature. C'était elle qui était censée draguer Ciel, pas le contraire! Mais vu que notre sadique déteste perdre la face, elle riposta:

- Je pourrais dire le même chose de toi, Ciel-lou !

Les deux était maintenant si proches l'un de l'autre qu'au moindre choc, leurs visages se toucherait.

Et alors que n'importe quelle fan aurait profité de cet instant pour ce jeter sur le petit comte et lui faire pleins de poutous partout (ou pas...) tout ce que notre bigleuse trouva à faire fut … de tirer les joues de Ciel.

- RAAAAH MAIS CA VA PAS?! Tu me fait mal crétine! AÏEUUUUH! LACHE MOIII!

- Hi hi, t'as la peau douce!

Ouais, Célia doit être contaminée par Sophie. En même temps, quand t'entends une sorte de blonde attardée faire des réflexions toute la journée comme «La mousse au chocolat, bah dedans, y'a du chocolat, hé hé», ça laisse des séquelles.

Elle lâcha le pauvre jeune homme, qui se massa les joues, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

- Ah ah, t'es trop chou! Rigola la fillette en contemplant les joues toute rouges de Ciel.

- Crétine...

Célia sourit devant l'insulte, contourna le bureau du comte, et déposa un petit bisou sur sa joue.

L'embrassé rougit violemment, et Célia fit son sourire le plus innocent, avant de sortir du bureau.

- A plus, Ciel-lou-neeeeet ! S'exclama t-elle en refermant la porte.

Voilà. Hop, un Ciel de corrompu, un! Elle n'avait qu'à le répéter à May Lin, qui s'empresserait de le dire aux autres domestiques, comme ça, Finny saurait que le comte était pris! Et donc, le rival de Sophie serait écarté. Célia espérait juste que Sonia et Sebby avaient fait du bon boulot de leur côté. Elle voulait que cette histoire se termine bien, et ce au plus vite. Parce que d'entendre Sophie répéter à longueur de journée «Oh, il est trop mignoooon» ou encore «Aujourd'hui, il m'a parlé 27 fois! 2 fois de plus qu'hier!», c'est lourd. Oui, même amoureuse, Sophie reste un boulet. La jeune fille à lunettes soupira, puis retourna dans la chambre. De là, elle avait une vue sur les rosiers du jardin. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs Sophie en pleine conversation avec Finnian, et Allisson qui les espionnait derrière les buissons. Son regard croisa celui de la grande fille, qui articula quelque chose que la binoclarde ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans ce jardin...

* * *

Sauvez une auteure, laissez une rewiew!


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 10! Ah, déjà 10! Bon, comme vous l'aurez remarqué (ou pas) mon rythme de parution est désormais toute les deux semaines, j'arrive pas à faire plus, désolée! Bon allez, en espérant que ce chap, qui clôture notre arc de "L'amour Finny/Sophie" vous plaise! Enjoyyyy!

* * *

Dans les jardins du manoir Phantomhive...

Allisson était cachée derrière un buisson. Elle se demandait comment tout ça avait pu arriver, et pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur elle. Vous, par contre, vous devez sûrement vous demandez pourquoi notre grande demoiselle était décoiffée, et surtout pourquoi il lui manquait une chaussure. Avant de vous donner l'explication scientifique , une petite ellipse temporelle s'impose:

**Flash back **

Un peu plus tôt, Allisson et Sophie marchaient dans le jardin. La blonde se déplaçait comme si elle effectuait une mission commando, regardant dans tous les sens et répétant toutes les deux secondes «R.A.S, la voie est libre». Elle reçut d'ailleurs à de nombreuses reprises des coups de pieds dans les fesses d'une certaine demoiselle au tempérament colérique, qui en avait sa claque de, je cite: «Cette attardée incapable de marcher droit et qui en plus de ça dandine du cul». La blonde avait les larmes aux yeux à force d'avoir les fesses martyrisées, mais elle savait que si elle n'avançait pas, Allisson risquait de lui «castrer la poitrine» comme le dit si bien la blondinette. Là, vous commencez à avoir peur d'Allisson hein? Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a jamais tué personne. Enfin...pas officiellement...

- Alerte, alerte, ennemi en approche, je répète, alerte, alerte, ennemi en approche! Paniqua Sophie en voyant Finnian approcher de sa démarche guillerette.

- Putain mais ta gueule! Riposta son amie en la tirant dans les buissons.

Non, cette phrase n'est pas suspecte, bande de perverses!

- Chlurumngujfuuu! Articula la blonde, la bouche retenue par la main de la dernière arrivée.

- Bon, tu te tais maintenant, et je t'explique le plan. J'ai tout prévu pour t'avoir une jolie scène romantique, alors ne gâche pas tout.

- La gâche, c'est pas une brioche?

Et hop, une bosse sur la tête de notre chère gogolle, une!

- Donc, je disais, tu vas te rendre à l'endroit du jardin où y'a plein de roses là. Tu sais, où y'a le petit banc rose et blanc carrément gerbant, devant le lac.

- Hmm hmm, je vois.

- Pendant ce temps, j'emmène Finny mettre quelque chose de plus...décent.

- Mais, elles sont bien les fringues de Finny-chou!

- Tu oses me contredire?

- … Euh...

- Ensuite, vous vous asseyez sur le banc, et je te confie le reste! Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais pas loin, pour te souffler des trucs si t'as un trou.

- Hé hé, un trou, comme dans trou de balle!

- Et de deux bosses, deux!

- T'as compris, oui ou non?

- Naaaan, déclara Sophie en faisant sa tête la plus stupide.

- Putain, pourquoi Célia est pas là, tu l'écoutes elle..

- Hé hé...

- Bon, tu te démerdes! Conclut la grande en la faisant dégager des buissons avec des coups de pieds.

Notre blonde préférée se dirigea alors vers l'infini et l'au-delà...euh, vers le lac entouré de roses (que c'est beau dit comme ça!), en chantant à tue-tête. Allisson voulut lui jeter des cailloux pour la faire taire. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs. 3 bosses supplémentaires s'ajoutèrent sur la tête blonde de notre petite mongole adorée, qui piaillait d'une voix suraiguë «AIE AIE AIIIIIIE». La grande laissa enfin sa victime favorite tranquille, et courut (à son plus grand malheur) après Finnian.

- Salut crétin, ça va la vie?

- Oh, miss Allisson, je vais bien et t...

- On s'en Branle.

Avec un B majuscule s'il vous plaît!

- Bref, reprit la jeune fille, tu n'en as pas marre de tes fringues? Je veux dire, porter la même chose, tout le temps, c'est chiant...

- Mais toi aussi tu portes toujours la même...

- BREEEEEEEF, l'interrompit-elle, je vais te passer des habits plus potables, suis-moi.

Le garçon ne put pas protester, Allisson l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans le manoir. Elle arriva bien vite dans une sorte de dressing géant, celui de Ciel, où on trouvait toutes les tenues possibles et inimaginables. Et, alors qu'au départ, elle voulait vêtir élégamment le blondinet, une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle posa accidentellement les yeux sur une jolie petite robe chinoise. Elle se souvenait de cette robe: dans le manga , Lau l'avait offerte à Ciel. Un sourire machiavélique éclaira le visage de notre héroïne, qui regarda à tour de rôle Finny et la robe. Finny, la robe, Finny, la robe, Finny, la robe...

- Tiens, enfile-moi ça mon petit! Annonça-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse en lui fourrant la robe dans les bras.

- Quoi, mais, c'est un vêtement de fille non? Il me semble que Ran Mao en porte une similaire..

- Mais nooooooon, pas du touuuut! C'est un blouson de jardinier très à la mode à Londres, mentit Allisson d'un ton peu crédible. Tu vas faire un carton auprès des fleurs avec ça!

- C'est... C'est vrai? Questionna le jeune homme, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Ouiiii, bien suuuur, Répondit Allisson, légèrement blasée par la naïveté de sa victime.

- D'accord, je le met tout de suite alors!

- Je me retire dans les ténèbres dans ce cas, lâcha la grande en reculant, pour finalement sortir du dressing.

Elle patienta un peu dans le couloir, s'amusa à compter les dessins du papier peint, abandonna, compta ceux du plafond, abandonna, s'endormit, se réveilla, et puis toqua à la porte du dressing.

- Bon, t'as pas bientôt finit là?!

- Si si...j'arrive...

La porte s'ouvrit devant notre demoiselle. Qui éclata de rire. Elle tomba par terre tellement elle riait.

La scène était trop comique.

Finnian. Vêtu d'une robe chinoise assez courte. En train de se contempler sous toutes les coutures, le tout en tirant sur le tissu du vêtement. Tout rouge. Allisson essuya une larme de rire, se releva, et tapota les épaules du blond.

- Tu es superbe, je suis sûre que les pétunias vont t'adorer!

- Tu es sûre?

- Certaine! Affirma t-elle en contenant une autre fou-rire.

Les deux compères retournèrent dans les jardins, la fillette gloussant légèrement, et le garçonnet se plaignant du froid qui régnait dehors dans cette tenue.

- Au fait Finnian, Sebastian m'a dit qu'il voulait que tu arroses les rosiers près tu lac. Tu peux t'en charger, genre, tout de suite?

- Pas de problème! S'exclama le blond en se dirigeant vers le lieu ou se trouvait Sophie.

Allisson étouffa un rire, et se mit à courir elle aussi vers le lac, en partant dans l'autre sens, empruntant un raccourci. Elle sauta quelques buissons, puis arriva en nage au lieu de rendez-vous. Elle avait fait son sport pour toute l'année, elle n'en pouvait plus! Elle allait s'asseoir tranquillement par terre quand ce qu'elle vit la déconcerta.

Sophie s'assit sur le banc. Puis, elle se leva d'un bond et partit en courant, les bras levés, vers le lac. Tout ça dans le but ... D'effrayer les canards! En voyant qu'elle en avait fait s'envoler trois, la jeune fille tapa dans ses mains comme une otarie, sous le regard blasé d'Allisson, puis elle retourna s'asseoir sur le banc. Et elle recommença: elle courut jusqu'au lac en riant comme une démente, et fit peur aux pauvres petits canards. Et elle se rassit. Et elle se remit à courir! Mais au moment où elle arrivait au bord du lac, elle trébucha sur une racine et tomba dans l'eau. Oui, Sophie venait de s'étaler comme une merde dans le lac. Elle se mit alors à hurler, et Allisson n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'aller la secourir (enfin, elle aurait put la laisser crever mais bon, Sophie est quand même utile, parfois, alors épargnons-la.)

- PUTAIN SOPHIE! Gueula-t-elle. T'as gâché ta robe! T'es couverte de boue! Raaah, et puis en plus, tu pus là! Oh c'est dégueulasse, Conclut-elle en reculant vivement, lâchant Sophie qui replongea la tête dans l'eau.

- Brululupupuuu, sortit l'autre en faisant des bulles.

Un bruit retentit alors sur le chemin. Finnian arrivait. Allisson pinça son nez, tira vite Sophie de l'eau, et alla l'asseoir sur le banc. Elle lui donna vite fait quelques indications, mais la blonde était encore sonnée de sa petite douche dans l'étang, alors la grande abandonna et retourna dans les buissons.

- Sophinette! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Et...pourquoi t'es toute trempée? S'étonna le garçon en s'approchant de notre pauvre martyre.

- Euh? Et toi, pourquoi tu portes une robe?! Demanda-t-elle, totalement surprise.

- Ce n'est pas une robe, mais une blouse de jardinage très à la mode! S'exclama le jeune homme en frappant son poing contre sa main, comme si c'était la révélation du siècle.

Un rire étouffé retentit dans les buissons.

- Allisssssooooon, murmura Sophie d'une voix menaçante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

- Rien rien Finny, rien. Tu...Tu viens t'asseoir? Questionna la blondinette en tapotant le banc de ses mains mouillées.

- Euh, mais, je dois couper les roses...

- Bah, tu le feras après, viens profiter de la beauté du reflet du ciel sur l'eau. Allez, viens! Ordonna Sophie avec une tête-qui-fait-très-peur.

Derrière des buissons, on entendit clairement Allisson se taper la tête contre le sol, désespérée.

- Bah, d'accord, accepta le jardinier en s'asseyant à côté de son apprentie.

Les deux jeunes discutèrent un petit moment. Notre grande fille colérique préférée ne les écoutaient pas vraiment, en même temps, une conversation sur les jacinthes et les coccinelles, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Puis, Finnian dit à son admiratrice qu'il devait vraiment aller couper les roses.

- Oh... D'accord, mais tu reviens après ok? Ou alors, si tu veux, je t'aid...

Elle se reçut un cailloux sur la tête, lui faisant comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- À tout de suite.

La blonde attendit qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, puis se précipita dans la cachette d'Allisson.

- Alors, alors, j'ai été comment? Hein, hein? Demanda Sophie, toute contente.

- Tu veux une réponse sincère? Tu as été... tout à fait merdique.

- Merci, j'étais sûre que... Quoi?! Mais, pourtant, j'ai tout fait bien, Finny a rigolé à chacune de mes blagues! Même celle de Toto aux toilettes!

- Peut-être, mais réfléchis un peu: c'est pas comme ça qu'il va tomber amoureux de toi! Là, vous êtes juste potes! C'est ce que tu veux? Rester une minable seule toute ta vie?! Il faut une situation plus forte que ça pour développer cette complicité nécessaire au bon entendement d'un couple!

- T'as tiré cette phrase d'un film?

- Euh...Nan... Pas du tout... Enfin, là n'est pas la question! J'ai un plan! Donc tu la fermes et t'écoutes.

Allisson expliqua son idée à la plus jeune, qui hochait la tête toutes les deux secondes. Le plan consistait à ce que Finny la sauve d'une situation dangereuse. Bon, il manquait juste la situation dangereuse. Allisson se creusa la tête pendant un long moment, avant de trouver quelque chose qui devrait faire l'affaire. Voyez-vous, il y a des animaux dans le jardin des Phantomhives. Du moins, depuis que nos chères demoiselles sont arrivées. Parce que, en débarquant, Sonia s'était plainte du manque de félins (ce que Sebastian avait approuvé), et Sophie avait décrété qu'elle voulait violer un tigre. Donc, Ciel avait été forcé de ramener des lions et autres animaux avec des mâchoires développées. Ce qui avait ravi Sebastian. Bah oui, maintenant, quand il s'ennuyait, il allait tripoter les petits coussinets des tigres blancs, ah que oui qu'ils sont mignons, ah que oui, ohhhhhh... Hum, bref. Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Célia avait forcé Ciel a acheté des autruches. Explication? «Comme ça, Sophie aura des gens à qui parler, des gens qui la comprenne, des gens comme elle...». En réalité, notre binoclarde cherche juste à faire chier le comte au maximum.

- Donc, reprit la nouvelle arrivée, tu n'as qu'à balancer un truc dans l'enclos des autruches, et aller le chercher avec Finnian. Comme ça, il te sauvera du dangereux bec de ces volatiles, et ça créera un lien entre vous.

- Ok mais... Je balance quoi? Oh, je sais: ma ptite culotte!

Hooop, une baffe pour Sophie, une!

- Crétine! Nan mais je sais pas moi, une chaussure, un truc dans le genre.

- Bah si je balance ma chaussure, je peux pas aller la chercher après...

- Bon bah tiens, prends la mienne, lâcha le jeune fille en enlevant son soulier, dans un grand acte de bonté (Oh ça riiiiime/PAF/)

- Donne-moi ta maiiiiiiin, et prends la mieeeeneuuuuuuh ! Chantonna notre blondinette en attrapant la chaussure.

- Bon. Finny arrive. Donc, tu jettes la chaussure dans l'enclos des autruches. Mais pas dans celui des lions hein, celui des autruches! Te goure pas!

- Oui oui, lion, autruche, je retiens.

Le jardinier s'approcha à ce moment là. Et, avant qu'il ne crame la blonde en train de balancer une chaussure, elle la jeta.

Bon, vous connaissez Sophie maintenant. Elle était censée la balancer chez les autruches.

Allez, devinez où elle l'a jetée!

Oui.

Dans le mauvais enclos.

Celui des lions.

- PUTAIN JE VAIS TE DEMONTER! Gueula Allisson à ce même moment, voyant sa chaussure tomber sur la crâne d'une lionne particulièrement énervée. VA LA CHERCHER! TOUT DE SUITE!

- Bah quoi, t'avais dit dans celui des lions, pourquoi tu...

- J'AVAIS DIT CELUI DES AUTRUCHES! DONC MAINTENANT TU TE GROUILLES SINON JTE JURE QUE JE TE DÉFONCE TA SALE GUEULE.

Sophie ravala sa salive, avant de jeter un regard suppliant au blondinet, qui ne comprenait rien (pour changer...)

- Qu'est ce qu'il se pa...

- Toi là! OUAIS TOI! Beugla la grande en s'approchant du jardinier et en l'empoignant par le col. Tu va bouger tes fesses avec la crétine qui te sert d'apprentie, et vous allez CHERCHER MA CHAUSSURE TOUT DE SUITE!

- Euh...

- Plus vite que ça! Conclut-elle en leur donnant à chacun un coup de pied dans les fesses pour les faire avancer.

Nos deux blonds n'eurent donc pas le choix. Il entrèrent dans l'enclos des félins. Heureusement, la plupart leur tournaient le dos, ils purent donc se rapprocher de la chaussure, le plus discrètement possible. Finnian tenait Sophie dans ses bras, cherchant son réconfort. Parce que quand vous êtes entourés d'une dizaine de lions , vous avez peur.

La blonde réussit enfin à mettre la main sur la chaussure. Elle poussa d'ailleurs un petit cri de joie.

Mauvaise idée.

Tous les félins se retournèrent à cet instant, contemplant nos deux crétins de leurs yeux impressionnants. Les enfants déglutirent difficilement, avant de se mettre à courir pour sortir de là. Et, alors qu'une lionne allait refermer sa mâchoire sur eux, une ombre noire passa, bloquant les crocs du féroce animal.

- Owwwww, mais c'est que tes petites quenottes ont grandi dis dooooonc! Il va falloir te couper les griffes aussi! Décréta une voix masculine.

- SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAN! Pleurèrent ensemble Sophie et Finny. Tu nous as sauvés!

En effet, notre démon fan de chats, rentré du manoir Smith, tenait grandes ouvertes les mâchoires de la lionne, l'air plus ravi que jamais. Puis, il se retourna vers les jardiniers, les toisant de son regard rouge comme le sang.

- Que je ne vous reprenne plus dans l'enclos de mes Bébés D'amour. (Oui, même Sebby dit des phrases chelous...) Allez, sortez, vite!

Les deux compagnons ne se firent pas prier, et sortirent en courant tandis que le majordome câlinait ses «Bébés D'amour». Dehors, ils retrouvèrent une Sonia un peu pommée mais morte de rire, et une Allisson toujours aussi furax. Elle arracha sa chaussure des mains de son amie, et retourna derrière les buissons, se retranchant un peu dans sa dignité. Sonia gloussa une dernière fois et partit, laissant Finny et Sophie seul (sans compter la présence d'une certaine fillette en colère cachée derrière des buissons qui auront décidément tout vu dans ce jardin!).

- Ouuuf, soupira notre héroïne un peu attardée, on a eu chaud.

- C'est clair Sophinette! Mais tu as été très courageuse, je suis fier de toi.

- Non, sans toi je n'aurais pas réussit...merci Finnian. Merci!

Dans sa cachette, notre grande fille avait envie de vomir. Cette scène était trop cucu-la-praline pour elle. Elle leva donc les yeux vers le manoir, et aperçu Célia à la fenêtre. Elle articula un «Mission accomplie» mais la bigleuse ne sembla pas comprendre. En même temps, elle comprend jamais rien.

Bref, après quelques échanges de mièvreries en tout genre, le jardinier laissa sa belle en plan, et elle remonta donc avec son amie dans la chambre, ou les attendait les 2 autres membres du groupe.

- Eh baaaah, z'en avez mis du temps! S'exclamèrent en chœur Sonia et Célia, affalées sur le lit de la brune. Elles étaient en train d'écouter de la musique d'un air nonchalant. Pour leur faire payer ce je-m'en-foutisme total, Allissson les frappa chacune leur tour. Elle était énervée là. Très énervée.

Les quatre fillettes s'installèrent par terre (oui, s'asseoir sur le sol, ça déchire!), et se racontèrent leurs missions respectives. Celle de Sophie et Allisson déclencha l'hilarité chez leurs camarades, qui ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Cela détendit un peu la grande, qui ne s'était toujours pas remise de la mésaventure de sa chaussure. Puis, lors du récit de Sonia, Célia décida de la prochaine étape pour la mise en couple de Sophie et de son crétin de jardinier adoré: interrompre le rendez-vous entre Jessica et Finny. Les fillettes se couchèrent donc sur cette idée-là, sentant qu'elles allaient encore une fois bien s'amuser.

Les jours passèrent. Finnian et son apprentie semblait s'être rapprochés. Le plan avait fonctionné. Puis, vint enfin le Mercredi, jour du rendez-vous du jeune homme et de la débile-brune-qui-fait-chier-son-monde. Non, je parle pas de Sonia, mais de Jessica! Roooh, suivez un peu!

Nos héroïnes suivirent donc Finnian à travers toute la ville. D'ailleurs, on peut se demander si le garçonnet est con ou s'il le fait exprès: il ne les avait même pas remarquées, alors qu'elles étaient tout sauf discrètes. Sonia et Célia gloussaient sans aucune raison pendant tout le trajet, Allisson insultait les passants (c'est marrant, essayez un jour), et Sophie courait après les pigeons. Pour ne pas les voir, il fallait être aveugle. Finny devrait consulter un opticien.

Le blondinet arriva enfin au parc. Il poireauta pendant de longues minutes, durant lesquelles nos fillettes, planquées derrière une fontaine, se firent royalement chier. Célia proposa de balancer Sophie dans l'eau pour mettre un peu d'action, ce que tout le monde accepta, mais c'est à ce moment-là que Jessica arriva. Les folles hallucinèrent en la voyant.

Elle portait une robe rouge très resserrée à la taille, et un décolleté plus que grand. Nos demoiselles crevaient de jalousie. Bah, en même temps, c'est compréhensible... Sophie sentit son coeur lui faire mal quand elle vit Finnian rougir et se précipiter à la rencontre de la jeune Smith. Mais elle devait se reprendre! La mission avant tout!

- Ok, murmura Célia, on commence. T'as ton déguisement Allisson?

- Ouaip! Acquiesça la grande en enfilant une fausse moustache et un chapeau melon.

C'est dans cet accoutrement -ridicule- que les deux sadiques partirent à la recherche de projectiles. Non, vous avez bien lu: de projectiles. Les bras chargés de feuilles, de boue et d'autres matière non identifiées (ou plutôt dont je ne préfère pas mentionner le nom), les deux grandes du groupe partirent se poster derrière Jessica et Finny, assis sur un banc. Elles se sourirent, comptèrent silencieusement jusqu'à 3, et lâchèrent tout sur la brune. Puis elles partirent en rigolant et en faisant un doigt aux deux «amoureux». Ils eurent à peine le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions, que Sophie, vêtue elle aussi de moustaches et d'un chapeau, posa un pigeon sur la tête de la petite duchesse. Oui, elle avait enfin réussit à en choper un! Sauf que, le pauvre animal, terrorisé, déféqua sur la brunette, qui se retrouva couverte de déjections de pigeon. Notre blonde partit en hurlant de rire, les bras levés comme une mongole (on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes!). Puis, vint le tour de Sonia. Elle rampa sous le banc, puis surgit devant les tourtereaux.

- Bwaaaaaaaaaaah! FINNIAN! Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur le jeune homme, avant de partir comme l'avaient fait ses amies.

Derrière la fontaine, nos folles se firent un plaisir de voir Jessica, énervée comme pas possible, gueuler sur Finny, qui n'avait rien compris, puis partir se retrancher dans sa dignité en criant «ET QUE JE NE TE REVOIS PLUS JAMAIS!». Les gogolles tapèrent dans leurs mains, heureuses que cette histoire pleine de rebondissements soit bientôt finie. Elles enlevèrent leur déguisement, puis firent mine de se promener dans le parc, comme si de rien n'était, en sifflotant tranquillement.

- Oh mais tiennns, n'est-ce pas Finny là-bas sur le banc en train de se lamenterrrr? Cria presque Célia d'un jeu d'actrice misérable.

- Oh mais si! Allons le voiiiir, Répondit Allisson sur le même ton.

- Qu'as-tu donc Finni-aaaan, demanda Sonia de la même voix que ses comparses.

- Hé hé, crut bon de rajouter Sophie.

- Eh bien, j'avais un rendez-vous, mais des drôles d'hommes à moustache ont surgi et tout gâché.

- Ohhhhhh, que c'est con çaaa... Déclara la grande du groupe.

- Au fait, Sophie voulait te dire quelque chooose! Continua la brune.

- Non, pas du tout...Protesta la blonde.

- Mais si! Appuya la binoclarde en donnant des coups de coude à son amie. Allez Sophie!

Notre gogolle préférée, qui pour une fois était à peu près sérieuse, respira un grand coup. Ça avait été des jours de préparation. Chaque soir, elle répétait le moment ou elle lui dirait. Elle devait vraiment prendre sur elle-même pour enfin lui avouer.

Bon, en réalité, elle voulait partir en courant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas: ses amies l'encerclaient, des sourires de psychopathes affichés aux lèvres.

- Fi...Finny... Commença-t-elle, se lançant enfin.

- Wiii? Dit l'autre avec une tête de petit chaton tout mignon.

- Je... Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi?

Ça y est! Elle l'avait dit! Derrière elle, Célia crut qu'elle allait pleurer de joie! C'était si beau!

- Sortir avec toi? Je veux bien, mais pour aller où?

…

…  
Finnian est stupide. Vraiment stupide. Sophie rougit brusquement et partit se cacher derrière la bigleuse, tandis que Sonia se couvrait le visage avec les mains et qu'Allisson se tapait la tête contre un arbre. La sadique dégrippa son amie de son dos, et la poussa vers Finnian, lui faisant signe de lui dire autrement.

- En fait je … je …

- Tu?

- Je...

- Il! S'incrusta Sonia. Je connais mes pronoms personnels!

- Va te pendre Sonia, déclarèrent en chœur les deux grandes. Continue, Sophie, reprit Célia.

- En fait je... Enfin nous..vous... non, je...

- Jvais la taper, chuchota Allisson. GROUILLE! Gueula t-elle.

- JE T'AIME FINNY!

Grand blanc dans le parc. On pouvait entendre le vent, les oiseaux qui chantaient et même la respiration des deux amoureux. Silence. Silence. Silence. Ah tiens, Sonia qui éternue. Puis encore silence.

Enfin, l'expression de Finny s'attendrit. Il attrapa la main de Sophie, et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi je t'aime!

Et ils restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant de longues secondes, où Sophie crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

- C'est si romantique, murmura Sonia, la main sur le coeur.

- C'est gerbant, renchérit Allisson.

- Roooooh, allez, détends ton string, et sois heureuse pour Sophie! La gronda Célia.

- Tu dis ça, mais toi aussi je parie que t'es contente que cette histoire soit finie. J'en avais ras-le-bol de l'entendre murmurer «FinniiaaaAAAaaan» en dormant!

- Je confirme, c'était chiant... Accorda Célia.

- Je dirais même plus: Carrément casse-couille! Intervint Sonia. M'enfin, tout ça c'est réglé maintenant! Un nouveau jour se lève sur l'horizon de nos lointains cœurs qui dans la tempête de fleurs de cerisier se...

- Sonia: Ta gueule. Termina la nouvelle (plus si nouvelle que ça) en tapotant la tête de son amie.

Et c'est ainsi que les 4 adolescents rentrèrent au manoir, dans une ambiance guillerette.

THE END.

…

…

Ou pas.

* * *

Et voilà! Bon alors, pour la suite de l'histoire, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez absolument pas! Je serais ravie que vous partagiez toutes vos impressions et idées, même si elles sont débiles (surtout si elles sont débiles).

Oh, et, n'oubliez pas: Une rewiew sauve un bébé saumon chaque jour. Alors, pour avoir de bons sushis dans vos assiettes plus tard, sauvons les bébés saumons! *raisonnement pourri*

A la prochaine!


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour! Voilà le chap 11! désolée de ne poster que maintenant, ma (merveilleuse) correctrice me l'a renvoyé tout à l'heure! Bref, en espérant ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre! Enjoy!

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Novembre arriva. Et Novembre, c'est en hiver. Et qui dit hiver, dit...

- NEIGE! IL NEIGE! S'écria Sophie, toute contente.

- C'est pas une raison pour gueuler, la gronda Allisson, toujours un peu endormie.

Sonia, Allisson et Sophie étaient dans leur chambre. La blondinette sautillait de joie devant la fenêtre, Allisson émergeait doucement entre ses nombreux coussins, et Sonia se coiffait.

- Vous allez me dire: Mais où est donc Célia?

- Elle est où Célia au fait?

Merci Sophie... Comme une réponse à l'interrogation de la blonde, la binoclarde entra à ce moment dans la pièce, une tonne de vêtements dans les bras.

- J'ai trouvé des trucs d'hiver dans la penderie de Ciel! Ce mec a vraiment tout! Qui veut un bonnet?

- Moi, MOI! S'écria Sophie, courant vers son amie pour attraper les fringues.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, nos 4 héroïnes sortirent dehors, vêtues bien chaudement (Sophie avait carrément enfilé 2 bonnets l'un sur l'autre... C'est la Mongole-Attitude!). Les fillettes s'émerveillèrent du paysage: la jardin était couvert d'une neige immaculée, que les pales rayons du soleil éclairaient doucement.

- Comme cette ambiance est romantique! Minauda Sonia. Allisson, je veux qu'on se marie en hiver!

- Bah moi je veux pas qu'on se marie, comme ça, c'est réglé!

- Dla neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiige! Gueulait Sophie, trop contente.

Et elle se mit à courir. Mais qui dit neige dit aussi verglas. La jeune fille glissa et se ramassa face la première dans l'étendue blanche. Elle se releva avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, sous les rires de ses amies, et se remit à courir, pour finalement se jeter par terre (ça servait à quoi de se relever?) et faire l'ange de neige.

- YOUHOUUUUU, c'est trop bien! Venez, rejoignez-moi les filles! Allez, venezzzz!

- Non. J'crois pas. Refusa fermement Allisson.

- Rooooooh, décoince toi deux secondes! Lui reprocha Célia en attrapant une boule de neige, qu'elle balança sur Sophie. Sonia s'empressa de faire de même d'ailleurs.

- Hey, c'est de la triche! Protesta la blonde! C'est du deux contre un! C'est pas juste! Argh, non arrêt...

Une boule l'atteignit en pleine bouche. Boule lancée par Allisson, qui avait décidé de se lâcher. Son amie binoclarde et la brunette sourirent, et toutes les 3, elles continuèrent de prendre cette pauvre Sophie comme victime, qui alla se cacher derrière un arbre.

Du haut de sa fenêtre, Ciel soupira. Il s'ennuyait franchement, et pour passer le temps, observaient ses domestiques (oh le voyeuuuuuur!). D'ailleurs, Sophie était tombée encore une fois. Ah, Sonia s'était assise dessus. Tiens, Célia les avait poussé. Oh, Sophie était une excellente luge!

Le jeune comte poussa un nouveau soupir. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'hiver. Déjà, il faisait froid. Ensuite, il détestait la dinde aux marrons chauds que lui préparait chaque année Sebastian, car c'était sa soi-disant spécialité. Et puis...

- C'est bientôt le bal de Noël, Monsieur, lui fit remarquer son majordome.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien! S'énerva le garçonnet. Chaque année c'est la même chose! Je suis obligé d'y aller?

- Oui. Vous y êtes forcé! Lui répondit le démon d'un grand sourire.

- Pfff, ça m'énerve... Marmonna le plus petit d'une mine boudeuse.

- Mais c'est dans vos obligations. D'ailleurs, en parlant du bal d'hiver, tenez!

Sebastian tendit une lettre à son maître, qui l'attrapa sans grande conviction. L'enveloppe était rose, et un dessin de lapin trônait dans un coin.

- Lizzy... Soupira Ciel.

Il lut la lettre de l'air du mec-qui-s'ennuie-à-mort-parce-que-lui-c'est-le-meilleur-et-que-vous-vous-êtes-tous-nuls-MWAHAHA. Puis, arrivé à la fin de la lettre, il écarquilla les yeux et s'écria violemment:

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

Même de dehors, nos héroïnes l'avaient entendu...

- Qu'y a t-il Monsieur? demanda le majordome, avec un sourire en coin.

- Lizzy ne peut pas venir au bal!

- Oh, c'est bête ça... Comment allez-vous faire? Il vous faut à tout prix une cavalière pour aller à ce bal...

On voyait clairement l'amusement dans la voix de Sebastian.

- Tant pis, je n'y vais pas!

- Vous êtes obligé!

- Et comment je vais faire hein?

Bon, je pense qu'il faudrait ptêtre que je vous explique ce qu'est le bal de Noël non?

Tous les ans, à Londres, à l'occasion de Noël, se déroule un bal. La plupart du temps, il a lieu 2 semaines avant la vraie fête. Tous les comtes, ducs et autres barons y sont conviés. Enfin, ils sont plus obligés de venir qu'autre chose. La Reine est également présente à ce bal. Sauf que, pour entrer, il faut avoir obligatoirement un cavalier ou une cavalière. Oui, vous l'aurez donc compris: Notre Cielounet est dans la merde!

- Eh bien, je vous signale que votre cavalière ne doit pas forcément appartenir à la noblesse... Et vous avez quatre prétendantes à ce poste dehors!

L'information mit un petit bout de temps à parvenir au cerveau de Ciel, qui regardait fixement par la fenêtre la 32ème gamelle de Sophie. Puis, il réalisa le sens des paroles de Sebastian.

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II?

- Monsieur, pensez à mes tympans s'il vous plait, se plaignit le démon, mains sur les oreilles.

- Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'aille au bal avec une de ces folles, s'indigna-t-il en pointant la fenêtre du doigt. Nan mais regarde-les!

- Justement Monsieur, je ne les vois pas, pouffa le beau brun.

Notre petit comte regarda dehors, et, effectivement, les jeunes filles n'étaient plus là.

- Yoooooooooosh Cielouuuuuuuuuuuuu!

- Aie, Sonia, pousse-toi, c'est moi qui vais entrer la première.

- Rêve pas Sophie!

- Bande de gamines, dégagez vos gros culs!

Ciel se retourna lentement, et, d'un air mi-blasé, mi-apeuré, vit nos chères folles entrer dans son bureau. Et Sophie tomba pour la 33ème fois de la journée (je précise qu'il n'est que 10h du matin. Ça promet pour la suite!).

- Mesdemoiselles?

- Oui Sebastian? Demanda Allisson en battant des cils.

- VOS PIEDS SONT PLEINS DE NEIGE!

- Aie, mes oreilles... Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à gueuler aujourd'hui?! Protestèrent Sonia et Célia.

- Eh eh, même que la neige, bah la neige ben c'est blanc! Fit remarquer Sophie, toujours par terre.

Allisson en profita d'ailleurs pour la piétiner, avant de faire un petit sourire timide à Sebby.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez dans mon bureau? Commença le petit comte d'une voix menaçante, une main sur la tempe.

- On voulait vous proposer de faire une bataille de boules de neige avec nous! Expliqua Sophie en s'asseyant et en se massant l'arrière du crane. Putain, tes pieds font mal Allisson!

Comme pour approuver les dires de la blonde, la grande se remit à la piétiner, sous les rires des deux autres, qui comme d'habitude, se foutaient de la gueule de Sophie. Cette fille est fichée «victime» à vie. Plaignez-la s'il vous plait. Quoi, vous voulez pas la plaindre? Ah, tant mieux, on continue alors!

- Faire... Quoi?

- Une. Bataille. De. Boules. De. Neige. Annonça la binoclarde en souriant.

- Dis-le plus lentement Célia, j'crois qu'il a pas compris! Intervint Allisson.

- Okay, acquiesça lunettes-girl : U-neuh. Ba-ta-illeuh. Deuuh...

- Vous êtes malades! S'indigna Ciel. Hors de question que je fasse ça!

- Allllllezzzzzzzzz! Le supplièrent les 4 fillettes d'un parfait ensemble.

- Non!

- Pourtant, Monsieur, c'est une bonne idée...

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sebastian à l'entente de cette phrase. Le beau majordome sourit diaboliquement (logique, pour un démon!), et reprit:

- Oui. Une excellente idée! Je serais l'arbitre!

- Quoi, mais...

Le diable attrapa le jeune comte, qu'il fourra sur son épaule comme un sac de patates (-Hé hé, pataaaates... -Ta gueule Sophie!) et déclara d'une voix tranquille tandis que son maître le ruait de coups de poings dans le dos:

- On y va?

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dehors. Enfin, tout le monde, c'est-à-dire Sebastian, un certain comte en train de bouder dans son coin, nos quatre folles en train de faire avaler de la neige à une d'entre elles (je vous laisse deviner qui...), Finnian, Bard, Maylin, ainsi que Snake et une bonne douzaine de ses serpents (dont Cookie, vous savez, le serpent qui a sauvé Célia de son sens de l'orientation quelques chapitres plus tôt!). Tout ce beau monde, chaudement habillé, était en train de congeler sur place dans les jardins.

- Bieeen, annonça Sebastian. Je serais l'arbitre de cette bataille de boules de neige! Vous allez former deux équipes!

Ciel marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à «Va te faire foutre», et il reçut un caillou sur la tête, lancé par le beau brun...hum, sortit de nulle part.

- Mais, on est pas un nombre pair! Fit remarquer une voix.

Sonia, seule personne intelligente ici.

- Ah ouaaaaaaaaais!

Qu'est ce que je disais...

- Sebby peut participer? Proposa Célia d'un air sadique.

- Ouiiiiiiiiii, s'excita Allisson.

- Mais, il n'y aura plus d'arbitre, contredit le démon, donc c'est non! Pour le problème du nombre, Snake compte comme deux joueurs, vu qu'il a ses serpents avec lui. Passons donc à la composition des équipes. Je vais choisir deux chefs d'équipe, qui formeront leur groupe. Premier chef... Monsieur!

Ciel s'avança d'un pas rageur, et lança un regard noir à son serviteur, qui s'amusait comme un fou.

- Deuxième chef... Sophie!

- OH NON PAS EEEELLE! S'écria tout le monde, excepté un petit jardinier blond, qui cria «Ouaiiiis, Sophie-chaaaaan ».

- Hé hé, dit Sophie en s'avançant et en faisant coucou à tout le monde.

- Putain, Sebastian, spèce de sadique, se plaignit Célia.

La seule réponse du démon fut un sourire...machiavélique. On dirait pas, mais Sebby est un blagueur.

- Bien. Choisissez, Monsieur!

C'est la que le bordel démarra. Nos trois héroïnes, qui ne voulaient absolument pas se retrouver dans la même équipe que la blonde (c'est beau l'amitié!), firent tout pour que Ciel les choisisse. Allisson, la plus grande, sautilla sur place en levant les bras, ce qui fait qu'on ne voyait qu'elle. Célia se mit à quatre pattes et supplia Ciel. Elle alla même jusqu'à se rouler par terre. Vive la soumission. Sonia, elle, sortit un panneau avec marquer «CHOOSE ME» et se mit à chanter, sur l'air de «François le français»:

- Choisis-moi, c'est la meilleur solution! Choisis moi, tu ne le regretteras pas!

Pour contrecarrer ça, Allisson imita le sims en colère:

- Abouillibuyuyaaaa!

(Pour ceux qui ne savent pas imiter le sims en colère: Regardez «les jeux vidéos» de Mister V.)

Elle avait du oublier la présence de Sebastian, parce que pour se ridiculiser comme ça devant le brun, il faut que notre fangirl soit malade...

Célia et Sonia, dans un acte de légitime défense, se mirent alors à pousser Allisson tout en envoyant des baisers à Ciel. Ciel qui en avait carrément marre d'ailleurs. Il aurait aimé se taper la tête contre le murs, mais il était dehors, il n'y avait donc pas de mur! Il se contenta d'annoncer, d'une voix menaçante:

- Je choisis Snake. Et, si quiconque fait un seul commentaire...

Sa tête faisait très très peur. Le charmeur de serpents s'avança tranquillement vers son maître.

- Bien, donc, vu que Snake compte pour deux, tu dois choisir deux personnes Sophie! Expliqua Sebastian.

- Hé hé hé hé...

Nos trois folles se mirent à flipper.

- Je vais prennnndre... Finny-d'amour ! Et ensuite...

Gloups.

- Ensuiiiiiiite...

- …

- CELIAAAAAA!

- PUTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! S'exclama la fille aux cheveux châtains en s'écroulant par terre. Pourquoi moi?

- MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Se moquèrent ses deux amies, tandis que Sophie lui faisait un grand sourire.

La jeune fille s'enroba du peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, et alla se placer à côté de son amie, tout en foudroyant du regard toutes les personnes présentes, notamment un Ciel moqueur qui avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur.

Les équipes furent choisies assez rapidement, et cela donna, d'un côté : Ciel, Snake, Allisson et Sonia, et de l'autre : Sophie, Finny, Bard, May Linn, et cette pauvre Célia qui était totalement déprimée.

- Bien. Vous avez maintenant 2 minutes pour vous trouver un abris par équipe, et la bataille commencera! Annonça Sebastian en regardant de ses yeux amusés la fillette aux cheveux châtains, qui lui faisait actuellement un doigt.

Les deux équipes se répartirent. Celle de Sophie alla dans les bois, se cachant derrière les arbres, tandis que celle de Ciel préféra se réfugier derrière la fontaine, gelée à cette époque de l'année. Les deux groupes commencèrent à préparer les boules de neige, quand la belle voix du démon retentit:

- COMMENCEZ!

Personne ne bougea. Pendant un petit moment. Ce qui fait qu'un ange, puis deux, ainsi que toute une fanfare de petit êtres ailés passa. Puis, Allisson, détestant rester sans bouger, sortit de sa cachette et balança deux boules de neige sur la tête de la crétine (Pardon, de Sophie) qui dépassait des arbres. La blonde se les reçus en pleine face et tomba par terre. Finnian, se trouvant dans l'arbre d'à côté, se précipita au secours de sa belle, et reçu une boule de neige de la part de Sonia. Sauf que, vu que Sonia est très petite, elle ne lança pas la boule très haut. Ce qui fait que cette dernière arriva dans l'entrejambe du petit jardinier.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de le préciser! Les boules de neige de l'équipe de Ciel contiennent toutes un caillou à l'intérieur. Idée sublime d'Allisson.

Finny fut donc castré. Amen.

- Oh non! Je voulais avoir des enfants moi! Se plaignit Sophie, relevant son visage couvert de neige.

- Bah maintenant il a 3 boules au moins, déclara Sonia en rigolant.

Ciel soupira. Mais bon, ils gagnaient, c'était le principal.

- Célia! Beugla la petite blonde. Venge Finny!

Pas de réponse.

- Célia?

Notre gogolle préférée se retourna, et, à l'endroit ou devait se trouver Célia, elle ne remarqua que... Le vide.

- Hein?

- Regarde Sophie! Conseilla May linn en pointant du doigt un endroit à mi-chemin de la cachette ennemie.

Notre blondinette se retourna, et vit alors Célia, agitant un drapeau blanc sortit de nul part, en train de courir vers la fontaine.

- JE VIENS AVEC VOUUUUUUUUUUS! Gueula t-elle en se jetant derrière la fontaine, atterrissant sur Ciel.

- Tiens, tu viens du côté obscur, la biatch? Sourit Sonia.

- Eh ouais ptite Slut! Confirma l'autre en essuyant les coups de Ciel qui voulait qu'elle se relève (en même temps, elle est un peu assise sur lui là...).

Vous noterez au passage les surnoms sympathiques que se donnent les demoiselles. Mais revenons à notre batailles de boules de neige.

- Hey! C'est de la triche! Protesta Bard. Sebastian, fais quelque chose!

- Hmmm, voyons voir, réfléchit le démon en parcourant du regard un livre qu'il tenait dans les mains. Je ne vois nulle part dans les règles que trahir son équipe est interdit.

Juste pour la précision: le livre que tenait le beau brun traitait de la reproduction des homards gays à trois pattes en Nouvelle-Guinée. Aucun rapport avec la bataille. Quand je vous disais que Sebby était un blagueur!

- Bien, que la partie continue! Déclara le majordome d'un sourire éblouissant (qui fit soupirer Allisson et vomir Sonia...), tandis que l'équipe de Sophie se désespérait de pouvoir gagner.

- Réunion stratégique! Gueula d'ailleurs la ptite blonde, en prenant les membres de son équipe à part.

- Tiens, en parlant de stratégie, c'est quoi la notre? Questionna Sonia.

- On fonce dans le tas et on les bute tous. Expliqua Allisson.

- Je suis d'accord! Appuya Célia, toujours assise sur le pauvre comte.

- …, crut bon de rajouter Snake.

- Donc, dès que y'en a un qui sort sa sale face de rat, reprit la plus grande du groupe, on le met à terre. Si ils veulent pas sortir, on leur règle leur compte là-bas.

Elle ramassa un gros tas de neige ainsi qu'un énorme caillou et entreprit de confectionner un projectile. Les autres firent de même, sauf Ciel, toujours écrasé par une grosse vache, c'est à dire la binoclarde.

Du côté de la forêt...

- J'ai un plan! Commença Sophie, alors que Bardroy et May Linn redoutaient le pire.

- Explique... Ordonna presque le cuisinier en s'allumant une cigarette.

- On va faire des boules de neige enflammées! Hé hé!

- …

- Bah quoi?

- Cette idée est vraiment stupide, chuchota le fumeur sans qu'on l'entende.

- Hé hé, chuis trop intelligente.

- Ou pas, dit à voix basse la femme de ménage.

Nan mais, rendez vous compte: Sophie se fait insulter par deux des plus grands blaireaux de la planète! Si c'est pas un comble...

- Allez Bardounet, file ton briquet!

- Même pas en rêve! Ton idée ne va pas marcher, la boule va fondre!

- Mais, les idées de Sophinette sont les meilleures! Protesta Finnian.

- Hé hé.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter plus. May linn poussa un cri, et il virent la rousse se faire traîner par un énorme serpent.

Trop occupés à contempler la jeune femme sans rien faire, ils ne virent pas deux ombres se faufiler derrière eux. Ce n'est que trop tard qu'ils comprirent que Sonia et Allisson venaient de leur abattre un tas de neige énorme sur le crane. Bard et Finny s'écroulèrent à terre (et la grande donna un discret coup de pied dans les côtes du jardinier.).

Sophie se retrouvait toute seule. Mais là, un ange arriva. Célia courut vers elle, lui prit les mains, et, du ton le plus innocent possible, déclara:

- Sophie! Je reviens dans ton équipe! Ensemble, on peut les vaincre, petite soeur!

- Oh... Célia, murmura la blonde, émue par tant de solidarité de la part de son amie.

- En plus, j'ai réussis à persuader Ciel de nous rejoindre! Minauda la bigleuse, en se décalant, laissant apparaître un jeune comte impassible.

- Hé hé, déclara Sophie, les larmes aux yeux.

Et elle se reçut une boule de neige en pleine face. Du haut d'un arbre , Sebastian était sur le point d'éclater de rire devant la scène: Ciel, venait d'envoyer une boule en plein dans le pif de la blondinette, qui s'écroula à terre, tandis que derrière, Sonia, Allisson et Célia dansaient la Macarena en chantonnant «ON A GAGNEEEEE-EUUUUUH».

- Vainqueur: l'équipe de Monsieur! Annonça le démon en sautant à terre. Félicitations, Miss, rajouta-il en donnant une rose à Allisson, qui se sentit défaillir.

- Je propose de fêter ça avec un bon chocolat chaud! S'exclama joyeusement Célia en sautant presque dans les bras de Ciel (en fait, elle lui a sauté dessus, mais le garçon l'a évité, jetant notre binoclarde face dans la neige).

- ET AVEC DU FROMAAAAAAAGE! Beugla Sonia en tirant (la pauvre) Allisson par le bras.

Et alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la bonne humeur (sauf pour Sophie, dégoûtée de s'être fait avoir comme une blaireaute -qu'elle est-), un évènement vint perturber la jolie petite scène.

Un cri retentit, et quelque chose tomba sur Célia, qui venait juste de se relever. Pour une fois que c'est pas Sophie qui subit...

- Célia! Ça va? S'écria Ciel, en voyant la jeune fille écrasée sous une masse informe.

- Ohhh, Monsieur s'inquiète? Minauda Sebastian, alors que son maître lui lançait un regard noir.

- Je vais bien mais...Commença la binoclarde, Ma vue est brouillée par le sang! Je vois tout rouge!

- Ce n'est pas du sang, ce sont mes cheveux! S'exclama la chose informe qui avait écrasé Célia.

Le silence se fit, tandis que tout le monde contemplait le nouveau venu, toujours assis sur la bigleuse.

- Gr... Grell Sutcliff? S'étonna Ciel, choqué.

Et effectivement... Un manteau rouge, une chevelure tout aussi écarlate, des lunettes surmontées d'une tête de mort, des yeux verts encadrés par de longs cils, des dents taillées en pointes, une tronçonneuse à la main... Grell Sutcliff, shinigami de son état, était tranquillement assis sur Célia.

- Death , Dit-il en faisant son fameux signe, connu de tout le monde.

Sebastian avala sa salive.

La suite des évènements risquait d'être...compliquée.

* * *

Et oui! Enfin, les shinigamis apparaissent! Histoire de pimenter un peu tout ça! Bon, je vous donne rendez vous à dans 2 semaines normalement! Bisous bisous

Sonia: Tu te rends comptes que tu dis "Bisous" à des gens que tu connais pas?

Allisson: t'es pitoyable.

Sophie: Hé hé, t'es comme moi!

Hmmm...Je part chercher une mitraillette. Allez, à plus les gens ! =D


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour les gens! *évite un caillou* ça va? Bon alors avant de vous laisser à la lecture de ce chapitre, je tenais à vous dire: Il y a des moments, dans la vie, où on ne sait pas quoi faire, où on s'ennuie...Mais il y en a d'autre, où on est débordés et on a pas une minute à soi. Pourquoi je raconte ça?

Conscience: Pour excuser le fait que t'ai du retard?

Euh... Oui. Excuseeez moi!

Au fait, je tiens à préciser quelque chose (mon blabla ne finit pas dis donc!) merci à tous ceux (ou celles...surtout celles) qui me laissent des rewiews. Ça m'aide vraiment. Ceux qui ont un compte, à qui je réponds, mais aussi les rewieweuses anonymes, comme celeste31, qui me suit depuis déjà un bon moment, et puis Allisson bien sur (qui de toute façon a intérêt à lire cette fic, vu qu'elle est dedans).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le shinigami daigna enfin se lever de son siège (siège très énervée par ailleurs...), et marcha vers nos personnages, tronçonneuse en main. Puis, il s'arrêta, ses yeux se remplirent de cœurs, et il se mit à minauder avec la voix-de-la-fangirl-en-manque-d'amour, tout en secouant les fesses:

- Kyaaaaaah! Sebas-chaaaaaannnnn!

Et le roux se jeta sur le démon. Démon qui l'évita par ailleurs, faisant s'étaler ce pauvre Grell dans la neige.

- Hé hé! Regardez! Il est comme moi, c'est un minable! S'exclama Sophie, avant de se recevoir une tronçonneuse sur la tête.

- Tais-toi, le laideron!

- Ouch, IN YOUR FAAAAAAACE! S'exclamèrent Allisson et Célia en même temps.

- Grell Sutcliff? Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez ici? S'étonna Ciel, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Bah il fait ses courses de Noël, ça se voit non! Ironisa Allisson.

- Exact jeune fille! Approuva Grell. Je fais mes courses de Noël!

- Nan mais j'disais ça pour blaguer moi c'est p...

- Et ce qui est en premier sur ma liste, c'est... SEBAS-CHAAAAAAAAN!

Et notre beau brun du une nouvelle fois éviter le roux un peu trop collant. Il l'envoya d'ailleurs se ramasser contre un arbre d'un coup de pied bien placé. Il s'apprêtait à achever le shinigami, mais une petite silhouette s'interposa entre les deux adversaires.

- Ne touche pas à Grell-Sama! S'écria une petite brune, aussi appelée Sonia ou encore la-petite-conne-qui-fait-chier-sa-race-mais-qu'on-aime-bien-parce-qu'elle-nous-fournit-en-manga (Surnom trouvé par Allisson, applaudissons son esprit créatif!) .

- Tiens, je trouvais ça étrange qu'on ne t'ai pas encore entendu toi... Soupira Célia tout en retenant Sophie, qui essayait de manger de la neige.

- J'avoue, t'aurais pu fermer ta gueule pour une fois... Rajouta la grande du groupe.

- Je suis d'accord! Approuva Ciel avec un petit rictus.

- P'tain mais taisez-vous! S'énerva la brunette. Et quand à toi, espèce de poireau pourri que même Miku, ambassadrice des poireaux, ne voudrait pas... Commença t-elle en se tournant vers Sebastian. Tu ne fais pas de mal à MON Grell-sama.

- Pardon? Questionna le diable de majordome en haussant un sourcil, perplexe. Comment connais-tu cet homme, petite?

- Je ne suis pas un homme! Protesta le sujet de la conversation.

- Ouais, homme, femme, chose, dans ton cas, c'est pareil! S'exclama Allisson en le foudroyant du regard .

- Ça ne règle pas le problème: comment tu le connais? Questionna Ciel, plutôt intéressé par la tournure des évènements.

- Ahhhh, pour une fois que c'est pas toi qu'on emmerde, t'es content! Hein que t'es content? Dit Célia tout en tapotant la tête du comte, qui commença à perdre son calme.

- Hé hé, Ciel il ressemble à un champignon!

Inutile de préciser de qui vient cette remarque pleine de philosophie...

- C'est toi le champignon! Gueula Sonia.

- Donc? Comment le connais-tu? Reprit le majordome.

- Euh...

- ET SI ON PARLAIT DES ARBRES HEIN? MOI J'AIME LES ARBRES! S'écria la binoclarde pour détourner la conversation.

- OH OUI! PARLONS DES ARBRES! Rétorqua Allisson avec une tête d'illuminée.

- Hé hé, aaaaaarbre... Gloussa Sophie en embrassant un sapin à pleine bouche. Non, ne cherchez pas à comprendre le comportement de la blonde. Vous perdez votre temps.

Et le vacarme continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Plus personne ne s'entendait parler. Mais, c'est à ce moment là qu'une nouvelle silhouette tomba du ciel. Elle se réceptionna avec grâce et ordonna d'une voix forte et ferme:

- Stop.

Et tout le monde se tut. Ce que c'est beau, l'obéissance.

Mais bien vite, le brouhaha redémarra.

- Mais... Vous êtes... Balbutia un certain petit comte dépassé par les évènements..

- Vous ici... Grogna Sebastian.

- WILLYYYYYYYYYYY! S'écria Grell.

- Putain mais c'est le défilé des tarlouzes aujourd'hui? S'exclama Allisson, révoltée.

- Hey, tu les traites pas de ta..

- Hé hé, le monsieur il a un sécateur géant! Et les sécateurs ça fait coupe coupe!

- Punaise mais c'est moi qui vais te coupe-couper la gueule tu va voir! S'exaspéra Sonia.

Ignorant ce qui se disait sur lui, Willy se jeta sur Sebastian, arme en main, mettant fin aux diverses discutions. Le majordome para l'attaque avec son bras, et lança son pied droit dans la tête du brun, qui esquiva avec facilité. Les coups fusèrent pendant un moment, et, alors que Sebastian allait envoyer son poing dans le ventre de l'autre, Sonia s'élança sur le démon et le tacla, comme dans Fifa (elle a passé trop de temps devant les jeux vidéos la pauvre!).

- Pas touche! Grogna t-elle.

- AHOUUUUUUUUU, gueula Sophie en imitant le cri d'un loup.

- Toi, tu te tais! Lui ordonnèrent Ciel, la grande et la binoclarde d'un parfait ensemble.

- On n'embête pas les shinigamis! Tu touches, jte bouffe! Reprit la brune en se positionnant devant les deux nouveaux arrivés.

- Bon, on m'explique un peu là? S'exaspéra Ciel, qui en avait marre de ne rien comprendre à ce qui l'entourait.

- En fait eh bah... Commença Sophie, avant qu'Allisson ne l'assomme, préférant laisser quelqu'un d'autre expliquer la situation (nan parce que, si vous voulez vous retrouvez dans la merde jusqu'au cou, laissez Sophie parler...) .

Sur un signe de tête de la grande, Célia se mit alors à inventer un mensonge farfelu, mettant en avant le fait qu'elles connaissaient tout de la vie de Ciel et donc, par conséquent, qu'elles connaissaient les shinigamis, et que Sonia en était fan et aimer les stalker dans les rues de Londres. Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge: Sonia était réellement en adoration devant ces êtres, selon elle «Sublimement-magnifique-à-un-point-de-magie-extraordinairement-beau», et en particulier de l'un d'entre eux...

- Grell-sama! Je suis votre plus grande fan! Me feriez-vous l'honneur de me donner un autographe? Signez sur mon dos s'il vous plait!

Et avant que tout ne dérape, parce que connaissant la brune, ça ne pouvait que déraper, Allisson l'assomma elle aussi. Ce qui fait que nous avons donc une blondinette et sa copine de petite taille dans les pommes, deux sadiques en train de sourire machiavéliquement, un comte pommé, un démon et un shinigami énervés, et un gay... enfin, une hétéro...enfin, Grell quoi, en train de sautiller sur place sous l'effet de l'excitation. Un beau bordel me direz vous. Je suis d'accord!

- Bon. Donc, vous vous connaissez? Questionna le Phantomhive en faisant le tri dans sa tête.

- Pas le moins du monde! Nia William en bloquant un énième coup de Sebastian, avant d'attaquer à son tour.

- Donc, je reprends: vous les connaissez? Dit-il à l'attention des fillettes.

- Wesh! Approuva Célia.

- Mais vous non... Déclara-t-il en se tournant vers les dieux de la morts.

- Nooon! Minauda Grell. Mais je ne suis pas contre de nouvelles rencontres! Même si j'aurais préféré de beaux gosse avec des abdos et des muscles...

- Tu vas voir toi, j'vais te muscler la gueule tu seras content... Cracha Allisson en s'approchant du rouquin, retenue de justesse par Célia.

- Bon, ça s'est réglé, murmura le comte pour lui même en cochant une case imaginaire dans son esprit. Ensuite, question suivante: Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

- Ah, bonne question, tu es si intelligent Cielounet! Affirma la binoclarde d'un ton sarcastique.

- Donc? Insista le garçonnet en ignorant sa démone de domestique qui lui tapait sur le système.

- Je sais pas, Willy-chou m'a dit qu'on devait venir ici, et je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi. J'étais tellement contente de pouvoir retrouver Sebas-chan!

- HEY! Les mongolitos, là bas! Cria la jeune fille à lunettes, les mains en porte voix, à l'attention des combattants. Arrêtez de vous taper sur la tronche deux secondes et v'nez nous aider à éclaircir cette histoire!

- Hé hé, éclaircir, pour voir la lumière au bout du tunnel, intervint une voix venant du sol.

- Ah mince, elle est réveillée, j'ai pas du la taper assez fort! Se désola Allisson en piétinant son amie blonde.

Sebastian et William arrêtèrent enfin de se battre, même si on pouvait sentir toute la tension entre eux. Si un regard pouvait tuer, ils seraient morts tous les deux. Il s'approchèrent des autres en se lançant des éclairs, et alors qu'ils allaient mettre toute cette histoire au point, un bruit étrange se fit entendre derrière nos protagonistes. Ciel se retourna, sur le qui-vive, et hallucina devant la scène.

Un jeune homme aux étranges cheveux noirs et blonds et aux yeux verts tondait tranquillement la magnifique pelouse du manoir Phantomhive.

- Ma... MA PELOUSE! MA SUBLIME PELOUSE! S'écria le comte, voyant des mois d'efforts pour avoir un beau jardin se réduire à néant.

- Shinigami Ronald Knox, je vous avais dit de rester tranquillement assis à regarder vos cousins les canards! Se blasa William en remontant ses lunettes, imité par Célia, heureuse d'être binoclarde pour une fois.

- Awww, mais les canards étaient terrorisés dès que je les approchais! C'est étrange, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient été traumatisés.

Tous les regards des habitants du manoir se dardèrent sur une certaine blonde évanouie par terre. Allisson et Célia poussèrent en chœur un soupir venu du fond des entrailles, et Sonia, qui se réveillait à ce moment-là, proposa:

- Et si on discutait de tout ça devant une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud? J'crois qu'on a eu notre lot d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

- Et moi je veux mon chocolat chaud! Rajouta la jeune fille à lunettes, appuyée par la grande.

Tout le monde approuva, à part le majordome et son ennemi bigleux, révoltés de devoir parler tranquillement sans s'entre-tuer. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix: Ciel l'avait ordonné à son serviteur, et le shinigami s'était vu menacé de se faire attacher à une chaise par Grell et...je vous laisse deviner la suite. C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que tout le monde alla à l'intérieur, se réchauffer le corps, le cœur, et l'esprit. Et c'est aussi dans la joie et la bonne humeur que Ronald du porter Sophie, toujours dans les vapes, car oui, chez les Phantomhives, on traite très bien ses invités: on leur laisse faire le sale boulot!

Une fois dans le salon, le diable de majordome partit préparer thé, gâteaux et chocolats chauds, et s'éloigna de ses deux fan-girls (Alias Grell et Allisson) et de la pire créature jamais créée sur cette terre (selon lui), aussi appelée William (ou Willy-chou pour les intimes).

- Ahhhhhhhh, quel joli popotin mon Sebas-chaaaaaan! Ouhouhou, s'il n'y avait pas tant de monde, je te ferais de ces choses...

- Il. Est. A. Moi. Grogna Allisson, tel un fauve défendant sa proie.

- Pff, n'importe quoi! Répliqua l'autre en rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière. Qui voudrait d'une asperge comme toi?

- C'est vrai que à part Sonia... Commenta Célia, avant de se tasser sur elle même sous le regard plus que noir de sa grande amie.

Amie qui reprit sa conversation:

- Ah, parce que tu crois qu'il voudrait de toi, Miss travelo?

Ça y est, la guerre était déclarée entre les deux prétendantes du beau démon ténébreux. Et alors que nos groupies s'engueulaient joyeusement, Sophie, réveillée pour notre plus grand malheur, s'amusait à torturer ce pauvre Ronald Knox, en lui faisant des tresses et autres choses étranges. Comme regarder avec une lueur cannibale son menton, ou encore lancer des petits «héhéhé» avec des haussements de sourcils assez inquiétants... Sonia, elle, essayait de calmer la dispute qui éclatait entre son idole et sa chérie (non consentante je le rappelle) et implorait l'aide de Célia. Mais la binoclarde était occupée. Occupée à faire chier Willy! Bah oui, offrir une victime comme ça à notre sadique internationale, c'est de la provocation! Un jeune homme coincé, mais qui peut vite s'énerver... Le bouc émissaire parfait!

Ciel, lui, avait préféré s'éloigner de ses domestiques, ne souhaitant pas avoir une migraine à force de les entendre piailler comme des poussins. D'ailleurs, Sophie s'était mise à chanter une chanson étrange, «Poussin Piou», et trèèèèès casse-pieds, ce qui avait conforté le comte dans son choix. Mais très vite, Sebastian revint, les mains chargées de choses délicieuses, et le Phantomhive retourna s'assoir, guidé par son estomac. Mais, alors que tout le monde allait se jeter sur les pâtisseries (sauf Willy, trop réservé, et Grell, qui s'était jetée sur le majordome, sans succès), le démon les stoppa.

- Avant de manger, on va commencer par tous se présenter, pour mettre la situation un peu plus au clair. Ensuite, on discutera de tout ça, chocolat en main. Ça vous convient?

- Non! Lâcha Sophie.

- Tant pis, tu n'as pas le choix! Rétorqua l'autre d'un sourire. Donc, je me nomme Sebastian Michaelis. A vous Monsieur.

- Hors de question.

- Pas le choix.

- …Je m'appelle Ciel Phantomhive.

- Bonjouuuuuuur Cieeel, sourit Sonia avec une tête de pédophile.

- Bonjouuuuuuur Cieeel , répétèrent en chœur les autres folles ainsi que Ron' (non, il n'est pas compté dans «les folles»! Bien qu'on pourrait... Ah, non, pas taper!) .

- Moi, c'est Sonia BIIIIIP ! (je précise que ce nom de famille a été censuré par respect pour la vie privée de la brunette)

- Bonjouuuuur Soniaaaaaa, scandèrent les autres mongo...hmm, jeunes gens.

Et ainsi de suite tout le monde se présenta. «Allisson HMMMM, Célia BWAAAAAH, ainsi que Sophie PIGEON». Que de noms charmants. Puis, nos amis les shinigamis se présentèrent à leur tour, avec chaque fois le même petit manège.

- Moi, c'est Ronald Knox!

- Bonjouuuuuur Ronaaaaaald!

- Je suis la charmante Grell Sutcliff!

- Bonjouuuuur Greeeeeell (avec un petit «Kyaaa, Grell-sama» en plus pour une certaine brune).

- Je suis William T. Spears, déclara le brun d'une voix froide en jetant un regard noir aux autres, les faisant taire. Enfin, plus ou moins taire pour certaines...

- Hé hé, il s'appelle William Shakespeaaar! S'amusa une petite créti...blonde légèrement attardée.

- C'est. William. T. Spears.

- Hé hé, c'est pas trop dur d'écrire des pièces de théâtre?

- Vous savez, vous avez le droit de l'assassiner sauvagement! Intervint Allisson, voyant le si sérieux Willy perdre patience.

- Ah ça non! Je ne veux pas du sang partout sur mon tapis! S'écria Ciel.

- Mais si, ça refera ta déco! Vois les choses positives! L'encouragea Célia.

- Non, je n'aime pas le rouge, alors pas de sang sur mon sol!

- LE ROUGE C'EST LA PLUS BELLE COULEUR! S'écrièrent Grell et Sonia d'une même voix.

- Non, c'est le bleu! Riposta la binoclarde.

- Bien d'accord! Approuva le comte.

- La plus belle couleur, c'est moi! Dit Sophie en souriant tel le chat du Cheshire.

- Toi, ta gueule. Conclut Allisson.

La conversation aurait pu tourner à un débat sur les couleurs, mais bon, ce n'était pas franchement un sujet passionnant, alors Sebastian décida de poser LA question. Non, pas «Est-ce que Sophie a un cerveau?». Non, pas «Est-ce que Sophie sera intelligente un jour?» non plus! Mais:

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Ahh, Sebby m'impressionne. Si perspicace!

Nos amis les shinigamis (-Eh eh, z'avez vu, dans shinigamis, y'a «amis» - Putain, va te pendre Sophie! Et arrête de couper l'auteure!) expliquèrent alors leur situation.

- Depuis quelques temps, des meurtres d'une horrible cruauté sont commis dans tout Londres, Commença Willy. La plupart des victimes sont des enfants, et on ne retrouve jamais leur tête. En plus de ça, leurs tripes sont souvent éparpillés autour du corps. C'est d'un sale... Pire que ce que faisait Jack L'éventreur.

- Hey! Mon travail était propre d'abord! Protesta Grell, choqué qu'on compare ses meurtres dans les règles de l'art à cette immondice.

- Mais, ça ne devrait pas vous poser de problème qu'il y ait des meurtres non? Après tout, ça vous fait du travail en moins! Déclara Célia en se servant de la tête de Ciel comme d'un accoudoir, ce qui ne plut pas au petit comte.

- Justement. Aucune des personnes assassinées n'était sur la liste. Et ce n'est pas normal. C'est pourquoi nous pensons que c'est l'œuvre d'un démon.

- Un démon? Balbutia Ciel. Vous voulez dire, comme Sebastian?

- Exact! Approuva Ronald en essayant d'échapper à Sophie qui voulait lui faire des couettes.

- Mais, ça ne nous explique pas pourquoi vous êtes ici, insista le dit Sebastian en contemplant la blonde et sa victime d'un air désolé.

- Et bien, vu que le meurtrier est sûrement un démon, nous nous sommes dit que vous pourriez nous aider. Rien de mieux qu'un rat pour débusquer un autre rat.

- Et puis, rajouta Grell, tu me manquais terriblement Sebas-chan!

Il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur notre brun, mais un poing en pleine face le coupa dans son élan.

- Ouuuuups, c'est partit tout seul! Rit Allisson d'un air faussement innocent.

- Alors toi, sale asperge...

- On se calme! Ordonna Ciel. Partez d'ici. Nous ne vous aiderons pas.

- Pourquoiiiiiiiii? S'indigna Grell.

- Je n'ai reçu aucun ordre de sa Majesté, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais fourrer mon nez dans ces affaires morbides.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on vous le demandait. On vous l'ordonne, dit le shinigami tout en remontant ses lunettes.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de vous obéir.

- WO ON SE CALME LA! Les stoppa Sonia. On nous demande même pas notre avis à nous!

- Votre avis? Pourquoi devrait t-on avoir votre avis? S'étonnèrent tous les mâles (et Grell) de l'assistance.

- Parce qu'on est importantes!

- Autant que des chaussettes! Hé hé!

- Sophie, un conseil: ferme-la!

- J'avoue que t'as un peu la même odeur qu'un chaussette Sophie mais nous compare pas à toi!

- HEY! Bouclez-la! Gueula Sonia en interrompant ses comparses. Je disais donc, on va donner notre avis nous aussi, et ça se jouera à la majorité.

- Hors de question! Refusa tout net le Phantomhive.

- Mais voyons, on peut leur laisser une chance à ces petites! Protesta Grell avec une petite moue. A part une certaine asperge, ces fillettes sont sympathiques!

- Kyaaaa, Grell-sama! S'exclama une petite brune.

- Connasse de Miss travelo... Rétorqua la dite asperge.

- Bon! Alors on vote! Moi, je vote pour aller résoudre cette affaire de meurtres! S'écria Célia en levant la main.

- Moi aussi! Approuvèrent la petite et la grande.

- Moi je vote pour manger de la boue! Rigola notre Sophie internationale.

- Vote sérieusement, stupide humaine, lui reprocha Willy.

- Bah je vote pour pas y aller alors!

SBAAAAAAAF.

- Aieuh...je..je vote pour y aller finalement, se reprit t-elle en se massant l'endroit ou Allisson venait de la frapper.

- Bon, ça nous fait donc 7 voix contre deux! Tu as perdu Phantomhive! Déclara joyeusement Ronald.

- Perdu? Moi? S'offusqua le comte. Je ne crois pas. Voyez-vous, ces filles sont mes domestiques. Donc, si je décide qu'elles ne bougeront pas d'ici, elle ne bougeront pas d'ici.

- Wesh vas-y là on est pas tes chiens! Se rebella Sonia.

- J'avoue! Appuya son amie binoclarde. On a décidé d'y aller, alors on y va! Avec ou sans toi!

- Mais, ce sera avec toi, vu que tu va être obligé de nous surveiller! S'amusa la grande du groupe.

- Eh eh, oublie pas tes jumelles alors! Gloussa une certaine blondinette avant de se mettre à courir pour éviter de se faire tabasser par une autre fillette, disons, légèrement colérique.

- Très bien. Allez-y. Vous pouvez bien mourir, cela m'importe peu. Je vous autorise à aller avec ces shinigamis! Mais ne comptez pas sur moi. S'obstina Ciel.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'elles, mais de vous, comte Phantomhive, fit remarquer Willy. Enfin, plutôt de votre brave rat de compagnie, se reprit t-il en foudroyant du regard Sebastian, qui lui même regardait ses ongles de l'air du type-qui-en-a-rien-à-cirer-de-se-faire-insulter-par-son-pire-ennemi-du-moment-qu'il-peut-violer-Ciel-le-soir.../SBAF/. Oubliez le « qu'il-peut-violer-Ciel-le-soir». S'il vous plait. Bref, reprenons notre histoire passionnante et pleine de suspens:

- Et bien, je ne viendrais pas. Non, c'est non.

- Vous inquiétez pas M'sieur Willy, on le fera changer d'avis, Murmura Célia à l'oreille du bigleux.

- Oh ouiii, coûte que coûte, chuchota la petite brune d'un ton conspirateur.

- Même si on doit violer un chat pour ça! S'écria joyeusement Sophie, encore à côté de la plaque. Pour changer.

- Bon, super, donc on ira enquêter Jeudi alors! Conclut Ronald en s'étirant. Le meurtrier tue toutes les semaines, son prochain meurtre devrait donc être dans trois jours! Quoi de mieux que de le prendre sur le fait pour découvrir son identité?

- En attendant, déclara Grell d'un ton mielleux, on va devoir loger ici, Sebas-chan!

- Quoiii?! Hors de question! S'écrièrent le serviteur et le maitre en même temps.

- Je suis d'accord, ne comptez pas sur moi pour dormir dans la demeure de cette...chose. S'offusqua William. J'irais dans le jardin.

Et sur ce, il disparut.

- Faites comme lui, ordonna Ciel. Disparaissez.

- D'accord d'accord, mais on sera juste à côté. Au cas où tu voudrais venir me voir, dit le shinigami roux en envoyant un baiser à l'attention de Sebastian. Sebastian qui frissonna de dégout d'ailleurs. M'enfin, les états d'âme de notre cher démon ne vous intéressent pas n'est ce pas? Si? Bah tant pis, parce que nous n'allons pas nous y attarder!

Tous les dieux de la mort disparurent, et notre noble garçonnet poussa un long soupir, tandis que ses folles de domestiques sautillaient partout, en transe (sauf la plus grande, la seule à ne pas aimer un des nouveaux arrivants...)

Sebastian ordonna à nos jeunes filles de retourner dans leur chambre, qu'elles avaient fait assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui, et que le comte ne voulait plus les voir. Elles acceptèrent sans rechigner. De toute façon, elles savaient que pour cette histoire de meurtres, Ciel craquerait. Il suffisait juste d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal, et le jeune homme les accompagnerait sans aucun problème.

- Notre première enquête! Vous vous rendez compte? S'émerveilla Célia, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Avec Grell-sama en plus! Rajouta Sonia, dans le même état.

- C'est bien ça le problème... Se rembrunit Allisson.

- MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA, termina Sophie d'une manière très intelligente.

Et c'est ainsi que nos fillettes s'enfermèrent dans leur sanctuaire privé, rêvant d'aventures incroyables et d'assassins en série.

Mais le lendemain...

Le majordome de la maison Phantomhive, alias Sebastian Michaelis, ou le diable de beau-gosse pour les fangirls, partait comme d'habitude, en cette jolie matinée enneigée, réveiller 4 jeunes filles que vous connaissez désormais par cœur. Il prépara son seau d'eau froide. La scène qui allait se produire était prévisible : il allait arriver, Célia serait déjà levée, en train de lui sourire sadiquement, puis la binoclarde réveillerait Allisson, qui rougirait à la vue du démon, et le majordome pourrait enfin balancer son seau d'eau sur les deux autres. Notre beau brun s'en réjouissait déjà. Il faut dire que Sophie ressemblait beaucoup à un bichon quand elle avait les cheveux mouillés, ce qui était plutôt comique.

Le bel apollon attrapa donc la poignée argentée de la chambre des fillettes, et poussa la porte. Mais à l'instant ou il allait entrer, une chose horrible se jeta sur lui. Ses réflexes presque félins lui permirent de s'écarter, et la chose alla s'encastrer dans le mur. Il ne connaissait que 2 personnes qui l'aimait au point de lui sauter dessus: la première, Allisson, mais la jeune fille était trop réservée. La deuxième... Le diable de majordome écarquilla les yeux et se rendit compte que la chose qui avait atterri dans le mur était rouge. Entièrement rouge.

Il retourna vivement sa tête vers la chambre de ses domestiques et vit un homme aux cheveux blonds et noirs, en train de faire des jeux de mains avec une autre blonde, et un autre homme à lunettes, harcelé par son homologue féminine qui voulait qu'ils échangent de binocles. Le démon tiqua des sourcils. Et, à son interrogation silencieuse sur la présence des shinigamis dans le manoir, Sonia répondit:

- Bah quoi? On allait pas les laisser mourir de froid dehors! Donc ils ont dormi ici.

La journée risquait d'être longue. Très très longue.

* * *

Un chapitre pas très utile, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura arraché un sourire, si ce n'est plus! Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas "Poussin Piou", filez l'écouter tout de suite. Pour un ptit moment de torture. Oh non, meilleure idée, je vais vous la chanter: A la radio y'a un poussin, à la radio y'a un poussin, et le poussin piou, et le pou... *PAN*

Conscience: veuillez excuser la rédaction de 3 folles au pays des merveilles, mais l'auteure est morte. Si vous voulez la ressusciter, et donc avoir votre prochain chapitre, laissez une rewiew! Cordialement.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde! Donc oui, je poste en retard, parce que voyez vous, j'ai finis ce chapitre mercredi, mais ma correctrice me l'a renvoyé pendant que je dormais (j'ai besoin de mes 10h de sommeil ), et hier je ne suis rentrée chez moi qu'à 21h, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir poster, et...

Conscience: En tout cas ça n'explique pas le fait que tu ai finit ce chap' MERCREDI!

... C'est vrai Bon, allez, bonne lecture les gens!

Oh et au passage: Bonne fin du monde!

Ps: Ce chapitre, le 13, posté le jour de la fin du monde...Je trouve ça ingénieux de ma part. Même si c'est involontaire. Bon, je vous laisse lire!

* * *

Une secousse. La tasse de chocolat chaud posée sur le bureau de Ciel se renversa sur les papiers que remplissait le comte. Il tiqua des sourcils, et lança un regard entendu à Sebastian, qui partit vérifier la source du bruit, bien que les deux hommes se doutaient pertinemment de la raison d'autant de vacarme...

Le diable de majordome arriva à l'étage. Là ou se trouvait la chambre des domestiques fraîchement arrivées chez son maître Il soupira : ces jeunes filles ne causaient que des problèmes.

Une nouvelle secousse.

Le brun respira bruyamment, et défonça la porte. Il tomba sur une scène pour le moins insolite.

Sophie avait, par on ne sait quel miracle, empoigné la précieuse tronçonneuse de Grell, et s'approchait dangereusement de Ronald, maintenu au sol par une Célia souriante et par une Allisson qui ricanait diaboliquement. Le pauvre blond n'avait aucun échappatoire.

- Je vais te transformer en saucisse, Hé hé! Lâcha la blonde d'un ton.. Bah stupide, c'est Sophie faut pas trop lui en demander...

- Que se passe t-il ENCORE ici? Questionna Sebastian en entrant de la chambre, évitant par la même occasion l'arme de William qui se ficha dans le mur à côté de lui.

- S-Sebastian, s'écria la plus grande des demoiselles, le rouge aux joues, en se relevant bruyamment, laissant Ron' s'échapper, pour le plus grand malheur de Sophie qui exprima son désaccord en imitant le canard. La logique là dedans? Y'en a pas, ne cherchez pas.

- Sebas-chaaaaaaan! S'égosilla Grell en se jetant sur le démon, pour retomber mollement sur le sol, le pied du brun sur le dos.

- Yosh Bolosse-man, ça va depuis un quart d'heure? Demanda Sonia en contemplant ses ongles - pardon, ses griffes!

- Non, ça ne va pas! Cela fait une heure que je vous ai réveillées, et c'est déjà la 4ème fois que je viens ici! Monsieur est à bout.

- Hmmm, j'aime pousser Ciel dans ses derniers retranchements, minauda Célia avec sa tête de psychopathe. Et je sais que t'aimes ça aussi, Sebastian!

- C'est vrai que sa tête est plutôt amusante à voir mais...La n'est pas la question! Si vous me dérangez encore une fois, je vais devoir sévir. Expliqua le démon en tapotant l'armoire à côté de lui, faisant pâlir Sonia.

- Oui Sebastian, on sera sage maintenant, déclara calmement Allisson en faisant son plus beau sourire à l'homme. Homme qui savait très bien que dans à peine dix minutes, il allait devoir retourner dans la chambre des jeunes filles pour les engueuler. Il commençait déjà à imaginer des tortures toutes plus originales les unes que les autres.

Pendant que le cerveau du majordome travaillait à plein régime et qu'un sourire sadique grandissait sur ses lèvres, Sonia était en pleine conversation avec Grell, qui s'était pris d'affection pour la brunette.

- Grell-sama, comment avez-vous su que vous étiez gay?

- Et bien vois-tu, ma chère Sonia, ce sont les étoiles qui me l'ont dit!

- Nan en fait un jour il s'est regardé dans un miroir et a réalisé qu'il ne pourrait jamais se faire aimer par une femme avec sa sale gueule, alors il s'est rabattu sur les hommes! Expliqua Allisson.

- Oh, c'est si romantique, Grell-sama! S'exclama la petite brune en ignorant royalement son amie. Ça m'a fait la même chose pour Allisson!

- Quoi? Tu es tombée amoureuse d'Allisson en te regardant dans un miroir? Intervint Sophie.

- Ptain mais tu comprends rien toi! S'énerva Célia.

- Pathétiques... Commenta William en détournant la tête, ne voyant pas que la binoclarde lui tirait la langue.

- Oui, mais, Sophie, lâche cette tronçonneuse, s'il te plait... Non, n'approche pas... ARGH! Suppliait Ronald en courant dans la pièce, poursuivi par la blonde folle.

Et le tintamarre redémarra. La matinée continua ainsi, rythmée par les cris, les «SEBAS-CHAAAAAAN!» retentissants, ainsi que les «PAS TOUCHE Miss-travelo». Sans oublier les punitions du majordome de la maison, qui se faisait un plaisir de mettre en place ses tortures les plus... exotiques. Comme enfermer Sophie dans le four avec pour seul compagnie une chaussette sale de Célia. Enfin, ne tergiversons pas plus, passons les évènements du matin pour nous concentrer sur le repas.

Car oui, même les shinigamis doivent manger.

Et que nos folles aussi ont besoin de nourriture, en particulier une petite brunette, vrai estomac sur pattes.

C'est donc autour de la table du comte Phantomhive que reprend notre histoire. D'habitude, les domestiques ne mangeaient pas avec leur maître, mais nos fillettes avaient trouvé le moyen de taper l'incruste. Nous avions donc une Allisson enamourée qui complimentait tous les plats de Sebastian, assise à côté de Willy, qui refusait de toucher la nourriture apportée par son pire ennemi (on le comprend en même temps). Sonia en profitait pour piquer dans son assiette, et discutait bruyamment avec Grell, de sujets tels que «L'impact des chiens gays sur la société moderne» ou «La possibilité de relation homosexuelles chez les cailloux blancs tachetés de gris». En face d'eux, Sophie roucoulait gentiment avec son petit copain, alias Finny enfin, aussi gentiment que le pouvait Sophie. A sa droite, le pauvre Ron' avait un œuf étalé sur la tête. La Blonde l'avait pris par surprise au détour d'un couloir. Une longue histoire passionnante et pleine de rebondissements, que je ne vous raconterais pas. Enfin, en bout de table, Ciel se faisait harcelé par une binoclarde sadique, qui s'entêtait à le faire manger comme un enfant:

- Une bouchée pour Sebby! Une bouchée pour tata Grell! Attention, l'avion rentre dans l'aéroport.

- BROOOOOOUM, cria Sophie, dans une parfaite imitation de l'avion en question.

Ciel, lui, était trop énervé pour parler. S'il ouvrait la bouche, un flot d'insultes risquait de sortir de ses lèvres délicates. Un flot d'insultes visant Célia, bien sûr. Et aussi tous les crétins qui s'invitaient chez lui, comme ça, tranquillement.

Le repas aurait pu continuer de se dérouler comme ça, mais un jeune homme entra brusquement dans le manoir.

- Grell-sa..

Il fut plaqué au sol par Sebastian.

- Lâchez-le, démon. C'est un sous-fifre. Ordonna Willy. Que se passe t-il? Demanda t-il au jeune homme, qui haletait difficilement sous le poids du brun.

- Un..Un nouveau meurtre a été commis! S'expliqua t-il.

Grand silence dans la salle. Silence. Silence. Avec un poil d'ambiance en plus, on se serait cru à un enterrement. Silence.

- Le prochain meurtre ne devait pas avoir lieu Jeudi?

Merci Allisson pour cet éclat de perspicacité!

- Justement... Souffla le shinigami de bas-étage en plissant ses yeux verts.

- Bien. Disposez. Lâcha Willy.

Le garçon se défit de l'étreinte du majordome et s'en alla sans plus de cérémonies.

- Bon. On fait quoi? S'interrogea Sonia en contemplant ses idoles dieux de la mort.

- Bah devine! ON VA SUR LA SCENE DE CRIME! Beugla Célia en se levant, bien vite imitée par les autres.

- On a pas le choix de toute façon..Soupira Ronald en se levant à son tour.

- Bon, let's gooo! S'extasia Grell.

Willy remonta ses lunettes.

- Venez, démon.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de votre part. Shinigami. Cracha Sebastian, venimeux.

- De toute façon, t'as pas le choix! Commença la cuisinière binoclarde avec un sourire.

Le brun leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Et oui! Approuva Sonia. Parce que... On a ton maître en otage!

Et sur ces mots, Allisson souleva Ciel en le prenant par les aisselles, le fourra sur le dos de Ronald et les folles ainsi que les shinigamis partirent en courant (en volant pour les seconds).

Le diable poussa un profond soupir, et fut contraint de les suivre.

* * *

La scène qui s'offrait à nos héroïnes était d'une horreur épouvantable. Même pour des sadiques confirmées, telles que Allisson ou Célia, c'était dur à supporter.

- Toi qui aimes le rouge Sonia, t'es servie, lâcha la binoclarde, sa voix tremblotante accompagnée d'un petit rire nerveux.

Le cadavre d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années était abandonné en plein milieu de la ruelle. Mais encore, si le meurtrier s'était contenté de tuer ce pauvre gosse et s'en aller, nos fillettes ne se seraient pas senties aussi mal... Là, c'était juste traumatisant.

Le corps était mutilé, déchiqueté, et par dessus tout, éventré. Les intestins, posés à côté des jambes du gamin, formaient un coeur. Un coeur dégoulinant de sang. De plus, la tête de la pauvre victime n'était pas rattachée à son cou. Elle était accrochée au mur qui formait le bout de l'impasse où le meurtre avait été commis. Une expression de souffrance immonde était encore scotchée sur le visage du pauvre garçonnet, les yeux exorbités et la bouche figée dans un cri muet.

Nos fillettes se sentaient vraiment mal. Vraiment très très mal. Sophie tomba à genoux, plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, et répéta «Les bisounours sont gentils, Les bisounours sont gentils, Les bisounours sont gentils, Les bisounours sont gentils, Les bisounours sont gentils» pour faire passer le choc. Allisson, qui même quand elle s'apprêtait à s'évanouir, restait colérique, lui décocha un coup de pied dans le crâne, faisant tomber notre blondinette face contre terre. Shbam, deux dents en moins!

Sonia secoua sa tête, sauta sur place, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, gerba, et se sentit soudainement mieux, prête à aider ses idoles dieux de la mort dans leur enquête. Célia riait pour un oui et pour un non, et ne réagit même pas quand Ciel se moqua d'elle. Lui aussi aurait dû être bouleversé, mais étant plus habitué aux scènes de crimes que ses domestiques, il ne laissait rien transparaître.

Nos héroïnes sortirent prendre l'air (cette ruelle était étouffante) pendant quelques minutes, pendant que les hommes de cette histoire (ainsi que Grell) cherchaient des indices.

Sebastian s'apprêtait à aller voir si les fillettes n'étaient pas retournées au manoir, trop horrifiées qu'elles étaient, mais à ce moment-là, Sophie arriva en courant et en gueulant «JE PEUX VOLER EN BATTANT DES FESSES!», avant de s'écraser lamentablement aux pieds de William. A sa suite, Sonia était de nouveau accrochée à la grande du groupe telle une moule à son rocher, et Célia sifflotait gaiement ce qui semblait être à première vue, un morceau de Métal (on ne sait pas comment elle fait pour siffloter ça d'ailleurs...).

- Eh bien, vous vous êtes vite remises du choc! Constata Ronald, impressionné.

- Tu nous as pris pour des lopettes? Bouffon! Lui cracha Allisson en essayant de faire lâcher prise à Sonia, collée à sa jambe.

- Bon, maintenant que vos petits coeurs sensibles sont remis, commença le comte d'un ton ironique, on va ptêtre pouvoir enquêter?

- J'croyais que tu voulais pas! S'exclama Célia en tirant Sophie par les cheveux, cette dernière ayant décrété qu'elle allait se jeter du haut d'un toit pour tester l'aérodynamique de ses fesses/ailes.

- En voyant que ça vous dégoûtait, j'ai changé d'avis. Peut-être qu'en vous traumatisant assez, vous serez plus sages! Expliqua sadiquement le garçonnet sous le regard approbateur de son majordome.

- Rêve pas! Beuglèrent-elles toutes en cœur.

- Bon, Pourrait-on ENFIN passer à cette enquête, questionna le shinigami au sécateur, agacé.

Sebastian s'éclipsa environ une demie-seconde, et revint, une enveloppe à la main.

- C'est seul indice qu'il y avait. Le tueur est expérimenté: aucune trace de son passage, hormis cette «Lettre».

- C'est tout? Nous n'avons que ça pour nous aider? Déclara Grell, outré(e).

- Donne, Sebastian. Ordonna Ciel.

- Oui, Maitre.

- Normalement, on dit «Ouaf», Sebby! Fit remarquer Sonia.

- Ouh le gentil chien! Rajouta Célia avec sa tête de psychopathe pédophile.

- Hé hé, les chiens, ça se renifle le cul pour dire bonjour! Continua Sophie.

- Comme toi quoi! Compléta Allisson.

- Elles sont de nouveaux en pleine forme, constata Ron', un peu blasé (mais pas trop, il commençait à s'y habituer).

- Intéressant... Murmura Ciel.

- De quoi? Que les chiens se reniflent le cul pour se dire bonjour?

- Mais non, crétines! S'écria-il en dévisageant ses domestiques d'un air blasé. La lettre!

- Y'a quoi dedans? Demanda la binoclarde en prenant la lettre des mains du jeune homme.

- Un nouveau cerveau pour Sophie? Proposa Sonia.

- L'ancien a finit aux chiottes, expliqua Allisson aux shinigamis, décidément blasés par les jeunes filles.

Tout le monde se regroupa pour lire la lettre, sauf Ciel, qui l'avait déjà analysée, Sebastian, parce que... bah, parce que lui il sait tout, et William, qui ne voulait pas se tenir trop prêt du groupe de bovins agglutinés autour du bout de papier. Ceci est une image, nos protagonistes ne sont pas réellement des bovidés. Quoique, Sophie a des traits de caractère communs avec la vache...

- Meuuuuuuh, j'ai rien compris! S'exclama t-elle.

- C'est simple pourtant! S'exaspéra la plus petite de toutes.

- Alors, ça dit quoi? Lui demanda Allisson.

- Euh... Je sais pas... Avoua la brune.

- Moi non plus j'ai rien pigé, annoncèrent les trois autres.

- Donnez.

William , à ne pas confondre avec William Shakespear (hein Sophie?) ou encore avec Britney Spears, arracha la lettre des mains de la jeune filles à lunettes.

- «L'araignée tisse sa toile, lentement, tandis que la victime, prise dans le tourbillon de ses émotions, ne voit pas le véritable danger qui s'approche d'elle...»

- En résumé: cette phrase veut rien dire. S'énerva Allisson.

- Vous êtes tous stupides... Cracha Ciel, dédaigneux.

- Ah, parce que Monnnsieur a trouvé peut être? Dit Célia en fronçant les sourcils, les mais sur les hanches.

- Bien sûr. Je suis Ciel Phantomhive, après tout, répondit l'autre d'un regard méprisant- et aussi ultra sexy pour toutes les fangirls.

- Hmph, Monsieur, pourquoi vous ne leur dites pas, dans ce cas? S'amusa Sebsatian.

- Parce que, c'est plus drôle de les voir chercher.

- CONNARD! Beuglèrent tous les autres, sauf William, qui se contenta de claquer sa langue contre son palet.

- Mais, je veux bien vous donner des indices! Déclara le comte. On verra comme ça, si ma théorie est la bonne. Par contre, vous allez devoir trouver le meurtrier de vous même. Commençons par aller interroger les habitants du coin, d'abord. Tous les meurtres ont été commis dans ces environs.

- Let's goooooo! Death! Piailla Grell, suivie par toute la troupe de joyeux lurons.

- Dites-moi, Monsieur, chuchota Sebastian en regardant les autres s'éloigner, vous savez vraiment qui est le coupable?

- J'ai quelques hypothèses bien imprécises.

- Fufufu, ricana le beau brun, donc, si je comprends bien, vous allez encore une fois vous servir de ces gens comme de pions sur votre échiquier.

- Oui.

- Ha ha, c'est pour ça que vous êtes un humain intéressant...

Le jeune garçon afficha un sourire en coin, avant de suivre les autres, son diable de majordome restant près de lui, tel son ombre...

* * *

- JESUS REVIENS JESUS REVIENNNNNS, JESUS REVIENS JESUS REVIEEEEENNNS.

- Ta gueule Sophie, on est pas là pour chanter des chants de Noël merde! Et euh... Bonjour Madame!

La blondinette et son amie binoclarde étaient devant la porte d'une vieille dame, qui les dévisageait d'un air étonné. Il avait été décidé que pour aller plus vite, chacun ferait des groupes de 3, comprenant au moins un adulte responsable, pour interroger les habitants du quartier.

Nous avions donc Célia et Sophie, surveillées par les bons soins de William, Ronald qui se chargeait de Sonia et Grell (Grell n'est pas considéré comme un «adulte responsable» voyez-vous...) et le dernier groupe, constitué de Sebastian, Ciel et Allisson. La demoiselle était aux anges d'ailleurs: seule (ou presque) avec son beau démon!

La vieille dame toisa Sophie, et leur claqua la porte au nez.

- GRAAAAAH LA MECHANNNNNNTE! Beugla la blonde en tambourinant à la porte. OUVREZZZZ!

- Tch, tais toi, humaine! Ordonna William en passant près d'elle, donnant une claque sur le sommet du crane de la jeune fille, coiffée d'un beau bonnet péruvien.

- On va pas y arriver comme ça, soupira Célia en resserrant son écharpe autour de son coup. Tout le monde fuit en voyant Sophie.

- Il faut changer de tactique, concéda le bigleux en regardant la blondinette se rouler dans le neige.

Notre mongole se prit d'ailleurs un lampadaire en pleine gueule, qu'elle insulta copieusement.

- Hey! S'illumina Célia. J'ai une idée!

Le shinigami leva un sourcil interrogateur devant l'air de conspiratrice de la demoiselle..

Plus loin.

- Bonjour, nous... Oh mais vous êtes tout à fait mon genre!

- Sautes-lui dessus Grell-sama, je le tiens!

- Sonia, lâche le Monsieur!

S'il vous plait, mesdames, messieurs. Une minute de silence pour la pauvre âme de Ronald Knox, shinigami de son état, qui fut obligé, en ce jour fatidique, de faire équipe avec Sonia et Grell.

…

Ameeen!

- Grell-sempaï, si vous sautez sur tous les hommes, nous n'avons pas finis! Le réprimanda le blondinet.

- Maiiiis, ils sont si mignooooons! Protesta le (ou la?) rouquin(e)

- Et puis Grell-sama fait ce qu'il veut! Affirma la brunette, poings sur les hanches.

- Elle, s'il te plait.

- Ce qu'elle veut pardon!

- Graaaaah, on va jamais y arriver, soupira «l'adulte responsable» du groupe en passant sa main dans ses cheveux étranges.

Et c'est ainsi que pleins d'hommes de ce quartier faillirent se faire violer par un psychopathe à tronçonneuse ce jour -à.

Encore plus loin, dans la zone la plus proche du crime...

- Très bien. Merci pour les informations.

Le jeune comte Phantomhive referma la porte derrière lui. Son groupe était le seul qui avançait dans ses recherches. En même temps, il avait tiré la meilleure des 4 jeunes filles: Allisson. Cette dernière étant en présence de Sebastian, surveillait tous ce qu'elle faisait, et était agréable à vivre.

Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point. Elle avait quand même encastré un homme dans un mur parce qu'il refusait de leur répondre. Pauvre mur. Euh, pauvre homme pardon.

Enfin, ça ne dérangeait pas le comte et encore moins le démon, fort amusé de voir la demoiselle énamourée trébucher toutes les 3 secondes parce qu'elle le regardait trop fixement.

C'est pas bien Sebby de s'amuser des sentiments des autres!

Bref, alors que ce groupe récoltait des indices, et que celui de Sonia faisait la chasse aux beaux gosses, Célia avait trouvé une idée.

- TADAM! Beugla la fillette.

- …, fut la seule réponse de William.

- Allez, avoue que ça en jette!

- Une seule question, pourquoi?

Célia, sourire aux lèvres, lui présenta une Sophie, elle aussi souriante, déguisée en... Rêne. Non, pas en reine, mais bien rêne. L'animal avec des cornes, qui tire le traineau du père Noël.

Elle se dandina dans son manteau de fourrure brune, en haussant les sourcils, ce qui, combiné avec le nez rouge de l'animal, faisait assez peur. Willliam contemplait la scène d'un air exaspérée au possible.

- Bah, c'est swag non?

- En. Quoi. Cela. Va. T-il. Nous. Aider. Pour. L'enquête. ?

- Hé hé, je m'appelle Rudoooooooooolf!

- Chut Sophie, reste calme! Et bien ça va nous aider parce que, les gens auront tellement pitié d'elle qui l'inviteront chez eux, et comme ça, on aura pleins d'infos. Suffira de lui souffler ce qu'il faudra qu'elle dise.

Le dieu de la mort tiqua dangereusement des sourcils. Ne pas s'énerver. Rester calme. Ne pas la tuer.

- Ça ne marchera pas.

- MAIIIIS SIIIII! Gueulèrent les 2 mongoles.

A ce moment, Sophie se ramassa dans la neige.

- C'est bon, là t'as l'air encore plus pitoyable! Maintenant, démonstration! Dit la binoclarde en sautillant sur place.

- Hé hé, je vais toquer à la porte!

La blonde s'avança vers la maison de la vieille dame qui les avait précédemment rejetés, et elle frappa. La mamie lui ouvrit de nouveau, écarquilla les yeux, et s'exclama:

- MON DIEU! Quelle petite misérable! Ou sont tes parents, mon ange?

- Ils sont partis, hé hé.

- Oh ciel, rentre ma petite, tu va attraper froid. Quelle triste spectacle que de voir une enfant dans un tel accoutrement. Viens te réchauffer chez moi.

La blonde entra à la suite de la dame, et leva son pouce en l'air à l'attention de Célia, dans un signe universel de «OKAY, c'est bon, j'ai réussit, hé hé». La Binoclarde afficha un regard suffisant à l'attention de Willy, qui était bouche bée. Comment cette technique pourrie avait-elle pu marcher?!

- Les humais sont vraiment stupides, balbutia-t-il.

- Jte le fais pas dire!

Et les deux binoclards partirent écouter ce qui se passait dans la maison.

Mais, alors que Sophie, à l'intérieur, s'apprêtait à soutirer des informations de la vieille femme, un hurlement retentit.

Un hurlement venant de l'endroit ou était le groupe d'Allisson, Sebastian et Ciel.

* * *

Ehhh Hop! Suspens in your face Baby! Bon, si vous avez des réclamations, des compliments, des menaces de mort, à me faire : REWIEW.

Si vous voulez juste partagez votre avis, vos idées: REWIEW.

Et si vous n'avez rien à dire: ... Bah REWIEW quand même tiens!

See you next time !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 14! Alors oui, je sais, je suis encore en retard, et j'ai conscience que ça doit commencer à être chiant pour vous, chers lecteurs. Mais bon, j'ai eu le syndrôme de la page blanche. L'inspiration a eut du mal à venir!

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux (enfin, plutôt celles, je pense) qui me lisent et encore plus ceux qui me laissent des rewiews. Vos commentaires, en plus de me faire rire, rougir, sourire, me motivent à continuer cette fic! Alors merci!

Merci aussi aux folles de cette fic, sans qui je n'aurais jamais eu de personnage si intéressants à maltraiter...Euh, à manipuler.

Bref, c'tait le blabla de début de chapitre, sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Le cri leur glaça le sang.

Cette voix, ça ne pouvait être qu'Allisson.

Pourtant, ce hurlement n'était pas celui qu'elle poussait quand elle voyait une araignée ou quand elle découvrait que Sophie avait enfilé une culotte sur sa tête sous prétexte que ça faisait un joli bonnet. Non, ce cri-là, il n'était pas aussi futile. Il venait du fond des entrailles de la jeune fille.

William s'élança, vite suivit par Célia, puis par Sophie, qui était sortie de la maison de la vieille, un biscuit encore à la main. Et le déguisement de rêne toujours sur le dos, cela va de soi! Le shinigami n'en avait rien à faire du sort de la grande qui criait, mais si elle faisait autant de bruit, c'est que quelque chose devait se passer. Quelque chose d'intéressant.

Le brun à lunettes filait à toute allure, tandis que derrière lui, Sophie venait de dépasser son amie. Notre blondinette n'est pas arrivée première au cross pour rien.

Le trio continua de courir, et arriva un croisement, où il eut la surprise de voir Grell, Ronald et Sonia, eux aussi alertés par le cri. La brune se faisait porter par le shinigami blond, parce qu'elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à courir, et refusait de rester sans rien faire alors que sa chérie (non consentante je le rappelle) se faisait sûrement agresser à l'heure qu'il était.

Le petit groupe continua sa course effrénée. La binoclarde et son amie aux cheveux noirs se fatiguaient vraiment. La course, ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout leur truc.

Ils arrivèrent dans une impasse. Sebastian se tenait là, blessé au bras. Sa main était tendue devant Ciel, comme pour le protéger. Notre groupe suivit le regard du démon. En face de lui, se tenait deux personnes. L'une d'elle maintenait fermement la gorge d'Allisson, et avait l'air de l'étouffer.

- Al-Lili!

- Allisson!

- Mon amour!

Nos trois fillettes étaient choquées. Mais, ce qui les choqua le plus, fut l'identité des deux personnages. Célia écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Sonia frottait les siens, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus qui tenait une rose rouge à la main, habillé comme...Euh, comme une fille -disons le clairement- souriait d'un air charmeur. A ses côtés, celui qui retenait Allisson, bien plus grand, brun, et portant des lunettes qui couvraient ses yeux jaunes, se passait la langue sur les lèvres. Ce qui fait plutôt pédophile me direz-vous. Je suis d'accord.

Célia écarquilla encore plus ses yeux, si c'était possible – ils allaient finir par lui sortir de la tête (- Comme mon cerveau! - Sophie, on t'as déjà dit d'arrêter de couper l'auteure merde!). Elle déglutit, se fit un petit gangnam style pour se détendre -et passa en même temps pour une folle- et beugla:

- REUNION STRATEGIIIIIIQUE!

Avant de tirer ses deux amies plus loin pour parler, sous les cris de protestations de la prisonnière («AH bah merci de me laisser tomber, connasses! Dès que ce ****** de ******* de ***** m'aura lâchée je vais vous péter la gueule, sales *******»).

- J'ai pas rêvé là. Le type qui est limite en train d'étrangler Allisson c'est bien... Commença la binoclarde en parlant à voix basse.

- Claude Faustus! Compléta son amie brune.

- Hein? De quoi vous parlez? D'un crocus? S'incrusta la blonde du groupe, paumée.

- Pas d'un crocus, de Claude Faustus, crétine!

- C'est qui ça?

- C'est vrai que Sophie n'a pas regardé l'anime de Black Butler... Concéda Sonia. Vois-tu, reprit-elle avec sa voix de je-te-parle-comme-à-un-enfant-parce-que-tu-es-une-débile-mentale-profonde-qui-mériterait-d'encore-porter-des-couches-hihihi, le méchant Monsieur pas beau qui ose porter la main sur mon Allisson adorée, se nomme Claude Faustus, et le garçon habillé comme une tarlouze, pour mon plus grand bonheur, à côté de lui, n'est autre qu'Alois Trancy. Et ces deux-là sont des personnages de l'anime de Black Butler! Tu comprends?

Et sur cette belle explication, elle tira les joues de la blonde, qui se mit à hurler «AU VIIOOOOOL». Mais oui, bien sûr, un viol de joue...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'ont rien à foutre là! Affirma Célia en contemplant ses amies, blasée.

- Bah pourquoi? C'est des personnages comme les autres! Tu serais pas en train de faire de la discrimination là? Questionna Sophie, un oeil à moitié fermé, et l'autre grand ouvert, ce qui lui conférait un certain visage de Lapin crétin sniffeur de pizzas. Non, vous avez bien lut, «Lapin crétin sniffeur de pizzas»... Roh et puis je dis ce que je veux, c'est moi l'auteure!

- Bah non, ce sont des personnages de l'anime, et pas du manga! C'est pas normal! Contra la bigleuse.

- Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'on est dans le manga et pas dans l'anime? Ahh, t'as plus rien à dire hein?!

- Snake est au manoir, Déclara Sonia. Or, Snake est un personnage du manga, pas de l'anime.

- …

- Ahh, t'as plus rien à dire hein?! S'exclamèrent la petite et la grande, satisfaites.

- Si: Jp'eux avoir un croissant?

Mesdames et messieurs, suite à la violence de la scène qui suit, nous vous proposons de regarder cette suite de signes tout à fait charmante:

- -6918- -R27- -Sophieestuneblaireaute-8059- -B26- -Ohunoiseau!- -4851- -7890- Quipensequeallissonvafinirav ecsoniaalafindecettefanfic?- -6574- Moipersoj'optepourunpetitsophiexunchat pourclorecechapitre- -5642- -Commentçacecoupleestnul?- -123- -

- AIIIIIIEUUUUUUH, ARRETEEEEEEEEEEEZ!

Ah, il semblerait que la suite de signes n'ai pas été assez longue...

- Punaise, à deux contre un, vous êtes pires qu'Allisson... Se plaignit notre blondinette/mongolinette internationale, par terre et couverte de bleu.

- Eh, j't'entends! Gueula une voix au loin.

- Bref, reprenons, déclara Sonia en faisant craquer ses doigts, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Problème : On était censées être dans le manga, mais là, on voit des personnages de l'anime. Hypothèse: C'est la faute de Sophie. Expérience pour le prouver: Elle s'est plainte quand on la tabassait, c'est suspect. Conclusion: Il faut la brûler.

- Dis moi So', t'as pas été légèrement traumatisée par les cours d'SVT au collège toi? Questionna son amie binoclarde en voyant que la petite parlait de leur situation comme d'un problème posé dans un manuel stupide écrit par des adultes sadiques pour faire souffrir de pauvres collégiens.

- A peiiiiiine! S'exclama la brune.

Nos fillettes se creusèrent la tête, ignorant les chocs sourds et les cris qui provenait de la ruelle, où les autres se battaient sûrement. Enfin, il était clair qu'ils se battaient...

Les demoiselles ne voyaient pas vraiment pourquoi les deux mondes s'étaient mélangés comme ça, mais une chose était sûre: même si les personnages des deux versions étaient là, les deux histoires ne pouvaient pas être présentes. Nos jeunes filles penchèrent donc pour que ce soit la trame principale du manga, et non de l'anime, qui se déroule dans ce monde. Si on partait de ce principe, Alois et Ciel ne se connaissaient pas, et tout ça n'était que le fruit du hasard. Il n'était pas trop tard pour agir! Nos 3 folles se regardèrent, déterminées, et retournèrent avec les autres, se lançant dans la bataille.

Bataille finie depuis environ 2 minutes, 46 secondes et 56 centièmes.

C'est donc totalement éberluées que nos fillettes découvrirent des shinigamis amochés, un Sebastian souriant, une Allisson plus énervée que jamais (qui s'empressa de passer sa colère sur Sophie), un Alois ligoté, un Claude peinant à tenir debout, et un Ciel... Satisfait. Il affichait son rictus du petit comte manipulateur insupportable. Oui, le rictus qui fait fondre les fangirls quoi...

- On a loupé un truc? Demanda Sonia en dévisageant Claude, qui se remettait bien vite de ses blessures – je rappelle que c'est un démon.

- Rien d'important, juste le massacre de ceux qui ont tués les enfants! Piailla Grell, avant de rajouter un petit «Deaaath!».

- Tuer des enfants? Questionna Alois. Claude, Claude, j'ai bien entendu?! Il disent qu'on a tué des enfants?!

Le comte blond partit dans un grand éclat de rire aux sonorités psychopathes, qui fit littéralement fondre le cœur de Célia et Sonia, nos deux fans de tarés en tout genre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Demanda Ciel, méprisant. Il ne sert à rien de nier, c'est vous qui avez commis les meurtres! Rien que le fait que vous nous ayez attaqués prouve que vous êtes coupables.

- Hahahaha, rit son interlocuteur. Alors comme ça vous croyez que nous sommes des meurtriers? Dis, tu entends ça, Claude?

Et il se remit à rire de plus belle. Si vous voulez apprendre à passer pour un fou furieux en 10 leçons, contactez Alois Trancy, ou achetez le livre «Chroniques d'une araignée» disponible aux éditions «Jim Macken and Company», à seulement 23 euros 56 centimes! Seulement 23euros 56 centimes!

C'était la séquence pub du jour, revenons à l'histoire!

- Tu te trompes, Ciel Phantomhive! Reprit le blondinet. Ce n'est pas nous qui avons tués ces gosses. Et tu veux que je te dises pourquoi?

Il lui fit signe d'approcher, mais le garçonnet au cache-oeil ne bougea pas. Il regarda Sebastian, qui lui fit un signe de tête, comme pour lui dire d'y aller, qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Notre comte préféré soupira, et s'approcha de son semblable.

Semblable qui lui lécha goulûment l'oreille.

Ciel se recula vivement, ne comprenant pas, et s'apprêta à faire payer cet affront à l'autre, quand un cri derrière lui retentit.

- YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII , beugla Sonia avant de s'écraser par terre, des flots de sang se déversant de son nez.

A côté, Célia essayait de la relever, même si elle aussi était sujette à une hémorragie nasale, tandis que plus loin, même Allisson s'était détournée de son activité principale -tabasser Sophie- pour contempler la scène, un sourire béat au lèvres. La blondinette, elle, avait viré au cramoisi et affichait un sourire encore plus grand -et stupide- que d'habitude.

- Yaoi, yaoi, yaoiiiiiiiiiii, scandait la plus petite du groupe.

- 1,2,1,2, on a perdu Sonia, je répète, on a perdu Sonia! Disait la binoclarde à ses côtés tout en essayant de la réanimer.

Les hommes de l'assistance (Et Grell, ne l'oublions pas!) les contemplèrent un instant, puis haussèrent les épaules, étant pour la plupart habitués à nos folles.

S'ensuivit une longue discussion, pendant laquelle Alois démentit sa culpabilité, Claude et Sebastian s'affrontèrent du regard, Sonia perdit beaucoup de sang et les shinigamis prirent le thé. Bah oui, on s'occupe comme on peut hein.

- Eh bien, Alois Trancy, si vous n'êtes pas coupable, qui est le meurtrier?

- Hihi, je n'en sais rien. Nous étions chargés d'enquêter, moi et mon majordome, sur cette affaire. Hein, Claude?

- Oui. Le maître et moi avons été officiellement chargés par la Reine d'élucider cette affaire.

- Le soucis, commença William en posant sa tasse de thé pour frapper Grell avec un livre – ne me demandez pas pourquoi, Willy ne devait pas être de bonne humeur-, c'est que ces meurtres ont forcément été commis par un démon. Et, à part Sebastian Michaelis, il n'y a que vous ici qui en êtes un.

- Vous n'en savez rien. Il y a peut être d'autres démons à Londres, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous êtes au courant. Contredit le binoclard.

Notez que cette histoire a un fort pourcentage de gens à lunettes.

- Je dois avouer qu'il a raison, soupira Sebastian. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de vérifier s'il y a d'autres démons dans l'immédiat. Il va falloir les débusquer.

- Mais attendez... Les interrompit Ciel. Si je comprends bien, vous êtes déjà sur l'affaire, Alois Trancy?!

- Oui ma..

- Superbe! Les shinigamis vont faire équipe avec vous! Il voulaient un démon, ils en on un, S'exclama le garçonnet en pointant Claude du doigt. Nous, on rentre!

- Ah non! Hors de question qu'on rentre! S'exclamèrent nos folles, ayant enfin réussi à calmer les flots de sang qui se déversaient de leur cavité nasale.

- Qui a dit que vous devriez rentrer vous aussi? Sebastian et moi partons, libre à vous de rester avec ces deux énergumènes ainsi que les shinigamis.

Nos fillettes furent prises d'une hésitation. Après tout, avec Ciel et son majordome, elles étaient en sécurité. Alors que, à la merci de Alois Trancy, elles ne savaient pas ce qui pouvait leur arriver... M'enfin, les shinigamis seraient là aussi, et comme ils avaient l'air de bien aimer Sonia, aucun soucis!

- Ouaaais, changement de bisho! S'exclama Célia en allant détacher le comte blond sous le regard noir du Phantomhive.

- Nous n'avons pas dit que nous acceptions! Protesta Claude.

Quatre visages souriant en toute innocente se retrouvèrent presque collés à celui du comte Trancy, tandis que leurs propriétaires, suppliaient avec candeur:

- Alllllleeeeeeeez, s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiit!

Face aux bouilles d'anges des jeunes filles (et à l'aura maléfique d'Allisson aussi..) Alois ne pu que les accepter avec lui.

- Par contre, dit-il en affichant une petite moue et en montrant nonchalamment les dieux de la mort, sommes-nous obligés de faire équipe avec eux aussi?

- Désolé mon chou, ça va par pair! Expliqua Sonia avec un clin d'oeil. Tu as l'honneur de nous avoir pour t'aider à enquêter, alors tu dois accepter les shinigamis aussi.

- Hmm, d'accord, mais en échange, que diriez-vous d'aller dans les buissons avec moi pour faire plus ample connaissance, Milady? Demanda le blond en faisant un baise-main à la brunette.

- Avec plasiiiiiiir! gloussa t-elle

Célia les attrapa par le col, blasée, en leur rappelant qu'ils avaient une enquête à faire et que si Alois lâchait pas ce sourire pervers elle lui ferait bouffer ses collants. D'ailleurs, Allisson approuva les dires de son amie en faisant bouffer les siens à Sonia.

Le groupe repartit donc, nos héroïnes parlant avec le comte et son majordome pour apprendre à mieux se connaître -mais pas derrière des buissons, je vous rassure! Allisson traitait Claude de sombre copie ratée de Sebastian, et pour une fois, Grell était d'accord, tandis que le jeune comte habillé comme une tapette draguait Sonia sans aucune subtilité et que Sophie leur lançait des feuilles, qui étaient soit-disant des «Pétales de roses pour les mariés». Personnellement, je ne suis pas sure que des feuilles mortes pleines de boue aient un quelconque point commun avec des pétales de roses, mais bon, laissons la blonde divaguer gentiment, tant qu'elle ne mord pas...

La binoclarde de la bande, elle, parlait tranquillement avec William. Oui oui, vous avez bien lu: tranquillement. Elle ne lui piquait pas ses lunettes, ne le mettait pas en rogne, mais discutait tranquillement. Tranquillement.

Connaissant la jeune fille, ça cachait quelque chose.

Ne nous en occupons pas plus, cependant! Plus loin, Ciel et Sebastian, le duo le plus adulé de toute l'histoire des mangas, s'apprêtait à monter dans la calèche pour rentrer chez eux. Oui, rentrer chez eux, au manoir, au chaud, sans aucune folle dans les environs, pas de blonde stupide qui crierait à tout bout de champs «UN DRAGON ARRIVE!», pas de brune et de binoclarde faisant la danse d'invocation du dieu Yaoi sur la table de son salon, pas de grande asperge qui détruit des murs sur le coup de la colère... Le calme. Le silence. La paix.

Et pourtant, au moment d'entrer dans le véhicule, le comte Phantomhive fut pris d'une soudaine hésitation.

- Monsieur?

Sebastian leva un sourcil interrogateur, regardant son maître, qui ne bougeait plus. Ce dernier ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se retourner, et à déclarer d'une traite:

- On va les suivre.

Et il prit le chemin vers la ruelle précédemment quittée. Avant de piler brusquement, et de s'exclamer d'un ton sans appel:

- Et tu n'as pas intérêt à faire un seul commentaire!

Le démon eut un sourire en coin et suivit son Maitre. L'arrivée des folles avaient changé beaucoup de choses dans leur vie, en bien ou en mal. Mais, il pouvait constater une chose: Ciel s'était attaché aux fillettes, même si son orgueil mal placé ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais.

Le sourire du majordome s'agrandit.

Les choses devenaient vraiment intéressantes!

* * *

- Dis moi Sophie...Pourquoi t'as un costume de rêne?!

Sonia avait arrêté deux secondes de mater les fesses d'Alois moulées dans un short – je vous vois en train de baver!- pour contempler son amie blonde, qui n'avait toujours pas enlevé son costume.

- On dirait un chien mouillé! Et au niveau de l'odeur aussi... Disait Allisson tout en se bouchant le nez.

Effectivement, la neige qui recouvrait le costume de Sophie un peu plus tôt avait fondu, trempant son déguisement, ce qui lui conférait un air encore plus pitoyable.

- Hé hé, mais il gère mon habit de rêne! Et puis, c'était l'idée de Célia!

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la coupable de cet outrage au bon goût vestimentaire, qui fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué et continua d'essayer de faire entrer William, Ronald, et Claude dans son club «Les binoclards domineront le monde MWAHAHAHA IN YOUR FACE». Grell en faisait déjà parti lui. Applaudissez s'il vous plait, ce groupe contient quand même 2 membres! 2! Ce n'est pas rien!

L'enquête avança. Enfin, plus ou moins. Alois avait décrété qu'il en avait marre et était parti s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café avec les jeunes filles, tandis que Claude et les dieux de la mort se tapaient le sale boulot d'aller interroger des passants sur les meurtres.

D'ailleurs, l'ambiance du café s'était retrouvée soudainement changée par la présence de nos héroïnes!

Tout commença avec la carte des boissons...

- T'es sûr Alois?

- Mais oui, Célia. Je vous paye une boisson!

- Waw, vous avez entendu ça?! Il nous paye de l'eau! Quel homme généreux! Se moqua Allisson.

- Moi je veux manger un truuuuuuuuc, se plaignit Sonia.

- Eh regardez, sur la carte y'a marqué «Menu», hé hé.

- Rendors-toi Sophie s'il te plait...

- Bon, et bien je vous paye aussi un truc à manger alors! Soupira le comte.

- OUAAAAIIIIIIIIIS! Beuglèrent nos folles (sauf Sophie qui s'était barrée pour courir après les pigeons).

Nos joyeuses protagonistes, ainsi qu'Alois, bien sûr, choisirent donc ce qu'ils allaient déguster. Pour certaines, les délibérations furent longues, pour d'autres, cela alla plutôt vite.

Une serveuse s'approcha du groupe, et lâcha comme un robot cette fameuse phrase de serveur:

- Bonjour, que désirez-vous?

- Je désire devenir la reine du monde! S'exclama la binoclarde.

- Je désire. Tout court. Appuya Sonia.

La serveuse les regarda avec effarement et réitéra sa question:

- Je veux dire... Que désirez-vous consommer?

- De la drogue! S'écria Allisson.

- Votre corps, jeune demoiselle, lâcha d'une voix langoureuse Alois en regardant la serveuse.

Cette dernière rougit -de gêne? De rage?- et posa une nouvelle fois sa question:

- Que vous voulez-vous boire ou manger, jeunes gens?!

- Ahhhhh mais fallait le dire! S'exclama le groupe.

La jeune femme eut trèèèès envie de se taper la tête contre un mur.

- Je vais vous prendre une limonade et une tarte au citron meringuée, déclara posément Célia, ignorant le visage cramoisi de son interlocutrice.

Célia est donc du genre citronné.

- Moi, un fondant au chocolat et un chocolat chaud!

Sonia est plutôt chocolatée.

- Tarte aux fruits rouges. Et de l'eau.

Alisson est naturelle!

- Amenez moi ce que vous avez de plus cher, et ça a intérêt à être bon!

Et Alois...Bah, vous le connaissez assez bien comme ça

- Bien. Ce sera tout?

- Non! Sophie a pas commandé! S'exclama Célia.

Le groupe se tourna vers la blonde, qui courrait toujours après les pigeons, et qui se ramassa la tête dans une fontaine en en attrapant un. Mais bon, relativisons: elle était déjà mouillée!

- On l'appelle pour qu'elle commande? Questionna le seul garçon du groupe -très viril, qui plus est...Hum hum...

- Oh non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée, murmura Allisson avec un grannnnnnnd sourire sadique.

- On va commander à sa place! Expliqua Sonia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Célia partit chercher Sophie : leurs boissons étaient arrivées.

- Même que le pigeon a dit que ma mère c'tait une salope! Donc jlui ai fait bouffer ses plumes et...

- Oui oui Sophie, allez, assieds-toi! Ordonna la binoclarde, désespérée par son amie.

La blondinette obéit, et se retrouva donc face à...

- Euh, vous m'avez commandé quoi? Questionna-t-elle en regardant son assiette et son verre d'un drôle d'œil.

- Goûte! Tu verras! S'exclamèrent les autres en chœur.

Célia poussa un soupir, Sonia esquissa un sourire en coin, Allisson souriait comme une psychopathe et Alois avait un air malfaisant scotché au visage.

Sophie attrapa sa cuillère. Elle la plongea dans le gâteau. C'était bizarre, il avait vraiment une drôle de texture, de forme, de couleur...D'odeur aussi...

Elle porta le bout de pâtisserie à ses lèvres. Elle le mis dans sa bouche.

Et recracha d'un coup.

Pour faire passer le goût horrible qui venait d'envahir son palet, elle prit son verre et bu une grande gorgée.

Qui lui donna encore plus envie de vomir.

Pendant que la blonde s'étouffait, les autres rigolaient comme des imbéciles heureux.

- Pu-Putain! C'est quoi ce truc dégueulasse?! Beugla la blonde en foudroyant ses «amis» du regard.

- On a demandé à la serveuse de te servir tous les restes compactés en gâteau.

- J'espère que tu apprécies le mélange framboises-moules-épinards!

- Et la boisson c'est du jus. De poisson, de viande, avec un peu de jus de pamplemousse!

- Très gouteux!

- PUTAIN BANDE DE BATARDS!

Et Sophie péta son câble, devant la bande de mongolitos qui rigolaient à pleins poumons.

Derrière un muret, Ciel les observait. Oui, Ciel est un stalker. On dirait pas comme ça, je sais.

Je disais donc, Ciel les observait. Accompagné de Sebastian, bien sûr. Ces deux-là sont comme des chaussettes : ils vont par pair! Quoiqu'on retrouve souvent des chaussettes isolées, et...Euh, oui, retournons à l'histoire!

Le comte soupira. Il s'inquiétait pour rien, après tout, les fillettes avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Alois ne les avaient ni agressées, ni forcées à bosser. Bref, tout allait bien!

Et pourtant, quand le garçonnet au cache-oeil vit les shinigamis et Claude s'approcher du joyeux groupe, il su que quelque chose allait mal se passer.

Et il eut raison.

- Maitre! Nous avons retrouvé le tueur!

- C'est vrai?! Génial! Mais...Pourquoi cette mine contrariée, Claude?

- Eh bien... Il dit qu'il obéit aux ordres de quelqu'un...

Le démon darda son regard jaune vif sur nos héroïnes.

- Qu'il obéit à _vos_ ordres, jeunes filles!

* * *

Étiez vous au courant? Une récente étude a prouvé que de laisser des rewiews à des auteures en manque perpétuel telles que, pour citer, "Lili-le-cake-barjo" prolongeait l'espérance de vie!

Donc, moi, à votre place, je mettrai un petit commentaire. M'enfin, ce n'est qu'un conseil hein! Si vous ne voulez pas prolonger votre vie...


	15. Chapter 15

Et voilà le chapitre 15! 15! Déjà! Le temps passe si vite...

Conscience: Mais tu es toujours aussi en retard..

C'est vrai...Désolééééééée! Vous devez vous lasser, à force, de mes retards... Bref, je tiens à remercier toutes mes rewieweuses, anonymes ou non (même si, NORMALEMENT, j'ai répondu aux rewieweuses inscrites sur le site). Il faudrait peut être que je pense à faire une réponse aux rewiews anonymes, un jour... Bref! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tout le monde était de nouveau réuni. Les shinigamis, les deux comtes, les deux démons, ainsi que nos folles. Et personne ne comprenait quelque chose à ce qui leur arrivait.

- Qu'il est à _nos_ ordres? Oulah, What the fuck? S'étonna Célia.

Il est vrai que le fait qu'un tueur commette des crimes pour nos héroïnes était assez peu probable.

D'ailleurs, personne n'y croyait. Chacun pour des raisons différentes, mais personne n'y croyait. «Elles sont trop stupides pour lier un pacte avec un démon», dixit Ciel; «Je ne sens pas la présence d'un sceau sur leur corps», dixit Sebastian ; «Wesh, on est pas des enfoirées nous!», dixit les accusées.

- Eh bien, venez avec nous voir le tueur. Nous aurons ainsi la preuve de votre culpabilité, ou non.

- Ça marche! De toute façon, c'est pas nous! Se défendit Allisson.

Le groupe se mit en marche vers une ruelle. Nos fillettes avaient l'impression de passer leur vie dans des ruelles miteuses, puantes et crasseuses... Vous parlez d'un confort! Elles qui pensaient qu'en venant dans le monde de Kuroshitsuji, tout ne serait que luxe, chamallows et rose bonbon...

Ouais, bon, elles ne s'attendaient peut être pas à ça, mais au moins à ne pas avoir autant d'emmerdes sur le dos!

Alors que le grand groupe s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans les bas-quartiers sombres et puants, Sonia posa une question:

- Mais, Ciel, tu n'étais pas censé être au manoir?

- C'est vrai que tu as surgi de derrière un mur... Accorda Alois.

- Il jouait à Pedobear, Hé hé!

Inutile de préciser de qui était la dernière phrase, vous savez maintenant que quand il y a un «Hé hé» quelque part, c'est que notre blondinette préférée a décidé -malheureusement- d'ouvrir sa grande gueule.

- Me fais pas croire qu'on te manquait?! S'exclama Célia, amusée.

- N'importe quoi! J'étais là par hasard!

- Mais bieeeen suuuuuuur... Ironisa Allisson.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier! Fermez-la et avancez! S'énerva le garçonnet.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur, nos fillettes riant de la réaction de Ciel. Car, malgré le fait qu'on les ai accusées de meurtre, nos héroïnes restaient égales à elles mêmes: insouciantes, blagueuses, futiles. Comme on les aime!

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, et l'ambiance se tendit d'un coup.

Ronald était resté avec l'assassin pour le surveiller. D'où il était, notre groupe ne pouvait pas voir le visage du criminel. Apparemment, c'était un homme. Ou un travesti...Ils n'y voyaient rien bordel!

- Faites le avancer, Knox. Ordonna William en remontant ses lunettes.

- Le blondinet aux yeux verts s'exécuta et sortit le meurtrier de l'obscurité, dévoilant son identité aux yeux de tous.

Ciel se mit légèrement sur la défensive.

Alois haussa les sourcils, abandonnant son rictus moqueur.

Les shinigamis le regardèrent fixement.

Sebastian bondit, prêt à frapper.

Allisson beugla:

- STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

- On se calme! Crut bon de rajouter Sonia.

Tout le monde se tourna dans leur direction, et put voir nos jeunes filles qui dévisageaient le meurtrier avec des yeux ronds. Elles ouvraient et fermaient la bouche, décontenancées:

- Valentin?

- Winny?

Le meurtrier releva la tête à ces appellations.

- Célia? Sonia? Allisson? La meuf-dont-je-me-bas-les-couilles?

- Hey, j'ai un nom! Protesta cette dernière, alias Sophie.

- Attendez, jeunes demoiselles. Alors, vous connaissez réellement ce garçon? Questionna Claude, aussi choqué que tous les autres hommes (ET Grell, toujours à squatter les parenthèses lui!).

- Bah oui! C'est Valentin! Expliqua Allisson.

- C'est notre cher Blaireau! Développa Sonia.

- C'est Winnyyyyyyyy! Piaillait la binoclarde du groupe.

- J'ai un nom! J'ai un nom! Scandait Sophie, hors d'elle.

Les protagonistes masculins (et le travesti) ne comprenait mais alors rien à ce qui se passait. Et ils furent encore plus perdus en voyant Allisson s'approcher de Valentin, et lui dire, avec une parfaite voix de racaille de banlieue:

- AIIIGHT, check ça maan!

Et elle lui tapa dans la main. Et Valentin rigola.

D'un rire mélodieux, gracieux, cristallin...Mais non j'déconne, le rire du pseudo-meurtrier était tellement bizarre que même Alois en eut un frisson. C'est pour dire.

- Vous nous devez des explications. Déclara Sebastian.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, ce que nous venons de voir est amplement suffisant pour dire que ces filles ont bien engagé ce tueur!

- Pour la dernière fois: On a rien fait! S'époumona Célia. Je sais même pas ce que Valentin fout ici!

- Si vous me détachez, moi, je veux bien vous expliquer hein... Rétorqua le garçon.

Les personnages pesèrent le pour et le contre. D'un côté, ce type nommé Valentin avait été identifié comme un tueur psychopathe. De l'autre, avec sa tête d'imbécile heureux, ses joues rondes et son regard bovin, il n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux.

Il faut se méfier des apparences, mais bon, à un certain point, les apparences ne trompent pas. Ce garçon avait l'air stupide, et il l'était. Forcément. Pas possible autrement avec une gueule pareille!

Sur un mouvement de tête de Ciel, Sebastian alla détacher le suspect. Les autres se détendirent un peu, en voyant que le jeune homme peinait à se relever. Sophie alla même jusqu'à s'esclaffer quand Valentin se mit debout, glissa sur une flaque, et atterrit la tête dans une poubelle. Bon, d'accord, à ce moment-là, tout le monde (ou presque) rit de bon coeur.

- Maintenant, expliquez-nous. Tout de suite.

La voix de William était sans appel.

- Mais en fait, expliquer quoi? Questionna Valentin avec une tête d'ahuri.

- Putain, qu'il est con... Se désespéra Allisson.

- Commençons par le commencement! S'exclama Alois. Comment vous connaissez-vous?

- Vous l'avez rencontré dans la rue? Rajouta Ciel.

- Hey, chuis pas un clochard moi! Protesta le suspect.

- J'avoue, nous confonds pas avec Sophie, approuva Sonia.

- On est amis. C'est un pote à nous quoi. Expliqua Célia, seule personne qui avait l'air encline à fournir des réponses.

- Et vous êtes amies avec un tueur?

- Dites, ça vous gênerais qu'on parle avec Valentin deux secondes? Proposa Allisson. Faut qu'on mette quelque chose au clair.

- Mais allez-y, parlez, disait Grell.

- Non mais, parler en privé! Se reprit la grande.

- Donc vous poussez vos petits culs de là! Allez, zou! Compléta Célia, tandis que Sonia et Sophie se chargeait de repousser les autres un peu plus loin.

Une fois sûres que personne ne les entendrait, nos fillettes se précipitèrent sur le garçon.

- Putain mais pourquoi t'es là toi? S'affola la brunette du groupe.

- Ah bah ça fait plaisir, merci...

- Nan mais sérieusement, tu fous quoi ici? Comment t'es tombé là? S'affolait la binoclarde.

- Eh bien je vais vous expliquer...

- Tu me réveilles quand il a finit hein... Bailla Sophie en partant s'allonger dans un coin.

Le jeune homme entreprit de raconter:

«En fait, ça a commencé y'a deux semaines, je crois. Je me baladais tranquillement dans la rue, en attendant que vous répondiez à mes sms. D'ailleurs, c'est pas sympa de pas avoir répondu! (-Mais connard, y'a pas de réseau au 19ème siècle! - Chut Sonia, laisse le continuer!). Je disais donc, je me baladais, et j'ai soudain eu envie de faire pipi (- Hé hé, pipiiiiiii – Tiens, t'es réveillée toi?). Le seul bâtiment ou je pouvais trouver des toilettes vite fait, c'était la bibliothèque. J'y suis donc allé. En sortant des toilettes, un livre a attiré mon attention. Je me suis approché, et dedans, il y avait votre photo! Même que dessus, Sophie bouffait de la neige avec un pigeon à ses côtés, Allisson faisait la ballerine en arrière plan et Célia et Sonia s'apprêtaient à (- Abrège!) enfin bref. J'ai donc lu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit en dessous de l'image. (- Me dit pas que ce con l'a lu à voix haute...). A voix haute. (-Et merde...). Là, y'a eu un flash de lumière, puis ce fut le trou noir. (- Le trou noir? Pour moi le trou c'est...- Ta gueule Sophie). En me réveillant, j'étais dans une ruelle bizarre. Alors j'ai fait ce que tout le monde aurait fait: je me suis fait un sandwich. (- Ah bah oui, logique! - Mais il l'a fait avec quoi son sandwich?! - Punaise, arrêtez de le couper!). Donc, alors que je croquais dans mon magnifique jambon-beurre, un type chelou est apparu. Mais du genre, vraiment bizarre. Pire que Sonia. (-Hey!). Il m'a dit qu'il avait un marché à me faire. (- Et t'as refusé j'espère?) Bah non, moi j'ai accepté! (-Quel con, quel con, quel con!). Il a dit qu'il était un démon, et que grâce à lui, je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux. Il a rajouté que si je liais un pacte avec lui, un sceau apparaîtrait sur mon corps et il mangerait mon âme une fois mes désirs accomplis. Vu que je comprenais rien à ce qu'il racontait, j'ai hoché la tête et dit «Ouiiiiiii» plusieurs fois de suite, et pouf! J'avais fait un pacte sans le vouloir»

Pour appuyer ses dires, le garçon enleva une mèche de cheveux lui tombant sur le front, dévoilant un sceau d'un rouge sanguinolent. Nos fillettes pensèrent que le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout l'air fin avec ce truc en plein milieu du front. Il reprit:

«Après le Monsieur bizarre m'a demandé de lui donner un nom. Vu que je savais pas comment le nommer, je l'ai appelé Médor.»

La blondinette du groupe pouffa en imaginant un homme comme Sebastian suivre Valentin partout en aboyant, et le dit Valentin lui lancer une balle en criant «Va chercher Médor!».

«Et puis, après, il m'a demandé ce que je voulais. Pour déconner, j'ai répondu «De l'alcool, de la drogue et des putes.» Il m'a amené les deux premiers, et alors qu'il partait chercher le troisième, j'ai eu un réflexe totalement normal: je me suis bourré la gueule.»

La mâchoire de nos héroïnes se décrocha, mais le garçonnet n'en eu cure et continua:

«Et donc, vu que j'étais saoul, je me souviens plus du tout de ce que j'ai fais ce soir-là. En me réveillant le lendemain, y'avais un cadavre devant moi. Médor m'a alors expliqué que j'étais allé à la Mairie, que j'avais pris une liste avec des noms d'enfants et que je lui avais ordonné de tous les tuer. Et j'arrive plus à l'arrêter. Il arrête pas de tuer. C'est bête quand même.»

La mâchoire des jeunes filles touchait désormais le sol. Allisson se tapait la tête contre le mur en répétant «Quel con, quel con, quel con», Sonia était en bug complet, Sophie avait rien compris mais faisait semblant d'être choquée parce que les autres l'étaient, et Célia avait très envie de trucider le jeune homme. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de dire, d'une voix lente et effrayante:

- Valentin. Tu te rends compte, que, là, tu es dans la merde?

- Rectification: NOUS sommes dans la merde! Modifia la plus grande en arrêtant de martyriser son pauvre crâne.

- Bah oui mais j'y peux rien moi... Se défendit mollement le crétin fini en se recroquevillant sous le regard meurtrier des fillettes.

- Mais POURQUOI t'as dit que t'étais à nos ordres?! S'indigna Sonia, sortant de son mode «disque dur rayé, plus de mémoire, mise en veille prolongée».

- Hein? Ah, ça c'est juste parce que quand le mec avec les lunettes et la même tête que le prof de Techno...

- Claude quoi.

- Ouais, quand Claude m'a attrapé et que la femme aux cheveux rouges...

- Grell. Et c'est un homme. Je crois.

- Oui, enfin, quand Grell a mentionné vos noms, j'ai dit que je vous connaissais et pour pas passer pour un débile, que j'étais à vos ordres.

Grand silence. On entendit le bruit du vent. En réalité, il s'agissait de Sophie qui imitait le sifflement de la brise pour combler le vide, mais bon, c'était pareil.

Puis, Sonia se tourna vers son amie binoclarde, qui elle-même se tourna vers Allisson, qui elle-même se tourna vers le...bah, vers personne, et s'écrièrent ensemble:

- Permission de le tuer?!

- Adjugé vendu! Approuva Sophie, même si personne ne lui avait demandé son avis -et on comprend pourquoi.

Et les fillettes se jetèrent sur Valentin, déchiquetant avec une joie malsaine sa chair, teintant le sol de rouge et faisant gicler les tripes du pauvre jeune homme qui dans son agonie, n'avait même plus la force de hurler, tant la souffrance était insoutenable, tant la douleur tiraillait son corps tandis que les fillettes le tuait lentement avec un sadisme épouvanta...Bon, ok, elle le tabassèrent juste. Mais c'était déjà pas mal!

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant? Questionna la plus grande en se frottant les mains à cause du froid.

- Je sais pas, répondit la brune en donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes du garçon, mais il faut qu'on s'explique avec les autres.

- On a qu'à leur dire que Valentin est en fait un sushi géant qu'est tombé du ciel pour tuer tous les enfants de la terre dans le but de devenir le roi des poulets-frites?

- Sophie, tais-toi, ça vaut mieux.

- Je vais aller les baratiner, vous inquiétez pas, déclara la bigleuse du groupe en se dirigeant vers les hommes de l'assistance.

Elle revint 30 minutes plus tard. Les différentes créatures fantastiques et autres comtes arrogants avaient changé de regard sur Valentin. Célia fit un petit clin d'oeil à ses amies, accompagné d'un signe du pouce, pour dire que le problème était réglé. Elle alla ensuite expliquer à ses comparses, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, qu'elle avait juste raconté aux autres que Valentin avait fait un pacte sans faire exprès, et que le démon à qui il était lié était devenu incontrôlable. Ça avait été un peu dur à avaler, donc la jeune fille avait inventé des détails, et grâce à son super pouvoir de persuasion -aussi appelé «papillonner des cils avec les larmes aux yeux»- ils l'avaient crue. Plus ou moins.

Quoique qu'il en était, tout notre groupe immense devait désormais retrouver le démon de Valentin … et l'occire.

- Il vous suffit de l'appeler, et il viendra. Expliqua Ciel à l'attention du nouveau venu.

- Oui, les démons sont comme des chiens. Rajouta William, s'attirant des regards meurtriers de Claude et Sebastian.

- Tu crois pas si bien dire, pouffa Sonia tandis que les autres dindes gloussaient derrière elle.

- Donc je dois l'appeler? Reprit le blaireau.

- Oui.

- Sûr?

- Oui!

- Okay. MEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! AU PIED!

Cette fois, nos fillettes étaient littéralement en train de se rouler par terre – et de bouffer la neige par la même occasion- tant la scène, et la tête des autres, étaient comiques.

Mais elles s'arrêtèrent en sentant une aura malfaisante entrer dans la ruelle. Une forme noire tomba devant l'ami de nos héroïnes. La forme prit peu à peu silhouette humaine, et tout le monde pu contempler...

Un type avec des oreilles de lapin?!

- BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! Beugla Sophie, s'étouffant de rire. C'est quoi ce zouf?

- Un Bunny Man? S'extasiait Sonia, pensant déjà à des tas de trucs pervers, donc je ne préfère pas vous faire part.

- Il est à l'image de Valentin: un vrai blaireau! Commentèrent les deux autres gamines.

Alors que nos fillettes, Alois et Ronald se tordaient de rire, les autres, un peu plus sérieux -bien qu'un grand sourire illuminait le visage de Grell- contemplaient ce qui avait l'air d'être le démon de Valentin.

Il était grand et élancé, comme à peu près toutes les créatures de ce genre. Il avait des cheveux sombres, qui oscillaient entre le rouge foncé, le noir et le brun, et par dessus, des oreilles de lapin. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule.

Ses yeux avaient la couleur rouge/rose que prennent les yeux de démons quand ils accomplissent un ordre. Les pupilles fendues de l'homme se baladaient sur notre groupe, toisant avec plus d'intérêt Claude et Sebastian.

- Maitre Valentin, voulez-vous que je les tue?

- Bwahahaha, se marraient nos fillettes, amusées par le «Maitre» rajouté devant le prénom de leur ami.

- Non ça ira Médor. Maintenant, couché!

Le serviteur poussa un profond soupir, et obéit, se couchant par terre, faisant redoubler les éclats de rire des crétins finis que sont nos héros.

- Oh oh, on dirait qu'on nous livre notre proie sur un plateau, déclara Sebastian, ses yeux se transformant peu à peu.

- Il n'y aura même pas à le combattre, juste à l'exécuter... Rajouta Claude, dans le même état que son congénère.

- That's that, the DEATH! Compléta Grell en enclenchant sa tronçonneuse.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, bien décidé à tuer le serviteur de Valentin, ce dernier s'exclama:

- Non! Arrêtez! Moi je veux pas que Médor meurt!

Un silence accueillit cette intervention.

- Sinon, qui me préparera mes jambons-beurre, hein? Reprit le garçon.

- Putain, c'est quoi son problème avec le jambon-beurre à ce type?! S'énerva Allisson, pas très réputée pour sa patience.

- Ne le tuez pas! Alleeeeez! S'il vous plaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiit.

Il avait dit ça avec les yeux de chien battu et une voix où perçait tout la supplication possible et imaginable. Sauf que, les yeux de chien battu, Ciel y est habitué, et ça ne prend plus avec lui.

- Non. Tue ce «Médor», Sebastian.

- Hm...Monsieur, j'ai bien entendu? Répliqua le brun aux yeux rouges sang.

- Sebastian, c'est un ordre! S'écria le garçonnet en enlevant son cache-oeil, dévoilant le sceau violet.

- Hey, pourquoi lui il a pas ça sur le front, comme moi? Se désola Valentin, se rendant compte qu'il était ridicule avec sa marque sur la tronche.

- Yes, My Lord. S'inclina Sebastian face à l'ordre de son maître, avant de bondir sur l'autre démon.

Tout le monde regarda la scène en Slow-Motion, le corps élancé du brun se jetant sur l'autre, allongé par terre, et/(- Dit comme ça, c'est très érotique! - Oh, ta gueule Sonia, ta gueule!).

- ATTAQUE MEDOR!

Valentin avait crié, les larmes aux yeux. Son démon se releva et commença à se battre contre Sebastian.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à lui? Demanda Célia, émue.

- Non, mais je veux mon jambon-beurre!

- PUTAIN ARRETE DE ME CASSER LES COUILLES AVEC TON JAMBON-BEURRE!

Sonia retint tant bien que mal Allisson, prête à écarteler le jeune homme, tandis que tout le reste de la clique prenait le thé en plein milieu de la ruelle, appréciant le petit divertissement qui s'offrait à eux. Sophie semblait d'ailleurs s'être entichée d'une tasse, et ne la lâchait plus, déclarant que elle au moins, la comprenait.

- Mais, où est parti ton démon, Comte Trancy? Questionna Ronald en s'enfilant une gorgée de Earl Grey.

- Il est parti chercher l'épée démoniaque, la Laevatein. C'est cette crétine d'Hannah qui l'a, répondit Alois, l'air passablement énervé.

- Hu, je vois.

- Ma petite tasse adorée, pour notre mariage, tu préfères que ce soit toi ou moi qui porte la robe de mariée? Ça ne me gène pas de jouer l'homme, mon amour!

- Quelqu'un a donné ses médicaments à cette gamine? Questionna Grell en contemplant la blondinette d'un oeil désespéré.

- La médecine n'a pas encore trouvé de remède contre la Stupidité, soupira Célia en piochant un biscuit.

Alors que nos joyeux lurons prenaient gaiement le thé, et que Sonia avait lâché Allisson, qui était partie étriper Valentin – Paix à son âme-, Claude s'immisça dans le combat, abattant la Laevatein sur le bras de Médor. Sebastian pris alors l'épée de son comparse aux yeux jaunes, ce qui enclencha une dispute entre les deux:

- Que croyez-vous faire, Sebastian Michaelis?!

- Mon jeune maître a ordonné de tuer cette vermine, alors je m'en donne les moyens! Répondit le beau gosse en donnant un grand coup d'épée, que Médor esquiva.

- Cette épée est à moi. Contrecarra l'autre en reprenant l'arme en mains.

- Peut-être, mais votre Maître ne vous a en aucun cas ordonné de tuer ce démon. Le mien, si.

Et Sebastian reprit l'arme. Le combat était devenu très flou, et on ne savait plus qui se battait contre qui, tant les coups pleuvaient à une vitesse affolante. Notre héroïne binoclarde soupira:

- C'est même plus du deux contre un, c'est carrément devenu un combat à trois là.

- Quelqu'un a parlé de plan à trois? S'incrusta Sonia, ayant renoncé à stopper la folie meurtrière de sa chérie-non-consentante-qui-tabassait-allègrement-un-certain-blaireau-accro-aux-sandwichs.

«Désespérant» fut le seul commentaire de William.

La bataille faisait toujours rage, jusqu'au moment où Claude et Sebastian décidèrent de mettre leur rivalité de côté et se jetèrent sur Médor. Le pauvre eut la tête coupé par la Laevatein en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Tous nos héros contemplèrent avec une curiosité morbide le sang presque noir du démon se répandre sur le sol, tandis que Valentin pleurait, se lamentant que «son jambon-beurre s'envolait au loin», provoquant un nouvel excès de colère chez une certaine jeune fille. Jeune fille qui reprit son activité préférée : taper dans un punchingball, en l'occurrence Valentin, et Sophie, qui avait eut le malheur de passer par là au mauvais moment.

- Problème réglé. Déclara le majordome des Phantomhive en relevant l'épée démoniaque et avec une expression qui fit fondre le coeur de Grell et d'Allisson (permettant à ses victimes de se barrer en courant).

- Maintenant, il reste à savoir que faire de ça, ajouta Claude en reprenant son arme et en pointant Valentin avec.

- Hiiiiii, me faites pas de maaaaaaaaal! Chouina le garçon, s'attirant des soupirs énervés de la part de Ciel.

- Hey, mais Winny pourrait venir au manoir?!

La proposition que venait de faire Célia jeta un blanc sur l'assemblée. Même Sophie arrêta de parler de son mariage avec la pauvre tasse de thé qui n'avait rien demandé.

D'ailleurs, Sophie était censée sortir avec Finnian je vous rappelle, ce qui veux dire que ce qu'elle était en train de faire avec cette tasse, c'était pas bien du tout. Méchante Sophie. Bouh!

Reprenons, voulez-vous:

- Hors de question. Refusa Ciel. C'est déjà assez le bazar au manoir à cause de vous, pas besoin de rajouter un imbécile heureux en plus.

- Mais...

- J'ai dit non!

- Allez, steuplait!

- Non.

Nos fillettes essayèrent tant bien que mal de le faire changer d'avis, mais cette fois, le comte était catégorique. Valentin ne viendrait pas au manoir. Fermez les guillemets, point final, vous pouvez poser vos stylos.

Le refus du jeune comte fit sourire son majordome, heureux de voir que pour une fois, son Maître ne cédait pas aux supplications des jeunes filles. Ce n'était pas qu'il était jaloux hein, non pas du tout... Et hey! Je vous vois les fans de SebasCiel devant votre écran! Arrêtez de sourire comme des idiotes!

- Mais il va vivre où?! Demanda Allisson.

- C'est pas mon problème!

- On va pas le laisser dans la rue! C'est pas un clochard! Rajouta Sonia.

- Pas comme Sophie, compléta Célia.

- Hé hé, on ira fouiller les poubelles ensemble! Répondit la dite Sophie, s'accrochant au bras du jeune homme, qui recula, terrifié par cette blonde étrange.

- Qu'il crève, je m'en fiche. Il nous a déjà causé assez de problèmes comme ça.

- T'es pas sympa, comte Phantomhive! S'incrusta Ronald.

- Oh, toi le squatteur, tu te tais! Rétorqua le petit comte, qui se sentait fatigué de tous ces fous.

- Au pire, Alois pourrait l'héberger chez lui non?! Proposa la brunette du groupe.

- Ah ça non. Ce serait une de vous, encore, je voudrais bien, mais ce..._truc_, non!

- Mais on va faire comment?! S'affolait la bigleuse.

- Dites, vous savez que j'ai un manoir?! Intervint Valentin avec un sourire heureux plaqué sur la tronche.

Silence. Gros, gros silence. Accompagné d'une grosse, très très grosse aura meurtrière venant du groupe.

- Attends... Tu veux dire que t'as un endroit où loger?

- Bah ouais.

- Et que tu nous fais paniquer depuis tout à l'heure pour rien?

- Bah ouais.

- Et que je vais te péter la gueule maintenant.

- Bah ou... Hey, non!

Allisson se jeta sur le garçon, le frappant de toutes ses forces. Une petite pensée pour lui s'il vous plait. L'enterrement aura lieu dans 2 semaines. Vous êtes priés de venir. Et d'amener un sandwich jambon-beurre.

- Pourquoi il a un manoir?! Se demanda Aloïs.

- Il a dû en demander un à son défunt démon, Proposa Grell.

- Bonne réponse! Gueula Valentin entre deux coups de la furie.

Une fois que la grande fille eut finit son œuvre («Amas de chair sanglante d'un blaireau sur fond rouge et noir»), il fut décidé de raccompagner Valentin chez lui, en lui offrant une surveillance pour être sûr qu'il ne recommence pas à faire des conneries. Puis, chacun dû retourner chez soi. Alois, après un dernier baise-main à Sonia, repartit en direction du Manoir Trancy, accompagné de son chien – hum, de son démon, pardon, c'est toutes ces histoires de «Médor» qui m'ont perturbée... Les shinigamis durent repartir, après que William et Sebastian aient échangé quelques coups et regards meurtriers et que Grell se soit jeté(e) sur le démon pour lui faire un bisou – ce qui ne marcha pas d'ailleurs. Puis, Ciel monta dans la calèche, nos folles sur les talons, et ils s'en furent, vers de nouveaux horizons.

- Oh mais au fait Monsieur, commença Sebastian en faisant descendre le comte du véhicule, c'est bientôt le bal de Noël!

- Quoi?! Quel bal?! S'exclamèrent nos héroïnes, des étoiles dans les yeux.

La seule pensée cohérente du jeune homme à cet instant fut «Et merde».

* * *

Je tiens à le préciser, au cas ou: Winny est le surnom de Valentin, parce qu'il ressemble à gros ours! Voilà, donc, cette fois, moins de suspens à la fin (je suis sadique, mais pas trop 8D), mais l'introduction d'une nouvelle partie de l'histoire: le bal!

Et qui dit bal, dit danse!

Et qui dit danse, dit...Gros bordel!

A dans deux semaines!

Oh, et n'oubliez pas, pour toute rewiew laissée, un bisho de Kuroshitsuji est offert! Venez choisir parmi nos différents modèles!

Offre spéciale: -50% Sur la gamme Ciel Phantomhive, et -30% sur la gamme Grell!

Dépêchez vous!


	16. Chapter 16

*Sort de son trou* Hum, bonjour? Il y a encore quelqu'un? Euh, oui, je sais, j'ai une semaine de retard, mais j'ai une très bonne explication!

Conscience: Elle n'en a pas, lapidez-la!

Bwah! Non, pas les tomates! Hum, bref, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre - un peu médiocre à mon goût- qui j'espère vous arrachera un sourire.

Bonne lecture!

*retourne dans son trou*

* * *

Ciel retint sa respiration. Les pas se rapprochaient. Il se colla encore plus contre le fond de l'armoire, un rideau de vêtements le cachant du reste du monde. La porte de sa cachette s'ouvrit. Une main vint fouiller juste à côté de lui. Il se fit encore plus petit. La main se retira de son champ de vision, la porte se referma, les bruits de pas reprirent, s'éloignant.

- Pas ici! Entendit-il crier.

Une fois sûr que son poursuivant était bien parti, le comte sortit de l'armoire et repartit d'un pas rapide vers son bureau.

Et dire que ça faisait trois jours qu'il vivait cet enfer!

Trois jours qu'il était poursuivit de tous les côtés.

Et ce, par ses propres domestiques!

Laissez-moi vous résumer la situation: tout avait commencé quand Sebastian avait expliqué ce qu'était le bal de Noël aux domestiques féminines de Ciel. Oui, vous savez, les quatre folles qu'il avait recueillies, il ne savait plus trop pourquoi, et qui lui pourrissaient l'existence. Eh bien, ces folles-là s'étaient mises en tête d'aller au bal! En apprenant que Ciel devait absolument avoir une cavalière, et qu'Elisabeth ne pouvait malheureusement pas venir, nos gamines s'étaient dit que c'était leur chance, et avait sauté sur le pauvre comte. Littéralement.

Il passait désormais ses journées à essayer de leur échapper. Car, de 1, elles étaient vraiment pot de colle, et de 2, leurs manières pour se faire choisir étaient...Spéciales!

Il n'oublierait jamais la fois où il avait trouvé Sonia en tenue de soubrette sexy, porte jarretelle compris, dans les couloirs, avec un panneau «Choisis moiiiii :3». Il en était encore traumatisé. Ni la fois ou Sophie avait menacé de brûler tout le manoir avec un briquet et un tas de brindilles. N'empêche qu'elle avait failli réussir, et que Sebastian avait dû arrêter l'incendie! Note à lui-même: ne jamais sous-estimer une blonde en possession de feu. Jamais.

Mais le pire, ce fut quand Allisson et Célia décidèrent de s'unir. Imaginez: deux filles, grandes, très grandes, sadiques, très sadiques, et imaginatives. Très très imaginatives. Ça fait forcément des dégâts. Et là, en l'occurrence, celui qui avait subit les dégâts, c'était le jeune Phantomhive.

Il poussa un bruyant soupir en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence: tôt ou tard, il serait obligé de choisir une des quatre fillettes. Le bal approchait, bien trop vite à son goût, et Sebastian le harcelait de plus en plus pour qu'il choisisse.

En parlant du démon, il venait d'entrer, un magnifique fondant chocolat/myrtille en main. Il fit un sourire à son maître qui pouvait clairement voir l'amusement dans les yeux du brun.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi Sebastian!

- Huhu, mais Monsieur, je ne moque point de vous...

- Et moi je suis la reine...

Ciel en reine, avec une robe, de longs cheveux soyeux, et un air soumis...Perspective alléchante, mais ne bavez pas, chères lectrices. Vous risqueriez de mourir noyées. Et vous ne voulez pas que soit inscrit sur votre tombe «Morte noyée dans 3L de sécrétion buccale, aussi appelée bave», croyez-moi. Mais, reprenons:

- Jeune Maitre, vous rendez-vous quand même compte que vous êtes ridicule à ne pas vouloir choisir? Reprit le majordome, en posant le dessert devant le plus petit.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je choisisse?! Toutes ces filles sont plus stupides les unes que les autres!

- Pourtant, le choix est facile à faire!

- Alors, vas-y, fais-le à ma place!

- D'accord. Votre cavalière sera Sophie, cela vous va-t-il?

Le comte cracha le morceau qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler, s'étouffant. Le démon vint lui taper dans le dos pour calmer sa crise de toux.

- Sophie?! Hors de question! N'importe laquelle, mais pas elle!

- Alors, Sonia?

- Pour me faire violer en public?! Non merci...

- Allisson?

- Elle fait le quadruple de ma taille!

- Célia?

- Elle va m'humilier, et m'enfoncer devant tous les autres nobles!

- Ahhh, vous êtes si difficile Monsieur... Se plaignit Sebastian d'un air théâtral, faussement peiné.

Ciel grommela un truc qui ressemblait franchement à «connasses de filles et de majordome», mais Sebastian interrompit sa rumination:

- Que diriez-vous d'organiser un concours?

- Un concours?

Le jeune comte leva un sourcil, soudain intéressé.

- Oui, un concours pour départager les quatre prétendantes au titre de «Cavalière du graaand Ciel Phantomhive».

Et la palme d'or de l'intonation la plus ironique de 1888 revient à... SEBASTIAAAAAN! Wouhou!

- Et, quel genre de concours serait-ce? Questionna le garçonnet au cache-œil en ignorant son chien/ Hum, majordome, pardon.

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer...

* * *

- Sophie, pour la dernière fois: NON, une petite culotte ne se met pas sur la tête, alors enlève ça tout de suite!

Dans la chambre de nos héroïnes, l'ambiance était toute autre. Ici, pas de planifications et de messes-basses. Ici, c'était déconne-attitude, comme tous les jours!

- Qui a volé mes collants?! S'énervait une certaine grande fille colérique.

- Non Sophie, les collants d'Allisson ne se mangent pas! Rends-lui! S'époumonait une binoclarde, sous le regard bovin d'une blonde décidément pleine d'intelligence et de charisme.

Trois de nos folles préférées étaient tranquillement -ou presque- posées dans leur chambre. Sophie entreprenait d'avaler les collants d'une Allisson enragée, retenue par une Célia désespérée.

- Soniaaaaaaaa, Help meeeeeeeeeeee!

Malheureusement, la petite brune n'était pas là, et ne pouvait pas aider son amie bigleuse à retenir la colérique. Dommage. Franchement, c'était con. Plaignons cette pauvre Célia.

…

Mais non j'déconne, foutez-vous de sa gueule comme vous voulez!

- Coucou les amies! Vous faites quoi? Partouze? Jpeux venir? Fit une voix depuis la porte.

Sonia venait enfin d'arriver, un papier en main. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à ses copines, agita la lettre -car le papier était une lettre-, et déclara:

- Blaireau-man nous a encore envoyé un mot.

- Chouette! Winny communique! Il progresse!

- C'est plus de la communication, à ce niveau-là, c'est du harcèlement!

- Jpeux manger la lettre?

Et Hop, une Sophie dans un mur, une! Nos héroïnes se pressèrent autour du bout de papier, sauf la blondinette – d'où elle était, c'est-à-dire, dans le mur, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose...

- Pff, n'empêche, c'est quand même la troisième lettre qu'il nous envoie depuis ce matin... Soupira Célia.

En effet, depuis que Valentin, il y a trois jours de cela, avait été séparé de ses amies, il ne cessait de les harceler de courrier. Sonia déchira l'enveloppe, et lu à voix haute:

_«Chères Allisson, Sonia, Célia et la fille sans importance,_

_Je vous écris cette missive pour vous faire part de mon profond désarrois. En effet, comme dit dans ma précédente lettre, il y a deux heures de cela, je souhaitais me préparer un jambon-beurre. Sauf que là, oh malheur: plus de jambon, ni de beurre! J'ai donc essayé le mélange salami/ananas. Je vous le déconseille fortement. A part si vous voulez vomir, bien entendu._

_Cordialement, Valentin, en manque de jambon-beurre._

_PS: Dites à la fille blonde sans importance que la prochaine fois qu'elle m'envoie un soutif rose dans une lettre, c'est elle que je transforme en jambon-beurre.»_

- Il me casse les couilles avec ses jambons-beurres celui-là! Jvais lui en faire bouffer par le cul, il va voir...

- Arrête Allisson, il serait capable d'apprécier le traitement... Fit remarquer une petite brunette.

- Brr... Frissonna la binoclarde du groupe.

Comme vous le constatez, les lettres du jeune homme étaient particulièrement philosophiques et abordaient différents thèmes variés tels que: le jambon-beurre, le jambon-beurre et parfois même le jambon-beurre. Ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer nos fillettes. M'enfin, passons: un coup venait de retentir à la porte, interrompant nos demoiselles.

- Bard, si c'est toi, dégage, Célia t'as dit qu'elle travaillerait pas aujourd'hui; May Linn, hors de question que je vienne nettoyer les chiottes avec toi; Finny, si tu veux roucouler avec Sophie, tu fais ça plus tard; Snake, va te faire foutre, cria Sonia à l'intention du visiteur inconnu.

Mais ce ne fut aucun des sus-cités qui entra. Non, celui qui franchit le seuil de la porte n'était autre que le grand, le magnifique, le beau, le puissant, le charismatique,l'intelligent, le suprême, l'excellent, le tu-peux-pas-test-AIIIIGHT... CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!

A peine le garçon fut-il dans la chambre que les fillettes se jetèrent sur lui, criant des «choisis-moi» tous plus stridents les uns que les autres. Heureusement, son chevalier servant, j'ai nommé Sebastian Michaelis, vint le sauver des griffes des hystériques.

- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, commença le comte, protégé par son démon, tout d'abord, vous allez vous calmer!

Nos fillettes s'assirent par terre, en aboyant et en remuant la queue – non, pas ce genre de queue Sonia, enlève-moi cette expression lubrique de ta tête tout de suite!

- Bien. Ensuite, vous allez m'écouter attentivement, et si une seule personne fait un commentaire, elle ne viendra pas au bal.

- Waf!

- Ok, Sophie, éliminée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que «Waf» compte vraiment comme un commentaire, Jeune Maitre..

- Bon, d'accord...Donc Sophie, tu la fermes maintenant, ok?

Seul le silence lui répondit, la fillette étant partie jouer avec une chaussette.

- Bien... Maintenant, je peux vous expliquer la raison de ma présence ici. Car non, rajouta-il en voyant la tête de Célia, je ne suis pas venu dans votre taudis crasseux rien que pour le plaisir de vous voir! Donc arrêtez de sourire!

Cette phrase eut pour effet d'agrandir le rictus de nos héroïnes. Ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver Ciel. Ce qui eut pour effet d'élargir le sourire des folles. Ce qui eut pour effet d'encore plus énerver Ciel. Ce qui eut pour effet de...

Hum, revenons-en à l'histoire:

- Étant dans l'incapacité de choisir l'une d'entre vous pour être ma cavalière, j'ai décidé de faire un concours, pour désigner celle qui sera la plus digne de moi.

Les quatre jeunes filles écoutaient -oui, même Sophie, qui avait lâché sa chaussette sale pour tendre l'oreille.

- Un concours de danse! Finit le jeune comte, guettant la réaction de ses domestiques.

Domestiques qui n'eurent pas de réaction. Elles affichaient toutes une «poker face» parfaite, et l'on ne pouvait deviner leurs émotions.

Le garçon expliqua vite fait les règles, et sortit, donnant rendez-vous au jeunes filles deux heures plus tard.

A peine fut-il parti que Célia et Allisson lâchaient, désespérées:

- Je suis dans la merde...

A côté d'elles, Sonia et Sophie chantonnait:

- Je vais gagneeeeer-euuuh, je vais gagner-euuuuuuh!

Vous l'aurez compris: deux de nos folles préférées ne savaient pas danser, alors que les deux autres adoraient ça.

Les plus grandes se regardèrent, et elles se comprirent parfaitement: il fallait à tout prix qu'elles empêchent la brune et la blonde de gagner. C'était vital.

C'est donc un sourire sadique qui apparût sur leurs deux visages, et qui ne s'effaça pas les deux heures suivantes.

* * *

L'heure du concours était enfin arrivée, et Ciel attendait patiemment dans son fauteuil. Ne sachant lui même pas danser, c'était Snake qui allait tester les jeunes filles, pendant que le comte regardait attentivement et faisait son choix. En soi, tout cela était d'une simplicité déconcertante. Sauf que, avec nos héroïnes, rien n'est simple.

Et le garçonnet le comprit dès l'entrée des candidates.

- Heyyyyyyy, sexy ladyyyyyyyy...

Sophie venait de traverser la salle en dandinant bizarrement des hanches et d'un pied, pour venir se placer devant Ciel. De plus, elle portait ce qui ressemblait fortement à un sac poubelle teint en vert. Mais bon, c'était Sophie, alors, ça n'avait rien de si choquant que ça. Il haussa tout de même les sourcils.

Par contre, Célia qui arrive en faisant un triple salto, ça, c'est déconcertant.

- Tadaaaaaam! S'exclama la binoclarde en atterrissant à côté de son amie blonde.

La bigleuse ne savait pas danser, mais elle faisait de la gym: alors, autant en profiter! Ce qui outra le plus Ciel ne fut pas la pirouette de la fillette -Sebastian faisait bien mieux, ou pire, ça dépendait du point de vue- mais plutôt sa tenue: elle portait un justaucorps bleu et noir, avec une jupette noire par dessus. Le garçonnet écarquilla les yeux.

Yeux qui faillirent lui sortirent de la tête quand il vit Sonia, habillée telle une strip-teaseuse, arriver en se dandinant autour d'une barre portée par une May Linn et un Bard écarlates.

- Hellloooow sweeetiiiiiie, chantonnait la brunette en faisant des tours autour du bout de métal.

Si Ciel avait été vulgaire -ce qu'il n'était pas, bien sûr...-, il aurait lâché un «What the Fuuuuck?» retentissant.

Sauf qu'il n'avait encore rien vu.

Tout ça, ce n'était rien comparé à l'entrée d'Allisson.

Non par ce que, voir une jeune fille d'habitude colérique, plutôt introvertie et un chouilla timide, entrer déguisée en POULE, ça faisait peur.

- A la radio y'a un poussin, à la radio y'a un poussin, et le poussin piouuuuuu, et le poussin piouuuu... Psalmodiait plus qu'elle ne chantait la jeune fille.

Le clou du spectacle fût tout de même quand la grande dandina des fesses et fit tomber un oeuf par terre, tout en caquetant.

- COT COT COOOOOT, conclut ChickenAllisson en battant de ses ailes fictives.

La mâchoire du Phantomhive s'était décrochée et était allée dire bonjour au sol, tandis que les domestiques présents (Sebby y compris) affichaient la tête choquée de gens profondément traumatisés.

- Bon, le concours va commencer, se reprit Ciel, tout en rattrapant sa mâchoire.

- Finnian, musique! Ordonna Sebastian, plus pour empêcher le jardinier d'aller roucouler avec sa blonde que pour avoir la musique.

Le garçonnet plaça un disque sur l'appareil prévu à cet effet, et des sons de violons commencèrent à retentir dans la pièce. Snake, le testeur officiel de danseuses -quelle chance il a!-, attrapa la main de Sonia et l'entraîna dans une valse. La brunette se débrouillait plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que la musique...change.

En effet, Célia s'improvisait DJ et tournait le disque dans tous les sens, avec à côté d'elle, Allisson qui faisait du BeatBox. Sonia craqua et partit elle aussi rapper à côté de son amie.

- Suivante, soupira Ciel.

Sophie, toujours déguisée en poubelle, s'avança et sauta littéralement dans les bras du charmeur de serpent.

- Héhé, on va danser la salsa du vide-ordure!

La musique redémarra, et les deux danseurs se mirent en mouvement.

Et ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que, étrangement... Sophie était douée! Très douée même! Sauf que, nos saboteuses professionnelles, j'ai nommé Allisson et Célia, avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac.

C'est ainsi qu'une carotte suspendue par un fil apparut au dessus de l'épaule de Snake. A l'autre bout du fil, se trouvait une canne à pêche, tenue par la plus grande de nos demoiselles. La jeune fille agita son appât, et Sophie se mit à suivre la carotte. Oui, comme un âne.

Sophie est un âne.

Que voulez-vous.

Même la vie fait des erreurs parfois...

Allisson, dans un élan de sadisme, balança la carotte contre le mur, et la blondinette alla s'y écraser.

- Suivaaante... Gronda Ciel d'une voix peu rassurante.

La troisième candidate, en l'occurrence Allisson, dût lâcher sa canne à pêche pour aller se placer sur la piste de danse. Elle ne manqua pas de donner un coup à Sophie, toujours profondément ancrée dans le mur, au passage. On est sadique ou on ne l'est pas, très chers!

La jeune fille fit son passage, qui se déroula plutôt bien. Bon, d'accord: quand elle dansait, on aurait dit qu'elle avait un balais dans le cul, mais, à côté de la prestation des autres mongoles, c'était de l'art!

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Célia. Pareil que pour son amie: elle ne dansait pas très bien- en fait, on aurait plutôt dit qu'elle sautillait- mais c'était convenable. Elle conclut sa prestation par une sorte de contorsion, toute sourire.

Le comte Phantomhive dut alors délibérer, aidé par son fidèle majordome. Sauf que, entre toutes les horreurs qu'il venait de voir, il ne savait pas laquelle était la moins pire...

- Rah, c'est impossible de choisir! Franchement, Sebastian, qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place?

- A votre place? Hum... Sûrement, je prendrais Sophie.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule.

- Quel langage, Jeune Maitre... Lâcha le beau démon, l'air faussement choqué.

- Bon, tu m'aides, oui ou non? S'énerva le plus petit, pas vraiment réputé pour sa patience.

- Et bien, je pourrais choisir une des demoiselles comme cavalière, comme ça, votre choix sera réduit, et vous n'aurez plus qu'à faire une deuxième manche du concours, plus décisive. Non?

- … Tu es agaçant, mais je me dois d'avouer que tu as de bonnes idées.

Le brun sourit, et partit annoncer la «nouvelle» à nos héroïnes, qui prenaient tranquillement le thé en attendant -bon, Ok, elles martyrisaient Sophie...

- Donc, fit le majordome après une brève explication, celle qui sera ma cavalière pour le bal sera...

Suspens!

- Sophie!

- C'est vraiiiii?!

- Mais non, je blague! Ma cavalière sera Allisson!

POUF. Allisson s'était évanouie. Trop de bonheur d'un coup, sûrement. Sebastian essayait de la réanimer (ce qui eut comme effet de la faire encore plus plonger dans l'inconscience) tandis que Ciel expliquait la deuxième manche du concours.

- Bien, étant donné que je ne veux pas me casser la tête, nous allons maintenant vous juger sur votre physique!

- Oulah, bah Sophie risque pas de gagner alors, se moqua Sonia.

Ciel envoya alors les jeunes filles se faire préparer par May Linn, tandis qu'Allisson était toujours dans le coma, et murmurait des phrases étranges, incluant les mots «Sebastian», «Danser», «Baiser au clair de lune», «Amour éternel» et «Gwahah», le tout accompagné d'un filet de bave. Pauvre Sebastian, avoir cette sorte de loque dégueulasse comme fangirl ne devait pas être facile tous les jours...

Bref, quelques minutes plus tard, les trois candidates encore en course revinrent, habillées, maquillées, coiffées.

Elles étaient toutes habillées du même ensemble, une petite robe noire et blanche. La règle du «jeu» était simple: celle à qui la robe allait le mieux gagnait. Le vêtement étant en taille unique, il était censé épousé les formes des trois demoiselles.

Censé, j'ai dit.

Parce que, il n'allait pas du tout à Sophie: en effet, la robe était beaucoup trop large, et faisait plein de plis à l'emplacement de la poitrine -inexistante- de la blondinette.

- Éliminée. Fit Ciel, se sentant malgré tout soulagé de ne pas avoir la blonde comme cavalière.

- A-Attends! Je peux rembourrer la robe avec des chaussettes! Attends! Atteeeeennnnnnds!

Bard dû trainer une Sophie pleurnichant et braillant hors de la salle. Heureusement, Finnian partit la réconforter.

Le jeune comte détailla alors les deux autres jeune filles: la robe leur allait aussi bien à toutes les deux. Elle était un peu courte pour Célia, mais cela ne rendait pas mal, au contraire. Le garçonnet au cache-oeil était à nouveau dans un impasse.

- Très bien, je n'ai plus le choix...Je vais devoir faire _ça._

_- Ça, _Monsieur? En êtes vous sûr? Questionna Sebastian, légèrement surpris.

- Oui, il n'y a pas d'autre solution!

Ciel se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis depuis le début du concours, et s'approcha lentement des jeunes filles, qui sentaient l'appréhension monter en elles. Qu'allait-il leur faire?

Il se plaça devant nos demoiselles, le regard décidé, leva le doigt, et...

- Plouf plouf, une balle en or c'est toi qui sort au bout de trois, 1 2 3! Sonia, éliminée!

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas: Ciel Phantomhive, le craint et respecté chien de garde de la reine d'Angleterre, le noble méprisant et puissant, venait de faire la plouf. Comme les gamins du CP.

Et c'est grâce à cette technique de décision développée et recherchée (hum...), que la cavalière du garçonnet fut désignée comme étant...

- MOI! MWAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Célia venait de péter son câble à l'annonce de la nouvelle, tellement heureuse qu'elle était partie se jeter dans les bras de Snake -qui le pauvre ne comprenait rien- avant de revenir vers Ciel et de lui faire un gros câlin bien étouffant.

- Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiii!

- Argh, lâche-moi!

- Non! Je ne te lâcherais plus jamais! On sera ensemble pour toujouuuuurs!

- Sauvez-moi! Finalement, je prends Sonia!

- C'est trop tard pour changer, Jeune Maitre!

- Et merde...

Et c'est ainsi que Allisson et Célia furent choisies, et passèrent le reste de la journée à narguer leurs amies, et à sourire, encore et toujours, ce qui à force, tapait sur les nerfs.

Sonia et Sophie allèrent d'ailleurs se plaindre à Ciel.

- On veut venir nous!

- Ouais, j'avais djà prévu mon déguisement de cafard en plus!

- Sophie, fermes-la et laisse moi parler, ça vaut mieux...

- Désolé, il fallait vous faire choisir. Rétorqua Ciel avec un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

- Mais..

- Pas de mais. Vous ne viendrez pas à ce bal. C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas?

Et le garçonnet sortit sans attendre la réponse des jeunes filles. Ce qu'il fit qu'il n'entendit pas, prononcé par Sonia à voix basse, avec un sourire immense:

- Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir...

* * *

Voilà, vu le temps que j'ai mis à le faire, je le trouve un peu court et pas top. Prouvez moi le contraire! Laissez une rewiew!

La rédaction de 3 folles au pays des merveilles tient à rappeler que pour toute rewiew mise, un bonnet en étoffe de poils de shinigami est offert.

Échangeable avec différents produits de notre gamme:

- Cache-oeil imitation Ciel (et non pas "ciel", ah ah, je suis drôle).

- Bracelet en oeil de démon, pour percer à jour tout votre entourage (et passer pour un type bizarre au passage).

- Et le magnifique, incontournable: jambon-beurre!

Allez, bye bye!


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde! Et on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de 3 folles au pays des merveilles! Posté en retard, je sais, mais je ne sais faire que ça, messieurs-dames!

Je tiens à remercier les rewieweuses du dernier chapitre, à qui j'ai répondu normalement, ainsi que mes rewieweuses anonymes! Vos commentaires me font vraiment chaud au coeur, merci!

Au fait, dans ce chapitre, j'ai mis en place un jeu: en effet, Sonia m'a donné une phrase et un mot à placer! Donc, il y a un mot et une phrase que j'ai été forcée de mettre... Essayez de trouver lesquels!

Rendez vous en bas du chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Enfin.

Enfin, le grand jour était arrivé.

Et oui, ce soir, le bal allait se dérouler!

Que d'émotions pour nos fillettes... Célia sautillait partout, Allisson tombait dans les pommes dès qu'on évoquait le fait qu'elle allait danser avec SON beau démon, Sophie pleurait et Sonia souriait sadiquement, bref, tout était...Attendez...Pourquoi Sonia souriait-elle? Elle n'allait pas à la fête pourtant...

Hum, laissons la brune à ses états-d'âme étranges, et concentrons-nous sur les jeunes filles qui avaient réussi à avoir une place au bal, j'ai nommé Célia et Allisson!

En vue de la soirée, elles avaient donc choisi des robes, pris une douche, s'étaient coiffées, maquillées, et au moment d'enfiler leurs costumes...

Avaient souffert.

Mais, vraiment souffert.

Pire qu'une piqûre de guêpe ou que de voir Sophie tous les jours. Vraiment, vraiment souffert.

En effet, nos deux grandes avaient découvert ce qu'on appelait un «corset». Et elles qui, avant, trouvaient cette invention classe et belle, pensaient désormais que c'était sûrement le plus grand sadique de l'univers qui l'avait mise au point.

Non, parce que là, franchement...

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH AIE AIE AIIIIIIE! ARRETEZZZZZ!

- Voyons Miss Célia, il n'est pas encore assez serré...Se désola May Linn.

- Hihi, c'est bientôt ton tour Allisson, se moquait Sonia, avec toujours ce fameux sourire aux lèvres.

- Finalement, je te laisse ma place Sophie... Se rétracta la grande, terrifiée.

- Ah non, aucun désistement ne sera accepté! Disait Sebastian de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre dans laquelle nos fillettes se faisaient martyriser...Heu, se faisaient belles, pardon.

- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE EEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUH, continuait de pleurer la binoclarde.

- Qu'elle arrête de gueuler comme un truie qu'on égorge! Entendait-on crier Ciel depuis son bureau.

- MAIS J'AI MAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!

- Voilà, c'est fini! S'exclama May Linn avant de pousser un profond soupir.

La bigleuse du groupe partit enfiler le reste de sa tenue tout en essayant de respirer convenablement avec le corset.

- A vous, Miss Allisson! Déclara posément la femme de ménage en regardant la grande.

- Franchement, c'est gentil, mais, concrètement, là, j'ai pas vraiment envie...

- Tu y vas, je m'en fous! S'incrusta Célia en poussant son amie, pour ne pas avoir souffert pour rien.

La plus grande subit donc le même traitement que l'autre, si ce n'est qu'elle cria deux fois plus fort que sa copine. Au moins.

Nos deux héroïnes se préparèrent encore un moment, puis, vint le moment de partir.

Les jeunes filles, dans leur intégralité, descendirent les escaliers. Sophie, et sa mine boudeuse, Sonia, et son sourire maléfique, et enfin, nos deux heureuses-élues et leurs magnifiques robes!

Parce que oui, niveau tenue, on avait mis le budget!

Allisson, qui fut la première à descendre, portait une tenue splendide qui avait dû coûter une fortune. C'était une robe violette, avec un noeud au niveau de la poitrine, et de la dentelle blanche un peu partout. Les manches étaient légèrement enflées, ce qui allait très bien avec la physionomie mince de la jeune fille – minceur encore plus rehaussée par le corset qu'elle portait en dessous de sa tenue.

La jupe du vêtement était un ensemble de volants, de dentelle et de petits noeuds charmants, le tout dans les tons violets. Notre fillette était coiffée d'une pince élégante, de la même couleur que le reste, et qui venait apporter un je ne sais quoi de mature et raffiné à sa chevelure châtain. Quelques bijoux et du maquillage venaient agrémenter le tout.

Allisson passa, et alla attraper le bras de Sebastian, qui la gratifia d'un sourire lumineux, ce qui la fit rougir telle une tomate que l'on s'apprête à transformer sauvagement et sans aucune forme de procès en ketchup pour de petits américains obèses. Miam.

Célia arriva bientôt derrière sa camarade ; et elle aussi, était somptueusement vêtue!

Sa robe ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle de son amie, mais lui allait tout aussi bien ; elle était de couleur bleue, pour que cela s'accorde parfaitement avec les yeux de notre binoclarde. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'était plus : elle avait troqué ses lunettes contre des lentilles de contact, qui venaient tout juste d'être inventées. Parce que oui, je vous rappelle que, malgré la touche de modernité qu'apportent nos héroïnes, cette histoire se passe au XIXème siècle!

Revenons-en à sa tenue : la robe avait des bretelles épaisses qui tombaient sur les épaules, dévoilant la nuque de la jeune fille ; le vêtement comprenait un corset apparent, ainsi qu'un noeud dans le creux du dos, et une multitude de volants pour la jupe. La bigleuse avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches, laissant ainsi apparaître de jolies boucles d'oreilles.

Ainsi parées, et bien que le «couple» Célia/Ciel n'était pas du tout assorti niveau taille, nos jeunes filles risquaient de faire fureur!

Elles partirent donc, sous les pleurs de Sophie, les encouragements des domestiques, et toujours ce mystérieux sourire qu'affichait la brunette du groupe...

Un trajet en calèche, une tonne d'insultes, de cris et de jurons plus tard, notre quatuor était arrivé à la demeure où se tiendrait le bal.

Une très belle bâtisse, construite il y a longtemps et patati et patata, mais ce n'est pas ça qui vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas?

A peine entrées, nos fillettes furent saisies par un vieil ami que l'on appelle le trac. Oui, celui-là même qui vous empêche de passer devant tout le monde en classe et vous fait foirer votre oral, ou encore celui qui vous empêche de déclarer votre flamme à l'élu de votre cœur, celui aussi qui...

Bref, l'emmerdeur quoi.

Et donc, elles se mirent à rougir. En même temps, il y avait de quoi: toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle avaient tourné les yeux vers elles.

- J'ai un chtar sur la tronche ou quoi? Murmura Allisson.

- Pas à ma connaissance...Et moi? Chuchota Célia.

- Non, juste ta sale tête habituelle...

- Tu me rassures.

Nos jeunes filles avancèrent donc dans la salle, pendues au bras de leurs cavaliers – même si pour la binoclarde-plus-binoclarde, c'était dur, vu que Ciel faisait 1m40 les bras levés...- et bientôt, les gens détournèrent leur attention d'elles.

Le début de la soirée se passa bien. Ciel disait bonjour à quelques nobles de sa connaissance, à qui il présenta nos deux fillettes. Fillettes qui, pour la plus grande, se contentait des plus brèves salutations, et qui, pour l'autre...faisait la petite faux-cul. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle était douée pour ça, et que tout le monde la trouvait charmante. Célia, charmante...Ah, la bonne blague!

Je disais donc, le début de la soirée se passa bien. Le début de la soirée. Le début.

Parce que oui, à un moment, il fallait bien que ça dérape.

Et ce moment arriva quand une voix stridente s'écria:

- REEEEEEEEEE MES AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!

- Dites moi, ne serait-ce pas la voix de Sonia?

- J'avoue que ça ressemble à la voix de Sonia.

- Mais c'est ridicule, Sonia n'a pas été invitée au bal, et...Oh merde.

Notre groupe se retourna, et devinez qui ils virent?...Non, pas Pedobear! Même si, en l'occurrence, la différence n'était pas grosse...

Et oui, Sonia, la petite brune chieuse de première se tenait en face de nos chers fêtards, vêtue d'une jolie robe rouge et noire bien moulante et Sexy -S majuscule, je vous prie- à souhait, ses cheveux cascadant sauvagement autour de son visage maquillé de manière un peu aguicheuse. Et maintenant, devinez qui était son cavalier?

- Alois Trancy? S'étonna le Phantomhive.

- Coucou Aloiiiiiiiiiiiiis, beugla joyeusement la bigleuse qui lui servait de compagne, ça fait plaisir de te revoir!

- Ravi moi aussi!

- Comment va la famille?

- Bien, et toi?

- Plutôt bien! Claude?

- En dépression.

- Et tes problèmes d'hémorro...

- WOW STOP LA! Intervint Allisson. Toi! Fit-elle en pointant Sonia, qu'est ce que tu fous ici?!

- Bah je me suis incrustée au bal, bien sûr! Répondit la petite avec une tête d'imbécile heureuse, que l'on aurait pu traduire par le smiley: «8D».

- Oh bah oui, logique... TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE?!

Et Allisson partit taper Sonia, qui était aux anges et criait «Oh oui, frappe moi mon amour! J'aime le SM! FRAAAAAAPPE!». Ce qui est glauque, je vous l'accorde.

Mais, nos chers protagonistes n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

- Hey! C'est pas Sophie là-bas?! Demanda Célia en plissant les yeux, regardant au loin.

- Oh non, se désola Ciel en regardant dans la même direction.

- Oh si. Confirma Sebastian, le tout accompagné d'un profond soupir.

La blonde les aperçut – oh rage, oh désespoir!- et s'approcha d'eux, toute sourire.

- Comment cette dinde a t-elle fait pour rentrer ici? Gémit Ciel.

- Glouglouglou!

- Ce sont les dindons qui font «Glouglouglou!» Sophie, fit gentiment remarquer Célia.

- Ça ne résout pas le problème: qu'est-ce que tu fous là?! Reprit le garçonnet.

- T'as réussi à trouver un cavalier parmi les nobles? Demanda Allisson en arrêtant de taper sa fangirl.

- Bah non, mon cavalier c'est Finny-chou! Fit la blonde en pointant le jardinier qui pillait le buffet.

- ALORS POURQUOI T'ES LA?!

Le jeune comte était limite en train de pleurer. Lui qui pensait passer une soirée dans un calme relatif venait de voir tous ces espoirs réduits à néant par quelques cheveux blonds. Pauvre de lui!

- Bah en fait, je me suis fait passée pour une noble et il m'ont laissée entrer!

Le pire dans cette phrase? Outre le fait que les gardes ont laissé entrer une fille avec une tête d'hystérique en se basant juste sur ses paroles? Et bien, surement le fait que la jeune fille dise ça d'un ton on ne peut plus naturel.

- Une noble? Gneuh? Questionna la plus-binoclarde.

- Ehhhhhhhh Oui! Je ne m'appelle plus Sophie! Je suis désormais...

…

- … La Baronne Sophie de Vonchuntunkinder! Ich bin Allemande! Arfeuh!

- Qu'ai-je fais à dieu pour mériter ça... Se lamenta Ciel.

- Vous avez passé un pacte avec un démon!

- Oh, tais toi Sebastian, tais-toi. N'en rajoute pas.

Et c'est ainsi que Ciel partit en dépression près du buffet -plus tiré par Célia et Sonia qu'autre chose mais bon...

Sauf que, il n'en avait pas fini avec les retournements de situation!

Car au buffet se trouvait...

- Non...

- Faut croire que si, commenta Sebastian.

- VALENTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! S'écrièrent nos folledingues, toutes contentes.

Sauf que le jeune homme ne remarqua pas leur présence. En effet, il était occupé...A gueuler sur un serveur.

- Quoi?! Comment ça, vous n'avez pas de jambons-beurres?! C'est une honte!

Nos fillettes affichèrent une face blasée, sauf Allisson qui semblait sur le point d'arracher la peau du jeune homme pour la lui enfoncer dans le cul jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte par ses yeux. Traitement plutôt sympathique.

- Je veux un jambon-beurre! Je veux un jambon-beurre ou... Oh, mais c'est vous les filles!

- Non non, on est leurs fantômes en fait, ironisa Célia.

- Ah bon? Allisson et les autres sont mortes?

- Putain qu'il est con...lâcha Sonia.

- Valentiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, s'écria joyeusement Sophie en lui sautant dessus, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire atterrir dans le buffet -Sophie ne sait pas viser, que voulez-vous... Célia, prête lui tes lunettes!

- Attendez là. Stop. Toi, fit Ciel en pointant notre blaireau préféré, comment as-tu pu entrer?!

- Bah, vous savez, avec toutes ces histoires avec Medor, il semblerait que l'on me considère comme un noble...

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Pour entrer, il faut une cavalière.

- En gros Winny, Cielou vient de dire qu'avec ta sale gueule tu pourrais jamais convaincre une fille de t'accompagner! Traduisit Célia.

- Ah ah, à propos de ça... Fit Valentin, apparemment gêné.

Il ne put terminer sa phrase : une forme rouge se jeta sur Sebastian, tout en beuglant un «SEBAS-CHAAAAAAAN» aigu et désagréable. Je sais que vous savez qui c'est. Allez, faites pas les enfants.

- Grell-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Piailla une petite brune.

En effet, Grell Sutcliff, shinigami travelo et assassin à ses heures perdues, venait de se...prendre un mur.

Bon, ça à la limite, c'était normal, voir habituel.

Par contre, que le dit shinigami travelo soit vêtu d'une robe rouge...

- Voilà ma cavalière. Expliqua Winny.

Allisson partit vomir dans un coin, tandis que Sonia se roulait par terre, que Sophie ne comprenait rien et que Célia prenait des photos. Grell en robe, c'était plutôt EPIC.

- Effectivement, j'ai pas réussi à convaincre une fille de m'accompagner...Mais j'ai persuadé ce type, continua Mr. Jambon-beurre avec un sourire d'imbécile heureux.

- Tu devais vraiment être désespéré... Commenta Allisson.

Le petit groupe se mit alors à parler -s'insulter- et à rire- pleurer- le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur! Sophie était partie danser avec Finnian sur la piste, Sonia et Alois discutaient de sujets très intéressants - «La fellation des oursons gays du Venezuela, faut-il l'interdire?!»- , Allisson venait de se faire entrainer dans une valse par son beau cavalier ténébreux, pour le plus grand malheur de Grell, qui était partit déprimer dans un coin, soutenu par Célia, et Ciel et Valentin étaient en plein dialogue. Non, vous avez bien lu: Ciel et Valentin. Intéressons-nous à leur conversation...

- Non.

- Allezzzzzz, steuplait!

- Non, je n'irais pas demander au serveur à ta place de préparer un jambon-beurre! S'énerva le petit comte en foudroyant du regard Sebastian au loin, qui se foutait allègrement de sa gueule.

- Maiiiiiiiis...

Les larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de Valentin, et son visage était déformé par la contrariété. Le jeune blaireau inspira un grand coup, ferma les yeux, ravalant ses pleurs, puis les rouvrit, le regard déterminé.

- Messire Ciel, permettez-moi de vous dire ouvertement les sentiments que j'éprouve à votre égard : vous êtes un méchant Cochi qui ne veut pas me fournir de Jambon-beurre. De ce fait, je vous demande d'avoir l'amabilité de fermer votre gueule.

- Quelqu'un aurait un couteau s'il vous plait? Je dois égorger un porc là...

Oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, la conversation de ces deux-là était particulièrement joyeuse et sympathique.

La soirée donc, se déroulait sans incidents majeurs.

Et elle allait continuer de se passer comme ça, bien sur.

...

Ah ah, vous m'avez crue? Créatures naïves que vous êtes!

Tout commença quand Sonia sortit son Ipod. Oui oui, vous savez, celui qu'elle avait avec elle, quelques chapitres plus tôt, lors de son kidnapping.

Et bien, tout commença quand elle le sortit. Et qu'elle mit une chanson.

Avec le son à fond.

Sauf que, cette chanson, ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle. «I AM THE BEST», du groupe 2NE1. Et cette chanson s'accompagnait d'une danse.

Une danse que nos fillettes connaissaient!

Aux premières notes, elles allèrent donc toutes se mettre sur la piste, en position, prête à faire leur show. Les paroles commencèrent, et Sophie, qui jouait le rôle de CL, avança en faisant du play-back. Puis les 4 jeunes filles dansèrent ensemble, avant que ce ne soit le tour de Célia, qui faisait la partie de Bom. Puis, Allisson fit les pas de danse de Dara.

Arriva enfin la partie on ne peut plus sexy de Minzy, interprétée par Sonia.

Nos jeunes héroïnes se donnaient à fond dans leur danse, et tout le monde était bouche-bée dans la salle. Sauf Ciel, qui était partit chercher le moyen le plus rapide de se suicider. Je vous rassure: il n'en trouva pas.

Au bout d'un moment, le morceau se termina, et les fillettes prirent la pose des chanteuses tandis que la musique s'éteignait. Tout le monde les applaudit, mais Allisson se mit à faire une chose bizarre...

- Ehhhhhhhhhh, MACARENA! Criait-elle en se dandinant étrangement.

Célia vint la rejoindre, et elles firent des mouvements de bras tout en chantonnant, sous les yeux mi émerveillés mi choqués des spectateurs. Dans un autre coin de la piste de danse, Sophie apprenait le Moonwalk à Sebastian, qui se débrouillait plutôt bien. Sonia, elle, se déplaçait à travers toute la salle en se dandinant et en criant «HEEEEYYYY, sexy ladyyyyyy!», effrayant les gens au passage. Célia laissa tomber Allisson et vint rejoindre la brune, et elles hurlèrent ensemble «Oppa gagnam style!» en se mettant à danser.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de la grande, elle avait changé de registre: elle faisait maintenant les pas de «Madison», qu'elle enseignait à la moitié de la salle, telle une animatrice de camping. Nous avons trouvé la vocation d'Allisson.

L'autre moitié de la salle était désormais gérée par Sophie, qui apprenait les paroles et la danse de «Coton eye Joe». Pour ce faire, elle avait réussit à trouver un lasso on ne sait où...

Et au milieu de tout ça, on avait Ciel. Ciel, désespéré par son démon qui se prenait au jeu. Ciel, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde faisait les danses des fillettes.

Ciel qui se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ces tarées chez lui.

Il perdit encore plus foi en l'humanité en regardant la bigleuse et la brunette du groupe, qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie sur «YMCA». Bon, à la limite, que Célia danse comme un poisson prit dans un filet, ça allait ; par contre, les petites indications de Sonia...

- Allez, je veux voir un vrai policier! Attention, bouge-moi un peu plus ces hanches, sinon je te passe les menottes! Grr!

… Pas de commentaires s'il vous plait.

Mais, au milieu de ce bordel inter-galactique, le petit comte n'était pas la seule personne censée qui en avait par dessus la tête. En effet, l'orchestre commençait franchement à s'ennuyer. Le chef d'orchestre vira donc nos demoiselles de la piste, et le bal pu reprendre son cours normal, rythmé par les valses et autres «danses de vieux wesh» (dixit Sophie).

Étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'amusant à faire, notre groupe infernal hésita entre deux occupations: Valse ou buffet. Valse ou buffet. Valse. Buffet. Valse. Buffet. Valse. Buffet. Valse. Buff...

- Roh et puis merde, Valse! S'exclama Allisson en tirant son cavalier au milieu des différents couples.

Les autres firent de même, hormis Valentin qui s'acharnait toujours pour avoir un jambon-beurre.

Célia réussit à traîner Ciel, et ils se mirent à danser (avec plus ou moins de grâce, certes...), tandis que Grell avait trouvé un beau jeune homme, qu'il(elle?) s'appliquait à harceler.  
Mais... Au milieu de tout ça, se trouvait un dangereux psychopathe. Virevoltant de femmes en femmes, l'oeil vif, traquant le moindre décolleté...

Non, pas DSK.

Je veux parler de..

- Ne serait-ce pas le Vicomte de Druitt que j'aperçois au loin? Questionna Sebastian en passant près de Ciel sur la piste de danse.

- Oh non...Blêmit le jeune homme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, cette fois, VOUS, vous n'avez rien à craindre...Par contre... Reprit le démon en voyant que le blond les approchait.

- Oh mon dieu, mais que vois-je?! S'exclamait ce dernier.

Il se précipita sur Allisson en poussant le démon, et lui prit les mains, les posant contre son cœur.

- Quelle est cette divine créature qui se tient devant mes yeux? Serait-ce une déesse? Ou serait-ce une fleur? Je n'en ai cure: elle a fait chaviré mon coeur!

- Quel est ce zouf qui se tient devant moi? Serait-ce un pervers? Ou serait-ce un connard? Je n'en ai cure: il va dégager vite fait si il veut pas que je le tape.

- Mais, oh, lumière de mon coeur...

- La demoiselle vous a dit de dégager, alors vous le faites, sourit Sebastian en posant une main possessive sur Allisson. Compris?

Le Vicomte acquiesça à la vue du rictus démoniaque du majordome, et partit chercher une autre proie. Mais, oh, comme par hasard, Célia était juste à côté...

- Oh, qu'ai-je fais au ciel? Dieu tient-il tellement à me voire sombrer?

Il s'agenouilla devant la bigleuse, et lui servit le même genre de flan qu'avec Allisson.

- La pureté de vos traits me rappelle celle des nymphes, jeune demoiselle. Seriez-vous un ange, mon ange, celui venu me délivrer des tourments qui agitent mon coeur?

- Faudrait savoir: je suis un ange ou une nymphe?!

- Cela n'a point d'importance: vous me rendez tout chose!

- Nan mais si, c'est important, parce que tu vois mec, un ange et une nymphe, c'est pas pareil, sais-tu pourquoi?

La plus-si-binoclarde-que-ça sortit un tableau de nulle part et commença à partir dans des délires scientifiques sur la différence ange/nymphe qui firent fuir le blond.

Notre pauvre Druitt ne resta pas malheureux bien longtemps: il se précipita sur Sonia, qui passait par là.

- Quel est ce mirage sublime qui s'offre à moi?

Il attrapa les épaules de la fillette, qui le regardait d'un air blasé, et sortit une fleur de nulle part.

- Belle demoiselle, je vous prie d'accepter cette jolie rose qui ne sera jamais égale à votre beauté. Tels des rouges-gorges dans le pâle soleil de printemps, envolons-nous vers la chambre d'en haut!

- Aloiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, lâcha la jeune fille d'un ton impassible.

Le cavalier de notre brune s'approcha lentement du Vicomte, et déclara, en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe:

- Si tu la touche, je t'arrache les deux yeux, puis je te plonge dans de l'acide en obligeant tes globes oculaires à regarder la scène, pour enfin les crever et refaire la déco de cette salle de bal avec. C'est clair?

La passion du Trancy pour l'énucléation n'étant pas secrète, notre dragueur se dépêcha de prendre ses jambes à son coup.

Mais rien n'abat le vaillant coureur de jupons! Il s'approcha de Sophie, qui était partie squatter le buffet. Il l'aborda néanmoins avec moins d'entrain que pour les autres:

- Oh, jolie jeune fille aux cheveux d'or, voudriez-vous me faire le plaisir de m'accorder une danse?

- Héhéhéhéhéhéhééééééééééééééé ééééééééééééééééééééé.

- …

- Héééééééééééééééééé.

- J'ai rien dit en fait, oubliez.

Et le blondinet partit se chercher une corde et un tabouret. Ameeeeen.

Bon, vous devez vous dire que ce bal avait déjà duré longtemps, trop longtemps -hein Ciel?- mais en réalité, seul deux petites heures s'étaient écoulées. Nos fêtards du XIXème avaient encore toute la nuit devant eux!

Et, alors que l'ambiance commençait à retomber, un nouvel invité fit son apparition...

- Bonjour, comte!

- … Non. Ah non. Pas toi.

- Hé siiiiiiii.

- Oh, bienvenue à vous, Lau! L'accueillit Sebastian.

Le chinois adressa un sourire au démon, et attira Ran Mao à lui. Tous les deux étaient vêtus de vêtements traditionnels, et la jeune femme attirait bien des regards avec sa robe fendue sur le côté.

- Wow, c'est moi ou les gardes laissent entrer n'importe qui? Commenta Alois avec un regard méprisant.

- Bah, tu sais, si ils ont laissé entrer Valentin... Lui répondit Sonia.

- Oh oh, mais qui sont ces charmantes demoiselles, comte? Questionna l'asiatique en pointant nos quatre folles.

- Je m'appelle Célia, enchantée! S'exclama la sus-nommée en se précipitant pour lui serrer la main.

- Allisson.

- Sonia.

- Héhéhéhééééééééééééééééé...

- Et la blonde, là, c'est Sophie, terminèrent ses amies à sa place.

Les fillettes firent donc connaissance avec le chinois, tandis que Valentin faisait connaissance avec le décolleté de Ran Mao: en effet, la jolie brune s'amusait à l'étouffer entre ses seins. Activité passionnante.

Bon, rien de bien méchant me direz vous.

Sauf que, vous oubliez une chose sur Lau.

Dans quel domaine travaille-t-il?

…

Oui!

Dans la drogue!

Allez, je vous laisse tirer vos propres conclusions, je vais me faire un café en attendant.

…

Alors?

Si vous avez pensé «Ils vont tous aller manger gentiment au buffet», c'est que vous êtes innocents et donc, que vous n'avez strictement rien à foutre ici!

A l'inverse, si vous avez pensé «Ils vont tous se droguer et tout ça va dégénérer en truc monstrueux», alors c'est que vous lisez dans mes pensées – ou que vous m'espionnez, mais ceci est une autre histoire...

Lau surveilla donc que Ciel ait bien le dos tourné, puis, il mis un petit paquet dans la main de chacune de nos fillettes, et de Valentin.

Puis, il leur fit un clin d'oeil.

Et croyez-moi, le sourire de nos héroïnes à ce moment là ne présageait rien de bon!

* * *

Voilà, avez vous trouvé la phrase et le mot? Je donne la réponse au prochain chap! Mais, ce n'est pas tout: vous, chers lecteurs, pouvez participer à ce jeu! Si vous voulez voir un mot ou une phrase apparaitre, dites le moi, et je le mettrais avec joie!

Et pour ça, il faut me laisser une rewiew! N'hésitez pas!

Pour toute rewiew mise, nous rappelons qu'un paquet de cocaïne made in Lau est offerte!

Allez, à la prochaine fois


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou les gens! Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard, et joyeuses Pâques! Personne n'a trouvé le mot ou la phrase dans le dernier chapitre...Mais, ça ne m'a pas empêcher de mettre tout ce que vous m'avez demandé dans ce chapitre là! Et oui, vous allez voir, c'est un joyeux bordel. J'en profite pour remercier toutes les rewieuweuses que j'ai eu! J'ai dépassé le cap des 100 rewiews! Merci à vous, que vous soyez anonymes ou non! C'est vous qui me motivez TTwTT

Par contre, mes amis, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle: Profitez bien de ce chapitre, car ce sera le dernier. Et oui. C'est la fin. Je vous en dis plus à la fin du chapitre, alors on se retrouve en bas, et bonne lecture!

* * *

Sebastian contemplait le désastre.

Et se demandait comment ils avaient pu en arriver là.

Pour comprendre le désarrois de notre cher démon, il faut remonter deux heures avant. Deux malheureuses petites heures avant. Là où tout avait dégénéré.

Voyez-vous, il y a deux heures de cela, un certain trafiquant chinois particulièrement agaçant aux yeux de certains s'était incrusté au bal de Noël, un bal qui avait déjà commencé à déraper. Et avait donné de la drogue à 5 fillettes surexcitées et aux idées bizarres. Oui, je compte Valentin comme une fillette, et je vous emmerde.

Je disais donc, il leur avait passé des petits sachets. En soi, un petit sachet, ce n'est pas dangereux non?

Sauf entre les mains des fillettes sus-citées – et de Valentin, d'accord.

Mais bon, remontons le temps, si vous le voulez-bien!

**Flashback:**

Allisson, Célia, Sonia, Sophie, ainsi que le blaireau qui leur servait d'ami s'étaient réunis dans une petite salle attenante à celle où se déroulait le bal. Et discutaient joyeusement.

- De la droooooooooogue! MWAHAHA!

- Calme Sophie, Calme.

- Putain, en plus vu l'odeur, c'est de la bonne!

- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en drogue Célia?

- Eh, pourquoi le mec nous a donné des paquets de farine?

- Ta gueule Valentin.

Nos chers compagnons découvraient donc la marchandise, et se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient en faire.

La question ne se posa pas longtemps pour Valentin.

Qui sniffa tout son sachet.

- Mais t'es malade?! S'exclama Allisson.

- Oh le con... Commenta Sonia.

- Je sais pas vous, commença Célia en tirant Sophie dehors, mais moi, je reste pas ici: Valentin au naturel est déjà dangereux, alors un Valentin drogué...

Bonne idée.

Nos fillettes laissèrent donc le jeune homme tout seul dans la pièce, se demandant quels effets la poudre allait avoir sur lui..

Mais les jeunes filles ne se préoccupèrent pas longtemps du cas de leur ami: elles avaient enfin trouvé de ce qu'elles allaient faire de leur drogue!

C'est ainsi qu'elles se séparèrent.

Et qu'Allisson s'approcha de Ciel. Lentement, tel un prédateur.

Ciel qui avait étrangement un mauvais pré-sentiment. Il faut dire que voir une fille avec un sourire de psychopathe s'approcher de soi n'est pas très rassurant...

- Hey, Ciel, regarde là-bas, y'a un oignon géant qui veut se reproduire avec Sophie!

- Bien sûr, et moi je suis un ananas dyslexique...

- Nan mais je te jure que c'est vrai! Regarde!

Ciel n'eut pas besoin de se retourner: L'oignon lui sauta dessus. Non non, vous ne rêvez pas: il y avait vraiment un oignon!

Enfin, Sonia déguisée en oignon.

Mais c'est la même chose.

- Ah ah ah, je vais faire pleins de bébés à cette jeune pucelle blonde! Criait Sognion en se dandinant devant Ciel, Sophie dans les bras – inutile de préciser que cette dernière hurlait «Au vioooooooooool», vous commencez à la connaître!

- …

Ciel était tellement abasourdi qu'il fixa nos deux folles sans rien dire. Ce qui laissa le champ libre à Allisson.

Le champ libre pour quoi?

Mais pour mettre la drogue dans le verre de Ciel, bien sûr!

Une fois sa tache accomplie, elle fit un signe à Sebastian qui avait tout vu, pour lui dire «Ne cafte pas s'il te plaiiiit». Le démon hocha la tête.

Il voulait voir le jeune maître totalement défoncé!

Puis, la grande le remercia d'un grand sourire et se jeta sur l'oignon maléfique et sa victime, en mode Ninja.

Mais pendant ce temps, que faisait Célia?

Célia avait juste entreprit de rafler toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'elle avait pu trouver.

Et de les boire. Avec l'aide de Grell, Finnian et Alois.

Et comme par hasard, dans tout ce beau petit monde, personne ne tenait l'alcool!

- Moi j'aime le Yaoi! Hips! Proclamait notre binoclarde à qui voulait l'entendre.

- Moi aussi! Approuvait Grell, en dodelinant de la tête d'une manière inquiétante.

- Vous, hips, voulez une démo? Hips! Questionna Alois en reprenant une gorgée de vin.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

- Allez, viens là mon ptit Finnian! Fit le comte en attrapant le jardinier par la taille dans le but de lui rouler la pelle de sa vie.

Mais il fut interrompu par une blonde révoltée, qui gueulait «C'EST MON MEC! TU T'ES CRU CHEZ MAMIE LA OU QUOI?», poursuivie par un oignon violeur lui même suivi d'une Ninja de plus d'1m80.

Célia, dans sa grand bonté, leur proposa une petite bouteille de whisky.

Les autres acceptèrent, bien sûr. Quand une meuf bourrée vous propose de l'alcool, vous ne dites pas non! Surtout quand la meuf en question a une tête de folle sortie de l'asile.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la salle, Ciel buvait tranquillement son verre.

Oui oui.

Le verre avec une certaine poudre blanche dedans.

Son majordome le regardait, plutôt impatient que les effets de la drogue se fassent ressentir sur le petit comte.

Il fut servit.

Car la minute d'après, Ciel était monté sur le buffet, et enlevait lentement ses vêtements en chantant une chanson dont les paroles devaient à peu près être «My little ponyyy, you are so pretttyyyyy!».

Wiwi.

Ciel faisait un strip-tease.

Le démon, pour faire passer le choc que cela lui causa, attrapa un verre qui traînait et en bu tout le contenu.

Oh, mais, comme par hasard, Célia avait vidé toute sa poudre dans ce verre là quelques minutes auparavant!

Quel dommage.

Sebastian allait être drogué lui aussi.

Préparez le pop-corn!

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sebastian... fondait en larmes? Quoi? Attendez là, mais c'est totalement Out Of Character ça! Mais, non, le beau brun était bien en train de sangloter, en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles d'un ton plaintif.

En voyant la scène, Allisson crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer : SON démon adoré était devenu un pleurnichard? Impossible! Choquée, elle en trébucha, et s'étala sur le buffet, le nez dans...

Un sachet de drogue. Et par automatisme, elle sniffa le tout.

Vous pouvez donc rajouter une personne à la liste des gens défoncés de cette soirée... Et dire qu'en moins de 10 minutes, trois pauvres âmes égarées avaient fait la rencontre de la marchandise de Lau...

Donc, petite récapitulation: Ciel ne portait plus qu'un pantacourt et une chemise qu'il enlevait langoureusement avec un air aguicheur, Sebastian sanglotait tellement fort qu'il couvrait le bruit de la musique à lui tout seul, Sophie filmait la scène -mais, vu qu'elle n'avait pas de caméra, elle le faisait avec ses doigts...Ce qui est très utile...Enfin, bon, c'est Sophie, on lui en veut pas...-, Sonia-l'oignon-violeur était en pleine discussion passionnante avec une certaine binoclarde bourrée, aussi appelée Célia. Leur sujet? «Ta mère». Et puis aussi «Ta soeur». Ça volait haut, très haut...

Pendant ce temps, Alois avait pris une banane sur le buffet, et s'appliquait à la sucer avec concentration... Il fallait croire que lui aussi avait pris un peu de drogue. Quoique, en fait, c'était son état normal...

Finny, qui lui aussi n'était pas tout net, cherchait une fenêtre, pour prouver à Grell qu'il pouvait voler en battant de l'orteil droit. Le tout sous le regard bienveillant du Vicomte de Druitt, qui avait enfin trouvé une femme à son goût: le carrelage! Si belle, si douce, si brillante... Et en plus, pas du tout chiante!

Allisson, elle, avait commencé une conversation avec elle-même. Cela donnait à peu près:

- Bonjour, comment vas-tu? Ah ah, mais bien et toi? Mais super! Que fais-tu? Je parle à une putain de connasse! Et toi? Ah, moi aussi! Étrangle- la! Quelle bonne idée! Urgh, aaaargh...ujherzijx...

Et, à côté de ça, où étaient les autres invités? Eh bien, la plupart étaient partis en voyant la tournure que prenait le bal...Les seuls restants cuvaient gentiment dans un coin -Merci qui? Merci Célia!- ou vomissaient leurs tripes sur le sol. Ahhh, que c'est beau les effets de l'alcool!

Bref, tout était joyeux. De toute façon, dans leur état, elles voyaient le monde en rose -avec des arcs-en-ciels et des licornes, oui Sophie...- alors elles n'en avaient rien à foutre des autres invités!

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que notre blondinette préférée s'improvisa DJ. Oui, elle avait réussi à trouver de quoi faire une table de mixage – en fait, Sophie est très douée pour la récupération et le bricolage, ça vient de ses origines clochardes...

- DJ SOPHIE AUX PLATIIIIIIINES!

- PRÊTS A METTRE LE FEU CE SOIR?! S'exclama Allisson en retour, stoppant son auto-strangulation de schizophrène bipolaire.

- OUAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIS, s'écrièrent tous les gens qui tenaient encore à peu près sur leur pieds.

La gogolle blonde commença donc par une petite démo' de Beat-Box , accompagnée de Sonia et des délires de schizophrène de la plus grande du groupe, tandis que la bigleuse tapait sur une poubelle -la table de mixage de Sophie quoi...- en imitant le cri du babouin.

Et bien sûr, Ciel arrêta son strip-tease pour se déhancher au rythme de cette musique endiablée, malgré un certain majordome accroché à sa jambe comme une moule à son rocher (quelle belle comparaison! ).

Puis la musique changea radicalement, et la blonde se mit à gueuler dans le micro, tandis que derrière, les autres faisaient les cœurs:

- Oui vas-y Oui-Oui! (Oui-Oui!) Avec ton beau taxiiiiiiiiii (Pouet pouet pouet!) En avant Oui-Oui (Oui-Oui!) C'est toi qui conduiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!

Tout le monde dans la salle se mit à faire de HeadBang au son de cette magnifique chanson rythmée et horriblement violente.

Hum.

Les différents sons s'enchaînèrent, entre «Dora», «Nabilla», « Chuis Bo », « Clap your Hands », « La danse des canards » , « J'aime les licornes » et autres « Pedobear Song », on pouvait constater que nos héroïnes avaient de très bon goûts musicaux! Mais, au bout d'un moment, une musique un petit peu plus EPIC que celles d'avant retentit...

La bande originale de «Pirates de Caraïbes!».

Et là, à la surprise de tous, Sebastian lâcha son rocher et s'élança sur la table, avec son agilité habituelle (même drogué il reste gracieux!). Il prit l'épée que portait l'une des statues de la salle de bal, la leva en l'air, et hurla:

- LE ROI PIRATE, CE SERA MOI!

Le pire, c'est que ça ne choqua personne...Scène tout à fait normale, Sebby qui se prend pour Jack Sparrow, quoi de plus habituel?

Mais si ça s'était juste arrêté là... A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, que quelqu'un défonça une porte et entra en trombes dans la salle.

Et ce quelqu'un, c'était un immense sandwich jambon-beurre. Ou plutôt, Valentin. Déguisé en jambon-beurre.

Et complètement défoncé.

- Le roi pirate ça ne sera pas toi, vil mécréant, mais moi! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Ah oui? Dans ce cas, je vous défie, oh, Barbe Jambon-beurre!

- Tu l'auras voulu, Capitaine Brochet!

- En garde!

Nos héroïnes dé-saoulèrent un petit instant pour regarder cette scène, totalement choquées ; le démon se battait avec le sandwich, qui avait eu la bonne idée de trouver une arme : un plat à tarte. Ils échangeait des coups, et bien vite, le premier eut le dessus – Logique, en même temps...

Il pointa son épée sur la gorge de Valentin, qui était au sol, et déclara en se tournant vers Ciel:

- Damoiselle, je vais abattre cet usurpateur, et nous pourrons enfin vivre heureux sur une île, baignés dans la richesse. Je vais vous faire 34567 enfants!

Et il s'apprêta à décapiter Valentin. Heureusement, Célia eut la présence d'esprit de se jeter sur le majordome en hurlant «PLAQUAAAAAAAAGE», pour l'empêcher de tuer leur ami.

Sophie ramassa l'épée que le démon avait fait tombé et partit ouvrir un salon de coiffure dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que le petit Phantomhive s'approchait du perdant du duel, avec en bruit de fond Allisson et Sonia qui beuglaient des chansons paillardes.

- Capitaine Jambon-beurre, veuillez vous relever.

- Oui, M'dame! Fit le blaireau en se remettant sur ses pieds.

- Malgré le fait que vous ayez perdu ce combat, vous avez été courageux, et avez conquit mon coeur. Acceptez de devenir mon époux!

- Avec joie, M'dame! Mais tout d'abord, dansons un slow!

A ces mots, Sonia partit faire la DJ, tandis que la grande du groupe se prenait pour une chanteuse et criait «C'EST LA HAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEUUUH» - ne cherchez pas à comprendre, je vous ai dit que nos fillettes avaient des goûts bizarres en matière de musique...- et que Sebastian pleurait, toujours plaqué au sol par la bigleuse, qui s'était endormie sur lui. Bouteille de Vodka à la main, bien sur.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient donc en train de bouger leur corps dans une danse lente et sensuelle au rythme de la douce voix d'Allisson. Si nos héroïnes avaient été en état, elles auraient sûrement hurlé «YAOIIIIIII», mais là, elles n'avaient plus trop la tête à ça.

Alors que Sonia s'apprêtait à nous faire un sublime remix de «Frère Jacques», elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par la taille. Elle leva les yeux et vit que la personne en question n'était autre qu'Alois. Qui n'avait pas l'air bourré. Mais, vu la personnalité du blond, mieux valait se méfier...

- Sonia, ma belle, j'ai un truc à te dire.

- WiiiiiiiiiiiiHUHUH?

Remarque : quand les gens sont défoncés, vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils parlent comme Sophie?

- Viens, s'il te plait. Fit le comte en la prenant délicatement par la main.

Il l'emmena un peu plus loin, et l'attira à lui, la regardant dans les yeux d'un air charmeur. Il avait les mains posées dans le creux du dos de la brune, et la dévorait du regard, la serrant contre lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, et, au moment ou il s'apprêtait à parler, une balle de tennis le percuta en pleine face.

Parce que oui, Grell et Finnian avaient eut la bonne idée de jouer au tennis en plein milieu de la salle.

Le blondinet s'écroula donc sur le sol, assommé.

Sonia se retrouva alors toute seule, et n'eut d'autre choix que de parler au mur pour se donner un semblant de vie sociale. Je passe leur conversation, qui était ma foi très intéressante.

Le Vicomte de Druitt lâcha finalement sa fiancée – le carrelage- et s'approcha de la plus grande de nos héroïnes, qui continuait de chanter alors que personne n'en avait rien à foutre d'elle – Ciel et Valentin étaient partis faire connaissance dans les toilettes... A ne pas extrapoler, s'il vous plait.

- Mademoiselle, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous avez l'apopathodiaphulatophobie... Je compatis. Fit le dragueur avec un air désolé.

- Et moi, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je vais vous balancer mon poing dans la gueule! Rétorqua la fillette.

Tiens, serait-elle en train de dé-saouler? Pour sortir une réplique pareil et non pas un «Héhéhé» à la Sophie, il faut croire!

La fille aux cheveux châtains mit sa menace à exécution et envoya une droite dans le visage de son interlocuteur, qui partit rejoindre Alois au pays des évanouis.

Elle tourna la tête vers Sebastian – toujours sous une certaine binoclarde- pour voir si le démon l'avait regardé, mais ce dernier était bien trop occupé à faire une tarte aux abricots pour s'occuper d'elle. Quand à la vache -...hum, jeune fille, pardon- qui l'écrasait, elle murmurait des choses étranges dans son sommeil.

- Argh, un lapin en chocolat...Avec une calculette... TULIPE, TULIPE... Héhéhé... Alors comme ça Skrillex était un concombre... oh, bonjour à ta soeur!

En parlant de Skrillex, vous voyez tous à quoi ressemble sa coupe de cheveux? Mais si, vous savez, rasé sur un côté et long sur l'autre! Eh bien, le tiers des personnes encore présentes au bal avaient désormais la même. Et oui, le salon de coiffure improvisé de Sophie marchait plutôt bien! En sachant que le deuxième tiers des invités arborait maintenant des iroquoises colorées, et que le tiers restant était celui qui avait échappé au massacre.

La suite du bal fut un peu moins mouvementée. Il faut dire que la plupart des gens présents étaient hors-service. Rien d'extraordinaire ne se produisit, hormis le mariage de Ciel et Valentin, célébré par Grell qui s'improvisa prêtre, avec une carafe d'eau comme témoin de la mariée. Et la musique jouée par Allisson, bien sûr.

Puis, petit à petit, tout le monde s'endormit, et le silence régna dans la salle de bal.

Le lendemain matin, les premiers à se réveiller, c'est-à-dire les nobles, fuirent en voyant le désastre et en constatant qu'ils ne se souvenaient de rien. Puis, chacun de nos protagonistes émergea du sommeil.

Allisson s'était endormie sur la table de mixage, et eut un beau torticolis en se levant. Ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point. Elle alla donc passer sa colère sur Sophie, qui elle, s'était teint la moitié des cheveux en rose pendant son petit délire «Coiffure». Le pire, c'est que ça ne lui allait pas si mal.

Cette dernière courut donc se réfugier dans les jupes de Célia, qui était toujours assise sur Sebastian. Le démon se réveilla à son tour et fit un sourire effrayant à la fillette, ce qui la poussa à déguerpir au plus vite. Elle alla donc récupérer Sonia qui bavait contre un mur, aidée par Allisson et sa technique de réveil dite de «La claque en pleine gueule» qui sortit la brunette du sommeil immédiatement. Puis, elles se dirigèrent d'un même ensemble vers le buffet, levant Grell, Finny, Alois et le Vicomte (qu'elles s'empressèrent de foutre dehors) par la même occasion.

Pour observer Ciel et Valentin en plein débat.

- Espèce de mollusque, explique-moi tout de suite pourquoi tu me touchais les fesses?!

- Nan mais là c'est à toi de me dire pourquoi t'avais la main sur mon entre-jambe!

- Sebastian, ce type me harcèle sexuellement! Castre-le!

- Par le pouvoir du jambon-beurre, tu ne m'auras pas!

Nos héros durent calmer les deux jeunes hommes, qui étaient chacun en possession d'une alliance; d'ailleurs, ils hurlèrent en remarquant cela.

Notre petite troupe finit par se séparer. Claude était venu chercher Alois, qui se sépara avec force d'émotions d'une certaine petite brune, tandis que Grell embrassait -ou du moins, tentait d'embrasser- Sebastian une dernière fois avant de retourner d'où il venait.

- Allez, mon Sebas-chan, tu m'a laissé t'embrasser tant de fois cette nuit!

- Qu...QUOI?

- Ehhhh ouiii ~Tu devrais te droguer plus souvent!

Le brun remballa le peu de dignité qui lui restait, sous le rire moqueur de Ciel.

- Oh mais, vous aussi jeune maître, vous avez embrassé bien des gens cette nuit! Surtout M'sieur Valentin! Crut bon de dire le jardinier avec son éternel sourire d'imbécile heureux.

Ciel partit bouder, et cette fois, ce fut au tour de son majordome de se moquer de lui.

Finalement, blaireau-man rentra chez lui, et tous ceux qui venaient de la maison Phantomhive purent retourner au manoir.

Ils avaient tous une horrible gueule de bois (sauf le démon, parce que Sebby, c'est comme Chuck Norris, il est trop PUISSANT), et quand ils furent de retour, ils s'empressèrent d'aller dormir.

Ce n'est qu'en se re-levant en plein milieu de l'après-midi et après avoir pillé la cuisine que nos héroïnes se demandèrent ce qu'elles allaient faire maintenant. Bah oui, après un bal aussi mouvementé, il fallait trouver une activité plus passionnante que le récurage de chiottes.

Plusieurs possibilités s'offraient:

Ciel. Mais il avait lui aussi la gueule de bois et ne serait sûrement pas très réceptif.

. Mais manger, ça fait grossir.

des Hirondelles! - Euh, non Sophie...

quelque chose de constructif, comme jouer au scrabble.

Ce fut la dernière option que choisirent nos fillettes. Elles allèrent chercher le jeu de scrabble – vous ne voulez pas savoir où elles l'ont trouvé, croyez-moi... - et convoquèrent toute la maisonnée. Elles obligèrent tout le monde à participer à leur jeu, mais Ciel refusa, et le rictus de Sebastian les dissuada d'insister.

Ce fut donc une sublime bataille domestique vs domestiques-pas-tout-à-fait-domestiques-parce-qu'elles-se-sont-tapées-l'incruste-et-foutent-la-merde qui débuta!

Des mots de tous les horizons volaient sur le plateau!

Poil!

Ourson!

Ta mère! (← Oui, quand Allisson joue, elle triche, et met deux mots à la fois).

B*te! (← L'étoile représente bien sur un joker, non non, je n'ai absolument pas voulut censuré ce mot...)

Bref, après de longues parties de jeu très intéressantes, nos jeunes filles tombèrent à nouveau dans l'ennui.

Et c'est là qu'elle eurent une idée.

Non, rectification: L'idée.

- Hey, vu que c'est bientôt Noël, on pourrait faire un truc... Commença Allisson.

- Ouais, j'avoue, mais quel genre de truc? Chaque année, on va squatter chez Sonia... Continua Célia.

- On pourrait violer des chatons?

- Nan Sophie, on va éviter.

- Mais, on a qu'à faire une super teuf ici en invitant tout le monde! Proposa alors Sonia.

Les autres relevèrent la tête, soudainement intéressées, et écoutèrent ce qu'avait à proposer leur amie.

Oh oui.

La suite allait être très intéressante!

* * *

Donc, concernant la fin de cette fic, et le fait que ceci est le dernier chapitre...

POISSON D'AVRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIL!

Mwahaha!

Aieuh, ne me tapez pas! Vous m'avez crue? Excusez-moi, mais c'était trop tentant! Donc non, cette fic ne s'arrêtera pas, elle ne s'arrêtera jamais! J'écrirais jusqu'à ma mort! MWAHAHA! (Fin, quand même pas...)

Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew, à m'insulter, à me maudire, à me complimenter (peut-être?), et à me proposer des idées!

A la prochaine!


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour! *évite une tomate*

Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas posté depuis presque 1 mois... J'ai pas trouvé le temps d'écrire, et je suis vraiment désolée, car en plus de ça, je vous offre un chapitre ridiculement court à mon gout. Enfin, à défaut d'être long, j'espère au moins qu'il sera drôle! Et que le prochain arrivera plus vite!

Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes mes rewieweuses, encore une fois. J'ai eu beaucoup de commentaires sur le dernier chapitre (D'ailleurs,j m'excuse pour ma blague de très mauvais goût 8D), j'ai répondu à celles que je pouvais, mais je n'oublie pas celles qui ne sont pas inscrites! Alors, merci à : Chloe, Manzana Loca (non, tu ne m'as pas fait peur xD), Cyanhi8 et Lilichan (merci de ta fidélité!), ainsi que toutes celles qui ont un compte et que j'ai normalement remercié comme il se doit!

Je vous aime!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Donc, on récapitule, il nous faut: Des décorations, de la bouffe, des cadeaux, des fringues, des invités, de l'alcool et la drogue.

- Et des chatons.

- Et des chatons, bien sûr.

- Voir peut-être des bébés hérissons. C'est mignon les bébés hérissons.

Nos quatre protagonistes totalement folles que vous commencez à connaître par coeur étaient tranquillement allongées par terre dans leur chambre. Célia tenait une liste à la main, et notait -à l'aide d'une plume, ce qui était tout sauf pratique...- les différentes choses qu'il leur fallait pour leur, je cite «Super-Teuf-de-Noël-que-tu-peux-pas-test». Pendant que la binoclarde écrivait, aidée par une Sophie d'humeur particulièrement zoophile, Sonia faisait un Harlem shake toute seule dans son coin et Allisson entreprenait de découper les vêtements de la blonde. Pour faire des décorations, bien sûr. Il n'y avait aucun mauvais sentiment là dessous, non...

Bref, nos fillettes s'investissaient à fond dans leur tâche. Et négligeaient complètement leur travail. Mais, on n'a rien sans rien.

Une fois leur liste dressée (-Comme une bite! - Ta gueule Sonia), elles se répartirent l'achat des différents éléments.

- Okay, donc, qui se charge de commander chez le traiteur?

- Moi, moi! S'écria la brune du groupe en sautillant sur place.

- D'accord, mais essaye de pas acheter trop de trucs...

Parce que oui, la brunette était du genre dalleuse. Très dalleuse. Très très dalleuse. Très très très très très très très /SBAF/.

Reprenons.

- Pour les décos?

- Héhéhéhééééééé, mouaaaaaaah!

- Oulah, non! Protesta Allisson. Si on la laisse choisir, les décos vont être...Comment dire... A chier?

- Oh allez, laisse-lui une chance... Fit la binoclarde en voyant la petite blondinette courir partout en gueulant «MOUAH, MOUAH!».

Ce fut donc ainsi que Sophie fut chargée des décos.

- Allisson, si tu t'occupes de l'alcool, ça te va? Je me charge de la drogue. Continua la bigleuse.

- No soucy! Jvais aller tabasser un vendeur de vin pour en avoir gratos!

- Si tu veux...

- Et sinon, pour les invités et les cadeaux? On fait comment? Questionna Sonia en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait acheter à manger (et la liste était longue...)

- On ira chercher des invités dès qu'on aura pris tout ce qu'on doit prendre, puis on trouvera une solution pour les cadeaux. Ça vous va?

- OUAIIIIIIS! Beuglèrent-elles toutes en cœur.

- Ok, alors: GO!

Et ce fut ainsi que les courses de Noël commencèrent.

* * *

- Oh, et puis des côtes de porc aussi. Et du poulet. Et, vous avez du chien? Non?

- Mademoiselle, vous ne voulez pas acheter tout mon magasin, pendant que vous y êtes?!

- Quelle bonne idée. C'est combien?

Sonia se trouvait dans une boucherie, et derrière elle, il y avait une trèèèès longue file d'attente. Il faut dire que la fillette ne lésinait pas sur les achats... Étant donné que Ciel était riche, et qu'elle avait faim, elle pouvait se permettre de dépenser beaucoup d'argent en nourriture.

Une fois qu'elle eut carrément acheté la boutique, en ayant laissé les gens derrière mourir de faim et mit au chômage le gentil boucher, elle se rendit dans un magasin de sucreries. Car, qui dit Noël dit chocolats, bûches, et autres bombes caloriques qui vont vous faire grossir mais que vous ne pourrez pas vous empêcher d'engloutir. Ici non plus, la fillette ne se contenta pas que de deux-trois articles, et prit de quoi survivre pour les 100 années à venir. Mais, au moment de passer à la caisse, la brunette rentra en plein dans...

- Valentin?!

- Chonia?

- C'est Sonia, blaireau. Et on parle pas la bouche pleine.

En effet, devant notre perverse préférée se trouvait blaireau-man, l'homme jambon-beurre, le joyeux ourson mongole, j'ai nommé Valentin. En train de manger des bonbons, qui à coup sûr, le ferait enfler tel un ballon de football d'ici quelque temps... Comparaison mise à part, revenons à l'histoire – et vous noterez que cette phrase rime.

- Hey blaireau, je sais pas ce que tu fous ici et j'ai aucune envie de le savoir, mais, ça te dit de venir à notre fête de Noël?

- Une fête de Noël? Y'aura des jambon-beurres?

- Euh...Ouais...

- Ça marche alors!

Pendant que la brunette donnait des renseignements sur la soirée à Valentin...

A l'autre bout de la ville, Allisson se chargeait de l'alcool. Et, en grande professionnelle qu'elle était, elle avait tenu à goûter TOUS les types de vins qu'on lui proposait.

C'était donc une Allisson un peu pompette qui passait sa commande.

Pardon.

Une Allisson complètement bourrée.

- Alors une bouteille de HIC ça, une autre de ça HIC, et pis HIC ça aussi, et OH MAIS C'EST LE PD!

La grande pointait du doigt une forme rouge à l'horizon.

Bon, vous avez fait l'association je pense, « PD »+ rouge, ça ne pouvait être que...

- Mon nom est Grell Sutcliff, jeune thon insolente...

- HIC, eh regarde, je te présente Roger! Fit la fillette en montrant son majeur droit au shinigami.

Le rouge allait la tuer, mais William s'interposa. Allisson en profita pour les inviter à la fête – elle était bourrée, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça en temps normal- et finit par tomber dans les pommes. Ronald dû donc la ramener au manoir, parce que c'était lui le plus jeune, et par conséquent : le larbin.

Encore un peu plus loin, Célia était coincée entre...Deux paires de seins.

- Lauuuu! Dis à ces gentilles madames de me lâcher, elles m'étouffent avec leurs airbags!

La binoclarde essaya de se défaire de l'emprise des deux chinoises, mais n'y arriva pas. Parce que, en effet, à peine était-elle entrée dans le repaire du dealer asiatique que les « subordonnées » de celui-ci s'était jetées sur elle pour lui faire des câlins.

Si elle avait été un mec, ou même Sonia, elle aurait apprécié le traitement...Sauf qu'elle n'était aucun des deux et n'avait aucune envie de mourir étouffée par des poitrines volumineuses...

- LAU! Ptit Batard! Viens m'aider de suite sinon je vais acheter ma drogue autre part!

Finalement, le chef se décida à la sortir de là, et elle put lui commander des substances variées, colorées et sublimes en grande quantité. Et les inviter, lui et Ran Mao, à leur soirée de Noël.

Ça faisait déjà pas mal de monde qui allait venir à cette fête. Sans compter que Sonia avait envoyé, plus ou moins en douce, un carton d'invitation à Alois et Claude.

Mais, j'ai omis de vous parler de Sophie!

Voyez-vous, la blondinette avait déjà fait une quinzaine de magasins de décorations sans trouver son bonheur. Rien n'était assez excentrique pour elle, et cela la désespérait au plus haut point. Elle avait donc décidé, toute déprimée qu'elle était, d'aller se jeter du haut d'un pont. Oui, juste à cause de décos de Noël.

Ne cherchez pas, c'est ça, la logique Made in Sophie.

Mais, alors qu'elle cherchait un endroit d'où se lancer, elle tomba sur quelque chose de tout à fait différent. Il s'agissait d'une boutique délabrée, où des tombes ainsi qu'un cercueil en très mauvais état s'appuyait. Au dessus de la porte, abîmée comme pas possible, s'étalait un écriteau avec marqué «Undertaker», le tout surmonté d'une tête de mort.

Et là, ce fut l'illumination pour Sophie.

En effet, elle se souvint alors d'une chose très importante...

Tête de mort = endroit où il faut à tout prix aller.

C'était Célia qui lui avait appris, un jour où elle lui avait montré une sorte de local, surmonté d'un panneau « Danger, haute tension » et d'une tête de mort, en disant que cet endroit serait parfait pour elle.

Bref, la jeune fille se souvenait juste qu'un crâne était un bon présage. Ah, c'est beau l'innocence – enfin, à ce point là, c'est plutôt la connerie...

Notre blonde entra donc dans la boutique, qui était étrangement sombre. En même temps, vu la devanture, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à quelque chose de luxueux et de lumineux...

- Oh, y'a quelqu'un? Demanda t-elle en fouillant dans les cercueils.

Puis, elle en ouvrit un, et un corps en surgit.

- Hihihii...

- AHHHHHHHH, au secours! UN PEDOPHILE!

A quelques mètres de là, Sonia éternua ; on devait sûrement parler d'elle quelque part... Mais revenons à Sophie:

- Bienvenue, jeune inconnue ~

- Eh mais... Je vous reconnais! S'exclama la fillette. Vous êtes Undertaker!

Oui, bravo Sophie, si tu savais lire, tu l'aurais su avant même d'entrer dans la boutique...

- Exaaaaact! Je deviens célèbre, dis-moi...

Le croque-mort aux longs cheveux d'argents et aux cicatrices inquiétantes – mais bien moins que son immense sourire- partit s'asseoir sur un cercueil, et en désigna un autre à Sophie. La blondinette s'assit, puis expliqua la raison de sa présence ici au type flippant. Et, accessoirement, elle se présenta. C'est toujours mieux de se présenter quand on rencontre quelqu'un...

Puis, une fois qu'elle eut tout détailler dans les moindres lignes, et que l'Undertaker accepta de lui prêter des crânes, tombes et autres biscuits pour chien pour décorer le manoir Phantomhive, nos deux psychopathes partirent dans de grandes discussions philosophiques.

En voici certains extraits:

« Que penses-tu de la reproduction des dauphins rouges du Bengladesh? ». « Tu aimes les poneys? ». « Héhéhéhé! ». « Les flambys, c'est mou. ». « Une tombe, ça tombe pas, Héhéhéhé».

Je pense que vous avez à peu près compris les tenants et les aboutissants de leur conversation...

Mais, entre deux «Les oiseaux, bah ça vole» et autres «MEURS POMME DE TERRE, MEURS!», la jeune mongole eut le temps d'inviter l'autre à leur soirée de Noël.

Et oui.

Un fouteur de merde en plus à cette fête, un!

Et encore...Ce n'était pas fini...

Environ deux heures plus tard, nos héroïnes étaient en train de faire l'inventaire de ce qu'elles avaient acheté.

- Vin, vin, à manger... Fit Célia en poussant l'énorme pile de nourriture qu'avait rapporté son amie brune, avant de continuer: Vin, drogue, à manger, un crâne? À manger, drogue, Putain, pourquoi est-ce que y'a un biscuit pour chien dans le tas de crânes?!

- C'est mon nouvel ami qui me l'a donné, héhé!

- Tu vas nous dire à la fin, qui est ce mystérieux ami dont tu parles depuis que tu es rentrée?! S'énerva Allisson.

- Héhé, nan, surprise! Vous verrez à la fête!

La plus grande partit donc tabasser la blondasse – ce qui ne la fit pas parler pour autant-, tandis que les deux autres finissaient de faire l'inventaire.

- Super! S'exclama Sonia. Il ne nous manque que les invités, et les cadeaux!

- Les invités, on en a déjà pas mal...Essaya de tempérer Célia. Je ne vois pas qui tu veux amener d'autre à cette fête.

- Lizzy? Proposa Sophie depuis son endroit favori (la tête enfoncée dans un mur).

- Oh ouais! Bonne idée! S'exclamèrent deux des filles.

Seulement deux, oui, car Célia n'avait pas l'air ravie par cette proposition.

- Vous êtes sures? Elle va se coller à Ciel...

- T'es jalouse? Questionna Allisson avec un grand sourire.

- Nein, c'est juste que j'aime pas sa voix stridente...

- Roooooh, allez ma petite tâche adorée, fais un effort! Fit Sonia en lui prenant les joues pour tirer dessus.

La binoclarde capitula -en hurlant de douleur: Sonia n'était pas délicate- et elles rajoutèrent Elisabeth de Midford, alias Lizzy, à leur liste.

Puis, Allisson eut une idée:

- Eh, et les deux indiens là, j'ai oublié leurs noms...

- Sommier et Anis je crois, dit la blonde du groupe d'un ton sérieux.

- C'est Soma et Agni, crétine, fit la bigleuse en lui tapant la tête avec un livre.

- Oh ouiiiiii, on va pouvoir faire notre blague! S'exclama la brunette en regardant Célia avec un grand sourire, que la jeune fille à lunettes lui rendit.

- Quelle blague? Demanda Sophie, pommée comme toujours

- Tu sais, leur truc pourri là... La renseigna Allisson.

- Oh ça...Héhéhéhéhéhéééééééééééé.

La blonde partit dans un grand éclat de rire, et nos fillettes se mirent en quêtes des indiens.

* * *

Elles étaient devant le manoir. Celui qu'occupaient le prince et son serviteur pour ne pas gêner Ciel. Celui dont elles avaient réussi à obtenir l'adresse grâce à la bienveillance de ce cher Tanaka, qui ne pouvait décidément pas résister à nos fillettes!

Elles étaient donc devant le manoir. Et elles jubilaient. Pas que les deux indiens fassent parti des personnages qu'elles appréciaient le plus, non ; par contre, ils faisaient parti des «personnages totalement cons et super marrants à martyriser» selon elles.

Oh oui. Elles allaient s'éclater!

- Diiiiiiiiing Dooooooooong!

- Sophie, ça ne sert à rien de gueuler sur la porte : y'a une sonnette, utilise-la bordel!

- Héhéhéhé...

La mongole sonna à la porte.

Rien.

Elle recommença.

Toujours rien.

Allisson s'acharna alors sur la porte, gueulant et tapant de toute ses forces, mais rien n'y fit. Pas de réponse.

- Ils sont sourds ou quoi?! S'indigna Sonia.

- Ok, on va utiliser les grands moyens...

La bigleuse et la grande attrapèrent leur amie blonde, et l'utilisèrent comme bélier pour enfoncer la porte.

Littéralement.

C'est-à-dire que la petite tête de Sophie alla gentiment dire bonjour au bois de l'entrée de la demeure. Bien sûr, la jeune fille ne se plaignit pas du tout. Normal: le choc l'avait assommée!

Notez au passage que Sophie tombe souvent dans les pommes. Sûrement à cause de sa nature pommée. AHAHAHAHA... Quoi? C'était pas drôle?

Hum, reprenons:

Nos héroïnes venaient de débouler dans l'entrée du manoir. Elles se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers ce qu'elles supposaient être le salon, le tout avec une discrétion à toute épreuve – vous y croyez hein? En vérité, elles faisaient plus de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphant...

Arrivées à destination, elles purent observer... Le vide.

Il n'y avait personne.

Et c'est là que Célia eut l'illumination du siècle:

- Eh mais...En fait, peut être qu'ils sont juste pas là?

Les autres ouvrirent et fermèrent la bouche, comme des poissons. Ah ouais. C'était pas con ça.

Comme quoi, vous avez une nouvelle fois la preuve que ces jeunes filles sont stupides.

Elles décidèrent donc d'attendre et de faire comme chez elles. Elles envahirent les canapés, trouvèrent la réserve de nourriture, et la binoclarde, dans un élan de bonté, se décida à mettre de la glace sur le bleu que s'était fait Sophie à cause de la porte.

Et elles attendirent.

Et elles s'ennuyèrent. Par conséquent, elles mirent le bordel dans le manoir.

Puis elles attendirent encore. Et, quand les propriétaires des lieux arrivèrent, qu'ils hurlèrent d'horreur devant l'état de la demeure et s'épouvantèrent de voir une fille à moitié morte dans un canapé -Sophie-, tout ce que nos jeunes filles trouvèrent à dire fut:

- Bonjour.

Bah oui, elles sont connes, mais polies.

Agni se positionna, prêt à combattre, et se jeta sur elles sauvagement. Il les maîtrisa en quelques secondes, malgré les techniques de karaté d'Allisson (qui consistaient à faire des moulinets avec les bras dans les airs...).

Ce fut le moment que choisi Sophie pour se réveiller.

- Où je suis? Y'a des poneys partout...

- Sophie! Hurlèrent Célia et Sonia en choeur, profitant de l'occasion. ATTAQUE!

A ces mots, l'instinct animal de la blonde se réveilla, et elle se jeta férocement, crocs et griffes sorties vers l'indien, qui fut forcé de lâcher ses amies.

- C'est bien! Bon chien! Au pied!

La jeune fille partit se frotter contre les jambes de sa maîtresse (-Quel genre de maîtresse? - Sonia, enlève ce sourire pervers de ta tête tout de suite!), alias binocle-girl, et se coucha à ses pieds.

- Waf!

- Bien, gentille Sophie! La félicita la plus grande du groupe.

- Tu auras un joli nonos! Renchérit la brunette.

Pendant ce temps, les propriétaires -plus ou moins- du manoir regardaient la scène avec les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire au sol.

C'était quoi ces folles?!

- Hum...Mesdemoiselles...Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là?

- Asseyez-vous, prenez un cookie, une tasse de thé, détendez-vous, car ça risque d'être long.

Et c'est ainsi que nos fillettes expliquèrent la raison de leur présence ici, se présentèrent et décrivirent leur vie au manoir.

- Oh, alors vous êtes des amies de Ciel? Ah ah, alors vous êtes les bienvenues! Fit Soma avec son grand sourire d'imbécile heureux.

- Ça veut dire que vous venez à la fête? Rétorqua Allisson du ton implacable de celle qui a l'habitude de se faire obéir.

- Bien sûr! Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour voir Cielouneeeet ~

On pouvait entendre le petit cœur à la fin de la phrase dans la voix du prince.

- Cool, des gentils messieurs en plus, héhéhéhéhéhééééééééééé.

- Couchée, Sophie, couchée...

- Eh! S'exclama soudainement Sonia. Célia! On a pas fait notre blague!

- Oh my fuckin' gosh!

Oui, quand la jeune fille à lunettes est choquée, elle parle anglais!

- Tu as raison! Vite, faisons-la! Reprit-elle.

- Okay, dans ce cas, moi je me tire! Déclara Allisson en se levant, ne voulant pas être témoin du spectacle affligeant qu'allaient offrir les deux autres.

Les deux folles se placèrent en face du fidèle serviteur du prince, lui servirent un grand sourire, puis déclarèrent d'un parfait ensemble, avec une voix nasillarde et grave:

- ANNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Non, ne cherchez pas. Il n'y a rien de drôle. Mais ça les fait rire. Alors taisez-vous et lisez, s'il vous plait.

- C'est Agni mesdemoiselles...

- Non, c'est ANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Et elles se remirent à rigoler comme des otaries asthmatiques.

- A-gni.

- ANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII!

- A-gue-ni.

- A-guenilles! MWAHAHAHA!

Jeux de mots foireux bonjouuuuuur!

Bref, après ce petit intermède sympathique, nos chères tarées se décidèrent à rentrer au manoir, pour ainsi pouvoir s'occuper de la chose la plus importante inscrite sur leur liste.

Eh oui.

Que serait Noël sans les cadeaux?

Bien sûr, vu le nombre d'invités, le système du «tout le monde offre des cadeaux à tout le monde» n'allait pas fonctionner. Il allait falloir utiliser celui, plus simple et moins coûteux de la chaîne. Quelqu'un offre un présent à une autre personne, qui elle-même en offre un à une autre, et ainsi de suite. Les fillettes mirent des bouts de papiers dans un chapeau (piqué à Ciel, évidemment), avec inscrits dessus les noms de tous les invités. Puis, elles tirèrent au sort. Et recommencèrent jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se voient offrir un cadeau et doivent en offrir un en retour.  
Mais, comme le hasard faisait bien les choses, leur chaîne était plutôt comique, et elles ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant.

Cette fête risquait d'être drôle.

Les jours suivants furent consacrés à l'achat/la fabrication/la trouvaille dans une poubelle des présents. Elles avaient prévenu les personnes qui venaient à la soirée d'à qui ils devaient offrir quelque chose, mais pas de qui se chargeait d'eux. Elles avaient également défendu à quiconque de révéler de qui il était le père Noël et ce qu'il avait acheté. Sinon, la découverte des cadeaux le jour J serait beaucoup moins jouissive.

Ce fut donc une semaine de folie que passa nos fillettes. Elles étaient totalement Over-bookées quoi. Nan mais allô. Je sais pas, vous me recev/SBAF/.

Veuillez excuser l'auteure, revenons à l'histoire:

Malgré leur planning chargé (il fallait tout planifier pour la fête sans que Ciel ne sache qu'il y avait beaucoup d'invités indésirables...), les 4 fantastiques trouvaient quand même le moyen de faire des farces diverses et en tout genre.

Exemples?

Droguer Bard.

- Permettez-moi de vaquer à mes occupations sans vous heurter d'avantage, ma chère amie la pomme de terre.

Ou Finnian.

- Je fantasme sur toi, oh, reine des pétunias!

En notant au passage que Sophie avait boudé le blond pendant deux jours parce qu'il la trompait avec des fleurs.

Elles avaient aussi piqué les lunettes de May Linn. Mais, quand la femme de ménage avait détruit la moitié du manoir de par sa maladresse, elles lui avaient rendu.

Vous l'aurez compris, elles restaient égales à elles-mêmes, même débordées de travail.

Puis, arriva enfin le jour de la fête. Tout était presque prêt : les plats les plus longs à préparer avaient été fait à l'avance par Célia (au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié: c'est elle la cuisinière) et le reste serait sûrement réalisé par Sebastian à la dernière minute. Sophie s'occupait d'accrocher les décos, aidée par Allisson.

Mais non j'déconne, la grande s'était assise dans un fauteuil et ne foutait rien à part donner des ordres à la blondinette. Et siroter un cocktail que lui avait amoureusement apporté Sonia. En parlant de la brune, elle décorait le sapin, sous la supervision de Ciel, qui savait très bien que la petite risquait d'accrocher des décorations étranges s'il ne la surveillait pas. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions lourdes...

- Eh Ciel, c'est les boules de qui que tu tiens? C'EST LES BOULES DE NOEEEEEL!

Les autres domestiques faisaient le ménage (enfin, abîmaient le manoir...) et Sebastian devait repasser derrière eux pour ne pas que ce soit une vraie catastrophe.

Puis, au moment ou Sophie mettait une branche de gui à l'entrée, marquant ainsi la fin des préparatifs, des coups retentirent à la porte.

Les premiers invités étaient arrivés.

La soirée allait pouvoir commencer.

* * *

Voilà, j'en profite au passage pour faire un peu de pub pour la fic de Sonia.

Vous aimez l'humour de cette fic? Vous aimez Pandora Hearts? Vous aimez nos 4 fantastiques? Alors allez tout de suite voir la fic "Lycée Pandora", de Elliot-the-best (Sonia). Ça va vous plaire!

Et, n'oubliez pas la chanson : Rewieeew, Rewieeew, ça fait plaisir aux auteures! Rewieeew, Rewieeew, j'ai pas de rime en "eure"!


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou mes poussins! Aujourd'hui, un nouveau chapitre : posté plus rapidement et plus long que le précédent! J'ai constaté que le dernier chap vous avait moins plu (à en juger par le nombre de rewiews que j'ai reçu) et j'espère que celui là vous satisfera!

Merci à mes rewieweuses, anonymes ou non, je vous viole amoureusement! (Traduction: Vous êtes géniales!)

Bref, enjoy the madness and the jambons-beurres!

* * *

Ciel le sentait vraiment mal. Il n'aurait jamais dû autorisé ses domestiques à organiser cette fête.

C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'il contempla, impuissant, son cher majordome ouvrir la porte.

Et il regretta encore plus d'avoir autorisé cette soirée.

- CIEEEEEEEELLLL!

Une sorte d'hystérique blonde venait de se jeter sur lui, et l'avait fait basculer. Ciel était donc allé dire bonjour au sol.

Mesdames, Messieurs, pour ce chapitre, je vous propose un compteur de «Le sol vs Ciel».

Pour le moment, c'est 1-0 pour le sol.

- Li-Lizzy? Tu es invitée?! S'écria le comte, qui n'était pas au courant de qui venait à la soirée.

- Malheureusement... Murmura Célia dans un coin.

La blonde emmena son fiancé dans le but de lui faire enfiler un costume plus «mignon», tandis que les autres invités arrivaient.

- Grell Sutcliff et William T. Spears, quel plaisir de vous voir ici, fit Sebastian avec un sourire aimable tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux, alors que le rouge se jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser -sans succès bien sur.

- Ronald n'est pas là? S'étonna Sonia.

- Il est en retard. Comme d'habitude: toujours derrière. Répondit le binoclard au sécateur de son air froid habituel.

Le majordome ferma la porte, et les shinigamis s'installèrent. Mais, deux minutes après, un boucan incroyable se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

Le fidèle majordome de la maison partit ouvrir, et deux personnes entrèrent, pile en même temps. Ronald et Valentin.

Sauf que, comme je l'ai dit, il étaient entrés pile en même temps. Et se trouvait donc sous la branche de gui accrochée à la porte.

Et vous connaissez la tradition...

- Un bisouuuuuuuuuu! Gueulèrent Sonia et Sophie.

Le blond aux mèches noires essaya de protester, mais n'eut pas le choix: tout le monde le harcelait pour qu'il le fasse. Même Ciel, qui avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à le voir souffrir. Car chez les Phantomhive, on aime nos comtes sadiques et avec des talonnettes!

Le dieu de la mort ferma donc les yeux , s'approchant de Valentin à contre-coeur. Ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout gêné: on lui avait promis un jambon-beurre s'il l'embrassait.

Nos héroïnes eurent donc droit à une scène de yaoi en direct, ce qui causa une hémorragie nasale chez Sonia, et une demie chez Célia , qui ne saigna que d'une seule narine (parce qu'autant Ronald était pas mal, autant Valentin était...Valentin quoi).

A peine eut-il embrassé le plus jeune que le binoclard se mit à tousser d'un air dégoûté.

- Mais tu embrasses vraiment mal en plus! Rah, répugnant!

Pendant que le blond partait déprimer dans son coin, sous le rire moqueur de Sophie, d'autres personnes arrivèrent.

Agni et Soma.

- CIEEEEEEEEEEEEL!

Et hop, Ciel vs le sol: 2-0 pour le sol!

- So-Soma! Ne me sautes pas dessus comme ça!

- Mais je suis tellement content de te revoiiiiiiiiiiiir ~

Sebastian et Agni se mirent à discuter ensemble, et le petit Phantomhive essaya de se débarrasser de ses deux stalkeurs (sa fiancée et son...Prince-pot-de-colle).

Sonia, elle, guettait à la fenêtre, telle une louve affamée à la recherche d'une proie.

- Hey, détends-toi un peu! Fit Célia en lui tendant un verre de champagne – merci qui? Merci Allisson!

- Je peux pas. Faut pas que je loupe le moment où Alois va arriver! Et puis OH C'EST LUI!

La brunette sortit avec précipitation du salon, sous le regard étonné des gens, et une fois dehors, attrapa le bras du blondinet pour le traîner à l'intérieur.

Ils passèrent donc la porte en même temps, et arrivèrent en même temps sous la branche de gui. Comme Valentin et Ronald précédemment.

La petite brune se tourna vers le blond, en papillonnant des cils, tandis que Sophie gueulait «Bisouuuuuuuuhéhéhéhéhé!». Alois la regarda droit dans les yeux, un air charmeur au visage, attrapa son menton et lui susurra;

- Puisque c'est la tradition...

Il se pencha et l'embrassa – pardon : lui roula la pelle du siècle – ce qui déclencha l'hémorragie de l'autre narine de Célia (celle qui avait été épargnée par le baiser de tout à l'heure). Lizzy kyata – je ne vois pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce hurlement suraigu- et se jeta sur Ciel.

Le sol vs Ciel : 3-0.

Des coups retentirent à la porte, et Claude entra, l'air pas franchement ravi. Il avait même l'air carrément de mauvaise humeur. Et la vue des deux tourtereaux devant lui ne devait pas aider.

Puis, ce fut le tour de Lau et Ran Mao, qui essayèrent de faire entrer une dizaine de demoiselles en petite tenue - «pour le divertissement», qu'ils disaient. Ce que Ciel refusa: il y avait déjà assez de monde dans son manoir! Et en plus, la jolie chinoise l'avait serré tellement fort contre sa poitrine que le comte, en voulant se dégager, était tombé par terre.

4-0 dans notre match fabuleux, mes amis.

L'ambiance commençait à monter : il y avait de quoi grignoter en apéro un peu partout, et la salle était pleine à craquer. Mais il manquait encore un invité.

Des coups se firent entendre à la porte.

- Mon coupain est làààààààà !

- On va enfin savoir qui c'est...

- Je préviens, s'il est aussi stupide que toi, je lui démonte la tête!

Allisson tapa son poing dans sa main comme pour approuver ses dires, sourire sadique à l'appui.

Sebastian partit ouvrir, se demandant bien qui pouvait être le «coupain» de la blondinette. Et c'est alors qu'il commençait à tirer sur la porte que la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet. Et il ne se trompait pas. De toute façon, Sebastian ne se trompe jamais.

Dans l'entrée se tenait désormais Undertaker, le grand, le puissant, le vendeur de cercueils et de...

- Tiens, je t'ai amené les biscuits pour chien que tu aimes tant ~

- Merci mon coupain, héhé!

Les réactions furent diverses dans la salle : indifférence pour les shinigamis, Valentin et nos deux asiatiques, intrigue de la part des domestiques, de Lizzy, d'Alois et de son chien fidèle, Surprise pour Allisson, Sonia, Ciel et son chien -j'aime traiter les démons de chiens, vous avez cru comprendre je pense- mais surtout...

Crise de fangirlisme total pour Célia. Mettez-vous à sa place: son personnage préféré venait d'apparaître et en plus, était ami avec Sophie. La jeune fille poussa Ciel qui lui bouchait le passage – et de 5 à 0!- et se jeta littéralement sur l'homme en gueulant:

- AUTOGRAAAAAPHE!

Ce que le croque-mort s'empressa de lui faire, étant un gentil monsieur. Puis, tout le monde étant là, la fête pu enfin commencer dignement!

Mais notre cher comte ne voulant pas que ça tourne comme au bal – quel dommage- avait décidé de structurer un peu mieux les choses. C'est ainsi qu'il avait chargé Sebastian de trouver une animation qui le divertirait et empêcherait les tarées de son manoir de se comporter de manière trop extravagante. Mais le démon avait déjà pleins de choses à gérer pour la soirée, et étant donné que c'étaient les folles qui avaient organisé tout ça... Oui, vous avez compris. Il avait chargé nos héroïnes des animations.

Soit le beau brun était inconscient, soit sadique. Penchons pour la deuxième option.

Et son maître qui ne se doutait de rien. Enfin, quand il vit les fillettes sortir de la salle, il commença à avoir un peu peur... Et ses craintes augmentèrent devant le sourire de son majordome.

Il allait regretter cette fête.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait, fit Sonia d'une voix d'hôtesse de l'air, veuillez vous asseoir sur les chaises prévues à cet effet.

- Et vous tenir tranquille sinon je vous bute, surtout toi le travelo! Rajouta la plus grande du groupe avec le même ton niais.

- Héhéhé, pensa utile de rajouter une certaine blonde.

Les invités obéirent plus ou moins vite – de toute façon, les réticents finirent par s'exécuter quand Allisson réitéra ses menaces. Puis, une petite musique retentit, sonnant comme des grelots que l'on aurait agités, et Sonia débarqua sur scène en chantonnant :

- Canal Sat arrive pour faire le shoooooow!

Le tout habillée en lutin. La demi-seconde suivante, ses trois compères, déguisées en papa Noël pour la plus grande et en rênes pour les deux autres, fredonnèrent en choeur:

- Et vous prépare pour Noël un gros cadeaaaauuuu!

- Cinéma! S'exclama la brune en tournant la tête vers Sophie.

- Sport! Dit celle-ci en faisant pareil mais vers Allisson.

- Jeunesse! Fit la grande en se tournant vers la dernière.

- Documentaire, termina la binoclarde avant de reprendre en choeur avec les autres : Les meilleures chaînes en exclu, ça va vous plaaaaire!

- Canal Sat, pendant un an!

- EST A 15 EUROS PAR MOIS SEULEMENNNNNNNT! Conclurent-elle d'un parfait ensemble, et prenant des poses de power rangers.

L'assemblée ne comprit pas trop leur délire. Il faut dire qu'à leur époque, ces inventions merveilleuses que sont les publicités télévisées n'existaient pas. C'est après ce petit intermède sympathique que la petite brune s'avança, et toujours avec la même voix d'hôtesse de l'air déclara:

- Pour l'activité suivante, j'ai besoin de deux volontaires!

Lizzy se proposa avec enthousiasme, ce qui fit sourire la bigleuse d'une manière malsaine, tandis que Sophie tirait Valentin par le bras pour qu'il soit le deuxième volontaire.

- Bien, maintenant que nous avons nos victimes...Hum, nos volontaires pardon, nous allons faire un petit tour de magie.

Allisson et Célia prirent leurs sourires de poupées barbies sans cervelle, et Sophie attrapa des cymbales pour le fond sonore, alors que Sonia -toujours en costume de lutin- s'improvisait magicienne. La grande attrapa une boite en fer et l'amena devant la brune.

- Mademoiselle, veuillez entrer dans cette boite.

Elisabeth s'exécuta, avec un magnifique sourire innocent et pur aux lèvres. Si elle savait que dans moins de deux minutes elle ne serait plus qu'un amas de chair sanguinolente et..

Euh, oubliez ça.

Sonia prit la scie que lui tendait Allisson, tout en fusillant Célia du regard, car cette dernière murmurait des «Faites qu'elle crève» pas très rassurants. Puis elle se mit à l'oeuvre, sciant avec un grand sourire la boite, sous les regards plus ou moins effrayés de l'assistance. Certains s'en contrefichaient, sachant très bien que le tour était truqué, mais d'autres, comme Finnian ou même Valentin semblaient passionnés par la scène. Le jeune blaireau amateur de sandwichs demanda d'ailleurs:

- Je sers à quoi moi là en fait?

- A rien. Comme toujours, en fait.

Il se tut donc et observa la boite se séparer en deux, divisant ainsi le corps de Lizzy.

Certains poussèrent des cris d'admiration, et la concernée lâcha un petit jappement en voyant ce qui était arrivé à son corps. Et notre binoclarde préférée proférait toujours des menaces de morts, bien sur.

Sonia recolla finalement la boite, et la petite noble en sortit intacte. Les tours s'enchaînèrent ainsi (Allisson fit d'ailleurs sortir un jambon beurre d'un chapeau, pour le plus grand bonheur de Valentin) puis Ciel annonça:

- C'est l'heure du dîner.

Il était assez content : pour le moment, la fête se déroulait plutôt bien, voir même à merveille. Aucun de ses domestiques ne lui avait fait honte, et son image était sauve – si l'on excluait ses rencontres avec son meilleur ami le sol, bien sûr.

Pour le moment.

Car tout dégénéra à table. En même temps, tout dégénère toujours avec nos folles.

Un somptueux banquet de plats divers et variés fut installé devant les convives, qui s'émerveillèrent devant la richesse des mets. Mais un des invités fut encore plus ébloui que les autres.

- D-des...Des jambons-beurres!

Valentin se jeta sur la nourriture sans plus de cérémonie. Nos personnages hauts en couleurs se mirent à leur tour à manger, quand Ciel posa la question fatale:

- C'est quoi ce truc?

- Des biscuits pour chieeeennn, lui répondirent en choeur une certaine blonde et son ami le croque-mort.

- Des..?!

- Non, ne cherche pas, contente-toi de manger, ordonna Allisson, blasée par son amie et Undertaker.

Le repas reprit, jusqu'à ce qu'un plat de petit pois soit apporté. C'est là que le visage de Sonia s'éclaira d'un sourire mauvais, qu'elle se leva vivement et hurla:

- Bataille de bouuuuuuuffe!

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux autres : elles commencèrent à jeter tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main, bien vite suivies par Undertaker et Soma.

C'est ainsi que William vit sa tête décorée d'un poulet rôti.

Comme vous vous en doutez, il apprécia le geste et illumina la pièce de son sourire rayonnant habituel.

Mais non j'déconne, il sortit son arme et attaqua la fautive (Devinez c'est qui qui? C'est Sophie!)

La blondinette, pour fuir le binoclard, partit se réfugier derrière Célia. Mais celle-ci se baissa pour éviter un projectile envoyé par Lizzy, qui était entrée dans la guerre, et la trisomique de service se prit une coupelle de légumes en pleine face. Aveuglée, elle recula et bouscula violemment Ciel.

Sol vs Ciel : 6-0! Le score augmente!

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian prenait des photos, histoire d'immortaliser la scène, évitant avec des soupirs fatigués les «balles perdues».

- Ils pourraient penser au temps que j'ai mis à faire ces plats! S'exaspéra t-il en réceptionnant habilement une côte de porc et ses pommes de terres sautées.

Le petit Phantomhive se releva, et attrapa le premier truc à sa portée pour le jeter et ainsi exprimer sa rage d'avoir été lancé contre son pire ennemi – le soooool!

Et cette chose atterrit en plein dans la tête de Grell.

Et Valentin écarquilla les yeux, devenant subitement rouge de colère.

Car cette chose était...

- UN JAMBON-BEURRE! Tu viens de jeter un Jambon-beurre!

Le blaireau se jeta férocement sur Ciel, prêt à le tuer pour ce blasphème au dieu Sandwich. Heureusement, notre jeune comte arrogant fut sauvé par son démon de compagnie, qui expédia Valentin au pays des rêves. Pendant ce temps, Ronald avait trouvé le moyen de s'échapper pour ne pas se faire trucider par Allisson et ses petits pains de la mort, et Agni couvrait les arrières de Soma, qui lui même était en plein combat féroce avec Lau.

Bref, un beau bordel. Oh, tiens, une dinde aux patates qui vole! Ah, non, en y regardant de plus près, c'est Sophie, excusez-moi!

- Sebastian! Ordonna Ciel d'une voix un peu rocailleuse, en ayant marre de tout ce bazar dans son manoir, je t'ordonne de stopper tout ceci.

- Yes, my lord.

La bataille fut donc arrêtée, Sophie récupérée du plafond où elle s'était encastrée, deux trois personnes assommées, et le tout en moins de 10 secondes.

Puis, Célia, se relevant du lac de sauce où elle était assise, demanda :

- Hey, où est Sonia?!

Les différents convives regardèrent dans tous les coins de la pièce, mais pas de trace de la brunette. Ni d'un certain comte blond, d'ailleurs...

En effet, la plus petite du groupe avait profité du chaos qu'elle avait elle même déclenché pour s'éclipser discrètement avec Alois. Ils étaient partis dans les cuisines, et roucoulaient gentiment dans leur coin, espérant rester ici toute la soirée et que les autres ne viendraient pas les chercher là.

Mais, lorsque la brune entendit Allisson hurler «C'EST L'HEURE DES CADEAUX BOUFFONNE!», elle se précipita hors de la pièce en tirant le blondinet par le bras.

- Cadeauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux! S'écria t-elle en se précipitant devant le sapin, ou les autres étaient déjà réunis.

- Ah bah on l'a retrouvée, c'est bon, soupira May Linn.

- Mais n'empêche, on aurait du écouter mon idée de lui mettre un collier avec une clochette pour plus la perdre...

- Ta gueule Sophie, répondit à peu près tout le monde – Sauf Finnian qui sautillait en paillant «Oui, tu as des supers idées ma Sophinette d'amour!»

- Bon, maintenant, tenez-vous tous tranquilles, et on va ouvrir les cadeaux! Ordonna Ciel avec son air de petit chef – Oui, celui qui fait fondre les fangirls en chaleur.

Chacune des personnes présentes sortit un paquet, plus ou moins gros, plus ou moins bien emballé, et nos 4 fillettes se positionnèrent à côté du Phantomhive, une liste en main.

- Bien, nous allons vous annoncer qui offrait à qui.

- En premier, et pour commencer fort, Valentin va offrir son cadeau à...

- CIEL!

Les gens pouffèrent dans la salle tandis que la mâchoire du concerné se décrochait et que le blaireau s'approchait de lui, tout sourire et tendant un paquet cadeau sublimement laid.

- Joyeux Noël! S'exclama-t-il avec ce rire si particulier- et pitoyable- qui le caractérisait.

Le petit comte ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire «Merci toi aussi» ; il attrapa le cadeau, et le déballa avec une prudence extrême.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?! S'écria t-il en voyant son présent.

- Un jambon-beurre en plastique! Lui répondit l'autre avec le même sourire d'attardé.

- Après les bites en plastique, les jambons-beurres en plastique... Commenta Sonia.

Le Phantomhive fit une grimace étrange, puis servit à l'assemblée un sourire hypocrite mais radieux.

- Merci, je vais le mettre dans ma chambre!

Et il le jeta aussitôt à la poubelle. Cela peina bien évidemment Valentin qui partit secourir le faux sandwich, enfonçant sa tête dans la corbeille. Allisson soupira, l'air désespéré, et écrasa la tête du pauvre Valentin, qui resta coincé dans la poubelle. Puis, elle reprit:

- Ensuite, Ciel, qui devait offrir son cadeau à Célia! Veinarde va. Il est riche Ciel. Pute.

- Je t'aime aussi Allisson, rétorqua la binoclarde avant de sourire au comte, attendant son cadeau avec impatience.

Le plus petit lui tendit une petite boite, sur laquelle la fillette se jeta, révélant de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles faites d'une pierre bleu. Notre bigleuse hurla de joie, et se jeta au cou de l'autre.

Sauf que Célia n'est pas toute légère. Donc, vous l'aurez deviné : Ciel tomba. Et de 7 à 0!

Il se releva dès que la fillette le lâcha, rougissant, mais reprit vite contenance en voyant que la plupart des convives souriaient d'un air railleur. Il leur défendit de faire une quelconque réflexion d'un seul regard, et la plus grande des fillettes put continuer la liste.

- Donc Célia, toi tu devais acheter un truc à l'autre blaireaute. Et me donner les boucles d'oreilles que tu viens d'avoir aussi. Non? Tu veux pas? Ah, c'est con.

La binoclarde offrit une peluche chameau qui faisait de la musique à Sophie, qui péta légèrement son câble en la voyant : elle adorait les chameaux qui chantaient! Elle se mit à courir partout, heureuse à un point pas possible, gueulant son bonheur avec un niveau de décibels plutôt élevé. Puis, ce fut à son tour d'offrir son présent, et la victime de notre blonde n'était autre que Agni.

Agni qui eut en cadeau un magnifique Ananas découpé en morceaux. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que Célia tombe à terre en pleurant :

- Sophiiiiiie! Comment t'as osé tué ce pauvre Ananas?! C'était ma soeur!

- Cherchez pas, pour elle, les ananas sont sa famille... Expliqua Sonia avec un soupir.

Ensuite, après s'être esquivé pour ne pas que la blondinette le force à manger le fruit en entier, l'indien offrit son cadeau à Snake : un turban très coloré. Le charmeur de serpents le remercia et le mit – ce qui déclencha un fou rire des trois gogolles, la dernière étant occupée à se lamenter sur la mort de sa soeur. Puis Snake offrit un râteau pour ramasser les feuilles à Finnian, qui lui même donna un très joli plant de pétunia à Alois. Le blond balança le pot de fleur à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un grand sourire, puis se tourna vers sa victime : William.

Le shinigami regarda le paquet que lui tendait l'autre : déjà, le papier rose et noir ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il le déballa lentement, et on pu voir ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsqu'il découvrit le contenu de la boite.

Un soutien-gorge rose et noir en dentelle et le string assortit.

Au début, William ne réagit pas, se contentant de remonter doucement ses lunettes sur son nez. Mais, tout à coup, il sortit son arme et l'envoya sur Alois.

Donc, pendant que le dieu de la mort essayait de trucider le blond – protégé bien heureusement par Claude-, Sophie attrapa la boite que William était censé offrir et regarda Allisson.

- Il devait la donner à Sebastian, fit la grande.

La blonde se chargea donc de donner le présent au démon à la place du binoclard. Le beau brun déchira l'emballage vite fait – et avec classe- et observa l'offre de l'autre : Une boite. Vide.

- Je m'en doutais. Après tout, les shinigamis n'ont aucun goût! Vous auriez été incapable de choisir un cadeau. Soupira-t-il.

William s'arrêta deux minutes pour lui lancer un regard noir, puis continua son combat contre le majordome Trancy. Le démon du Phantomhive sourit puis se tourna vers la plus grande des fillettes.

- Je crois que ton père Noël, c'est moi ~

La jeune fille rougit en attrapant le cadeau que lui tendait le démon. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il était emballé à la perfection. Elle le déplia délicatement – oui, Allisson peut être délicate! - et en sortit un collier luxueux. Elle resta en mode bug pendant quelques secondes, kyata comme une fangirl, remercia Sebastian, re-kyata, et demanda à une de ses amies de lui attacher le collier.

- Je vais le porter tous les jouuuuurs...

Allisson donna vite fait son cadeau à Sonia, et partit contempler le collier. La brunette l'ouvrit, et fut toute contente de voir le corset qu'elle voulait acheter. Car oui, Sonia aime les corsets. Masochiste.

Alois la complimenta sur le choix du vêtement, disant que ça lui irait à merveille, avant que notre brune n'aille donner son cadeau à Grell.

- Pour-vous Grell-Sama! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

- Fayotte, murmurèrent les autres.

Le rougeâtre accueillit le présent avec de grands cris de joie : de magnifiques chaussures à talons! Il félicita vivement la petite, qui répondit par un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus lèche-botte.

Une fois que Claude eut terminé son passionnant duel, il ouvrit son cadeau, offert par Grell, qui avait disparu entre-temps. D'ailleurs, la boite était vraiment énorme. Presque à taille humaine. Et le démon aux yeux jaunes comprit pourquoi en l'ouvrant : le shinigami tout de rouge vêtu en sortit, posant comme une pin-up sur un plateau de légumes.

- Ton cadeau c'est moiiiiiii ~

Le majordome referma la boite, l'ignorant royalement, et l'expédia à l'autre bout de la salle d'un coup de pied – bien placé à en juger par le cri que poussa le travelo. Puis Claude offrit une poêle à Bard, qui offrit un porte cigarette à Lau, qui offrit des dessous sexys à May Linn, qui rougit brusquement, qui donna une robe à Ran Mao, qui pour la remercier lui fit un gros câlin, ce qui fit que Sonia gueula «YURII». Une fois que la chinoise eut lâché la femme de ménage, elle tendit son offrande à Ronald, qui rougit un peu. Mais il devint carrément cramoisi en découvrant le contenu du paquet : une boite de préservatifs.

Il se dépêcha de détourner l'attention de lui en offrant son cadeau à Undertaker. Le croque-mort mit longtemps avant de l'ouvrir, le soupesant, le bougeant pour écouter le son qu'il produisait, etc...

- Des clochettes! Annonça t-il.

Et effectivement, il eut le droit à des jolis grelots, qu'il attacha à son chapeau.

- Swagg. Commentèrent nos folles.

L'ex shinigami offrit un cercueil à Soma, qui le prit étrangement bien, et ce dernier offrit une petite coiffe toute mignonne à Lizzy. Elle s'extasia devant le rose bonbon du chapeau, et donna son cadeau à Valentin.

- Étant donné que je ne vous connaissais pas, je ne pouvais pas deviner vos goûts. J'ai demandé à Cielounet d'amour de me renseigner mais il n'a pas voulu...Du coup je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire.

Le blaireau, qui s'était décoincé de la poubelle, prit ce que lui tendait la jeune aristocrate en rougissant un peu, déclenchant des chuchotements de nos héroïnes:

- Il est bourré ou amoureux?

- Bourré.

- Amoureux.

- Les deux.

- Hun.

Il sourit d'un air un peu bête en voyant l'ours en peluche entouré d'un ruban rose qu'avait acheté Lizzy. Il bafouilla des remerciements, et s'en alla avec son ourson serré dans les bras.

- C'est mignon, quand on pense que le surnom de Valentin c'est Winny, souffla Célia de l'air rêveur de celle qui a trop bouffé de romans à l'eau de rose.

- C'est gerbant oui.

- Allisson, rabat-joie!

Bref, tout le monde aimait ses cadeaux -ou presque- et la soirée commençait à être déjà bien avancée. Nos invités se rendirent compte qu'avec la petite guerre nutritive de tout à l'heure, ils n'avaient pas mangé le dessert et finirent donc le repas comme il se doit – avec Champagne, chocolats et bûches de Noël!

Et alors que tout le monde commençait à être un peu pompette – voir carrément bourré- et a avoir le ventre gonflé comme une montgolfière, Sebastian se ramena avec un appareil photo.

- Pour immortaliser l'instant, sourit-il d'un air sadique, une petite photo de groupe!

Il y eut quelques protestations dans la salle, mais tout le monde se résigna finalement à prendre la photo – l'air totalement diabolique du majordome y étant pour beaucoup..

Le beau brun plaça les différents convives de sorte à ce que personne ne soit hors-cadre, fit les réglages sur l'appareil puis alla se positionner lui même à droite de William. La photo mit un peu de temps à se faire – les vieux appareils de l'époque, que voulez-vous!- et une fois prise, les invités purent enfin partir avec soulagement.

Mais Valentin, plutôt bourré – en fait, carrément défoncé – trébucha sur un obstacle invisible de tous et s'étala par terre juste avant de passer la porte. Il se releva avec difficulté, révélant un immense trou dans le sol.

Ciel se mit alors à rire.

7-1! Il avait marqué un point contre ce putain de sol! Il s'était vengé!

Le petit comte partit se coucher, toujours en ricanant, une fois que tous les convives furent partis ; les domestiques ne tardèrent pas non plus, puis nos folles décidèrent aussi d'aller au lit.

Quand Sebastian souffla la dernière bougie, le manoir était envahi par le silence. Seul témoin de la fête : le bazar ambiant.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, un certain beau démon aux yeux rouges sangs et aux cheveux d'ébène posa un petit paquet plat sur la table de nuit de nos fillettes, et un semblable sur le bureau du comte arrogant qui lui servait de maître.

En le déballant, les jeunes filles sourirent, et même Ciel étira légèrement les lèvres.

La photo. Le Phantomhive au milieu, les quatre folles autour de lui, posant comme des stars ; vers le fond, les autres domestiques ; à droite, Lau et Ran Mao ainsi que les shinigamis ; à gauche, Soma et Agni, Undertaker, Lizzy, Valentin, et Alois. Et aux deux extrémités, les deux démons.

Nos héroïnes sourirent encore plus en se disant que décidément, elles ne regrettaient pas leur vie d'avant!

Et Ciel pensa que, au final, il n'avait aucuns remords d'avoir pris les jeunes filles à son service...

* * *

Et voilààààà! Laissez votre avis : Ça me motive. Et je fais une grève de la faim si vous ne laissez pas de rewiew. Et si je fais une grève de la faim je vais maigrir, puis mourir. Et si je meurs, je pourrais plus écrire, et vous n'aurez pas la suite.

Donc, REWIEW! :D


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjouuuuuuuuur! Bonsoir, bon appétit, joyeux Noël, bon Thanksgiving, joyeux anniversaire (-Bref, abrège!)

Hum, voilà enfin le chapitre 21! Désolée pour l'attente, mais depuis que j'ai découvert le monde merveilleux du RP, je passe moi de temps à écrire! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Merci à toutes les rewieweuses (et rewiewers s'il y a). Vos commentaires me font sourire, rire, m'émeuvent, mais surtout, me motivent pour continuer! Je n'aurais jamais cru à la base que cette fic pourrait autant plaire, et ça me rend tellement fière et heureuse!

Merci, et Enjoy!

PS: Lilichan, je crois avoir découvert sous quel pseudo tu t'es cachée la dernière fois xD Et comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarqué : Oh mon dieu, cette fic a un an!

* * *

La brosse coiffait de longs cheveux châtains, tandis qu'un peu de maquillage était appliqué en dessous d'un oeil bleu, qu'un serre-tête était passé sur une chevelure blonde, et que du vernis séchait sur les ongles – pardon, les griffes- d'une fillette brune.

Allisson, Célia, Sophie et Sonia se pomponnaient depuis une dizaine de minutes, le tout en discutant vivement. Pourquoi se faire belle, comme ça, en plein milieu de matinée? Un soudain élan de vanité? Non, bien sûr, nos jeunes filles n'avaient rien de vaniteuses, et étaient la modestie incarnée – Ah, mon amie l'ironie!

La raison qui les poussaient à se refaire une beauté, et qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur égo sur-dimensionné, était que les quatre demoiselles allaient voir un spectacle. Un spectacle de marionnettes. Cela peut paraître étrange, dit comme ça, mais c'était la vérité.

Quelques semaines après Noël, alors qu'Allisson et Sonia se baladaient en ville, elles avaient vu une affiche, sur laquelle était étalé «Spectacle de marionnettes dimanche prochain». Nos héroïnes avaient pensé que cela pourrait être amusant, et s'était donc jetées littéralement contre Ciel pour le supplier de les y emmener. A force de chantage et de regards de chiens battus -Merci Célia- elles avaient réussi à obtenir des places. Et bien sûr, elles emmenaient le comte et son démon avec elles! Sinon, cela n'aurait pas été drôle!

Finny avait lui aussi souhaité venir, trouvant qu'il ne passait pas assez de temps avec sa blondinette à lui, et s'était donc incrusté dans la bande.

C'est donc pour ça que Sophie venait de se ramasser en essayant de marcher avec des talons. Amen.

La blondinette opta pour des chaussures un peu plus plates, au final, puis attendit que ses compagnes aient fini de se préparer pour descendre au salon, là où les attendaient les hommes.

Ah, et quels hommes! Virils, fiers, beaux, qui sentent le mâle et portent des talonnettes! Huh, oui, le dernier truc casse un peu tout...

Bref, nos gentilles tarées psychopathes rejoignirent leurs « cavaliers » - si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

Sauf que, chers lecteurs, si vous savez compter, vous aurez remarqué que les demoiselles étaient quatre, et que les damoiseaux n'étaient que trois.

- PLAN A TROIIIIIIIIIIS! Gueula alors Sonia en se jetant au bras d'Allisson, qui était elle même accrochée à celui de Sebastian.

La grande passa donc le trajet jusqu'à la ville à essayer de se débarrasser de la brune pot-de-colle, alors que Ciel et Célia se foutaient de sa gueule – mais la binoclarde arrêta bien vite en voyant le regard noir de la plus vieille – et que Sophie et Finnian roucoulaient gentiment en disant, comme à leur habitude, des choses très intéressantes et intelligentes (- Ce nuage ressemble à un spermatozoïde! - Il est aussi beau que toi mon amour! - Merci, héhéhé!). Le tout sous l'oeil désespéré d'un certain beau brun.

La petite troupe arriva aux alentours de midi dans la ville, alors que le spectacle n'était qu'à deux heures. Ce qui leur laissait du temps libre pour manger et, surtout : foutre le bordel!

Le groupe décida quand même de privilégier leurs estomacs d'abord, et se mit donc à la recherche d'un stand de nourriture.

Oh, en voilà un qui vendait des sandwichs!

Des jambons-beurres, en plus.

Mais attendez, qui dit jambon-beurre dit...

- Pourquoi t'es là bolosse? Fit à peu près tout le monde d'un parfait ensemble -sauf Sophie qui courait après les pigeons et son blondinet d'amoureux qui l'encourageait vivement.

- Pour les jambons-beurres, bien sur!

Bon, vous devez avoir deviné qui se trouvait au stand. Valentin, l'éternel ourson attardé, le gourou de la secte du sandwich, commandait calmement son cinquième jambon-beurre de la matinée.

Et il n'était que midi, je précise.

- Et vous? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

- On se travestit en dansant la samba, ça se voit non?!

- Je ne te savais pas ce genre de penchants, Allisson.

- Normal, c'était ironique, crétin.

La grande n'étant pas très coopérative, ce fut Célia – alias boniche de service- qui se chargea de dire à Valentin pourquoi ils étaient ici.

- Quoi?! Vous allez au spectacle?

- On vient de te le dire, t'es sourd ou quoi?! S'énerva Ciel, attrapant le pique-nique que lui avait préparé Sebastian (hors de question que le graaaaand Phantomhive achète un vulgaire sandwich dans un vulgaire stand!).

- Mais c'est génial! J'y vais aussi.

Un cri de désespoir retentit alors dans la ville. Pauvres, pauvres fillettes. Et pauvres comte, démon et jardinier, accessoirement. Ils allaient devoir se farcir Valentin tout le reste de la journée. On applaudit leur courage, et on souhaite paix à leur âme, allez! Quoi? Vous ne voulez pas? Cruels lecteurs!

Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une fontaine, certains debout et d'autres assis. Ciel avait posé son royal postérieur sur une couverture, bien sûr, n'allez pas croire qu'il était du genre à s'asseoir sur une vulgaire fontaine crasseuse!

Et hors de question qu'il mange comme un vulgaire porc – je ne vise personne, hein Sonia?- alors Sebastian lui donnait presque la becquée.

Pendant ce temps, Sophie donnait la moitié de son sandwich aux pigeons – pour les apprivoiser, bien entendu- ce que Valentin n'appréciait pas vraiment.

- HERETIQUE! Tu gâches du jambon-beurre!

Il essaya de se jeter sur la blonde, fou de rage, mais il tomba malencontreusement. Je tiens à préciser qu'une certaine binoclarde ne lui avait absolument pas fait de croche-pied, non, pas du tout.

Une fois leur repas avalé et les adieux faits aux pigeons, nos fillettes partirent faire un peu de lèche-vitrine, tandis que les hommes restaient à la fontaine – le shopping est un truc de nana! Seul Finny les accompagna, étant lui-même de sexe féminin...Euh, je veux dire, souhaitant acheter un petit quelque chose à sa douce amoureuse si raffinée.

C'est donc pour ça que la bande de psychopathes entra dans un magasin de lingerie.

Ah, comment vous décrire la réaction du jardinier à ce moment-là? Il était tellement à l'aise au milieu de tous ces soutiens-gorges qu'il en rougissait et que ses jambes tremblaient, l'émotion étant trop forte pour lui... Mais il ne pu pas s'apitoyer plus longtemps sur son sort, car il constata que les filles avaient disparu.

- Oh il est mignon celui-là!

- Mais t'as pas ce qu'il faut pour le remplir Sophie.

- Célia, y'a Sonia qui m'embête!

- Célia est occupée à essayer de négocier les prix avec la vendeuse, elle est actuellement indisponible et ne peut pas t'aider, se fit un malin plaisir de signaler Allisson.

Les deux pestes -euh, jeunes filles pardon- continuèrent donc d'embêter leur amie la soumise, jusqu'à ce que son chevalier servant, j'ai nommé Finnian, ne vienne l'aider. Mais, contrairement à ces histoires niaises pour gamine où le prince réussit à vaincre le dragon, le petit jardinier se fit lamentablement tabasser par la grande et la brune. Heureusement, la bigleuse de la troupe arriva et sépara les combattants, réglant ainsi le problème.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les fillettes – et le garçonnet – ressortirent de la boutique, les mains pleines d'emplettes. Sonia avait acheté deux corsets (n'oubliez pas qu'elle est masochiste!), Allisson avait fait des provisions de soutifs et de pyjamas, Célia n'avait pris qu'un ensemble, et Finnian avait insisté pour acheter un cadeau à Sophie, malgré les «Mais un soutien-gorge lui servira à rien!» de la brune.

Lors de leur petite escapade, elles n'avaient rien loupé de bien croustillant : Ciel avait essayé de tuer Valentin, mais la connerie de ce dernier l'avait sauvé, et il était allé acheter 6 jambon-beurres avant que le comte ne tente de l'étriper. Bref, la routine.

Ils se rendirent tous ensemble vers l'endroit où avait lieu le spectacle, histoire d'avoir les meilleures places. Ils firent déguerpir quelques gosses – merci le regard noir d'Allisson- et en poussèrent d'autres – vous connaissez le principe des dominos? Maintenant, jouons à dominenfant! - puis réussirent enfin à s'installer confortablement.

Le thème de la «pièce» était le petit chaperon rouge. Un conte basique, et qui n'aurait aucune raison d'amener à des conneries, des quiproquos et que sais-je encore.

Mais bon, vous savez tout autant que moi que nos fillettes partent en live peu importe le sujet...

Le spectacle commença normalement. La Marionnette Chaperon Rouge était en pleine discussion avec sa mère, mais nos héroïnes ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de faire des commentaires...

- Va donner ce petit pot de confiture et ce gâteau au beurre à ta grand-mère.

- Wesh elle aurait pu lui donner du Nutella et des crêpes!

- Tout de suite maman!

- Oh la soumiiiiiiiiiise!

- N'oublies pas ton chaperon

- Ouais, pour bien se faire remarquer par les pédophiles.

- Oui maman!

- Oh la soumiiiiiiiiiise!

Les parents des mioches présents les foudroyaient du regard avec des «Chuuuuut!» plutôt sonores, mais n'en tiraient que des gloussements de la part de nos fillettes. Mais la pièce finit bien vite par les ennuyer.

Alors Sonia eut l'idée du siècle.

- Eh, on dégage les marionnettistes et on prend leur place?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait! Nos gamines survoltées firent déguerpir sans pitié les gentils pédophiles – euh pardon, les marionnettistes- de leur place, et continuèrent le spectacle à leur manière. Le tout sous le regard blasé de Ciel, mi-amusé et mi-désespéré de Sebastian, et émerveillé de Finny. Valentin, lui, était parti chercher un jambon-beurre. Pour changer un peu quoi. Après, il s'étonnait de grossir... Mais arrêtons d'être médisants et revenons à notre super-divertissement-de-la-mort-qui-tue-même-les-d émons-ma-gueule!

- Il était une fois, une jeune fille. Tout le monde l'appelait le Petit Chaperon Rouge, mais ça vous le savez, vu que c'est le titre du conte et que vous n'êtes pas bêtes, fit la voix de Célia, qui jouait la narratrice. Bref, le Petit Chaperon Rouge, que nous appellerons désormais PCR car j'ai la flemme de dire son nom en entier , avait reçu une mission de sa mère : livrer des crêpes et du Nutella à sa Mère-Grand, qui était malade.

La marionnette de la petite fille en jupette courte apparut sur la scène, guidée par, devinez qui...

- Héhéhé, je vais aller donner la becquée à ma Mère-Graaaaaaannnnnd.

Sophie!

- PCR pénétra alors dans des bois sombres et...

- Moi aussi j'aime pénétrer dans les forêts vierges! Gueula la voix de Sonia depuis les coulisses, avant qu'un coup -donné par un Allisson- ne la fasse se taire, et que Célia puisse reprendre.

- Je disais donc, PCR pénétra alors dans les bois sombres et commença à marcher. En chemin, elle se rappela soudainement de quelque chose que sa mère lui avait dit avant de partir.

- Attention, méfie-toi du grand méchant loup qui rôde dans ces bois, commença la blonde en faisant bouger sa marionnette et en modifiant sa voix pour imiter la mère du chaperon. Ce loup est un punk dealer de drogue, il risquerait de t'entraîner dans ses affaires pas nettes, et de te tuer, et de te violer, et de te manger, avant de te vomir et de te re-violer.

- Parce que oui, le grand méchant loup est nécrophile , voyez-vous. Et dégueulasse, aussi, commenta la binoclarde de sa voix d'hôtesse de l'air.

Les parents bouchaient les oreilles de leurs enfants, l'air choqué. Sebastian soupirait, Ciel se tapait la tête contre son meilleur ami le sol, Finny avait l'air plus que passionné, Valentin mangeait en postillonnant sur les gosses à côté de lui. C'est là qu'entra en scène la marionnette du loup, jouée par la grande du groupe. A ce moment là, celle de Sophie était penchée en avant, offrant une jolie vue sur sa culotte à tout le monde.

- PCR étant déjà une petite salope aguicheuse...Euh, je veux dire, PCR cueillant des marguerites n'entendit pas le Grand-Méchant-Loup-Punk-Dealer-De-Drogue, alias GMLPDDD, s'approcher d'elle.

- Oh Oh Oh! S'exclama Allisson en faisant bouger sa marionnette et en mettant une des pattes du loup sur les fesses de PCR, que fais-tu seule dans ces bois sombres, ma petite?

- Elle se brannnnnnle ! Gueula une certaine brune dans les coulisses – avec cette fois, personne pour l'en empêcher!

- -Je vais porter des crêpes et du Nutella à ma Mère-Grand wesh!

- Oh Oh Oh!

- Maman, pourquoi le loup imite le père Noël? Demanda un gamin dans le banc des spectateurs.

- Parce que je t'emmerde ptit con! Répondit le GMLPDDD, avant de reprendre envers Sophie : Petite, je te propose une course, pour voir qui arrivera le premier chez ta grande-daronne.

- Fais gaffe chuis première au cross moi.

- Ouais ouais cool ta vie. Donc, je prendrais ce chemin, qui est le plus long, et toi celui-là, qui est un raccourci, cela te va?

- Oh l'bouffon il me donne le chemin l'plus court! Héhéhé! Rit le petit chaperon avant de se précipiter dans le sentier désigné par le loup.

- Mais ce que PCR ne savait pas, reprit Célia, à fond dans son rôle de narratrice, c'est que le GMLPDDD lui avait désigné le chemin le plus long, et avait emprunté le plus court... Mais pourquoi faire ça? Pour la tuer, la violer, la manger, la vomir, puis la re-violer? Non, après tout, qui voudrait faire ça à Sophie... (cri de protestation de la concernée, que la binoclarde ignora royalement). Les desseins du loup étaient bien plus sombres...

- Mwahahaha, ricana Allisson d'une voix pathétiquement pas convaincue, cette fillette est bien stupide! Grâce à elle je vais pouvoir réaliser mon plan!

La marionnette du canidé parlant disparut de la scène, laissant seule celle de la jeune fille, qui cueillait des fleurs. La petite fredonnait un air niais à souhait, puis elle disparut à son tour de la scène, le rideau se fermant.

La plupart des spectateurs étaient partis, souhaitant protéger leurs enfants des horreurs dites dans cette pièce. Seuls les plus courageux – ou blasés, hein Ciel?- étaient encore là.

Le rideau se rouvrit, sur un décors changé. Ce n'était plus une forêt, mais une petite maisonnette crasseuse et vieillotte. Dans un grand lit, emmitouflée dans des couvertures, il y avait une grand-mère, habillée d'un bonnet de nuit et d'une chemise à fleurs, et qui se déshabillait lentement sur un air de streap-tease et attendez : Quoi?!

- Nananananaaaaaaaaa, chantonnait Sonia en enlevant lentement la chemise de sa marionnette.

C'est le moment que choisit le GMLPDDD pour entrer, stoppant ainsi la mamie dans son délire.

Ou pas.

- Prends-moi grand fou! Fit la vieille en se jetant sur le canidé, le plaquant au sol.

On entendit une série de bruits sourds depuis l'endroit d'où nos fillettes jouaient la scène, et la marionnette de Sonia retomba mollement sur le sol (- Comme ma bi...- Chut, Sonia, Chut.)

Celle d'Allisson finit de la déshabiller, et balança le cadavre dans un placard.

Le rideau se ferma de nouveau quelques secondes, puis on pu voir le loup vêtu des habits de la vieillarde, et allongé dans son lit. On entendit soudain une chanson retentir à l'extérieur de la petite maison.

- I, I love little girls they make me feel so good! ~

La voix d'une certaine blonde trisomique se rapprochait de plus en plus – fredonnant «The Pedobear Song», en plus de ça – et PCR finit par toquer à la porte.

- Toc toc toc, qui est làààààà?

- Le pape, connasse.

- Mère-grand?

- Qui d'autre?!

- Pedobear? (Plutôt Pedowolf ici, mais bon...)

- Oh, tu me saoules! Bon, tire la bobine de fil et la cheville se cassera, je sais plus c'est quoi la phrase, 'fin pousse la porte quoi.

Notre petite ingénue s'exécuta, et pénétra (-Moi aussi je...- Sonia. On. T'as. Dit. De. Fermer. Ta. Gueule.) dans la pièce. Elle posa son panier sur la table, puis s'avança vers sa grand-mère – enfin, vers le loup- avant de déclarer d'une voix pleine de niaiserie :

- Mère-Grand, oh, Mère-Grand, pourquoi as-tu de si grandes oreilles?

- C'est pour mieux entendre toutes les inepties que tu peux dire, mon enfant.

- Mère-Grand, oh, Mère-Grand, pourquoi as-tu de si grandes mains?

- C'est pour mieux te gifler mon enfant.

- Mère-Grand, oh, Mère-Grand, pourquoi as-tu un si grand nez?

- C'est pour mieux te sentir mon enfant. D'ailleurs, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas pris de douche?

- Mère-Grand, oh, Mère-Grand, pourquoi as-tu un si gros pénis? Fit la petite en ignorant la question et avec un ton pur et innocent.

- C'est parce que toutes les mamies ont des gros pénis, mon enfant.

- Mère-Grand, oh, Mère-Grand, pourquoi as-tu de si grandes dents?

- C'est pour mieux mordre les connards, mon enfant.

- Mère-Grand, oh Mère-Grand, pourquoi tiens-tu un flingue?

- C'est parce que je suis une racaille et que je vais te buter, mon enfant.

Et Hop! Allisson tira sur Sophie, qui mourut dans d'atroces souffrances. Pleurons-là. Une minute de silence. Merci. GMLPDDD balança le cadavre de la blonde dans le même placard que pour Sonia, et enleva les horribles habits de vieille qu'il portait. Une petite brune gueula d'ailleurs, s'étant réveillée, un sublime «Oh oui Allisson, fous-toi à poil!».

A ce stade de la pièce, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de spectateurs : deux gosses endormis, et qui donc ne risquaient rien, ainsi que nos mâles virils préférés, dont un en particulier qui avait l'air de vouloir de se suicider.

Célia sortit un bref instant des coulisses, pour y tirer Valentin, lui promettant des tonnes de jambons-beurres, et une fois le blaireau hors de vue, elle reprit son histoire :

- Le GMLPDD avait donc sauvagement assassiné PCR et sa grand-mère. Notez au passage que ça rime. Mais, un chasseur passant par là, décidant qu'il avait soif, toqua à ce moment à la porte.

Une marionnette apparue, et la voix de notre blaireau accro aux sandwichs préféré commença:

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Valentin, et je cherche des jambon-beurres.

- T'es censé avoir soif, crétin! Murmura une voix.

- Ah bah alors je cherche des jambon-beurres mixés!

- Dégueulasse...

- Je peux entrer?

- Le loup se mit à paniquer, dit la binoclarde d'une voix pleine de suspense, et n'eut pas le temps de se déguiser que le chasseur entrait. Il resta un instant à contempler le canidé, et se jeta sur lui, son instinct s'étant réveillé, prêt à le tuer.

Mais au lieu de suivre ce que dictait la bigleuse, la marionnette de Valentin s'assit sur une chaise et n'en bougea plus. Celle d'Allisson en profita pour le tuer lui aussi, créant ainsi une jolie pile de cadavre dans son placard.

Célia du donc adapter l'histoire.

- Le loup, ayant accompli son plan, c'est-à-dire de buter tout le monde, décida de faire un remake de Sweeney Todd, et de transformer les cadavres en gâteaux qu'il vendra à travers le monde. Il devint célèbre, et continua de tuer pour faire des gâteaux, jusqu'à sa mort. Fin.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit alors. La foule était en délire, elle acclamait nos fillettes et Valentin avec fougue et conviction et...

Ouais, ok, y'avait que Finnian qui applaudissait, Sebastian étant occupé à se désoler de la stupidité de nos héroïnes et Ciel cherchant une corde pour se pendre après avoir vu un tel massacre.

Les deux enfants endormis s'en était allé pendant la fin de la pièce, et notre groupe se retrouva de nouveau seul.

- Ouuuh! Tout ça m'a fatiguée! Se plaignit Célia.

- J'ai bien joué, hein que j'ai bien joué?! S'excitait Sophie.

- Bien sûr que oui mon pétunia ensoleillé, lui répondit Finny de son air d'amoureux transit.

- Berk, commenta Allisson en assénant une tape sur la tête blonde du jardinier.

- On fait quoi maintenant? Questionna Sonia.

- On rentre. Ordonna Ciel.

- Nooooooooon! J'ai pas envie! Fit à peu près tout le monde, sauf lui et son démon.

Et c'est donc ainsi qu'ils décidèrent d'un parfait accord – un certain comte hautain n'ayant absolument pas été contraint et forcé- de finir leur après-midi en visitant la ville! La ville, ses monuments, ses rues, ses boutiques, ses clochards.

Sophie rencontra un gentil SDF, et se prit immédiatement d'affection pour lui. Elle proposa de lui offrir un petit cadeau payé avec l'argent du Phantomhive, ce qui lui valut de se faire assommer par le démon de ce dernier, car «l'argent doit être dépensé à bon escient».

Après des dizaines de magasins épluchés, des dizaines de trucs mignons que Ciel avait du essayé, après des dizaines de rues traversées en long, en large, et en travers, nos héros revinrent à la fontaine où ils avaient mangé, un peu plus tôt. Le soleil se couchait, au loin, et éclairait leurs visages fatigués de sa douce lumière orangée. La journée avait été longue, mais ils s'étaient bien amusés (enfin, pour la plupart...).

Sophie se lova dans les bras de son petit-ami blondinet, qui la serra fort contre lui, offrant ainsi aux passants une scène adorablement mignonne et guimauve. Sebastian parlait doucement avec Allisson, et ils riaient, leurs visages éclairés et illuminés de bonheur. Célia posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ciel, fatiguée au possible, et ce dernier la laissa se reposer sur lui. Sonia et Valentin...Euh, bah, Sonia essayait de violer un pigeon – zoophilie quand tu nous tiens...- et Valentin mangeait, pour changer, mais je ne vais pas laisser ces deux blaireaux gâcher mon magnifique tableau romantique!

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, au calme, tranquilles, amoureux, prêts à perdre leur virginité, et...Hum, excusez-moi, ce n'est pas le bon texte.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, au calme, tranquilles, profitant juste de l'instant présent, contents d'être là, tout simplement.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille, finit par murmurer Ciel en secouant la jeune fille qui ronflait sur son épaule.

Les autres acquiescèrent tous d'un air un peu endormi, baillèrent un coup puis se levèrent, prêts à partir. Quand une chose les stoppa : la fillette à lunettes se mit à fouiller son sac, avant de s'exclamer, paniquée :

- Oh mon dieu, j'ai oublié un des paquets que j'ai acheté au magasin!

- Pas grave, rétorqua Ciel.

- Ce paquet je l'ai payé avec TON argent, mec.

- On va le récupérer tout de suite.

Les deux ados et Sebastian retournèrent alors au magasin, Célia confiant son sac à Allisson en attendant. Sophie, Finnian et Sonia en profitèrent pour aller une nouvelle fois faire du lèche vitrine, plantant la grande, qui devait rester ici pour garder les affaires de tout le monde. Heureusement, elle n'était pas seule : il y avait Valentin avec elle. Quelle veinarde.

- Bande de lâches, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Pour passer le temps, elle décida de ruminer sur son sort.

Et trop occupée à ruminer sur son sort, elle ne vit pas le ciel s'assombrir.

Et trop occupée à ruminer sur son sort, elle ne vit pas les oiseaux s'envoler.

Et trop occupée à ruminer sur son sort, elle ne vit pas l'ombre s'approcher d'elle...

* * *

- Ah, le voilà! Heureusement que personne ne l'a pris!

La binoclarde était satisfaite d'avoir retrouvé son achat, à savoir une jolie robe.

- T'aurais pu éviter de l'oublier, quand même, la gronda légèrement Ciel.

Sebastian se retourna soudainement, sans aucune raison apparente.

- Qu'y a t-il?

- Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas avec Miss Allisson...

- Oh, elle a du se casser un ongle, rien de grave! Dédramatisa la fillette du groupe.

- Non, je sens un danger.

- On ferait mieux d'aller voir, proposa Ciel, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

-Ils se mirent à courir, et arrivèrent près des trois autres.

- Tu as retrouvé ta robe? Demanda Sophie.

- Oui, mais Sebby a senti un danger près d'Allisson!

- Mon Allisson! S'exclama Sonia avant d'elle aussi se mettre à courir.

Le groupe arriva bien vite à la fontaine où ils avaient laissé la jeune fille et Valentin seuls, sans surveillance, sans protection.

Et fut ébahi par ce qu'il vit alors.

Du sang. Du sang, du sang partout. Maculant le sol, tintant les pierres blanches de la fontaine d'un rouge malsain. Du sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Et Valentin qui tremblait dans un coin. Valentin qui tremblait dans un coin, couvert de sang, mais pas du sien.

Aucune trace d'Allisson.

Il y eut des cris ; ils se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme. Par terre, il y avait un bracelet, lui aussi taché de cette eau écarlate.

Le bracelet d'Allisson.

- Winny! Que s'est-il passé?! Le secouèrent ses amies.

- Je...J-Je...

Sa voix tremblait, comme si quelque chose l'avait traumatisé. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, pas bien du tout. En y regardant de plus près, il était blessé, et avait une trace de coup sur le front.

- Calme-toi, et explique-nous!

Il leva les yeux vers elles. Des yeux emplis de terreur, des yeux qui avaient vu une chose horrible. Et il lâcha, d'une voix encore plus tremblante, encore moins assurée, encore plus horrifiée :

- C-C'est Allisson...Elle... Elle est morte.

* * *

NON! Ne me tapez pas! Rangez ces tomates! Je sais que cette fin est sadique, mais j'aime vous torturer ~

Pour savoir la suite, ce sera au prochain chapitre! Et ce chapitre arrivera d'autant plus vite si vous mettez des rewiews :D

En plus, mettre une rewiew permet de financer un voyage sur terre à une classe d'aliens! Il n'y a donc pas à hésiter!

See you next time!


End file.
